Mi Corazón se fue a la Jungla contigo
by MarHelga
Summary: A dos años de "Industrias Futuro", los chicos trabajan en 'Chez París' para reunir dinero y viajar. Arnold irá a la Selva a buscar a sus padres, pero antes descubre algo sobre Helga. Ella recompone la relación con Olga. ¿Cómo reaccionará Arnold ante ese secreto? Amor, poesía, acción, diversión y muchísimas aventuras. "La Sombra" se acerca. ¡CAP.22 HOY 12/07/13!
1. Siempre estás ahí para mí

**Capítulo 1: "Siempre estás ahí para mí"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**.-.**

_**Junio de 2003, Hillwood. **_

Habían pasado más de dos años desde que FTi fue desenmascarada y un grupo de niños salvó un vecindario.

Dos años desde que Arnold encontró aquel mapa que abrió un camino de esperanza para encontrar a sus padres.

Dos años desde que Lila debió abandonar la ciudad por el trabajo de su padre.

Arnold no perdió su ilusión, pero hasta el momento, no parecía haber forma alguna de llegar a tan alejado como peligroso lugar, peor aún, siendo tan sólo un niño. Además, por la edad de sus abuelos, no sería capaz de exponerlos a semejante riesgo.

* * *

.-.

Se acercaba el Día del Padre, y, como de costumbre, Olga venía de visita. Las cosas no marchaban muy bien en el hogar de los Pataki. Bob se peleó de su socio italiano, cuando ocurrió lo de FTi; las ventas venían bajas, y él permanecía más tiempo en casa.

Por su parte, Miriam se encontraba cada vez más deprimida, debido al alejamiento de Olga, quien aún enseñaba en Alaska.

Helga estaba decidida a prepararle algo muy especial a Bob, y para eso, no tuvo mejor idea que hacerle un collage con fotos de la infancia de él; y de ella cuando era pequeña, con frases sobre porque lo admiraba y demás bellas dedicatorias. ¡Quedó hermoso! Y estaba lista para entregárselo, pero al intentar dárselo, él y Miriam discutían sobre cómo hacer que Olga volviera para siempre a Hillwood; mientras contemplaban la encomienda que acababa de llegar:

_**-"Querido papi, espero que recibas esta tarjeta, y que te guste mucho. Feliz Día. Te ama, Olga"-**_

Era una simplísima tarjeta hecha a mano y desprolija, que sin importar esos detalles, bastó para conmover hasta las lágrimas a ambos. Helga se acercó.

-Papá, quiero entregarte algo especial que hice para tí.

-Sí, sí, sí... Como sea, Olga. Déjalo en la cocina, luego Miriam lo cocinará. –Respondió ignorándola por completo-

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste ni la mitad de lo que te acabo de decir?!Acaso soy invisible para tí?! ¡Y deja de llamarme "Olga"! ¡Soy Helga, Bob! ¡Tu hija de 12 años, por si no lo has notado!

-¡Sí te oí, niña! ¡Santos cielos! Deja esa chuleta en la cocina de una vez, y alístate, que en cualquier momento llegará tu hermana".

-Ah, ¿con que es eso, cierto? Todo se trata de O-l-g-a. Así que, crees que lo que te iba a dar, ¿era comida? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Sigue creyéndolo, tonto! ¡Pero olvídate de mí! ¡Nunca me prestas atención, ni siquiera cuando hice algo lindo por tí! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Y no trates de obligarme a estar contigo! -dijo furiosa Helga, mientras sus lágrimas de profunda decepción corrían inevitablemente por su rostro- ¡Me largo! Por cierto, ¡Feliz día, junto a tu ÚNICA hija," Olga"!

Tiró bruscamente el paquete con el álbum en el piso del living y salió corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que pudo; sin darse cuenta de que llovía torrencialmente.

Para su suerte, justo venía a una cuadra el autobús. Sin embargo, por esos mínimos segundos que estuvo esperando en la parada, su padre nunca salió en busca de ella, ni mucho menos ofreciéndole disculpas. Subió entre sollozos y frío; sin tener una buena visión de los asientos, y se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que divisó. Continuó llorando de forma desconsolada varios minutos.

En la siguiente parada; (Helga sin darse cuenta) subió Arnold. Al buscar lugar para sentarse se encontró con Helga en tan terrible estado. Inmediatamente se acercó y trató de consolarla. ¡Estaba realmente sorprendido! Nunca la vio manifestando otro sentimiento que fuera odio, enojo, burlas o sarcasmo. Pero esta Helga, era algo nuevo para él.

-Helga, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! -Ella trató de secarse; y dejar de llorar, más le era imposible. Entre sollozos dijo:

-¡Nada que te importe, cabeza de balón! Métete en tus asuntos, ¡¿Quieres?! ¡Y déjame en paz!

Pero Arnold sabía que algo habría ocurrido, y demasiado grave como para ella estuviese así.

-No, no me iré así como así. Quiero asegurarme de que antes, estés bien Helga. -

¡No es mi intención hablar contigo, zopenco! ¡Así que sólo déjame sola! -Decía, mientras seguía llorando-

Estaba empapada; fría y con una mirada de brutal desilusión. Es que Helga creía, que al no estar Olga, sus padres le darían más atención, y quizás la relación con ellos cambiaría. La chica estaba demasiado herida como para impostar su típico carácter rudo y distante. No quería que él supiera de esta faceta suya; pero por otro lado, se sentía reconfortada de estar junto a Arnold en ese horrible momento.

-Estás congelada, déjame prestarte mi chaqueta -Esbozó Arnold, con una sonrisa tranquilizante para Helga- Aquí tienes un pañuelo-. Helga sólo asentía con la cabeza; sin embargo, no dudó en lanzar un:

-Oye hermano, no vuelvas a tocarme, ¡¿Entiendes?!

-Está bien, Helga, lo siento.-Así está mejor.- Bueno, ¿Me dirás que te ocurre?

-¿Sabes, Cabeza de balón? No tengo por qué contarte mi vida. Dudo que te interese mucho o que puedas ayudarme con ella.

-Helga, puedo escucharte; puedes hablar conmigo. Te sentirás mejor, créeme y confía en mí.

* * *

**HELGA POV: **

¡Oh Arnold! ¡Siempre tan comprensivo! Defendiendo a almas indefensas (como yo) en este caso. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera desahogarme contigo y contarte Toda mi verdad! Si tan sólo pudiera... -Pensaba Helga- Sin embargo, y aunque ni ella supiera muy bien por qué; lo hizo. Le contó sus problemas a Arnold. Comenzó a narrarle todo lo que sucedía en su casa: cómo Miriam era una madre ausente; cómo Bob sólo vivía por su trabajo; y por OLGA, claro. Le contó sobre el auto-exilio de su hermana (por pedido suyo) a Alaska; y sobre el regalo especial que le tenía preparado a su padre.

* * *

-Sabes, Arnold? Soy una tonta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No eres tonta, Helga.

-Sí, sí lo soy. Por pensar que ellos cambiarían y me tratarían como a la perfecta Olga.

-Ellos te quieren.

-Sí, cómo no. Nunca tendré una madre confidente con quien hablar, un padre que me malcríe como todos tienen, ¿sabes?

- No todos los tienen, Helga.

-Tú qué sabes, Arnold. No estamos hablando de tí, ¿entiendes la idea?

Arnold se sintió triste cuando Helga dijo eso. Ella se dio cuenta de la reacción que tuvo con sus palabras y recordó que no tiene padres, o al menos no están con él…

-Lo siento, Arnold. No quise decir eso... Sé que tú no tienes...

-Está bien, Helga… Lo entiendo, y no tenías por qué saber.

-Lo siento de verdad, no quise herirte. -Que ella lo llamara Arnold; y que pareciera sincera al decir que no quiso herirlo; fueron frases y actitudes de Helga que nunca había presenciado-

-Está bien, no importa.

-A veces quisiera que me digan que hay un planeta paralelo, donde me esperan mis verdaderos padres; Arnold. ¡Y que yo debo ir a buscarlos, para vivir una vida feliz! ¡Donde alguien me quiera, donde tenga una madre a quien contarle mis cosas! ¡Cielos! ¡Casi soy una adolescente! Nunca podré pedirle consejos sobre chicos, -Dijo sin notarlo; pero inmediatamente se sonrojó- Je... ¡Nunca tendré un padre que sepa mi nombre!

-Helga, ellos te quieren, de veras que sí; solo que...

-Solo que no soy suficiente para ellos. Si me dijeran que debo hallarlos aunque sea en la Luna, como antes te dije, ¡Iría sin pensarlo! ¿Alguna vez no has querido hacer algo, de veras, y no pudiste por otras razones, Cabeza de balón?

Sin saberlo, estaba haciendo reflexionar a Arnold sobre lo que debía hacer por sus padres. La determinación de que estaba creciendo, y que, al igual que ella, necesitaba a sus padres.

-Helga, tú tienes padres… Solo que ellos no te tratan como tú mereces. Debes hablar con ellos, créeme. Hablando, todos se entienden. Siempre he querido tener a mis padres; mis abuelos son geniales y los amo, pero todo chico siempre quiere crecer junto a sus padres... ¿Sabes?

Las palabras de Arnold la conmovieron tanto, que le llegaron al alma. Se dio cuenta de cuán egoísta estaba siendo respecto a él y a su propia historia de vida.

-Y... ¿Sabes qué pasó con ellos, Arnold? –Preguntó con timidez-

-Sí, y no... -Afirmó- Quisiera saber qué pasó con ellos, pero nunca los encontraron. Ni a ellos, ni a su avión...

Helga notó tristeza en la voz de su amado.

-Está bien, puedes contarme, si quieres...

-Gracias Helga, es muy difícil hablar de esto... Y sé que para tí también sobre tus padres; y está bien... Eres una gran chica; y verás que ellos cambiarán si tú les hablas seriamente.  
Así que no estés triste, porque no me gusta verte mal; debes pensar que eres afortunada de tenerlos junto a tí y que aunque no lo demuestren, estoy seguro que te aman.

-Muchas gracias, Arnold… -Dijo ella, ya recuperada- De verdad

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me gustó hablar contigo Helga... Ojalá pudiéramos... Tú sabes, hablar de cosas así, de vez en cuando -Decía Arnold, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca, tímidamente-

-Eh... Sí. También me gustó platicar contigo, Cabeza de Balón... ¡Pero no creas que por eso dejé de odiarte! -Expresó Helga, ya más suelta, y con su típica risa sarcástica-

-Lo que tú digas, Helga. Esta es mi parada, nos vemos mañana -Dijo él, mientras se alejaba para bajarse, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso de despedida en la mejilla.-

Helga, algo sonrojada, le dijo:

-¡Oye, Arnold!

-¿Sí? -Él se volteó-

-¡Gracias por todo! -Acotó mordiéndose el labio. Arnold le sonrió, despidiéndose-

La rubia quedó muy pensativa por la charla -increíblemente profunda y sin agresiones de su parte- Debió ser muy duro para Arnold crecer sin ellos -Pensaba- "Ojalá él... Ojalá pudiera encontrarlos algún día…"

Sin dudas, Helga se sentía mejor. Arnold tenía eso innato de proteger a los demás y de preocuparse por todos. Era experto en animar; escuchar a otros; y ella estaba sorprendida y feliz de que esta vez, fuese así con ella.

¡Ojalá pudiera contener mi estupidez, y siempre hablar contigo, mi bello ángel! -Pensaba.- Se sentía segura junto a él, aunque no pudiera demostrárselo. Dio varias vueltas caminando y regresó tarde a casa.

No fue hasta que llegó, que vio sobre ella la chaqueta de Arnold sobre su cuerpo; y que había olvidado devolvérsela. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué bien huele! Podría quedármela por el resto de mi vida, pero sería muy malo robársela... ¡Je, je, je! Así que mañana en la mañana, se la daré al pobre cabeza de balón.

_**"Eres una gran chica. Me gustó hablar contigo, Helga".**_ Esas frases retumbaban en su mente de tal manera, que la hacían olvidar por completo de los problemas en su hogar. Entró a su casa, todos estaban distraídos como si nada. Subió a su cuarto y fue a dormir, (pensando en Arnold, claro...)

Helga se quedó tranquila; hablar con Arnold de algún modo siempre la reconfortaba. El Cabeza de Balón sería tonto (para ella) a veces, pero siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para el momento justo.

* * *

.-.

Arnold, por su parte, no podía conciliar el sueño. La charla lo hizo reflexionar toda la noche. Citando a Helga: "_**Si tuviera que viajar a otra galaxia porque sé que me estará esperando una familia real, lo haría sin pensarlo, Arnold"**_.

"_**Familia real**_"... Esa frase retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez. Arnold toda su vida supo y comprendió que sus abuelos le dieron y daban lo mejor de ellos para poder criarlo correctamente. Eran y son fabulosos; pero ¿Y cuando envejecieran más? ¿Y cuando él creciera? Se quedaría solo.

Siempre tendría a los huéspedes, quizás... O quizás no. Y nadie con lazos sanguíneos. Nadie que supiera de sus orígenes... Nadie que responda sus dudas e inquietudes; propias de la vida. Y peor aún: crecería solo, con una parte de sí persiguiéndose con la pregunta: _"¿Y si están vivos?"; "¿Y si nunca los he buscado, cómo saber qué fue de ellos?"; "¿Y si todo este tiempo estuvieron perdidos; y yo no tuve el valor de buscarlos?"; "Tal vez estén en peligro, o contra su voluntad en algún lugar…"_

Irónicamente, Helga se quejaba de una hermana, madre y padre; cosas que nunca tuvo Arnold consigo y le resultaba extraño. Siempre quiso estar junto a ellos, pero al menos, tenía a sus abuelos que lo amaban.

Por otra parte, conocer ese lado de Helga, le permitió entender los motivos por los que ella es como es y, a la vez, explorar una Helga que jamás había demostrado sentimientos o emociones. ¿Nunca? ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Es un 'tal vez', que quizás, ambos trataron de ocultar? Eran demasiados planteos para una misma cabeza, pero suficientes para no dejarlo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Sin más planteos, Arnold cree que es tiempo de tomar una gran decisión en su vida.

Estaba por cumplir 13 años, y camino a ser un hombre, debía hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba. O al menos, intentarlo. De lo contrario, seguramente se arrepentiría toda su vida…

* * *

.-.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.-.**_

_Hola gente, ¿cómo les va? Espero que les guste esta historia. El capítulo fue publicado originalmente el 30/08/12, pero lo edité (gramaticalmente) el 24/02/13. Soy consciente de que tenía muchos errores de tipeo y que, de ese modo no es una muy buena "carta de presentación" de mi parte, que digamos._

_Si estás leyendo esto, te agradezco el haber llegado hasta aquí. Quiero aclarar que esta idea nació a principios de Abril de 2012, cuando, luego de leer algunos fics y de re-ver la serie (Episodios "El Diario I-II"), quise crear mi propia versión de "The Jungle Movie" ("La película de la Selva", que no se hizo) de "Hey Arnold!", donde Arnold viaja a la Selva en busca de sus padres, junto a la clase y su romance con Helga se desarrolla._

_Tiene mis propios matices, es decir, no se basa en el concurso de ensayos donde él gana el viaje con sus compañeros. Será más difícil llegar a San Lorenzo, atravesarán algunos obstáculos, y veremos cómo afectó a Arnold lo que sucedió en Industrias Futuro. También, Helga experimentará ciertos cambios. Este episodio, es bastante dramático para mi gusto, pero quería exponer la nula relación de ella y su familia, porque precisamente trabajaré en este tema a lo largo de la historia._

_Tengan en cuenta, primero, que este es mi primer fanfic; segundo, que este capítulo está tal cual lo publiqué, sólo reemplacé el pie de página y los errores. Sepan que he mejorado notablemente la redacción y la forma de plasmar las ideas. _

_Habrá acción, romance, comedia y el infaltable toque de "Chez París". Siento una particular obsesión con el episodio "Arnold' s Valentine", más adelante comprenderán por qué. Al inicio, le calculé unos 25 episodios. Ya veré cómo encaro la trama, para determinar si serán suficientes o necesitaré un par más. Creo que el título "habla por sí solo", y que claramente está dicho desde la perspectiva de Helga._

_En lo personal, no me agrada "acelerar" demasiado una trama; sacar de carácter o "OOC" a un personaje; por lo que, trataré de hacerlo lo más parecido a la serie posible. Para mí es fundamental mantener la esencia de la historia y sus personajes principales._

_Espero que les guste, me dejen sus opiniones, ¡porque estaré muy feliz de leerlas!_

_Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer._

**_MarHelga._**


	2. Decisión trascendental

**Disclaimer: Ésta serie no me pertenece, ella y todos los personajes son de Craig Bartlett. Sólo inventé ésta historia a partir de la serie creada por él.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Decisión trascendental"**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Arnold habló con Gerald. Helga, por su parte se despierta más tranquila, por las palabras del rubio, la noche anterior. Entiende que quizás alguna vez sus padres cambiarán y la tratarán mejor. Llega a la escuela, dispuesta a darle la chaqueta a Arnold; pero lo ve hablando con Gerald y decide no interrumpir. Arnold lucía visiblemente cansado. Como si no hubiese dormido. Escondida, los escucha.

-Gerald, he tomado una importante decisión., y quisiera contarte sobre eso. –le dijo a Gerald, muy decidido.

-¿De qué se trata, viejo?

-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mis padres, San Lorenzo, el mapa…?

¿Verdad?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Bueno, estoy por cumplir trece años, ¿sabes? He estado pensando mucho en ello… Siempre me he preguntado si en estos dos años, de haber ido a buscarlos, qué hubiera ocurrido… Es decir, si los hubiera encontrado o no…

-Entiendo, pero, ¿a qué quieres llegar? ¿Cuál es la idea? –preguntó el moreno, sin comprender demasiado a su amigo.

-Este año, terminaremos la primaria; yo tengo unos tíos en Alburquerque, es cerca de San Lorenzo y...

-¿Ahh?

**-**Podría irme a vivir con ellos... ¡podría irme! –sugirió Arnold, con un brillo en sus ojos, muy esperanzador.

El corazón de Helga, prácticamente se detuvo. ¡¿Arnold, lejos de su vida?! ¡Era lo peor que podía pasarle! Le horrorizó tanto esa posibilidad, que casi se rompe en llanto.

.

.

* * *

-Pero Arnold, ¿qué hay de tu vida aquí? ¡¿Tu familia; amigos, la escuela?! ¡Tus abuelos quedarán devastados! –lo increpó Gerald.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero nunca me perdonaré el no haberlo intentado. ¡Mira si están vivos! ¡O atrapados! Debes ponerte en mi lugar, y apoyarme como amigo, Gerald… -respondió Arnold, molesto y algo melancólico.

Sonó el timbre, y sin más, entraron a clases.

.

.

Helga, lucía estupefacta. Gerald, muy sorprendido por los planes de Arnold. Como si fuera poco, el Sr Simmons estaba a punto de hacer un anuncio.

-Chicos, debo informarles que desde hoy, y hasta el fin de año, nos acompañará una nueva profesora. Como sabrán, he aceptado el cargo de profesor titular del Quinto grado, y eso me quita algo de tiempo. –dijo abriendo la puerta-. Algunos la recordarán: ¡La Srta. Olga Pataki!

Los ojos de Helga se desorbitaron. Sabía que Olga regresaría y eso la perturbaba, ¡pero nunca se imaginó que también invadiría _**su **_escuela! Estuvo más de cuarenta minutos relatando su experiencia en Alaska; todos atentos y emocionados por sus anécdotas. Y una poco interesada Helga, solo contando los segundos para que finalizara la clase.

.

.

Olga mencionó que una de las cosas que más le costó al irse, fue el hecho de alejarse de querida hermanita. Todos sonreían, hasta que Harold interrumpió:

-¡¿Bromea?! ¡Yo pagaría por alejarme de ella! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -Varios rieron, excepto Arnold. Le reconfortó escuchar esas palabras de Olga hacia Helga.

-Harold! Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte. Le debes una disculpa a Helga de inmediato. –lo reprendió el Sr Simmons.

-Oh sí, está bien... Lo siento Helga… -balbuceó Harold, de mala gana.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Sólo cállate, quieres?! -Le contestó la rubia, enseñándole su puño.

-¿Lo ven? -Dijo Harold en voz baja aludiendo a lo que antes había dicho.

.

.

* * *

En el recreo, Helga salió rápido para evitar cruzarse con su hermana y chocó con Arnold.

-¡Arnold! -Tenía la chaqueta suya en las manos, casi tropieza, pero él la sostuvo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien, Helga?

-¡Sí, Arnold! Disculpa, por mi culpa casi te caes…

-Está bien, no te preocupes… -sonrió de lado-. ¡Oh! ¡Mi chaqueta, con razón no la encontraba!

-¡Sí! Lo siento, olvidé regresártela anoche y yo…

.

.

Era extraño ver que Helga se disculpara tantas veces seguidas, como si guardara un gran arrepentimiento y mucha tristeza dentro de sí. Arnold sabía que la rubia se quedó con su chaqueta, pero era muy caballero como para pedírsela y, en el fondo, aunque ni él lo supiera, le gustaba la idea de que ella la conservara.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, Helga. –le dijo Arnold.

-Gracias, Cabeza de balón... Pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? -Helga tenía llorosos sus ojos porque recordó que Arnold pensaba irse de la ciudad y de su vida. Él, sorprendido, creía que era por la emoción de las palabras de su hermana, o algo así.

-Seguro, dime. –respondió con cierta preocupación al verla en ese estado.

-Preferiría que no le digas a nadie lo que pasó ayer; cómo me viste...y eso…

-Sí, Helga, no diré nada. ¡Lo prometo! -le sonrío Arnold, mientras se iba.

-Gracias... de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

Gerald no hacía más que resaltarle a Arnold lo peligroso de su idea; puesto que él seguía siendo casi un niño. _"-¡Piensa en tus abuelos Arnie! Quedarán solos... aunque tengan a los huéspedes…!"_

Arnold no podía escucharlo. Debía tomar agallas y concretar su travesía; sin importar los obstáculos. Al llegar a casa, Gerald le imploraba que reconsiderara la idea; cuando estuviera menos cansado. Arnold sabía que Gerald tenía razón en mucho de lo que decía, pero que debía averiguar por sí mismo, qué fue de sus padres. Sus abuelos eran muy mayores ya, y sería algo desconsiderado e irracional someterlos a tal desafío. Prefirió hablar con su abuelo, siempre más sensato y atento que Gertrie.

.

-Abuelo, necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime, hombre pequeño. Aunque ya no eres "tan" pequeño, ciertamente.

-A eso mismo me refiero.

-Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata? –interrogó, curioso el anciano.

-De mis padres. –sentenció, muy serio.

Phil cambió totalmente su expresión, por una de asombro y desconcierto. Hace dos años atrás, cuando hallaron ese mapa, fue muy difícil para todos superar el hecho de que era prácticamente imposible llegar a ese lugar.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer. Soy nueva en esto, así que les ruego que me tengan paciencia hasta que aprenda bien cómo se maneja este sitio. Actualizo en breve.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar, será hasta la próxima, saludos a todos.**


	3. No me dejes aquí

**Disclaimer: Ésta serie no me pertenece, ella y todos los personajes son de Craig Bartlett. Sólo inventé ésta historia a partir de la serie creada por él.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "No me dejes aquí"**

* * *

-Abuelo, necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime, hombre pequeño. Aunque ya no eres "tan" pequeño, ciertamente.

-A eso mismo me refiero.

-Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata? –interrogó, curioso el anciano.

-De mis padres. –sentenció, muy serio.

.

.

Phil cambió totalmente su expresión, por una de asombro y desconcierto. Hace dos años atrás, cuando hallaron ese mapa, fue muy difícil para todos superar el hecho de que era prácticamente imposible llegar a ese lugar.

Abuelo: -Oh, y eso, ¿qué relación tiene con que ya no eres pequeño?

Arnold: -Precisamente, que estoy más grande; puedo afrontar otras cosas... Quiero saber qué fue de ellos, y nunca lo haré si ni siquiera lo intento. Sé que ustedes hicieron todo por mí, y los amo, los amaré siempre, Abuelo. Pero no podré vivir sin averiguar dónde están... Por qué no regresaron -decía Arnold al borde de las lágrimas; lo que conmovió enormemente al anciano.

Abuelo: -Ya veo, Arnold. Entiendo todo lo que has dicho, pero, ¿y cómo lo harías?

Arnold: -No quiero ser siempre un estorbo para ustedes, y necesito crecer con un padre y una madre; si es que los encontrara… con vida... -agregó el chico quebrándose.

Abuelo: -Arnold, jamás fuiste ni serás un estorbo en nuestras vidas! ¡¿Me oyes?! Jamás. Te amamos, y fuiste una bendición para Puki y para mí. Eso nunca debes olvidarlo.

Arnold: -Gracias abuelo, lo sé; y yo los amo.

Abuelo: -Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan?

Arnold: -Bueno, -decía recobrando el aliento-. podría irme a vivir con mis tíos Carlos y Andrea... Ellos viven cerca de San Lorenzo, con Arnie. ¡Podríamos buscarlos en directorios, contactar a sus conocidos! -Dijo más entusiasmado y similar a como era siempre.

No estoy diciendo que entraré en la espesa selva a combatir con leones, serpientes y demás... Sólo los buscaría a través de otras personas. No arriesgaría mi vida, ni nada de eso. -Él decía eso, sólo para tranquilizar a Phil. Porque en realidad, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea, en pos de encontrarlos.

Abuelo: -Está bien, Arnold. Sólo déjame hablarlo con tu abuela, ¿sí? Sigo pensando en que es muy arriesgado, pero encontraremos la manera de que sea posible y seguro para ti. La cena ya está lista. Comamos, te sentirás mejor. Arnold asintió.

La esperanza que le dio su abuelo, lo tranquilizó. Phil, por su parte, comía, y mientras lo hacía pasaban por su mente, como una película; imágenes de su nieto. Cuando nació, la primera vez que lo vio; cuando empezó a hablar; el día triste y gris en que su hijo y su esposa; dejaron a Arnold en su cuidado, y la promesa de que "pronto regresarían"...

De pronto, miró a Arnold en la mesa, casi con trece años. Casi un hombre, hecho y derecho… Que a decir verdad, siempre había sido un chico muy maduro. Pensó en que él y Puki envejecerían aún más... ¿Y que sería del niño? ¡Sin sus padres! Decidió que la idea no era tan mala; y que por medio de sus tíos, quizás encontraba algún dato o pista sobre Miles y Stella... Así, optó por contarle luego a Puki…

* * *

Helga volvía caminando a su casa. Sabía que probablemente la tonta "O-l-g-a" estaría ya cuando ella llegara. Y que tanto Bob como Miriam, se embobarían como de costumbre.¡Ja! Típico. Nadie la notaba en su casa, y el retorno de ésta la deprimía aún más. Con lo que escuchó sobre Arnold y su viaje, se sentía vacía del todo: no podrá vivir sin él. Con algo de pereza y desinterés, abre la puerta.

Helga: -¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Jaj! Seguramente Olga los llevó a comprar algo "taaan" emocionante, que no podrán dejar de mencionarlo durante esta, y la próxima vida. ¡Genial! -Se repetía frustrada.

Olga: -Hola Helga… -espetó con suavidad y serenidad Olga. Quizás hasta con un poco de temor.

Helga: -Ah, estás aquí entonces.

Olga: -Sí, papá y mamá han salido.

Helga: -Sí, sí, como sea... Ya volverán para alabarte, nada nuevo. Olga no agregó nada.

Helga: -Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer; así que...

Olga: -¿Y qué tal te va en la escuela, hermanita? Lanzó Olga…

Helga: -Ahora nos veremos seguido, y quería hablarte de eso. ¿Por qué habría de importarte cómo me va o me deja de ir en mis estudios? Después de todo, hiciste una promesa, ¿sabes? Dijiste que harías lo que fuera para que nos lleváramos bien; y accediste. No sé por qué rayos estás aquí entonces. Creo que dejé las cosas bien claras antes, Olga. Y si de algo estoy segura, ¡es que no te quiero cerca de mí, y menos aún, en la escuela! -las fuertes palabras de Helga retumbaron duramente sobre Olga, cayéndole como un baldazo de agua helada.

Olga: -¡Helga, lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo no quise volver, ¡lo juro! Y jamás, nunca hubiera roto mi promesa; de no ser porque...

Helga: -¿Por qué, Olga? ¡Vamos, dilo! No puedes soportar que ellos no te presten atención, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es todo!

Olga: -¡No, Helga! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esto no se trata de mí! Fue ¡Papá quien me pidió que viniera!

Helga: -Oh, claro. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Ellos no pueden vivir sin ti y no me soportan.

Helga, -decía Olga mientras su rostro era un torrente de lágrimas-.

No sé por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, yo te adoro; sólo he regresado porque Papá me lo rogó; dijo que las cosas aquí estaban muy mal; que el negocio no marcha tan bien como antes; que Mamá está muy deprimida, y que no te comprenden... Me pidió que vuelva y habló con Wartz para que me ofrecieran el puesto; y así poder ayudarlos económicamente.

Helga: -¡Oh, rayos! ¿Ahora debo sentir lástima por ti y por ellos? ¡Por favor! Sólo lo hizo porque tú eres "la perfecta..." y no puede vivir si tú no andas brincando como su rayito de sol por aquí.

Olga: -Helga, créeme. No hubiera regresado si la situación fuera diferente. Podríamos irnos a la quiebra si no se revierte. Soy consciente de mi promesa, y juro, que ni bien pase todo esto, me iré lo más lejos posible. Aunque se me parta el corazón; aunque extrañe demasiado a ellos, y aunque tenga que seguir viviendo, sabiendo que tú siempre me odiarás, aunque yo te ame. -decía mientras lloraba aún más-. ¡Espero alguna vez poder hacer algo por ti que finalmente te lo demuestre!

He sacrificado más cosas de las que te puedas imaginar jamás por nuestra promesa; ojalá algún día lo puedas comprender…

Prometo no ser una carga para ti en la escuela, y no molestarte en nada, absolutamente.

Y así, Olga se fue llorando, desconsolada a su habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Cielos! ¡Las palabras de Olga se sentían con un profundo dolor y sinceridad! Sin la actitud cínica tan propia de ella. Aun así; le seguía guardando rencor.

¿Cómo podía pretender que ella le tuviera lástima, o ponerse en su lugar, cuando durante toda su vida, siempre fue dejada de lado por la admiración hacia Olga? Sabía que su hermana mayor no tenía idea cómo se sentía esa falta de cariño; esa indiferencia crónica; esa dejadez y menosprecio continuo. Y lo que menos imaginaba en su cabeza (para Helga) totalmente hueca, de arcoíris color rosa y felicidad; lo que menos imaginaba Olga y probablemente jamás podría padecer; es esa sensación de ahogo, de falta de vida, que experimentaba Helga ante la posible partida para siempre de Arnold.

**Helga ****POV**:

¡No, definitivamente ella nunca estará en mi lugar, nunca estará deprimida y sola como estoy y quedaré yo si él se fuera de la ciudad! ¡¿De dónde aunaré fuerzas para sobrellevar mi aburrida, vacía, rutinaria y fría vida, sin él, siendo mi apoyo?!

¡Debo evitar que Arnold se vaya! ¡Oh, Arnold mi amor, si tan sólo tuvieras alguna pizca de conocimiento sobre mi amor por ti! ¡Si estuviera a mi alcance hacerte llegar a tus padres, a la vida que tanto anhelas y mereces. Si tan sólo me atreviera a ser un oído para ti; tu apoyo, tu fuerza! Como te necesitaré aquí ahogada con esta estúpida familia que me tocó tener. Debe ser tan tranquilizante tener a tus abuelos tan generosos y a toda esa gente rara que vive contigo. Debo impedir que te vayas; debo mantenerme cuerda.

Debo seguir amándote para ser algún día lo suficientemente valiente como para reiterarte mi amor; sin desmentidas y justificaciones estúpidas que sólo logran alejarte de mí, cuando sólo tendría que confesártelo todo. Oh Arnold, te mereces lo mejor en este mundo. Sólo quisiera merecerlo también, y que tus palabras estén acertadas. Ojalá me quisieran como tú dices que me quieren.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras Helga continuaba lamentándose, sonó el teléfono. Como en casa había dos intercomunicadores, ella atendió antes que Olga. Era un muchacho, preguntando por su hermana.

Helga: -Sí, ya te la paso. ¡Olga! ¡Llamada para ti!

Olga: -De acuerdo, gracias Helga!

Helga: -Por nada.

.

.

.

Una vez que Olga respondiera al llamado desde arriba, Helga sólo debía cortar. En vez de eso, decidió mantenerse en silencio, escuchando la conversación del chico y Olga.

Olga: -Hola John, ¿cómo estás? Supongo que… recibiste mi mensaje…

John: -Hola Olga, bien ¿y tú? Ehh, sí, lo recibí -dijo él, con algo de resignación y tristeza.

Olga: -Bien, y... ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el Parque Reagan, como a las siete?

John: -Olga, yo no creo que...

Olga: -John, por favor, sólo una vez... quiero verte y hablar contigo un rato, necesito verte... No estoy para nada bien… Sé que es difícil para ti que aparezca así de nuevo en tu vida... -decía Olga con gran tristeza y desazón.

John: -Está bien, te veré a esa hora y allí podremos hablar mejor…

Olga: -Muy bien, te veo allí, gracias.

John: -Adiós.

.

.

.

¡Olga sonaba en serio cuando le dijo que quería verlo! ¿Estaría enamorada? ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de "aparecer de nuevo así, en tu vida"?

¡Debo averiguar, y ojalá esté de novia, así está ocupada y no tiene tiempo de molestarme! Iré al parque a esa hora, los espiaré y averiguaré de qué se trata -Pensaba Helga.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, estuve con muchas clases y (algo) de estudio, ¡y muy poco tiempo! Espero que les guste este episodio, me dejan su opinión, ¿sí? **_

_**Sé que es algo dramático, con partes muuuuuuuuuuy angustiantes para Olga, pero estoy tomando como base la relación de ellas en la serie. Precisamente, ese aspecto es uno en los que quiero trabajar en los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Besos, **__**¡**__**y muchas gracias por leerme **__**y comentar en los anteriores!**__** =)**_


	4. No todo es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: Ésta serie no me pertenece, ella y todos los personajes son de Craig Bartlett. Sólo inventé ésta historia a partir de la serie creada por él.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: "No todo es lo que parece"

* * *

Eran las siete menos diez de la tarde y un apuesto joven, de piel blanca, ojos miel y cabello castaño claro estaba algo inquieto en la entrada principal del parque Reagan. Olga llegaba con prisa. Se divisaron, y saludaron. Con una especie de beso en la mejilla, que por la confusión mutua, pudo haber sido un verdadero beso. Helga estaba escondida detrás de una fuente, espiando.

John: -Esto es difícil, Olga. Las cosas no quedaron muy bien entre nosotros.

Olga: -Lo sé, y créeme que tampoco es fácil para mí. No sabes cuánto lamento que todo haya acabado así.

John: -Sí...

Olga: -Yo te cité aquí, para contarte algo importante, y quiero saber cómo te sientes al respecto.

John: -Muy bien, te escucho.

Olga: -Las cosas no andan muy bien en casa que digamos, por lo que mi padre me imploró que volviera de Alaska, aceptando un puesto como co-maestra titular del Sexto grado. Estaré aquí, al menos por un tiempo prolongado, sin que mi hermana lo sepa de antemano. No le diré que me quedaré más de lo que cree, porque podría ponerse muy mal. Más mal de lo que hoy estuvo, y bueno... Me preguntaba si tú… No sé, quisieras reconsiderar lo nuestro...

John: -Wow, esto es complicado, Olga... –dijo suspirando-. Yo te amo, y eso siempre lo sabrás, pero, ¿debemos esperar a que tu hermana tenga otro de sus ataques de odio, tú le jures nunca regresar, y yo me quede sin ti, de nuevo? Mis sentimientos por ti, siguen intactos, me costó muchísimo vivir lejos de ti, y estoy seguro de que no soportaría perderte otra vez. Has hecho demasiado por ella, y apuesto que al verte, te trató mal.

Olga: -No, no es así, ella se contentó al recibirme.

John: -¿Por qué será que no te creo?

Olga: -Deberías, John.

John: -Olga, ¿no crees que es demasiado lo que hiciste? -Yo debía irme, mi hermana es lo más importante del mundo para mí.

John: -Incluso si a ella no le importa y no te cree.

Olga: -Incluso así, la amo. Esta vez tengo una última oportunidad de demostrarle que es así y convencerla.

John: -...

Olga: -Por favor John, yo también te amo. Sólo piénsalo, no volveré a desaparecer. Si ella me sigue odiando, me mudaré de casa, pero sólo a algún lugar de esta ciudad.

John: -¿Prometes que nunca, nunca, te irás de mí?

Olga: -Nunca podría volver a alejarme del amor de mi vida. Y ambos se infundieron en un gran abrazo y se besaron. Se besaron como si hicieran años que no se veían.

.

.

.

* * *

Helga sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho. Ella era la causa del sufrimiento de otras personas. Los había separado en su egoísta deseo de alejar a Olga. Ella. La que sufría por amor, uno que no sabía si alguna vez sería correspondido, dividió a dos almas gemelas.  
Por Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Si bien, Olga le seguía resultando pomposa, presumida y perfecta, le halló un lado humano y sentimental, tal como ella tenía. Igual que ella se sentía por Arnold. Debía disculparse con ella, hacer que el chico confiara en Olga de nuevo.

Su hermana tenía que amar otra vez. No podía dejar de identificarse con la situación: Olga había perdido a su chico, justo como ella, que también lo perdería si él decidiera irse. Se fue a casa meditando todo el tiempo. No comprendía cómo trató tan mal a Olga, ahora sabiendo que de verdad la señorita perfecta, la quería. A partir de ahora, no se opondría a la presencia de su hermana en casa, en la escuela, y en su vida. Más tarde, cuando Olga volvió, entró en su habitación. Mordiéndose el labio, le dijo:

Helga: -Olga, ¿podemos hablar, por favor? -Olga aún se sentía herida por las palabras de Helga; pero la quería mucho como para permitir que su orgullo se anteponga.

Olga: -Sí, Helga, adelante.

Helga: -Quiero... yo... quiero pedirte perdón. Me he comportado como una idiota hoy, y hace dos años, cuando te ordené que te fueras. -Dijo mordiéndose y entre dientes, con una mirada de cierta culpa.

Olga: -Oh, Helga, ¿eso es verdad?

Helga: -Sí, Olga. Lo siento, de veras. Sé cuánto has sacrificado por lo que te obligué a hacer... y yo...

Olga: -No. Helga, yo siempre te he querido como eres. Lamento haber sido una estúpida, y no habértelo demostrado como debí.

Helga: -Gracias Olga, yo no quiero que te enojes, ni nada, pero no pude evitar escuchar tu llamada telefónica, así que decidí seguirte...al parque. Te noté preocupada, así que fui para ver de qué se trataba.

Los ojos de Olga cada vez se agrandaban más, de asombro. Helga irrumpió en llanto. Sólo podía ver la imagen de Arnold, yéndose para siempre, al pensar en lo que sufrió Olga, y que también padecería ella.

Helga: -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Nunca quise, ni pensé que significaría algo para ti, el abandonar la ciudad. No contemplé tus sentimientos, fui necia. Y solo ahora que es tarde, puedo entenderlo. -Olga interrumpe-. Aunque más que por la situación de Olga y su chico, ella se sentía devastada por Arnold.

Olga: -¿Por qué dices que es "tarde"? -Helga solloza.

Helga: -No puedo hablarte de eso, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es algo mío, y es muy difícil y doloroso; algo que me hizo entender el mal que te hice. -Olga se asustó-.

Olga: -Pero Helga! Estás bien, qué te sucede o te sucedió?

Helga: -No, no es nada, Olga, créeme. Sólo perdóname, y nunca más te diré cosas horribles como hoy.

Olga no se enojó porque Helga husmeó en su encuentro. Por el contrario, entendió que era porque en el fondo, a Helga le preocupó algo de ella, y eso la reconfortó mucho. Sabía que quizás, con el tiempo, ayudándola en muchas cosas, y haciendo recapacitar a sus padres en cuanto al trato que le dan a su hermana, la relación podría llegar a ser hermosa.

Helga: -Gracias Olga, sé que me quieres y te importo mucho.

Helga dejó de lado su ridícula y ruda forma de ser por un buen rato, mostrando su costado más frágil. Se quedaron charlando un largo rato. Helga le contó sobre el regalo que le preparó a Bob, el cual, él ignoró por completo, al recibir la tarjeta de Olga.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué tan simple tu tarjeta?

Olga: -No quise que el regalo que le hicieras fuera opacado por nada. Sé cómo te tratan, y me he dado cuenta. Es tiempo de Bob y Miriam sean los padres que mereces.

Helga: -Gracias de nuevo, "hermana".

Olga: -Y con respecto a eso que te preocupa..

Helga: -Prefiero no hablar de ello, Olga...

Olga: -Helga, no te preocupes. Cuando estés lista, puedes contarme... ¿De acuerdo?

Helga: -Sí... Eso creo.

Olga: -Muy bien hermanita, mañana es el último día de clases, y debo organizarme bien para ayudar al Sr. Simmons con el viaje.

Helga: -¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje?

Olga: -Este es su último año en la primaria, Helga. Egresan, y entran al secundario, es un momento muy importante en sus vidas, y para ello se prepara un viaje o excursión entre todos los compañeros para tener un lindo recuerdo luego de haber compartido tantos años juntos.

Helga: -Oh, entiendo. Me gusta la idea, "Srta Olga". -Ambas sonrieron-. Bueno, es tarde, debo irme a dormir. Buenas noches, Olga.

Helga se fue a dormir, pensando ahora, cómo evitar que Arnold se fuera para siempre...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Hola lectores, ¿cómo están? Yo ando un poco triste porque no sé si les gusta mi historia, o no, y por eso no comentan :( ¡hagánmelo saber! Espero que les guste este cap y dejen reviews... ¡Se pone buena! Sigan leyendo. ¡Besitos a todos! =)

*_Respondo Reviews anteriores_:

Linadzuki: Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste, seguí leyendo! =)

DanniMoon: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste! :D Seguila leyendo, se pondrá buena! Olga será la clave para muchas cosas, estate atenta! Y, sí... es necesario (lamentablemente) que Helga sufra un poco, porque toda historia debe tener algo de drama! Seguila leyendo, besitos! =)

Pamys-Chan: Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que te gustó! ;) Habrá que ver si Arnold se va a buscar a sus padres y deja a Helga/sus amigos en Hillwood o qué! Un beso, seguila leyendo, lo más bueno está por venir! =)

Gelygirl: Muchas gracias por comentar, sí! Siempre me identifiqué con ella también, jaja! Un beso, espero que te guste y sigas leyendo! =)

letifiesta: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste! No me pierdas de vista, se pone mejor proximamente! Besos =)


	5. Un poco de amor francés (Cap 5)

**Capítulo 5: "Un poco de amor francés"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**** Última parte capítulo anterior: ****

* * *

Helga: -Olga, ¿podemos hablar, por favor? -Olga aún se sentía herida por las palabras de Helga; pero la quería mucho como para permitir que su orgullo se anteponga.

Olga: -Sí, Helga, adelante.

Helga: -Quiero... yo... quiero pedirte perdón. Me he comportado como una idiota hoy, y hace dos años, cuando te ordené que te fueras. -Dijo mordiéndose y entre dientes, con una mirada de cierta culpa.

Olga: -Oh, Helga, ¿eso es verdad?

Helga: -Sí, Olga. Lo siento, de veras. Sé cuánto has sacrificado por lo que te obligué a hacer... y yo...

Olga: -No. Helga, yo siempre te he querido como eres. Lamento haber sido una estúpida, y no habértelo demostrado como debí.

Helga: -Gracias Olga, yo no quiero que te enojes, ni nada, pero no pude evitar escuchar tu llamada telefónica, así que decidí seguirte...al parque. Te noté preocupada, así que fui para ver de qué se trataba.

Los ojos de Olga cada vez se agrandaban más, de asombro. Helga irrumpió en llanto. Sólo podía ver la imagen de Arnold, yéndose para siempre, al pensar en lo que sufrió Olga, y que también padecería ella.

Helga: -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Nunca quise, ni pensé que significaría algo para ti, el abandonar la ciudad. No contemplé tus sentimientos, fui necia. Y solo ahora que es tarde, puedo entenderlo. -Olga interrumpe-. Aunque más que por la situación de Olga y su chico, ella se sentía devastada por Arnold.

Olga: -¿Por qué dices que es "tarde"? -Helga solloza.

Helga: -No puedo hablarte de eso, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es algo mío, y es muy difícil y doloroso; algo que me hizo entender el mal que te hice. -Olga se asustó-.

Olga: -Pero Helga! Estás bien, ¿qué te sucede o te sucedió?

Helga: -No, no es nada, Olga, créeme. Sólo perdóname, y nunca más te diré cosas horribles como hoy.

Olga no se enojó porque Helga husmeó en su encuentro. Por el contrario, entendió que era porque en el fondo, a Helga le preocupó algo de ella, y eso la reconfortó mucho. Sabía que quizás, con el tiempo, ayudándola en muchas cosas, y haciendo recapacitar a sus padres en cuanto al trato que le dan a su hermana, la relación podría llegar a ser hermosa.

Helga: -Gracias Olga, sé que me quieres y te importo mucho.

Helga dejó de lado su ridícula y ruda forma de ser por un buen rato, mostrando su costado más frágil. Se quedaron charlando un largo rato. Helga le contó sobre el regalo que le preparó a Bob, el cual, él ignoró por completo, al recibir la tarjeta de Olga.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué tan simple tu tarjeta?

Olga: -No quise que el regalo que le hicieras fuera opacado por nada. Sé cómo te tratan, y me he dado cuenta. Es tiempo de Bob y Miriam sean los padres que mereces.

Helga: -Gracias de nuevo, "hermana".

Olga: -Y con respecto a eso que te preocupa…

Helga: -Prefiero no hablar de ello, Olga...

Olga: -Helga, no te preocupes. Cuando estés lista, puedes contarme... ¿De acuerdo?

Helga: -Sí... Eso creo.

Olga: -Muy bien hermanita, mañana es el último día de clases, y debo organizarme bien para ayudar al Sr. Simmons con el viaje.

Helga: -¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje?

Olga: -Este es su último año en la primaria, Helga. Egresan, y entran al secundario, es un momento muy importante en sus vidas, y para ello se prepara un viaje o excursión entre todos los compañeros para tener un lindo recuerdo luego de haber compartido tantos años juntos.

Helga: -Oh, entiendo. Me gusta la idea, "Srta. Olga". -Ambas sonrieron-. Bueno, es tarde, debo irme a dormir. Buenas noches, Olga.

Helga se fue a dormir, pensando ahora, cómo evitar que Arnold se fuera para siempre...

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: "Un poco de amor francés"**_

Al día siguiente todos estaban emocionados. Porque era el último día, y empezaba el verano. Más aún, cuando Olga y el Sr Simmons anunciaron la idea del viaje.

-¡Genial! -Gritó Harold-. ¡Podemos ir a China!

-Y dejarte ahí sin traerte de vuelta, niño rosa -gruñó Helga.

-¡Podríamos ir a la selva! -gritó Curly-. Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron a su máximo-. ¡Y vivir con los Con los cocodrilos y lagartos salvajes! –continuó el niño de gafas rojas.

Rhonda: -Oh, Curly, ¡eres un demente! -dijo esta con desprecio.

Curly: -¡Sólo estoy loco por ti, amorcito!

Rhonda: -¡Iuugh! ¡Qué asco! Eres un insecto. Retomand… Podríamos ir a Aspen, esquiar, tengo muchos conocidos allí... -decía Rhonda, con aires de grandeza.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, Rhonda -dijo el Sr Simmons-. No tenemos tanto presupuesto…

-¡Podríamos ir a Centroamérica! -lanzó sorpresivamente Helga. Todos se sorprendieron.

-Y por qué, Helga? -dijo Gerald-. ¿A dónde exactamente? -Helga comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

Helga: -¡No lo sé, sólo decía! No conozco todos los rincones del mundo, ¡chico listo!

Sr. Simmons: -¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Niños! ¡Cálmense! Haremos una votación. Cada uno escribirá a dónde le gustaría ir en un pequeño papel; y luego, el lugar que tenga más votos, será el elegido. Nosotros veremos si es posible, y si tendremos que recaudar fondos de alguna forma.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos iremos de viaje! ¡Nos iremos de viaje! -Cantaban todos muy felices.

Helga solo pensaba que quizá ese viaje sería una de las últimas veces que veía a Arnold, y no hacía más que entristecerse. En el receso, Arnold alcanzó a Helga por los pasillos.

Arnold: -¡Oye, Helga! -ella volteó feliz de escuchar la dulce voz de su amado, pero obviamente, disimulándolo.

Helga: -Hola, Cabeza de balón. ¿Cómo estás?

Arnold: -Bien, bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está todo... lo tuyo?

Helga: -¡Wow! Arnold interesado en mí, y hablando conmigo- eso sí que es raro, pensó ella-. Bien, todo ha mejorado bastante, ¿sabes? Finalmente he comprendido a Olga, no lo sé; quizás he madurado un poco. Ella tenía sus razones. Podría decirse que estamos en paz.

Arnold: -¡Vaya, Helga! Eso es muy bueno de tu parte. Me alegra mucho que estén mejor… -sonrió Arnold.

Helga: -¡Síp! Ojalá sea para siempre. Hay cosas que me han hecho recapacitar, lo mala que he sido con ella...

Arnold: -Oh, ya veo… ¿y de qué se trata?

Helga comenzó a sudar, se puso tan nerviosa que irrumpe su lado rudo, de nuevo.

-¡Nada de tu incumbencia, melenudo! -Arnold se queda en blanco. A veces no entiende cómo puede ser tan débil, y que por otro lado, tenga esos impredecibles brotes de intolerancia, desprecio y nerviosismo.

Arnold: -Está bien, no tienes que contarme, si no quieres. Sólo me alegra que estés mejor que aquella vez. ¡Nos vemos!

Helga notó su exabrupto con el chico, y quiso alcanzarlo para disculparse, pero una fuerza interior no se lo permitió. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué idiota soy! ¿Por qué siempre lo termino alejando? ¡Si supiera que su pregunta hacía referencia sólo a él!

¡Que estoy mal por su posible partida! ¡Rayos, Helga! ¡¿Eres tan mala, que no puedes demostrar sentimientos reales?!

.

.

* * *

Más tonta aún se sentiría si supiera que Arnold intervino hablando con Olga, -antes de ir al parque y ver a su novio- haciendo de mediador, haciéndole ver lo mal que Helga estaba, con lo que ésta decidió perdonarla instantáneamente.

.

.

Desde que sucedió todo el rescate del vecindario, Helga no volvió a ser igual; ni con Arnold, ni con los demás. Comenzó a actuar un poco más calmada, quizás más introvertida. Pero siempre con sus típicas salidas y frases cortantes. Arnold, tampoco asimilaba del todo el ser casi un hombre.

Olga, por su parte, siguió de viento en popa con su romance. Como el negocio familiar no marchaba aún bien; era hora de ampliar horizontes. Este año no se irían de vacaciones, o por lo menos, no en lo inmediato. El "suegro" de Olga, era dueño de un importante restaurant de Hillwood. Necesitaban personal ayudante; y viendo que el dinero escaseaba; estaba aburrida y sería un lugar con clase, Helga se dispuso a trabajar. No sería un trabajo pesado, pero ayudaría a pasar el tiempo.

Era el famoso Chez París. Un millón de sentimientos la envolvieron. Las cenas, actuaciones y locuras que había hecho por Arnold, eran incontables. Así transcurrieron sus primeras semanas de vacaciones. Un día, el Sr Simmons reunió a todos en el muelle. Tomarían helado, y platicarían sobre el viaje.

.

.

.

* * *

-Chicos, con Olga averiguamos sobre Australia… Y… estamos ajustados con el dinero. Tendremos que hacer algo para poder llegar a cubrir todo.

-¡Podemos...! -Una idea demente de Curly se avecinaba, a quien todos callaron en el acto.

-Podríamos vender algo. -dijo Phoebe.

-¡Podríamos cocinar algo quizás! -dijo un entusiasta Stinky.

-¡Oh, por favor! Nadie nos comprará nada. ¡Dirán que somos unos fracasados y no viajaremos a ningún lado! -refunfuñó Harold, visiblemente en desacuerdo con la idea de trabajar.

-Oh, que flojo eres, ¡por Dios! dijo Rhonda.

-¡Oh, como si tú…!

-¡Harold! -interrumpió el Sr Simmons-. No deben pelearse, así no llegarán a nada.

-En realidad teníamos pensado, que podrían ser ayudantes de un Restaurant -interviene Olga.

-¡Oh, por fin algo relacionado con la elegancia! -saltó Rhonda-. ¡Seré perfecta para eso! Olga rió.

Olga: -Mi suegro es el dueño, y la verdad, necesita personal…

-¡Genial!

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea.

.

.

.

* * *

Y así fue.

La clase y, _**Arnold**_, trabajarían en el mismo lugar que Helga. Quien por cierto, olvidó asistir a esa reunión. Cuando Olga se lo comentó, no lo podía creer. La vería como ella estaba actuando al tratar con personas tan "elegantes" ¡Sería extraño! Y los demás tontos, ni hablar.

Por alguna razón, ella se mostraba tal cual era en su interior, cuando estaba en ese lugar. Dejaba de lado sus groserías, porque sabía que de lo contrario, la despedirían... y porque ese sitio le daba una tranquilidad tan típica; tan dulce; tan... ¡Arnold! ¡Claro, Arnold! Ése era el motivo.

Ese lugar significó tanto para ellos alguna vez. Aunque claro, técnicamente él nunca supo que se trataba de Helga, pero no importaba. Se sentía segura allí. Había renovado su apariencia: usaba el cabello largo suelto; con un elegante vestido en composé con el diseño y fino ambiente del lugar. Era casi otra persona.

Al ver a sus compañeros, se dirigió a ellos, como normalmente lo hacía.

-¡Vaya, Helga! No sabíamos que ya trabajabas aquí! Te ves... ¡grandiosa! -Le dijeron algunas de las chicas.

Helga: -Sí, sí... ¿saben? Quería ganar algo de dinero también, y estaba aburrida en casa con el Gran Bob... ¡ja! -Arnold la miraba atónito, desde lejos.

Arnold: -Oye, Gerald, ¿esa es Helga?

Gerald: -No, no lo es.

Arnold -¡Sí, si lo es!

-¡Fijémonos! -insinúa maliciosamente Harold-. Si tiene su fea y masculina uniceja, es ella. ¡Jajaja! -se lanzó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que…

Helga: -¿Sabes, niño gordo? ¡Soy yo! Y si no tuviera puesto este vestido, y estuviera en mi descanso, ¡tendrías una romántica cita con mi puño!

Harold: -Está bien, está bien... ¿vieron? Sigue siendo ella -se dijo como para sí mismo.

Helga: -Hola Arnold. Geraldo.

Gerald: ...Wow, hola. – saludó el moreno, perplejo.

Arnold: -Hola... Helga... te ves genial.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	6. Paréntesis: Arnold en primera persona

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece. Fue creada por Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Amaría que la continúen. Ojalá algún día ocurra

***** Capítulo paréntesis *****

**Hola a todos! Cómo va? Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leerme, agregarme a favoritos y comentarme! Volviendo a este capítulo, es un "paréntesis" que hago entre el anterior, y el 6, que ya está escrito. Pero para que se entienda lo que próximamente voy a postear, quería antes, explicar/ aclarar/ mostrar ciertas situaciones que trancurrieron entre "Salven el vecindario" y la humilde ficción inventada por mí, a partir de la serie-película de Craig Bartlett. A lo largo de este episodio veremos cómo afectaron ( o no) a Arnold, un sin fín de situaciones que permitirán comprender mejor sus sentimientos y reacciones posteriores. Me gusta la idea de hacer un "alto" en la historia, pero para desarrollarla mejor aún. No se preocupen, en el próximo post el fic retoma su curso normal. Ojalá no se les resulte "trillada" mi contextualización y viaje al "pasado", y sirva a los fines que pretendo. Espero que les guste mi "Arnold en primera persona". Saludos, y por favor, comenten!**

* * *

Todo pasó tan rápido. Fueron momentos casi borrosos, intensos, fugaces; que incluso hoy revolotean en la mente tan vivos como añejos. La adrenalina aventurera, las decisiones trascendentales. Un minuto más o menos, y podría haberse arruinado por completo. Salvar a todo un vecindario, en los hombros de un niño de 9 años, no resulta nada fácil. Aún tratándose del niño más emprendedor, valiente y capaz.

Ese día tuve muchas revelaciones. Ese día, quedo demostrado sin dudas, que el poder no supera a las buenas intenciones y lo justo. Ese día, una vez más, pudimos demostrar que trabajando unidos y cooperando, se logran grandes cosas! Ese día... Ese día, también viví muchas cosas extrañas. Me sentí como si fuera un espía. Vaya! Ha sido maravilloso! Las aventuras, los elementos, Gerald! Que fue un excelente compañero! Las pistas, Sheck y sus guardias. La ayuda permanente de "Voz Ronca"... Y... Sí, obviamente lo más raro que me ocurrió fue toda la revelación de Helga. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se escondía detrás de esa personalidad falsa... Que nos estaba ayudando, haciendo algo bueno por nosotros... Es decir, no por nosotros, más bien... por mí, sólo por mí. Es decir, sé que ella es buena, en el fondo, y aunque no lo demuestre, estoy seguro de que lo es. Realmente... Lo demás... Me dejó pasmado. Ella... Ella, me amaba? Es decir, me ama? Cómo es eso? Acaso bromeaba, como siempre hace? Qué quiso decir, verdaderamente? O más bien, si fuera así, por qué...se retractó? Oh, cielos. Yo tuve en parte la culpa. Los dos nos alteramos, de una manera muy extraña... Y concluimos en la misma premisa.

Ya era de noche, todo por este lado de la ciudad era un desastre. La calle estaba repleta de escombros, polvo, como consecuencias de los explosviso del Abuelo. Si bien ya era hora de dormir, la gente seguía conmocionada, y yo me refugié en me habitación. Trataba de pasar en limpio los aconteceres de tan alocado día, pero algo me impedía conciliar el sueño. Era ese beso. Era Helga y el beso. Era Helga besándome apasionadamente, bajo la lluvia, acompañados de la locura en la azotea. Era más que todo eso: era el significado, la traducción y la implicancia de aquel suceso. Y cuando la volviera a ver? Es decir, quedamos en que fue la presión, el "calor del momento"... Pero, acaso eso tenía sentido? Sé que.. Vaya! Ni siquiera sé qué es "lo que sé", pero estoy seguro de que tal conclusión era una afirmación un tanto apresurada.

Los días transcurrieron con la 'normalidad' que esperaba. Ésa normalidad, era Gerald y yo como héroes de toda una ciudad; como un magnate poderoso abatido y en prisión; con cientos de personas avivándonos donde fuésemos. Y un dejo de tristeza inexplicable ¿o sí? en mí. En cuanto a Helga, ella se llamó a silencio. Con el resto de niños siguió siendo relativamente igual... pero conmigo... no. No me atormentaba, ni insultaba o nada! Incluso Gerald se sorprendió:

Gerald: -Vaya Arnold! Acaso estará enferma Helga, que desde hace dos semanas no te molesta? Cielos! Juraría que no es ella.

Arnold: -Ah sí, Gerald? No lo había notado. (OBVIAMENTE LO NOTÉ)

Gerald: -Amigo, cómo no notarlo! Estas fueron las dos mejores semanas de tu vida! Y de la mía, claro! Somos héroes nacionales; Pataki ya no te acosa, cielos! La vida no puede ser mejor!

Arnold: -Gerald, tampoco somos héroes...

Gerald: -Oh, vamos Arnie! Vive la vida! Apuesto a que Helga está enojada porque no logra superar el hecho de que su padre no reinará con Sheck en la ciudad.. Jejeje.

Arnold: -No creo que sea así...

Y su indiferencia se prolongó... Convirtiéndose en un motivo de diario análisis por mi parte. Desde aquel día, no pude evitar prestar atención a todo lo que aconteciera...con Helga, o sobre ella. Con el paso del tiempo, ella dejó de ser indiferente para, de alguna forma, ser un poco más...amistosa, digamos... Con un dejo de "temor".

Fueron varias las oportunidades en las que traté -pese a mi temor- de hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó ese día en la torre. Si bien acordamos que "fue el calor del momento" había algo aún no resuelto, que debía charlarse.

Un día, luego de clases Helga estaba sola en el gimnasio. Me acerqué y la saludé:

Arnold: Hola Helga, cómo estás?

Ella giró como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio.

Helga: Eh, ehh... Hola Cabeza de Balón, qué haces?

Arnold: Nada... es decir, sólo pasaba por aquí, y quise saludarte...

Helga: ... Me miró con indiferencia, sin agregar nada...

Arnold: Escucha Helga, yo... necesito hablar contigo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

Helga: Bueno, mira la hora, debo ir con Phoebe, me llevará donde su madre, nos vemos Arnoldo!

Arnold: Pero Helga!

Helga: Lo siento, el tiempo es oro!

* * *

Y así, mediando su nerviosismo y mi miedo, se repitieron una y otra, y otra vez, mis intentos por sacarle el tema a Helga; en vano.

En la escuela tuvimos que hacer tareas grupales; donde adivinen qué: ella se comportó civilizadamente conmigo! Y yo, sentía temor, es decir... estar con ella me ponía muy nervioso desde lo e Industrias Futuro, sin entender muy bien por qué.

Phoebe: -Gerald, me pasarías el cuaderno de geografía, por favor? Necesito los mapas...

Gerald: -De acuerdo, Phoebe, no hay problema! Arnie, estás más cerca, me lo pasarías?

Arnold: -...

Gerald: -Arnold!

Arnold: -Eeeh? Qué? Ah, sí! Aquí tienes (plassh!)

Rhonda: -Oh, Arnold! Mis zapatos!

Arnold: -Lo siento mucho Rhonda!

Rhonda: -Oh, Dios! Qué mala suerte!

Gerald: -Arnold, qué hiciste?! Manchaste los zapatos nuevos de Rhonda!

En realidad, estaba distraído. Estaba observando a Helga, que en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la miraba, dejé de hacerlo y impulsivamente giré, volcando la pintura de Eugene sobre Rhonda.

Ese día dije "suficiente". Tengo que hablar de esto con alguien más. Pero, con quién? Gerald es mi mejor amigo, pero esto...esto es demasiado! Además, no me creería. Necesito hablar con alguien que sea "imparcial". Sí, platicaré con el Abuelo. Él es sabio, y seguro sabe qué debo hacer o darme un buen consejo.

-Abuelo?

-Dime, pequeño héroe.

-Abuelo! No soy un héroe. Hice lo que debía hacer... No? No es lo que hubieras hecho tú?

-Jejeje! Yo hubiera huido con Heidi Lamar, después de haber atado a Sheck!

-Abuelo!

-Sólo bromeo, jejeje! Además, tuve mi protagonismo, eh? Puki también. Bien, de qué querías hablarme?

-Es curioso, se trata de algo que ocurrió ese día...

-Oh, y qué es lo que ocurrió? Suéltalo, hombre pequeño..

-Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar... Verás... Ese día, hubo alguien...

-Hubo muchas personas, chaparrín!

-No es solo "alguien", sino que es alguien que... que... que confesó su amor por mí...

-Oh! Je je je! Héroe y galán, eh?!

-Abuelo! (dije sonrojándome)

-Jejeje, lo siento, continúa! Y quién es ella?

-Una niña...

-Arnold, eso es obvio! A menos que haya sido Abner, jajaja!

-Es que no puedo decirte...

-Por qué no?

-Es que no puedo...

-Está bien, qué ocurrió? Cielos, estos niños de hoy, tan misteriosos.

-Ella... Dijo que me amaba y que siempre lo hizo, y luego.. Me besó.

-Oh, cielos, y cielos! Esto es mejor que mis novelas! Déjame traer las rosetas de maíz! Qué pasó después?

-Era uno de los momentos más peligrosos de la aventura, un minuto más y los guardias de Scheck nos atrapaban...

-Bueno, pero y qué pasó con la niña?

-Luego de que atraparan a Scheck, ella y yo hablamos. Estábamos algo nerviosos.. Ella dijo que había sido un día "muy loco" y le respondí: "sí.." dijo- y también yo, que nos habíamos dejado llevar... Por el calor del momento...

-Oh, pero ahora, una duda: a tí te gusta la niña? O qué..?

-No, es decir... Nunca la había visto de esa manera.. No pensé en ella de ese modo...

-Oh, y cuál es el problema entonces?

-Cuando estoy con ella, desde ese momento, actúo raro...me pongo nervioso..

-Y ella cómo actúa?

-Indiferente.. Como si, como si yo no existiera... O algo así...

-Entonces: ella no te gusta, pero te pone nervioso; ella no te ama, pero actúa indiferente?

-Exacto!

-Entonces, asunto arreglado, Arnold!

-Cómo?

-No dices, que ella no te gusta, y ella siguió con su vida?

-Sí.

-Pues, todo está bien. Jejeje, a menos que te guste.

-No... No es eso, es que es algo confuso...

-Piénsalo así: si sintiera algo por tí, lo hubiera reiterado. No?

-Eso creo.

-Lo ves? Arnold, eres muy jóven aún, jejeje! Y si te enamoraras de la chica, que podría suceder... Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para decírselo. Pero, después de todo son niños! Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer, es seguir a tu corazón, hijo...

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Abuelo!

-Así es, hombre pequeño! No deben tomarse tan en serio las cosas a esta edad, jejeje.

-Es verdad, muchas gracias Abuelo! Me ayudó mucho hablar contigo.

-Cuando quieras, hombre pequeño. Pensó el Abuelo: Jejeje, este niño ha encontrado a su verdadero amor. Sólo hay que darle tiempo a que lo descubra por completo, jejeje eres un viejo muy sabio, Phil.

* * *

Cielos! El Abuelo es muy sabio, tiene razón. Seguramente Helga dijo todo eso por los nervios y la presión que vivió por su padre... Ella... ella me odia, sí. No me ama. Me sentí liberado, pero no por el hecho de concluir en que ELLA no me amaba, sino porque eran demasiados sentimientos por un tiempo, muchas situaciones inusuales a la vez, que yo no podía manejar...

Todo volvió a la normalidad, y, creo que Helga, al verme como siempre fui, también volvió a la normalidad... Incluso, llegó a ser más simpática, sin perder su personalidad. Ya extrañaba que me llamara "Cabeza de Balón", ja ja ja. Todo iba bien, terminamos el cuarto grado, cuando ocurrió algo que me marcó desde entonces: Lila. A ella nunca le agradé mucho, ni fuimos más que amigos; pero siempre guardé esa esperanza. La peor noticia que pude recibir, fue su partida. Su padre había sido transferido a Texas, y debían mudarse antes de fin de año. Me sentí muy triste: no la volvería a ver y bueno, no sería mi novia. Ese fin de año fue muy deprimente. Pero los chicos: Gerald, Phoebe y Helga, me ayudaron a superarlo, distrayéndome bastante...

Dejando de lado las cuestiones amorosas, siempre estuvo junto a mí, la idea de encontrar a mis padres. Crecí, y el deseo de encontrarlos, cada vez se hacía más grande y cercano: tenía que existir alguna forma de dar con ellos. No fue sino, hasta que cumplí 12 años, cuando comencé a comprender muchas cosas. Y que entendí, que estar con mis padres era algo de "ahora o nunca". Mi mente se despejó: cada situación que viviera de ahora en más, la vería con total claridad. Cosas que creía superadas, u olvidadas; incluso a las que elegí no darles mucha importancia, retornaron a mí como un gigante signo de pregunta fosforescente.

Y si mis padres están perdidos? Y si están atrapados? Tenía sueños y pesadillas recurrentes donde los veía a ellos, donde veía a Lila y comprendí que nunca íbamos a ser más que "los mejores amigos", aunque conservara la esperanza. Soñaba con Helga, como una tranformación de ella en alguien conocido y muy parecido a mí. Había muchas preguntas sin respuestas, que quizás tenían respuestas, sí. Pero eran respuestas que sólo podía créerselas un niño de 9 años. Ahora tengo 12, y muchas de esas respuestas, sencillamente no tienen sentido para mí. Mi misión será desde ahora, hallar una solución a esas tantas dudas de mi pasado, para entender más el presente, y a quienes me rodean en él...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones, saludos! =)**


	7. ¡Podemos lograrlo! (Cap 6)

**Capítulo 6: "Podemos lograrlo!"**

Arnold decidió, ni bien acabaron las clases, junto al abuelo; ponerse en contacto con sus tíos. Era necesario saber, si podrían recibirlo y dónde vivían exactamente. Fue una desilusión muy grande saber que sus tíos ya no vivían cerca del último destino de sus padres; por lo que sus planes se veían algo paralizados. Sus tíos dijeron que gustosamente podrían aceptarlo, pero que sólo residían a un par de kilómetros de Hillwood. Era prácticamente igual que quedarse en la ciudad.

Bueno, obviamente no 'trabajarían' en el restaurant, sino que harían pequeñas labores adecuadas para sus edades, ya que aún eran niños.

-Muy bien chicos, les pido que hagan lo queue les ordenen y sean muy respetuosos con el Sr. Spencer, el suegro de Olga. Él nos recibirá aquí temporalmente, porque necesita personal; la ciudad está llena de turistas en ésta época y muchos de sus empleados están de vacaciones- les aconsejaba el Sr Simmons.

-Oh, pero no quiero que me exploten! Exijo una bella secretaria, mucha comida y baños lindos con papel suave, ya saben para qué... Decía Harold.

Helga: -Oh, sí niño rosa! Acaso eres el dueño? Quién te crees? No vinimos a descansar aquí, soquete!

Harold: -Oh, pero si es Helga! No te reconocí, de no haber sido por su estúpida uniceja y tu mal carácter, hubiera pensado que eras una niña, jajajaja!

Helga: -Repite lo que dijiste si tienes coraje, bobo!

-Chicos! Ya basta! Dejen de discutir por tonterías (dijo Olga) vengan a hablar con el Sr Spencer, que les asignará a cada uno una labor. Piensen en lo maravilloso que la pasaremos en el viaje!

-Así es, retomó el Sr Simmons. Debemos aprovechar esta pequeña y 'especial' oportunidad que nos dan, para conseguir algo más de dinero, y poder alcanzar este 'especial' viaje todos unidos. Están dispuestos a hacerlo? Uno para todos, y todos para uno!

-Síiii! Gritaron todos y se comportaron civilizadamente.

Sr. Simmons: -Muy bien chicos, vayan con el Sr. Spencer, que formará las parejas, y les asignará a cada uno una tarea.

-Hola niños, soy Paul Spencer, y me encargaré de agruparlos en equipos de trabajo, muy bien:

-Pareja nro. 1: Phoebe Hayerdahl -y Gerald Johanssen!

-Pareja nro. 2: Harold Bergman y Lorenzo;

-Pareja nro. 3: Rhonda Wellington Lloyd y Tadeo Curly;

-QUÉEEEEE?! Oh, no no puede ser! Interrumpe una indignada Rhonda En qué mente cabe que me acompañe un insecto

como él?!

-Oh, primor mío, sé que me amas y mueres por trabajar conmigo, por qué no me das un besito?! (Dijo Curly)

-AAAYY! Aléjate de mí, gusano asqueroso! Interviene el Sr. Simmons

-Chicos, por favor! Debemos cooperar entre todos!

-Sí, princesa, deja de quejarte, quieres? O acaso prefieres ir de viaje a tirar rocas al basurero, "primor"? Lanzó Helga

-Pareja nro. 4: Stinky Peterson y Sid;

-Pareja nro. 5: Eugene Horowitz y Sheena;

-Pareja nro. 6: Peapod y Nadine;

-Sr. Spencer: -Quiero aclararles que las parejas han sido formadas de acuerdo a una charla que tuve con el Sr. Simmons, ya que, a simple vista solamente me han comentado que entre algunos de ustedes no se llevan del todo bien, cierto? Jeje, supongo que son cosas de niños, pero en el fondo se quieren mucho seguramente... y la última pareja

-Pareja nro. 7: Helga Pataki y Arnold... no sé qué dice aquí: ¿?

-Arnold Shortman, Señor.

-Ah, muy bien, Shortman entonces. Ante el comentario anterior, Helga y Arnold se miraron con curiosidad, como si el hombre se estuviera refiriendo particularmente a ellos.. y rápidamente cambiaron de lugar la mirada.

-La pareja nro. 1, recibirá a los clientes y los ubicará en las mesas, también revisarán las reservaciones. La pareja nro. 2 ayudarán en la cocina con tareas menores; la pareja nro. 3 será ayudante del personal que se encarga de lavar los platos.

-En tu cara, princesa! Dijo Helga, ante una expresión de "horror" de Rhonda. La pareja nro. 4 ayudará con la limpieza del local; la pareja nro. 5... Emm, el Sr Simmons me comentó que ustedes saben algo de música, qué tan buenos son? Me gustaría agregarle, ya que estamos en verano, una parte musical al restaurant.

-Eeh, yo sé tocar el cello, y Eugene baila muy bien.

-También canto: "Si bailas la tristeza se irá... Baila hasta que no puedas máaaas, si estás aburrido y también aburrido, baila y todo cambiará, y feliz serás...! "

-Oh, eso fue suficiente! Me gustó mucho chicos, Sheena, debemos ver queué tal tocas y arreglar junto con Eugene qué tipo de música utilizarán para sus números. Podría ser algo dos veces por semana, no "todos los días", porque se volvería demasiado rutinario.

-Perfecto! Dijeron ambos chicos.

-Muy bien, sigamos, la pareja nro 6, se encargarán de exterminar cualquier tipo de insecto

-Oh, Peapod, te encargarías de EXTERMINAR A CURLY, por favor? Ironizó Rhonda (retoma el Sr Spencer) No es que tengamos plagas, ni mucho menos, sólo que como estamos en verano hay tendencia a recibir más invitados que los habituales, sobre todo los voladores, jejeje... Y todos se miraron sin decir nada

-Oh, eso es terriblemente inquietante, Señor (esbozó Peapod)

-Y la pareja nro 7: los Lunes, miércoles y Viernes atenderán mesas y recibirán órdenes de los clientes; y los Martes, Jueves y Sábados, se encargarán de comprar los elementos que estén faltando en el local.

-Helga? Con su gran carácter, tomando las órdenes de los clientes? Jajajaa! No vendrá nadie, y el restaurant cerrará!

-Harold! Gritó Arnold.

Helga no respondió nada, porque en parte se quedó paralizada por la reacción de Arnold, pero a la vez, estaba furiosa por el comentario del niño rosa.

-Sí, alguien te preguntó acaso?.

Esta vez, respondió a las agresiones con menos 'agresividad' en sus palabras. El paso del tiempo, lo ocurrido con Arnold dos años atrás, y la madurez misma, lograron una nueva Helga para con los demás, hasta entonces, oculta. Así todos se abocaron trabajar. Algunos más conformes queue otros con sus parejas, aunqueue no lo admitieran. Típicas 'escenas' eran las queue hacían Rhonda y Curly, generalmente iniciadas a raiz del acoso de éste hacia la chica. También, era común oirla decir cosas como:

"Oh por Dios, mi barniz de uñas! Qué horror. Tengo seis dedos despintados, y cuatro, con vestigios de color rojo, ahhh!"

-Los placeres de la vida, princesa- acotaba Helga.

-Oh, bella Rhonda, yo opino que tus hermosas manos no necesitan ningún esmalte, ya son divinas, como tú, reina.

-Ughh, supongo queue gracias...Curly. respondió mitad asqueada, y mitad halagada, espetó Rhonda.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bottom of Form 1


	8. Rojiza tempestad a tu lado (Cap 7)

**Capítulo 7: "Rojiza tempestad a tu lado"**

Era uno de los días en que el sol había salido con toda su furia. Era uno de esos días en que el aire se cortaba con tijeras. Era uno de esos días, en que lo último que se espera, es que esperen algo de uno. Amaneció un naranja amarillento sábado de intenso calor en Hillwood, donde, como todo Sábado, Arnold y Helga debían salir en busca de suministros 'elementales' para el restaurant.

Ella llevaba un jean, una camiseta blanca, con partes en tonos rosa y rojo, mientras queue Arnold, llevaba una camisa verde claro, con pantalones cortos. Claro, al no trabajar dentro del local, podían vestirse como gustaran.

El Sr. Spencer les había elaborado, junto a todos los chefs, una extensa pero considerable lista de materiales a comprar. Así, la larga enumeración, incluía cosas tales como pimientas exóticas, salsas extranejeras y diversa cantidad de especias poco comunes. Sería un día agobiante.

Agobiante por el calor, agobiante por la cantidad de lugares que tendrían que visitar. Agobiante porque se encontraba a solas con Arnold. Sí, a solas completamente, sin ninguna típica interrupción de otra persona o conocido. A solas, luego de aquel día. Aquel en que todo cambió, pero siguió igual. Cuando todo pudo pasar, pero no pasó. Ahí estaban, para ella, presa de la elección del Sr. Spencer de agruparla con Arnold.

_De alguna forma, Helga se negaba y no le agradaba la idea de pasar ciertos días de la semana a SOLAS con él. Estaba bien en el restaurant; estaba bien porque siempre había gente; siempre vendría alguien, y porque, la vorágine misma en la que vivían allí, no les permitía explayarse en lo inexplayable. _

* * *

-Muy bien, Cabeza de Balón, creo que ahora queue sabemos qué pretenden de nosotros hoy, podríamos dividirnos las tareas, y reunirnos cuando las hayamos acabado, no crees? (_Esperando imponer su idea, y queue él accediera sin más_)

-Helga, creo queue eso no sería lo correcto, el Sr. Spencer nos asignó en parejas, recuerdas?

-Cielos, Cabeza de Balón, no mataremos a nadie! Además, lo haríamos más rápido si cada uno va por su lado (_Oponiendo cierta frustración_).

-Vamos, Helga, no son tantas tareas. Así será más divertido.

-Oh, sí. Como si disfrutara el estar junto a un Cabeza de Balón como tú.

_Helga no entendía por queué, siendo poco cortés y gruñona, aún Arnold mantenía la convicción de que trabajar en equipo sería "lo mejor". Y aunque eso, en cierto modo la reconfortare, a su vez, la atemorizaba bastante. Si bien ése episodio había ocurrido hacía dos años atrás, Helga en parte, cambió su forma de tratar a Arnold.. Y siempre evitó que el tema volviera a ser hablado_.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo! (_Dijo con poca gana_) aunque dudo que con tu cabezota, necesites la ayuda de alguien más para pensar.. Arnold no la escuchó, porque estaba muy concentrado en la lista de cosas por buscar.

-De acuerdo, empecemos por... La sal mediterránea.. Según dice aquí, debemos tomar el subterráneo que va desde Springfield hasta New Broken, e ir a "Stepanopoulos", ahí la venden.

-Sí, si, como sea... Y ambos abordaron el tren, en medio de un gran aglomerado de gente; era prácticmente imposible pasar.. Por lo que, como pudieron avanzaron, hasta encontrar uno de los pocos asientos vacíos que quedaban.

-Toma asiento, Helga.

-Aaghh. No tienes que ser lindo conmigo, zopenco. A Arnold le llamó la atención el hecho de que ella estuviera cada vez más ofuscada, sin razón aparente.

-No soy lindo (_dijo sonrojándose un poco_) sólo, soy cortés.

-Guárdalo para alguna princesa.

-Lo que tú digas...

* * *

Transcurrieron así, los primeros y eternos minutos de viaje. El calor, la cada vez mayor cantidad de gente; el nerviosismo de Helga y sus consecuencias hacían del trayecto algo muy tedioso para la chica. Empezó a transpirar en abundancia. Las espesas gotas de sudor, caían con ironía, casi burlándose de ella por su rostro. El amontonamiento, la falta de aire y el leve pero suficiente y repetido roce de sus brazos o piernas con los de Arnold, propias del mismo movimiento del transporte; la ponían cada vez más insegura, con más sensación de ahogo y asfixia.

-Sabes Helga? He estado pensando, hay algo que... que me gustaría que habláramos... Es algo que ocurrió cierto día, hace ya bastante tiempo entre nosotros. Nunca quedó muy "claro" y creo que deberíamos platicarlo... Es sobre el día de Industrias Futuro... (_Dijo el chico, titubeando_)

-Quéee? De qué hablás?!

Y el calor era peor. Había más gente. Había gente sentada sobre ella. Había mucha gente aplastándola. O eso imaginaba. Cayó acostada hacia su lado izquierdo, sobre las piernas de Arnold.

-Helga! Estás bien?! Por favor, Di algo! Auxilio, se desmayó! _Comenzó a gritar en el tren_

Para su fortuna, a dos asientos del suyo, viajaba un médico de primeros auxilios, quien al instante acudió a su llamado, entre la multitud de pasajeros, el calor, y el escaso espacio.

-Sostenla! Le tomaré la temperatura y la presión!

-No tiene fiebre, pero le bajó mucho la presión! Debes bajar en la próxima parada y hacer que beba algo con mucha azúcar, muchacho- _le decía el médico_. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a bajar.

-Pero eso es todo, estará bien?! Por qué no responde cuando la llamo?

-Estará bien. Sólo debe ingerir mucho líquido. Cielos, es inusual tanto calor en junio.. Aunque sí, ya estamos a un paso del verano.

-Ten, mójale su rostro - _dándole un poco de agua de una botella._

Arnold seguía preocupado por Helga. Aún así, cuidadosamente embebió sus manos con agua, y delicadamente las pasó por sus mejillas, frente y mentón, procurando revitalizarla. Se veía tan indefensa, inocente e incluso, bella, al filtrarse en ella algunos destellos de la claridad brillante de ese infernal mediodía en su rostro. Así, dejó de transpirar.. Y él se quedó observándola cuidadosamente todo el tiempo hasta llegar a la sgte. estación.

-Ya es hora, hijo- _le dijo el médico_, quien cargó a Helga sobre sí, saliendo rápidamente del tren.

-Ven, sígueme! Siéntate en ésa banca, y yo la acostaré al lado tuyo. Enfrente hay un bar, y puedes comprarle una bebida fresca. Ten. _y le dio 10 dólares_

-Muchas gracias Sr, por todo. Sólo quiero que Helga se recupere.

-Lo sé, chico, y no es nada! Ella se pondrá muy bien, sólo fue un golpe de calor, es todo. Se nota que la debes querer mucho a tu novia. Nos vemos! Se me escapa el tren! _Dijo el simpático hombre, apurado porque el tren ya se estaba yendo sin él_.

Rápidamente se subió, y saludó a Arnold con la mano- antes de dejarle decir "No, no es mi novia, pero estoy muy preocupado". Cuando el hombre dijo 'a tu novia' Arnold se sonrojó, sin saber bien por qué. Se cruzó al bar que éste le había indicado y le compró una soda de limón bien fría con extra azúcar.

Al volver, se sentó junto a ella, y colocó la cabeza de ésta, sobre sus piernas. Helga empezó a despertarse de a poco.

-Qué sucedió? Dónde estoy? _ya incorporándose_ Qué es este lugar? Aaah! Y qué haces tan cerca de mí!

-Helga! Estás mejor! _Inclinándose velozmente a abrazarla_.

-Oye, chico listo! No seas tan meloso! _empujándolo brucamente_

-Lo siento Helga, te desmayaste cuando estábamos en el tren, y un doctor queue viajaba en él me ayudó a recomponerte. Toma! Te compré una bebida fresca. Me dijo que te bajó la presión y que debes tomar mucho líquido.

-Wow, todo tiene más sentido ahora. Mi cabeza me está matando.

-Bebe, te sentirás mejor, créeme.

-Ummhh, gracias... Arnold. _Dijo Helga con un leve tono de inocencia e indefensión_. Y ahora, queué haremos? Nos bajamos a mitad de camino.

-Creo que sé dónde estamos, he venido con mi abuelo varias veces... Te sientes mejor, Helga?

-Sí,Arnold.. Gracias.

-Seguro?

-Sí, no tienes por qué insistir tanto y ser tan denso, sabes?

-Estaba preocupado por tí. Sujétate bien, entonces. _Y la tomó de ambos brazos, alzándola_.

-QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?! BÁJAME YA MISMO, O NO CONTARÁS LAS HISTORIA ARNOLDO! AHHHHH!

-Calma Helga, estás débil y no puedes caminar.

-Bromeas? Podría acabar contigo! Suéltameee! _Gritaba haciendo una terrible escena para todo aquel ocasional espectador_.

Helga estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza: en parte se sentía en el cielo. Sentía el fresco perfume de sus cabellos rubios, en esa perfecta cabeza de balón, mientras nada más y nada menos queue él, la alzaba! Pero también tenía miedo de queue se le escape esa Helga débil, enamorada y endeble, queue ya una vez dio a conocer. Por alguna razón, no trató de zafarse de Arnold, y por contrario, se aferró cuanto más pudo, enlazando sus brazos en el cuello del chico para no caer.

-Supongo que no fue tan malo, cierto?

-Qué cosa?!

-Ir en mis brazos _le dijo sonriente_.

-Hay cosas peores, supongo.

-Ajá?

-Estar desmayada en un apestoso tren junto a un Cabeza de Balón, mientras todos te miran.

-Cómo sabes queue te miraban?

-Porque habrás de haber armado un escándalo.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tú lo dijiste tonto.

-Qué? Qué dije?

-Que estabas preocupado por mí... _Dijo Helga mirando fijamente a Arnold_, como si quisiera decir algo más, o si estuviera hablando de otra cosa. Él detuvo la marcha. Los verdes ojos de Arnold se posaron sorprendidos sobre los azules de Helga. Por un instante se miraron con atención. Por un instante queue pudo durar años. Aunque sea en la imaginación.

-Así es, estaba preocupado, bastante creo.

-Te asustaste, eh? Oh, pobre Cabeza de Balón junto a Helga G. Pataki muriendo, no? Hubiera sido la primera plana de los periódicos, tu... ¡Cara de susto! Jajaja !

-Helga, no es gracioso, te desmayaste.

-Vaya cosa grave!

-No es algo menor, y creo que..

-Deberías bajarme, porque ya puedo caminar sola, gracias (_dijo con sarcasmo_)

-Muy bien, pero con cuidado. Tomemos el tren de la estación C, nos llevará a casa.

-Olvídalo. Debemos conseguir la estúpida pimienta.

-Helga, no. Debo asegurarme queue estés bien.

-Ah, déjalo ya, quieres? Mira, estoy bien! Tan fuerte como un toro. Me bajó la presión, es todo. Además, lo último queue quiero escuchar es: "Oh, el Chez París cerró por Helga, oh, pobres de nosotros sin la pimienta! Pobres, no podremos ir a la maldita excursión escolar, por CULPA DE HELGA, OH NO!

-Pensé que te gustaba el Chez París.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Nada, sólo pensé que te gustaba trabajar en él.

-Y quién dijo que no? _Arnold abrió ampliamente sus ojos. Como si estuviera captando algún tipo de mensaje subliminal_.

-Entonces por qué te quejas?

-Eeeh, yo... No me quejo. Es decir, ellos no aprecian a la genial Helga. A su mejor y más útil empleada. Sí! Es eso.

-Por qué dices eso?

-Por qué sólo haces preguntas, Arnoldo? Porque deberían darme una mejor paga, por andar tanto tiempo con un tonto cabezón como tú.

-Y tú deberías inventar nuevas respuestas, Helga.

-No siempre que hable con zopencos.

-Argh... (_soltó Arnold con cierta frustración ante lo repetitivo_)

-Acabemos con lo de la pimienta, las otras cosas y ya, Arnold.

-Tienes razón. Y se dispusieron a caminar, en diferentes negocios, recibiendo muchos "no" por respuesta, al no tener lo que ellos buscaban. Así pasó toda la tarde; en menos de lo que canta un pájaro; vislumbraban los últimos vestigios del sol sumidos en un gris muy plomizo que coloreaba al cielo. Arnold y Helga salieron del último negocio al que debían acudir; cuando la noche brumosa los sorprendió.

-Vaya, me merezco un premio por pasar tantas horas a tu lado, ja!

-Qué linda.

-Cuando quieras.

-Ah?

-Oh, rayos. O alguien está escupiendo desde las alturas, o está lloviendo.

-No, no puede ser... Si hasta hace un rato había... _Se larga a llover, completa y furiosamente como nunca_ y Arnold continuó la frase -Sol...

-Bueno, tendrás que improvisar algún medio de transporte, Cabeza de Balón, te sugiero esto: qué tal un gran barco de papel? Podríamos remar! _Dijo sarcársticamente la jóven, mientras el agua abarrotaba a todo paso y la lluvia torrencial desplegaba aún más, su fortaleza_.

-Vamos, acerquémonos a esa galería; esperemos unos minutos, seguramente parará.

-Oh, sí, cómo no.

Caminaron una cuadra, hasta llegar a la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Allí había diversos locales de compra, mini shoppings y espacios techados, donde con suerte, podrían quedarse hasta que menguara el diluvio. Se sentaron, ya empapados, en unos escalones que pertenecían a la entrada de un negocio ya cerrado a esa hora. Helga estaba empapada, y su cabello se despeinó totalmente. Por efecto del agua, se le soltó.

-Rayos! He perdido mi listón. Estoy empapada, y todo lo que hemos comprado se estropeará. Y lo peor: dirán que soy una mala empleada.

-Seguramente para, Helga. Y puedes comprarte otro listón.

-No! No puedo. Si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho. _Dijo Helga con gran pesar y al vez, con gran potencia y efusividad en su voz_

-Pero hay muchos otros bellos.

-No como ése. Es 'especial'. Sentenció.

-Eh... Y por qué? Hay algo que lo haga muy especial?

-Ah, eh... yo, no puedo decirlo... es que.. es mi favorito! (_Helga totalmente nerviosa_)

-Ah, está bien... Pero no dirán que eres mala empleada. Además, no lo eres.

-Claro que no lo soy, pero lo dirán.

-Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que digan? Si eres la mejor.

-En serio lo crees? _Helga se dejó llevar ante este comentario, en vez de tener una de sus típicias salidas a la defensiva_.

-Por que se nota que te gusta...

-**Que me gusta quién**?! _Gritó, interrumpiendo Helga indignada, entreverando las palabras y algo avergonzada_.

-Trabajar allí, _continuó el chico, notando cierta y recurrente exasperación por parte de ella, cada vez que hacían mención del restaurant_.

-Eeh, es que.. Tú sabes... El dueño es el suegro de Olga.. Y, si no cumplo, dirán que tengo favoritismo.. Entiendes?

Helga siempre tenía eso de elaborar justificaciones ridículas, que intentaban remediar cosas que no guardaban ninguna relación o sentido, pero que ella se esmeraba en dar a entender que sí.

-Ajá, sé que no debe ser fácil estar con tu hermana.. Ya sabes...

-Ehh, en realidad, las cosas mejoraron con ella. Es como si... Como si nos entendiéramos más.

-Me alegra mucho oir eso. _**Y ambos sonríeron**_.

**_Helga con el cabello suelto. Ambos atrapados por la lluvia, y con la lluvia. La soledad insospechada repleta de desierta tempestad repentina. El suspicaz fresco atraído por las gotas masivas, y cómplices de la lluvia. Helga con el cabello suelto. Helga como un deja vú permanente. El verano, las vacaciones, el restaurant, el deja vú, otra vez. La charla que apenas comenzaba, sin saberse su final o desenlace; entremezclada por pizcas de un calor abrasivo de mediodía infernal. Una voz inquisidora e inconfundible haciendo uso de su nombre..._**

-Arnold! Santos cielos, acaso te pierdes? Hace rato trato de decirte algo.

-Lo siento, qué ocurre?

-Me llamó el Sr. Spencer, estaba preocupado por nosotros. Viene a buscarnos en 10 minutos.

-Genial!

-Sí, como sea.

-Helga, hoy quería decirte algo cuando estábamos en el tren.. Yo...

-Está bien, Arnold. Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, no sabía que soy de presión baja, demonios. Pero tampoco es algo terrible.

_Interrumpiéndola_ -Sí, pero no era eso...

_Retomando Helga nuevamente la charla_. -Te lo recompensaré, lo juro. Pero no esperes mucho, ni que sea pronto.

-Está bien, no fue nada. Y no me debes nada, quédate tranquila. Lo que yo quería platicar, es sobre aquella vez cuando salvamos el vecindario... Es decir, nunca más dijimos nada y bueno, la verdad...

-Cabeza de Balón, hay que vivir el presente. El pasado ya escapó, y el futuro aún no llega, sólo se puede vivir hoy! _Se apuró en atajarse Helga, con un gran sentido de la 'filosofía' propia de una mente sabia, justo como si fuera el Abuelo_. Llegó!

-Quién?

-El Sr. Spencer! Vamos!.

-Helga yo...

-Oh, olvídalo! Quieres? Deja atrás el pasado y ese estúpido día...

-He encontrado tu listón.

Helga miró a Arnold desconcertada. Avergonzada. Como esa vergüenza que se siente cuando descubren algo muy secreto y que es propio; como cuando alguien tiene en sus manos la llave para abrir una compuerta repleta de misterio y cosas ocultas; como si alguien estuviera leyendo su diario personal. Como si el listón hablara.

-Muchas gracias. _Y lo tomó, sin más_.

-Chicos, vamos! _Los llamó el Sr. Spencer_.

-Por fin.

_Una vez que llegaron al restaurant..._

-Oh, miren quiénes vienen, son Arnold y Helga, acaso se los tragó la Tierra? Jajaja (_Preguntó Stinky, aludiendo a la cantidad de hrs fuera del restaurant_)

-Sí, tonto, y también nos hundimos en el Titanic, pero sobrevivimos.

-Están muy mojados, séquense pronto, o agarrarán un resfriado.

-Sí, Sr Spencer.

-Sí, Señor! Pero creo no volveré a soportar tantas horas otra vez, con un Cabezón como él. Creo que debo descansar de él! (_Dijo Helga, tratando de demostrar un falso desprecio hacia el chico_)

Ante esto Spencer rió.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Queridos Fans: Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo. Deben estar (sobre todo a partir de éste episodio) MUY atentos a las sutilezas/ mensajes subliminales entre Helga y Arnold... Atentos! Jaja... MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews! Son el "aliento" que un escritor (humilde en mi caso) necesita para avanzar; así que me encanta leer sus comentarios. Me voy, no sin antes, recomendarles el ONE-SHOT que hice sobre "El Cumpleaños de Arnold"... Está MUY BUENO! (Sí, cero humildad! Es que me encanta cómo quedó ) Jaja, saludos! **

**REVIEWS? :3**


	9. Si la prefieres a ella (Cap 8)

**Capítulo 8: "Si la prefieres a ella..."**

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece, es creación de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Estaban a mediados de mes. Quince días trabajando dando cada uno lo mejor de sí.

Entre los chicos, Eugene era un cómico involuntario. Sus constantes accidentes hacían de sus números de canto y baile un divertidísimo musical repleto de sus "Estoy bien!".

Por su parte, Sheena, amenizaba el ambiente típicamente fino, característico del Chez París al compás de las notas de su cello. Contribuía a esos momentos románticos, redundantemente cursis y destellantes de luz de velas cómplices.

Si bien el restaurant había cambiado de dueño; por uno más 'descontracturado' y algo menos 'francés nato', mantenía ese aire fino, a la vez muy francés; y acogedor que lo hizo conocidísimo. Y cada pareja de niños cumplía con los roles asignados con mucha eficacia y pulcritud; salvo, claro, algunas excepciones como Rhonda y Curly. Quienes solían dar'sus propios 'espectáculos' gratuitos:

-"Oh Dios mío. Qué cosa tan hermosa me tendrás preparada como recompensa por estar con tantos fenómenos, **especialmente** con uno como Curly, y... Fregando platos! Aaaahhh! Mis pobres manos y uñas. Duaajj! Qué horror! "

Pero en general, todos trabajaban en equipo, y en base a las órdenes del Sr. Spencer.

-Debo reconocer querida Olga, que estos niños son de gran ayuda aquí. Se los extrañará mucho cuando ya no estén...

-Oh, Sr, estoy completamente de acuerdo.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Paul, no?.

-Oh, jejeje, de acuerdo, Sr. Paul (_dijo una entusiasta Olga_.) Sólo quiero que tengan el viaje más hermoso! Lo merecen tanto!

-Así es!

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para que la labor veraniega grupal, se acabe, para darle paso a toda la planificación del viaje. Era hora de empezar a ultimar detalles, gastos, presupuestos y demás.

Sr Simmons: -Chicos, me temo que como vamos hasta ahora, quedaría descartada Australia como destino.

Nadine: -Oh, eso es tan triste. Me hubiera encantado ver a los delfines, canguros y otras especies tan bellas que habitan allí.

Sr. Simmons: Lo lamento mucho, Nadine. Pero no quiere decir que vamos mal, sino todo lo contrario. Vamos muy bien! Y todos deben saber que son muy 'especiales' para mí. Sólo que Australia es muy costoso para nuestro presupuesto algo ajustado.

Arnold hubiera querido sugerir ir a Centroamérica; pero, qué motivo fundado y creíble podría haber dado? No les había contado a sus amigos (excepto a Gerald, y un poco a Helga) sobre toda la cuestión de sus padres, y tampoco se sentía cómodo con la posibilidad de hacerlo. Así, siguieron analizando sus opciones, y ninguna lograba ser espectacular. Hasta el momento sólo parecía viable viajar a un lugar como Texas, Lousiana o el Gran Cañón, lugares poco 'emocionantes' ya que la mayoría ya los conocía o iba a hacerlo.

Algo sorprendente estaba por ocurrir.

Ese jueves, Helga se quedó dormida. La noche anterior no podía conciliar el sueño; y éste fue el precio. Como todo jueves, era el día en que tenía que salir en busca de materiales para el restaurant. DE NUEVO. CON ARNOLD. Llegó muy tarde. Realmente MUY tarde.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el Chez París...**

Sr Simmons: -Chicos! Tengo un gran anuncio para ustedes; más bien, una sorpresa que los alegrará mucho! Una vieja amiga nuestra, está de visita, y parece muy interesada (según me contó) en colaborar con nuestra causa! (Todos los chicos detuvieron las tareas que estaban haciendo y quedaron a la expectativa de las anteriores palabras de su maestro)

-Reciban a... Lila! (Ingresando al Chez París)

-Lila! (Gritaron todos)

-Lila: -Hola chicos! Cuánto me alegro de verlos!

Phoebe: -Lila qué bueno verte! Tanto tiempo!

Rhonda: -Lindo atuendo!

Lila: -Muchas gracias!

Rhonda: -Aunque obviamente, el mío es más elegante.

Y así, un sinfín de adulaciones constantes por parte de todos.

-Lila! Te ves genial; (esbozó Stinky) y estuvieron hablando todos, con la chica, por largo rato. Contó sobre los amigos que tiene ahora, de la vida fuera de Hillwood, y acerca de sus planes de terminar lo que restaba de escuela, allí.

* * *

**(Un rato antes...)**

Arnold: -Oh, no. Miren la hora! Debería estar yéndome con Helga! Pero no llega!

Gerald: -Oh, diablos! Y no puedes ir tú sólo?

Arnold: -Se supone que es de a dos... Para colmo, hoy debíamos ir a muchos lugares y traer cosas pesadas.

Sr Simmons: Qué tal, si te acompaña alguien más, Arnold? Anda a hacer las compras, yo en un rato mandaré a alguien para que te ayude. -Arnold dudaba-

Arnold: -Mmm... Y si Helga se enoja?

Gerald: -Desde cuándo eso nos interesa? Jejeje, suerte amigo! No te dejes mandonear por Pataki, si?

Arnold:-De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez... sé que se enojará por no haberla esperado...

Sr. Spencer: -Oh, creo que es una de las útlimas "veces"; porque éste es el último jueves que pasan aquí -dijo, con gran tristeza).

* * *

Cuando Arnold ya se había ido, el Sr. Simmons trató de asignarle una pareja a Arnold, ante la ausencia de Helga.

Sr. Simmons: -Rhonda, estás muy ocupada?

Rhonda: -Qué le parece, Sr. Simmons? Estoy arruinando mi manicura. Es decir, "dejando reluciente la vajilla".

Sr. Simmons: -Ya veo... y también veo, que te queda mucho todavía por lavar...

Rhonda: -Así es...

Sr. Simmons: -Y qué hay de tí, Curly?

Curly: -Debo quedarme aquí por el bienestar de ésta belleza. - Dijo, tratando de imponer la idea de que NO se movería de allí-

Rhonda: -No, Sr. Simmons! Yo estoy perfectamente bien junto los platos, lléveselo si quiere!

Sr. Simmons: -No, está bien, chicos.

-Gerald está junto a Phoebe atendiendo mesas... Eugene y Sheena practican... cielos! A quién mandaré para ayudar a Arnold...? De repente, vio a Lila sentada en una mesa alejada, recién llegada. Aunque dudó en hacerlo, no había más opción. Todos estaban ocupados, y, para hacer ese trabajo necesitaba a alguien responsable, pero ante todo, que estuviera desocupado en ese momento.

-Lila? Sé que es muy pronto e inesperado, ya que recién regresas a Hillwood, pero, podría pedirte un gran favor?

Lila: -Sí, Sr. Simmons? Oh, no veo problema, sólo dígame de qué se trata y en qué puedo ayudarlo. Con gusto lo haré. -Sonriendo con ternura-

Luego, Gerald se acercó al Sr. Simmons.

Gerald: -Sr. Simmons, disculpe, pero Arnold sigue solo? Porque Phoebe podría cubrir las mesas con Stinky por esta vez, e ir yo...

Sr. Simmons: -Oh Gerald, agradezco tu buena voluntad, pero Lila ya fue con él.

Por alguna razón, en la mente del chico, quedó la idea de que Arnold había PREFERIDO ir con Lila... Es que, al oir "Lila" y agregarle "Arnold", pensó: "Vaya suerte tiene este Arnold, regresa su chica y justo hará el trabajo con ella... Qué más se puede pedir, Romeo?" - Gerald siempre supo cuánto apreciaba su amigo a Lila, y lo difícil que fue para éste, su partida. Así, es que al retornar la niña, el chico del cabello llamativo, se alegró por su amigo.

* * *

Helga llegó al Chez París con sus últimos alientos. Agitada por haber corrido. Por la maratón contra las manecillas del reloj. Por la batalla contra su innata e inevitable impuntualidad.  
Las calles volátiles la miraban con desdén, mientras más rápido iba. Como si, al estar más apurada, más eternas se hiciera el recorrido.

Una vez en el restaurant, empujó las puertas de la entrada principal, provocando un sonido que hacía pensar que alguien se pudo haber caído. Pero no. Era Helga, acelerada. Exhausta.

-Puuumt!-

-Ya llegué! -Gritó, como dándole explicaciones a alguien-

Se detuvo por un instante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, e inclinándose levemente. Recobró su ritmo cardíaco normal, y avanzó hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Buscaba al chico rubio, más no había señales de él.

-Stinky? Has visto a Arnold, dónde está?

-No, no tengo idea Helga...

-Agsh!

_Hasta que logró divisar al mejor amigo de su amado._

-Gerald...!

-Qué necesitas...?

-Dónde está tu estúpido amigo con Cabeza de Balón, eh?

-Arnold? Se fue con Lila, Pataki.

-Qué? -Se quedó en seco-

-Lo que oíste, con Lila. -Dijo con desinterés-

-LILA?! CÓMO RAYOS ES POSIBLE? ELLA...? YO TENÍA QUE... EH...! ES DECIR, CÓMO FUE QUE REGRESÓ?!

-No lo sé, Helga, sólo ocurrió. Arnold fue de compras con ella y ya. Se hartó de esperarte. -Helga empalideció-

-Ah.. Entonces se fue sin más? Bien! Es todo lo que necesito saber!

-Tardaste años, y prefirió ir con ella.

-Como sea, piérdete, zopenco!

-Por nada Helga, a mí también me agradó verte -Con sarcasmo-

* * *

Helga se alejó lo suficiente como para que nadie la viera o escuchara. Unas gruesas lágrimas se vengaron de sus sentimientos y decidieron arrojarse al mundo exterior, a través de sus azules ojos. Eran lágrimas espesas. Eran lágrimas de enojo y decepción.

Por qué, por qué, por qué?! Por qué pude pensar que ahora que la Srta. Perfección no estaba más todo sería 'perfecto" para mí? Por qué justo que Arnold se irá, o eso parece, llega ELLA? A ocupar mi lugar?! Dios! Qué día terrible! -Sollozando-

Y lo peor de todo, Arnold, es que tú preferiste irte con ella. No soy suficiente para tí, no? Tenías que elegirla a ella, una vez MÁS.

Bien, hasta aquí llegó la 'linda, educada y hasta afrancesada Helga'. Ya no más. Mañana, comenzaréá odiarte, Arnold. No sabrás de mí. Mañana, empieza la 'ley de hielo' para tí. No habrá vuelta atrás...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**MUAJAJA, ATENTOS, QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES TRASCENDENTAL! SE VIENEN CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGUITOS! (MÁS INSPIRACIÓN, OH SÍ!)**

HELGA DECIDE 'ODIAR' A ARNOLD? LAS COSAS SERÁN COMO LE DIJO GERALD? CÓMO REACCIONARÁ ARNOLD ANTE LA INDIFERENCIA DE LA RUBIA? ESPEREN AL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, SE VIENEN IMPORTANTES REVELACIONES PARA EL CABEZA DE BALÓN! NO SE IMAGINAN, JIJIJI...

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR; POR AGREGARME A FAVORITOS, POR SEGUIRME, MIL, MIL GRACIAS! =')**

**SÉ QUE SIEMPRE HAY ALGÚN ERRORCITO EN LA ESCRITURA, QUE NO ES ORTOGRÁFICO, SINO GRAMATICAL O DE TIPEO: CULPEN A MI MALDITO WORDPAD, JAJA. AUNQUE LO CORRIJO, SIEMPRE QUEDA MAL! :(**

**ME VOY, NO SIN ANTES, RECOMENDARLES QUE LEAN MI ONE-SHOT "EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ARNOLD", DONDE QUISE PLASMAR A LOS DOS PERSONAJES SIENDO MÁS MADUROS, A PUNTO DE ELEGIR DIFERENTES CAMINOS EN SUS VIDAS, (CON TODA LA COSA ROMÁNTICA DE "DESPEDIDA - AVIÓN - DECLARACIÓN...") SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ME DI EL GUSTO DE CREAR UN FIC DONDE PASE ALGO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE QUE PASE! LÉANLO, ME ENCANTA CÓMO QUEDÓ. SÍ, CERO HUMILDAD! JAJA ;) **

**COMO TAN EGOÍSTA NO SOY, TAMBIÉN APROVECHO PARA RECOMENDAR A TODOS LOS AUTORES E HISTORIAS QUE FIGURAN EN MIS FAVORITOS. PARA MÍ, SON UNOS GENIOS, Y ESTA PÁGINA VEO MUCHÍSIMO TALENTO, NUNCA ME ALCANZAN LAS PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR A ALGUNOS ESCRITORES DE FANFICTION.**

**ESPERO SU OPINIÓN, SALUDOS! =)**

* * *

**PASO A RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

Pamys-Chan: Muchas gracias por leerme! Me alegra que te guste! :)

letifiesta: Muchas gracias! Siempre presente en mis historias! Seguila leyendo, saludos! :D

Aplz1999: Muchas gracias! Atención, que se pone mejor aún! ;)

brenda: Muchas gracias! Como verás, siempre o casi siempre actualizo cada una semana :D

luciana, axel, angelica y guest: Muchas gracias por leer! :D

diana carolina: Muchas gracias, feliz de que te guste! Seguila leyendo! :D

madisonlss1: Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya enganchado! Y con lo que se viene, aún más! :D

E INFINITAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN PERO NO COMENTAN, CADA DÍA ME SORPRENDO (Y DESCUBRO MÁS COSAS DE ÉSTA PÁGINA! JAJA) PENSAR QUE ME LEEN PERSONAS DE TANTOS PAÍSES CERCANOS Y LEJANOS AL MÍO, ES SÚPER RECONFORTANTE! :3

AHORA SÍ, ADIÓS! ;)


	10. Siempre fuiste tú (Cap 9)

**Capítulo 9: "Siempre fuiste tú"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Esta historia sólo es para entretenimiento.**

* * *

**(Última parte Capítulo 8)**

" Helga llegó al Chez París con sus últimos alientos. Agitada por haber corrido. Por la maratón contra las manecillas del reloj. Por la batalla contra su innata e inevitable impuntualidad.

Las calles volátiles la miraban con desdén, mientras más rápido iba. Como si, al estar más apurada, más eternas se hiciera el recorrido.

Una vez en el restaurant, empujó las puertas de la entrada principal, provocando un sonido que hacía pensar que alguien se pudo haber caído. Pero no. Era Helga, acelerada. Exhausta.

-Puuumt!-

-¡Ya llegué! -Gritó, como dándole explicaciones a alguien-

Se detuvo por un instante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, e inclinándose levemente. Recobró su ritmo cardíaco normal, y avanzó hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Buscaba al chico rubio, más no había señales de él.

-Stinky? Has visto a Arnold, dónde está?

-No, no tengo idea Helga...

-Agsh!

_Hasta que logró divisar al mejor amigo de su amado._

-Gerald...!

-¿Qué necesitas...?

-¿Dónde está tu estúpido amigo con Cabeza de Balón, eh?

-Arnold? Se fue con Lila, Pataki.

-¿Qué? -Se quedó en seco-

-Lo que oíste, con Lila. -Dijo con desinterés-

-¡LILA?! CÓMO RAYOS ES POSIBLE? ELLA...? YO TENÍA QUE... EH...! ES DECIR, CÓMO FUE QUE REGRESÓ?!

-No lo sé, Helga, sólo ocurrió. Arnold fue de compras con ella y ya. Se hartó de esperarte. -Helga empalideció-

-Ah.. ¿Entonces se fue sin más? ¡Bien! ¡Es todo lo que necesito saber!

-Tardaste años, y prefirió ir con ella.

-Como sea, piérdete, zopenco!

-Por nada Helga, a mí también me agradó verte -Con sarcasmo-

Helga se alejó lo suficiente como para que nadie la viera o escuchara. Unas gruesas lágrimas se vengaron de sus sentimientos y decidieron arrojarse al mundo exterior, a través de sus azules ojos. Eran lágrimas espesas. Eran lágrimas de enojo y decepción.

¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! Por qué pude pensar que ahora que la Srta. Perfección no estaba más todo sería 'perfecto" para mí? ¿Por qué justo que Arnold se irá, o eso parece, llega ELLA? ¡A ocupar mi lugar! ¡Dios! Qué día terrible! -Sollozando-

Y lo peor de todo, Arnold, es que tú preferiste irte con ella. ¿No soy suficiente para tí, no? Tenías que elegirla a ella, una vez MÁS.

Bien, hasta aquí llegó la 'linda, educada y hasta afrancesada Helga'. Ya no más. Mañana, comenzaré a odiarte, Arnold. No sabrás de mí. Mañana, empieza la 'ley de hielo' para tí. No habrá vuelta atrás... "

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Siempre fuiste tú"**

Arnold estaba sorprendido. Como todos, sorprendido. Pero era una sorpresa diferente. Lila, su 'linda Lila' había regresado. Aún no sabía por cuánto tiempo, o por qué, y seguía atónito ante la presencia de la chica. Aquella a quien le "agradaba solamente" y no le "gustaba gustaba"; aquella que se había ido hacía dos años, con una triste despedida.  
Lila tenía eso de "ser siempre simpática y linda". Había crecido, llevaba ahora, una media cola y el resto de su cabello rojizo, suelto.

¡Lila! ¿Eres tú? ¡No puedo creerlo! Cómo es posible?! Dijo Arnold, aproximándose a saludarla y abrazarla.

-Arnold! ¡Qué alegría verte! Me dijeron que te encontrara aquí.

-¿Qué? Cómo... ¿Y Helga? ¿Ella no vendrá?

-No lo sé, jeje, sólo me pidieron que te ayudara.

-¡Genial! ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí?

-Verás, transfirieron a mi padre por un año a Hillwood, y luego volveremos a Texas. Así que decidimos que terminaría la escuela aquí, ¡¿no es maravilloso?!

-¡Sí que lo es! ¡Te extrañamos mucho, Lila!

-¡Oh, gracias Arnold, yo también a todos, y mucho! Veo que todo sigue casi igual, aunque hay algunas cosas nuevas, ¿no?

-Sí, podría decirse... Sonrió Arnold.

-Y, cuéntame, ¿qué debemos hacer exactamente? Ya me hablaron sobre el viaje, y estoy dispuesta a colaborar en todo lo que pueda, Arnold...

-Bien, debemos comprar todo lo que figura en esta lista, son materiales que requiere el restaurant, tú sabes, ingredientes, y demás...

-Entiendo, ¡grandioso! ¿Por qué no me pones al día sobre las novedades de todo? Y así continuaron la caminata amenamente, hasta comprar todo.

* * *

Helga estaba de mal humor. De mal humor constante. Parecía abstraída de absolutamente todo y de toda realidad alrededor suyo. Su día marchó bajo los límites de lo medianamente 'normal', podría decirse. Al no ir de compras, se quedó en el restaurant ayudando a los demás chicos. La idea de tener que soportar a la Señorita Perfección cuando llegara con Arnold, sencillamente, la estaba matando. Más la mataba, la idea o el sólo pensar en lo que a él le provocaba el retorno de la pelirroja.

Para suerte de sus 'desgracias', Helga encontró con qué distraerse.  
Ése día, a la noche, irían al restaurant toda una comitiva de la oficina de la Alcaldía de la ciudad. Eran personas muy importantes, y la organización debía ser perfecta. En tal ocasión, eligió usar un vestido corto, blanco, con algunas partes en tonos rosas suaves.

Todos los chicos estaban muy abocados a sus labores y el clima de ajetreo se notaba. Arnold y Lila emprendían su regreso con todo lo que compraron durante la tarde.

Enormes y finos manteles de seda, cubrían las larguísimas mesas destinadas a los allegados de la alcaldesa. Helga estaba acomodando las servilletas en todas las mesas, cuando se percató de que le faltaban varias.

En un veloz movimiento, e inesperado, giró colisionando directamente con Rhonda, quien estaba juntando junto a Curly, una mesa que se había desocupado. Cayó sobre Helga y su impecable vestido blanco, la mitad de una bandeja de salsa, enchastrando prácticamente una mesa entera.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Princesa?! ¡Eres un desastre!

-¿Disculpa?! ¡Fuiste tú la imprudente! ¡Además, ese vestido era horrible, de todas formas!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Me las pagarás!

-Helga! **-Intervino Phoebe-.** Cambiemos todo rápidamente y nadie lo notará. ¿Alguien puede ayudarnos?

-¡Yo puedo! **-Dijo Arnold que justo estaba entrando al restaurant. El rostro de Helga se desencajó-**

**-Nadie necesita de tu ayuda, inútil Cabeza de Balón, GRACIAS. –Dijo apretando los dientes- con una rabia desproporcionada.**

Arnold no entendía por qué Helga estaba tan enojada, particularmente con él.

-¡Yo también! **-Dijeron Sheena y Eugene-**

¡Gracias, chicos! Sería bueno. – Helga agradecía la ayuda ajena, pero no la de Arnold? Era raro. Muy raro, porque Helga jamás agradecía la ayuda de NADIE.

Mientras Helga recogía el mantel sucio, y se sentía muy nerviosa y molesta; Arnold estaba agachado juntando los cubiertos (que al chocar ambas chicas, volaron hasta caer debajo de la mesa).

Cuando se estiró para alcanzar un tenedor, vio los pies de Helga repletos de salsa; **repletos de deja vú**. Repletos de algo más que sólo salsa…

-¡Apúrense! ¡Llegarán en cualquier momento! **-Gritaba Helga, con preocupación-**.

Arnold, quedó desconcertado, tratando de descifrar dónde había visto antes, esas sandalias rojas. En cuestión de minutos, todo quedó radiante. Llegó la comitiva, y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena.

* * *

Helga había dejado las sandalias, junto a unas bolsas donde cada uno solía guardar sus pertenencias. Estaban muy sucias, cubiertas de salsa. Estaba acomodando sus cosas, cuando Arnold entró a ese sector, sin que ella lo vea.

-Oh, hermanita. ¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido? ¡Oh no! ¡Tus sandalias! **-Decía Olga, lamentándose-.**

-La princesa me volcó salsa, sin querer. Volteé muy rápido y chocamos.

-Oh, ¡cuánto lo lamento! Son tus sandalias preferidas, por suerte conseguí otro par idéntico al que tenías. ¡Cielos! Creo que no tienes suerte con ellas. Del par anterior, perdiste una; a este, le cae salsa.

-¡Oh, no es para tanto! Se limpian y ya. No es nada. Y sí, son mis favoritas, -**dijo mirándolas con un dejo de nostalgia.-**

-Bueno, te ayudaré a que queden como nuevas.

-Gracias Olga, ojalá lo logremos.

Arnold estaba escondido entre unas plantas que había en la sala de los empleados, escuchando todo. Esperó a que las chicas se fueran, y con cuidado, tomó una de las sandalias. Era roja, hermosa. Tenía tiras que sujetaban el pie en la parte de adelante, y otras en la parte posterior. Un discreto taco, y un pasaje a un pasado relativamente cercano. De pronto, aparece Olga. Arnold se pone nervioso y deja el calzado en su lugar.

Olga: -Ah, la sandalia de Helga! Descuida, la dejaré como nueva, además sólo es salsa. -Dijo Olga-

Arnold: -Qué... ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Olga: -Oh, Helga y Rhonda chocaron en un movimiento brusco de Helga, Rhonda tenía una bandeja con restos de comida y... '¡plashh!' jejeje...

Arnold: -Ah, claro! Ahora entiendo por qué había tanta catástrofe cuando llegamos hoy! Jajaja.

Olga: -Así es, y para colmo, estas son las sandalias favoritas de Helga.

Arnold: -¿Ah sí? Y ¿por qué? Se ve que son muy bonitas.

Olga: -Oh, jeje. Es que ella las usa en ocasiones muy especiales. Antes tenía un par exactamente igual, pero no sé cómo, perdió una de ellas. Creo que nunca me dirá cómo ocurrió, jaja. Aunque sospecho que la pequeña Helga tenía un novio, **-Dijo en confianza, y guiñando un ojo, pícaramente-.**

Arnold: -Oh, sí que las quiere mucho.

Olga: -¡Vaya que sí! Recuerdo perfectamente, que ese día llegó a casa muy contenta, pero inmediatamente subió a mi habitación, y me imploró que le consiguiera un par idéntico, habrá sido, mmm... Como hace 3 años atrás...

Arnold: -¡En buena hora que las encontraste!

Olga: -Oh, sí, ¡se hubiera vuelto loca! Jajaja.

Arnold: -Jaja, debo irme, Olga. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Olga: -¡Adiós Arnold, que tengas un buen descanso!

* * *

Wow, wow, wow! Había sido un día muy raro. Primero, volvió Lila luego de dos, DOS años. Después... Después, lo de la sandalia. No pudo dejar de pensar en eso durante todo el viaje en autobús, camino a casa. Era muy extraño. Incluso para él, que acostumbraba a vivir cosas extrañas.

Llegó a la casa de huéspedes, no comió nada y se fue directo a dormir. No sin antes, hacer una de esas investigaciones de 'campo' que solía hacer en ocasiones excepcionales. Pensó por un rato, revisó roperos, armarios, cajas, y nada. Él sabía que había guardado en una pequeña caja, al único calzado que aquella noche le quedó en sus manos, al terminar la velada. Sólo debía hallar esa caja, y compararlas. Pero no la encontró. Vencido por el cansancio, cayó tendido en un profundo sueño.

Ésta sería la última semana que pasaban en el restaurant. Helga parecía hacerse la ofendida con Arnold, por preferir a Lila para comprar la mercadería, y reinaba en ella la indiferencia. Ya no hablaban como siempre, o como a veces lo hacían; ya no tenían esas charlas 'subliminales', capaces de incomodar siempre, a la parte femenina de los hablantes. Era la última semana, y aquella en la que definirían dónde, cómo y cuánto tiempo pasarían en la excursión... Sólo que, no sería tan fácil.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

* * *

**¡OH POR DIOS! ¡AMÉ ESTE CAPÍTULO! ¡LO AMÉ, LO AMÉ, LO AMÉ, YO SOLA, JAJAJA! NO VEÍA LAS HORAS DE SUBIRLO. PUEDE SONAR TRILLADO LO QUE PASÓ O ALGO FANTASIOSO, PERO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUISE MEZCLAR (MI CAPÍTULO FAVORITO, "ARNOLD' S VALENTINE") CON LO DE SUS PADRES – JUNGLA! Y este es el "giro" que quería darle a la historia, para entretejer la historia de Arnold – Helga. Lo hubiera hecho de otra manera, pero sonaba muy, muy fantasioso o muy al estilo de "Cenicienta" y no me gustaba esa idea.**

**¡FINALMENTE TENGO UN WORD DECENTE! IUPIIII! AHORA PUEDO CORREGIR PERFECTAMENTE. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR DEJARME REVIEWS, POR AGREGARME A FAVORITOS, NO ME CANSO DE DECIRLO! **

¡**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES de MÉXICO, ARGENTINA, CHILE, COLOMBIA, PERÚ, ESTADOS UNIDOS, VENEZUELA, EL SALVADOR, ESPAÑA, ECUADOR, PARAGUAY, BOLIVIA, PANAMÁ Y RUSIA, POR LEERME! (NO SABÍA QUE UNO PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ PAÍS LEYERON O VISITARON LA HISTORIA, Y AUNQUE NO TODOS DEJEN COMENTARIOS, EL HECHO DE QUE SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLA ME HACE MUY FELIZ!)**

* * *

**ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, Y ME TARDÉ UN POCO MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR ESTA VEZ, PORQUE ESTUVE CON MIL COSAS…**

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

**letifiesta****: Muchas gracias, éste capítulo te encantará! (Espero)! :D**

**brenda: Muchas gracias, continuá leyendo! =)**

**madisonlss1****: Muchas gracias! Jaja, acá va la conti! :D**

**usuratonkashi****: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! Y Bienvenida a este sitio, yo estoy hace dos meses, y poco a poco aprendo cómo se usa, jaja! Siempre descubro cosas nuevas… Sí, los primeros capítulos no estaban tan bien elaborados (para mí) como creo que lo están los siguientes. Yo redacto toda la historia por celular (sí, qué demente) y luego las paso aquí, y generalmente, lo hago rápido. Pero ahora me tomo más tiempo para que quede perfecto (o casi perfecto) Brainy? Está todavía, aún no le di mucha participación, pero más adelante sí la tendrá. Saludos y otra vez, gracias por leerme y comentar!**

* * *

**AHORA SÍ, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! =)**


	11. La Fiesta de Despedida (Cap 10)

**Disclaimer: **Ésta serie no me pertenece, ella y todos los personajes son de Craig Bartlett. Sólo inventé ésta historia a partir de la serie creada por él.

* * *

**Última parte Capítulo 9: **

Helga había dejado las sandalias, junto a unas bolsas donde cada uno solía guardar sus pertenencias. Estaban muy sucias, cubiertas de salsa. Estaba acomodando sus cosas, cuando Arnold entró a ese sector, sin que ella lo vea.

-Oh, hermanita. ¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido? ¡Oh no! ¡Tus sandalias! -Decía Olga, lamentándose-.

-La princesa me volcó salsa, sin querer. Volteé muy rápido y chocamos.

-Oh, ¡cuánto lo lamento! Son tus sandalias preferidas, por suerte conseguí otro par idéntico al que tenías. ¡Cielos! Creo que no tienes suerte con ellas. Del par anterior, perdiste una; a este, le cae salsa.

-¡Oh, no es para tanto! Se limpian y ya. No es nada. Y sí, son mis favoritas, -dijo mirándolas con un dejo de nostalgia.-

-Bueno, te ayudaré a que queden como nuevas.

-Gracias Olga, ojalá lo logremos.

Arnold estaba escondido entre unas plantas que había en la sala de los empleados, escuchando todo. Esperó a que las chicas se fueran, y con cuidado, tomó una de las sandalias. Era roja, hermosa. Tenía tiras que sujetaban el pie en la parte de adelante, y otras en la parte posterior. Un discreto taco, y un pasaje a un pasado relativamente cercano. De pronto, aparece Olga. Arnold se pone nervioso y deja el calzado en su lugar.

Olga: -Ah, la sandalia de Helga! Descuida, la dejaré como nueva, además sólo es salsa. -Dijo Olga-

Arnold: -Qué... ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Olga: -Oh, Helga y Rhonda chocaron en un movimiento brusco de Helga, Rhonda tenía una bandeja con restos de comida y... '¡plashh!' jejeje...

Arnold: -¡Ah, claro! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué había tanta catástrofe cuando llegamos hoy! Jajaja.

Olga: -Así es, y para colmo, estas son las sandalias favoritas de Helga.

Arnold: -¿Ah sí? Y ¿por qué? Se ve que son muy bonitas.

Olga: -Oh, jeje. Es que ella las usa en ocasiones muy especiales. Antes tenía un par exactamente igual, pero no sé cómo, perdió una de ellas. Creo que nunca me dirá cómo ocurrió, jaja. Aunque sospecho que la pequeña Helga tenía un novio, -Dijo en confianza, y guiñando un ojo, pícaramente-.

Arnold: -Oh, sí que las quiere mucho…

Olga: -¡Vaya que sí! Recuerdo perfectamente, que ese día llegó a casa muy contenta, pero inmediatamente subió a mi habitación, y me imploró que le consiguiera un par idéntico, habrá sido, mmm... Como hace 3 años atrás...

Arnold: -¡En buena hora que las encontraste!

Olga: -Oh, sí, ¡se hubiera vuelto loca! Jajaja.

Arnold: -Jaja, debo irme, Olga. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Olga: -¡Adiós Arnold, que tengas un buen descanso!

Wow, wow, wow! Había sido un día muy raro. Primero, volvió Lila luego de dos, DOS años. Después... Después, lo de la sandalia. No pudo dejar de pensar en eso durante todo el viaje en autobús, camino a casa. Era muy extraño. Incluso para él, que acostumbraba a vivir cosas extrañas.

Llegó a la casa de huéspedes, no comió nada y se fue directo a dormir. No sin antes, hacer una de esas investigaciones de 'campo' que solía hacer en ocasiones excepcionales. Pensó por un rato, revisó roperos, armarios, cajas, y nada. Él sabía que había guardado en una pequeña caja, al único calzado que aquella noche le quedó en sus manos, al terminar la velada. Sólo debía hallar esa caja, y compararlas. Pero no la encontró. Vencido por el cansancio, cayó tendido en un profundo sueño.

Ésta sería la última semana que pasaban en el restaurant. Helga parecía hacerse la ofendida con Arnold, por preferir a Lila para comprar la mercadería, y reinaba en ella la indiferencia. Ya no hablaban como siempre, o como a veces lo hacían; ya no tenían esas charlas 'subliminales', capaces de incomodar siempre, a la parte femenina de los hablantes. Era la última semana, y aquella en la que definirían dónde, cómo y cuánto tiempo pasarían en la excursión... Sólo que, no sería tan fácil.

* * *

**Al día siguiente….**

-Buenos días, Arnold.

-Hola, Abuelo.

-¿Cómo va todo, muchacho?

-Emm, todo bien, algunas cosas un poco extrañas, pero… Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Jejeje, ¡vaya! ¿"Cosas extrañas"? ¿Y qué es lo novedoso?

-Bueno, ha regresado Lila… -Dijo Arnold mientras ambos comenzaban a desayunar.-

-Oh! ¡La pequeña pelirroja de pecas! ¡Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho, pequeño! -Dándole un leve codazo y guiñando un ojo-

-¡Abuelo! -Sentenció un Arnold ruborizado.-

-Jejejeje! Qué bueno, Arnold, y ¿Cómo va todo en ese restaurant? No ha de ser bueno, si lo maneja Big Bob Pataki... ¡Ese…!

-En realidad, lo maneja el 'suegro' de Olga, la hermana mayor de Helga… Se llama Paul Spencer. Es muy agradable, y ¡me gusta mucho trabajar allí! -Decía entusiasmado el rubio-

-Oh, ya veo... Tu amiguita de la única ceja... Bueno, entonces entiendo por qué es agradable. Siempre que no esté ese tonto de Pataki.

-Abuelo...

-Jejeje! ¡Pero sabes que tengo razón! ¿Y cómo va lo de la excursión? ¿Ya saben dónde irán?

-En eso estamos, esta semana decidiremos… ¡Será emocionante, abuelo!

-¡Estoy seguro que sí, hombre pequeño! Pero hay algo de lo que quería hablarte. Es... acerca de tus padres…-Arnold casi se atraganta.-

-¿Qué es? ¡¿De qué se trata?!

-Verás… Hemos estado hablando con Pukie, y… planeamos conducir hasta San Lorenzo, o ir en paracaídas, por qué no…

-¡Abuelo!..

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Retomando- Para averiguar algo sobre ellos. No nos meteremos en la espesa selva, ni mucho menos, hombre pequeño... Sería muy arriesgado, y no somos Superman tampoco... Iríamos a buscar información, para saber con certeza... Bueno, ya sabes. Qué pasó con ellos…

-Entiendo, Abuelo... ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

-Pero Arnold, hay algo que debes saber… Al llegar allí, podrían decirnos… Bueno… que pasó lo peor, Dios no lo quiera, pero debemos ser muy fuertes, hombre pequeño. ¿Entiendes? Éste es un gran esfuerzo que haríamos tu Abuela y yo, y debemos estar preparados para lo que sea…

-Entiendo perfectamente, Abuelo. Y tienes razón en todo lo que dices… Aun así, estoy seguro de que averiguaremos algo, y que será algo muy bueno. ¡En marcha! Oh, supongo que…

-Que no podrás terminar tus tareas en Chez París, ni ir a la excursión, y lo lamento mucho, Arnold. De veras… pero…

-¡Abuelo, eso no importa! ¿Sabes cuánto he querido ir a buscarlos? Los dos últimos años han sido muy difíciles para mí, y estas oportunidades no se dan muchas veces en la vida… Estoy seguro que debo hacerlo. Mejor dicho, que debemos hacerlo. Al regreso, o en otra ocasión viajaré con los chicos. Nunca faltará oportunidad… ¿no crees?

-Así se habla, chaparrín. Explícales por qué no vas, y estoy seguro de que entenderán… Eso, si es que quieres contarles… bueno, tú sabes… o podrías inventar algo así como que un alien ha venido en busca de ti porque fuiste elegido rey en otro universo… jejeje, en fin, es tu decisión, Arnold…

-Sí, Abuelo. Creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad. No les voy a mentir a los chicos. Nunca he querido hablar de eso antes, y ha llegado el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos luego. Ah, por cierto, -frunciendo el ceño- irán con nosotros Hyunh, Kokoschka y Pootz... No quisieron que dos viejos conduzcan solos, y se auto-invitaron… ¡Maldición, esa bola de tontos arruinarán el viaje!

-Genial Abuelo, será más divertido ir con ellos. ¡Adiós! ¡Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí! De verdad, sé que no es tarea fácil para ti y la Abuela adentrarse en semejante aventura…

-Arnold, no tienes que agradecernos… Esto es algo que, en realidad, deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Pero en aquel entonces, eras un bebé, y Miles y Stella nos dejaron a tu cuidado. No podíamos abandonarte para buscarlos… No queríamos que quedaras completamente solo. ¿"Aventura"? No, pequeño, estoy seguro de que tu Abuela solamente vivirá una aventura. Probablemente ella, no irá en el auto con nosotros y prefiera ir colgada de alguna liana, ¡Esa vieja loca!

* * *

El niño sonrió, y partió rumbo al restaurant. Qué hermoso era saber que por fin sabría algo sobre sus padres… A la vez, una sensación de nostalgia lo invadía…

_**El tiempo de alejarme,  
me lastima una vez más,  
abrazame un rato...  
Que no quiero enterarme  
que esta noche va a pasar,  
quiero hacer un pacto...**_

_**Seguro vos encuentres  
quien te quiera de verdad,  
porque vos, sos libre…**_

_**Yo voy a estar pensando  
en volver, en regresar,  
nena, no me olvides...**_

_**Si cada despedida  
es una roca sobre el mar,  
en este corazón,  
hay muchas piedras...**_

_**Te lo pido por piedad,  
nena, ¡No me olvides!...**_

* * *

Arnold llegó dispuesto a contarles a todos por qué no iría a la excursión, qué pasó con sus padres, por qué antes no lo había mencionado, etcétera. Sólo Helga y Gerald conocían algo de la historia, y realmente, el tema tomó a todos por sorpresa.

Ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, a quienes les pidió reunirse un momento, Arnold comenzó a narrarles toda la historia de su vida. Los chicos no podían creer las aventuras, –que de forma resumida- él les platicaba. Helga trataba de lucir indiferente a todo. Por dentro, estaba casi tan emocionada como su amado. Una pregunta que le hizo al rubio, Rhonda, concluyó con las sonrisas que en los chicos había provocado la conmovedora historia de su compañero; y que, también concluyó con el eclipse interno de Helga.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?

-Mañana por la tarde.

* * *

*********Fin Capítulo 9 ***********

**Capítulo 10: "La fiesta de despedida".**

Todos estaban ansiosos y exaltados. Habían logrado reunir suficiente dinero como para lograr viajar a un destino turístico interesante.

John Spencer, novio de Olga, y su padre, quedaron tan maravillados con los niños, que decidieron darles un poco más de dinero, en concepto de regalo y agradecimiento por todo el trabajo realizado en esas dos semanas. Las ganancias durante el primer mes del verano habían sido más que satisfactorias; y el clima que generaron los musicales de Eugene y Sheena hacía lo suyo, a la hora de recibir clientela.

Decidieron que viajarían a México. Era una propuesta un tanto sorprendente: recomendada por los Spencer, quienes conocían a fondo ese país, y por el Sr. Simmons, a quien le interesaba demasiado que aprendieran sobre nuevas culturas.

Aún faltaban unos pocos días para que termine el trabajo en el Chez. Si bien los destinos eran bastante cercanos, Arnold optó por irse antes, junto a los huéspedes y sus abuelos. Quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo para dicha travesía, sin esperar ni un minuto más.

Luego de alguna que otra discusión con Gerald, éste le dio todo su apoyo para llevar a cabo la travesía. Las discusiones con el moreno se remitían a cuestiones como "Es muy peligroso" – "No entraremos a la Selva" – "Aun así, ¡es peligroso, Arnold!". Es decir, sólo se preocupaba por su amigo, pero coincidía en brindarle toda su buena vibra.

Fue así, que Lila propuso organizar una fiesta de despedida para Arnold, algo que a todos les pareció una excelente sugerencia, a todos, menos a Helga, claro.

-Genial. Llega ésta idiota, Arnold hace sus últimas labores con ella; está con ella, habla con ella, ríe con ella, y ELLA, le organiza una fiesta en su honor, ¡¿Quién rayos se cree que es?! –Protestaba en "soledad", Helga-

-Ghh ghh ghh...

-Lo siento, Brainy, hoy no te golpearé. –Brainy quedó atónito y entró en pánico-

Lila: -Podríamos decorar el restaurant. De todas maneras, sería nuestra despedida también. En pocos días no vendremos más…

Helga para sí: -¿Y lo dice precisamente ella? ¡¿Cuánto hace que está aquí, media hora?! -

-Excelente idea, Lila. Todos ayudaremos a preparar la fiesta para Arnold. Recuerden venir 'especialmente' vestidos -Insistía Simmons.-

-Debemos estar elegantes, así será más 'especial'. -Prosiguió una animada Rhonda. –

Tras un par de horas, el lugar quedó magnífico: Se armó una especie de pista de baile, con luces de colores, dejando a un lado varias mesas, acomodadas y llenas de comidas, bebidas, adornos y carteles que decían "¡ BUEN VIAJE, ARNOLD! ¡ TE EXTRAÑAREMOS!"

El Chez París, aunque mantenía su estilo extranjero y refinado, se estaba volviendo un local casi temático.

* * *

Olga: -Helga, no irás a la fiesta de despedida para Arnold?

Helga: -No lo creo, Olga.

Olga: -¿Por qué? Él es tu amigo.

Helga: -Sí, pero no creo que deba ir... No me necesitan.

Olga: -Pero ¿por qué dices eso, hermanita? Se pondrá muy triste si no vas.

Helga: -Mmm, no sé, no parece estarlo, ya que siempre hace las tareas del Chez junto a Liii-la Dijo estirando el "Laaaaai" para seguir con un "la" de hartazgo y repulsión.

Olga: -Oh, he notado que ya no hacen los trabajos juntos, sin embargo él no sabe por qué no acudes a sus llamados…

Helga: -Creo que no me necesita, y que está perfectamente bien sin mí.

Olga: - Me contó que un día, demorabas en llegar, y le asignaron una nueva compañera… Cree que lo ignoras. Y el Sr. Spencer creía que no querías volver a trabajar junto a él.

Helga: -Es que él es muy denso. Y si es así, entendió el punto. Espera, ¿Cómo dices?

Olga: - Sí, así es… Él me contó que ese día que no llegaste a tiempo, el Sr. Simmons le asignó como compañera a Lila, porque todos estaban ocupados… Vamos Helga, estarán todos tus amiguitos. ¡Será muy divertido!

Helga: -En lo que a mí concierne, sólo tengo una amiga: Phoebe.

Olga: -Helga, vamos. Sólo hazlo… Hazlo por mí. O por el Sr. Simmons. ¡Además, habrá mucha comida! Me sentiré muy sola si no vas.

Helga: -Está bien, iré. Rayos. Cuánto lamentaré esto.

* * *

-Gerald, no es broma. Juro que era la misma. Sólo que estaba sucia.

-Arnold, ¡Por favor, mírate nada más, escúchate! ¡Es imposible! Además, ni que fuera el único par en la Tierra, ¿eh?

-Pero Gerald, ¡Estoy casi seguro!

-Casi no es 'del todo'.

-¡Está bien! Esta noche se lo preguntaré.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? No quiero ver cómo te muelen a golpes, amigo.

-Espera y ya verás.

-¿Me arreglas la corbata?

-¡Seguro, viejo!

* * *

Olga: -Oh, hermanita. Mírate lo hermosa que estás. -Semi llorando-

Helga: -Parezco una de esas muñecas de torta, de plástico y sin expresión.

Olga: -¡Oh, tonterías! Sólo necesitabas maquillaje, soltarte el cabello, y no olvides, el calzado perfecto para éste vestido: mis sandalias negras.

Helga: -Gracias Olga, de verdad aprecio todo tu esfuerzo. Yo…Te quiero mucho.

Olga: -Oh, Helga, no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir. ¡Yo también! Te amo hermanita, y nada, nada, nunca nada, nos separará.

Helga: -Está bien, pero no empieces a lloriquear, ¿sí? Estropearás todo tu maquillaje, y llegaremos mañana a la fiesta, con tantas demoras; bufó Helga.

Olga: -No te preocupes.

Un rato más tarde….

Olga: -¿Todo listo?

Helga: -¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Olga: -Genial. Luces hermosa, Helga.

Helga: -Gracias, igual tú, hermana.

Olga: -Tú me ganas, jijiji. Yo tenía razón. Veo que hoy es 'una ocasión especial' -espetó Olga, con suspicacia-

No tienes puestas MIS sandalias, Helga. –Pensó Olga-.

Helga-¿Qué? ¡¿'Ocasión especial'?! ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!

Olga: -Mira tus pies.

* * *

El Chez París parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños. Cubierto de globos que retrataban el adiós a una infancia que escapaba lentamente; el adiós a la primaria; el adiós a Arnold; y el adiós a estar allí, de lunes a sábado. El adiós a las noches de verano rozagantes de rocío y ese particular aroma que la noche en general deja entrever. Esas sutilezas que marcan a fuego las obviedades más recónditas, que nadie quiere conocer.

Al contemplar todo esto, fue que Helga comprendió que éste era el último momento con Arnold, quizás en mucho tiempo. También, que había sido tonta por ignorarlo desde ese día. Había sido muy torpe por manejarse con indiferencia, y desperdiciar esos últimos momentos con él. Todo había sido un estúpido error. Debía tomar coraje y, hacer a su manera, las paces.

Todo el mundo había asistido a la fiesta: todo el 6to grado; los huéspedes, abuelos, El Sr. Green, la Sra. Vitello, el cartero, y todos los profesores que conocían a Arnold. Se vivía un ambiente de gran felicidad y los invitados estaban muy expectantes a la llegada del rubio niño.

Helga arribó al Chez París. Estaba muy hermosa. De inmediato se ganó varias miradas sorprendidas. Incluso la de Arnold. Él dejó de hablar con las personas que estaban alrededor de él, para ir a saludar a Helga.

Arnold: -¡Helga, viniste! ¡Hola Olga!

Olga: -Hola Arnold, claro que vinimos. ¡No nos perderíamos la fiesta por nada! ¿Verdad, Helga?

Helga: - Sí, sí, sí… eso creo. –Con algo de nervios, pero intentando parecer 'normal'.

Arnold: -¡Estupendo! Hay mucha gente y comida, es genial.

Olga: -Así es, pasaré a ver cómo quedó todo, los dejaré solos... ¡Que se diviertan!

-Gracias, Olga. -Dijeron ambos niños, ahora mirándose.-

Helga: -Sí, Arnold, Olga me obligó a venir... Ya sabes cómo es ella. Se pone algo densa, je. -Decía, mientras pasaba su mano izquierda, por su brazo derecho-

Arnold: -¡Sí! Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Por cierto, estás muy bella…

-Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse como nunca…-

Helga: -Mu… Muchas gracias, Arnold. Tú también.

Arnold: -Oh, de nada. Gracias también.

Helga: -Arnold yo… Te quiero pedir... Disculpas. Por… haberte ignorado estos días. He estado evitándote.

Arnold: -Está bien, pero… ¿Por qué lo hacías?

Helga: -Es que... Yo... Yo creía que no querías hacer el trabajo conmigo, y que… ¡No lo sé! Que me habías dejado…

Arnold: -Helga, ¡lo siento! Yo no te dejé, es que ese día estábamos colapsados aquí, y el Sr. Simmons me dijo que me fuera, y me asignaría otra compañera…

Helga: -Está bien, Cabeza de Balón, no debes darme explicaciones, por Dios Santo.

Phil: -Arnold! ¡Acaba de llegar Dino Spumoni! ¡Quiere saludarte!

Arnold: -Discúlpame, Helga… yo debo…

Helga: -Está bien, ve... Que disfrutes la fiesta, Arnold.

* * *

Helga se alejó, mientras el chico se fijó en sus pies: llevaba puestas las sandalias de aquel día; las de aquella vez. Tenía el cabello ligeramente suelto, ondulado. Actuaba educada, y por momentos grosera. ¿Era bella, O siempre lo había sido? Estaba mareado ¿O eran las luces? Dino Spumoni le aproximaba su mano, ¿O él intentaba alcanzar a Helga, para decirle algo, al ritmo de un imaginario: ¡'Espera, no te vayas!'?

Llegó la hora de la comida. El Sr. Spencer eligió el patio trasero del restaurant para realizar la fiesta. Era lo suficientemente grande, como acogedor. Ese día, hizo volver a algunos de sus originales empleados, para darles el día libre a los chicos. Todos saludaban emocionados a Arnold y a los abuelos por el el largo camino que estaban a punto de emprender.

-Sí, yo atravesaré toda la selva y encontraré a los padres de Arnold, jijiji y me proclamarán héroe -alardeaba Oskar-

-Sí, y seguro cobrarás el derecho a un salvavidas, en caso de ahogarnos -Cortándole la ilusión, el Abuelo-

Todos comieron animadamente, para luego, comenzar la hora del baile. La presencia de Dino Spumoni se hizo sentir en todo el restaurant. Los conocidos tonos, melodías armoniosas y dulces de sus canciones, terminaron de completar la noche.

Los chicos danzaban alegremente, Eugene y Sheena, como siempre, eran los protagonistas de todo el espectáculo; por sus simpáticos y sincronizados movimientos, como por el entusiasmo que le añaden a cada cosa que hacen.

-¡Oh, miren! ¡Harold no se anima a invitar a bailar a la gran Patty! ¡Jajaja! -Reía un burlón e infantil Sid-

-¿Bromeas? ¡Hace como media hora que están bailando! -Añadió Helga-

-Tienes razón, Helga. ¿Y cómo es que tú estás sola? Estás muy… bella, ¡oh por favor, no me golpees!

-Ja, ja, ¡gracias Sid! No te golpearé. Al menos no hoy, jajaja. Es broma. No lo sé… Supongo que no sirvo para estas cosas.

Arnold terminaba de bailar con Phoebe, mientras observaba a Helga desde lejos, y le dijo algo al oído a ésta. Una vez que terminó la canción…

Phoebe: -¿Helga? -Se acercó Phoebe hacia donde estaba sentada Helga y Sid…

Helga: -Ah, hola Phoebe, ¿qué tal la noche?

Phoebe-... (lSusurrándole algo al oído a la rubia)

Helga a Phoebe: -¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

Antes de que Phoebe le respondiera algo más, Arnold ya se encontraba detrás de ella, dirigiéndose a Helga…

Arnold: -¿Me permites una pieza?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo sé, lo sé. Fui mala con ustedes, me ausenté por 15 días, cuando yo suelo actualizar cada una semana... PERO LA ESPERA VALIÓ LA PENA (LEAN ESTE MEGA CAPÍTULO YS SABRÁN POR QUÉ LO DIGO :$ ^.^ )

Estuve con exámenes por eso no actualicé este fic (valió la pena también, porque obtuve un "10", ¡OH SÍ! JIJI)

En fin, tan mala no fui: Inventé otro fic "Misterio de Halloween", el cual recomiendo que lean.

Sí, soy muy ambiciosa, y decidí probar suerte con otros géneros (misterio/terror/humor) para "Hey Arnold!", espero les guste y DEJEN LINDOS REVIEWS :3 =)

BIEN! ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¡MUERO POR SABER! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES, A QUIENES COMENTAN... ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES DE MÉXICO QUE SON LOS QUE MÁS LEEN MI HISTORIA :3 :3 ¡ESPERO MUCHOS Y LINDOS REVIEWS!

**PD 1**: ¡NO OLVIDEN VISITAR "MISTERIO DE HALLOWEEN"; Y, SI QUIEREN TAMBIÉN, "EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ARNOLD", SON MIS OTROS DOS FICS ;)

**PD 2**: La canción que "retumba" en la mente de Arnold, se llama "No me olvides", es de Abel Pintos, un cantante argentino. Si quieren, escúchenla :3 Me gustó la letra para graficar más el "momento" (L)

**PD 3**: ¡Si supieran cómo amé el anterior, éste y el próximo capítulo! Sé que lo amarán también, jeje! :3

**PD 4**: Insisto, ¡LEAN "MISTERIO DE HALLOWEEN"! Jaja :P

* * *

_**Respuesta a Reviews:**_

**Pamys-Chan**: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que sea de tu agrado este también

**letifiesta**: Como siempre, ¡Muchas gracias!

**usuratonkashi**: ¡Muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos! ¡El Cabeza de Balón está abriendo los ojos! ¡Feliz de que te guste!

**madisonlss1**: ¡Jajaja! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra de que te haya gustado, y ¡wow! No puedo creer que mi historia cause eso en los lectores, ¡Me llena de satisfacción! :') Seguí leyendo, ¡Se pone mucho mejor! =)

**xxxprincessakuraxxx**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Me alegra tener nuevos lectores y que te guste la historia!

**eXtraNIo**: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra saber que he mejorado, y que lo reconozcan! ¡Seguila leyendo; cuando quieras, tu opinión será bienvenida, saludos! =)

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! =)**


	12. Un pequeño blues con tu nombre (Cap 11)

**Capítulo 11: "Un pequeño blues con tu nombre"**

**Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Las tenues luces de la noche iluminaban en semi rayos de cristal, al Chez París.

Un suave jazz, estilo blues y un toque de inconfundibles baladas tornaron la jornada en algo diferente al objetivo de la fiesta. Es que, claro estaba, que al ser para Arnold, tenía que incluir la música favorita de él; y era precisamente éste tipo.

La melodía de "Kissing a Fool" daba sus primeros tonos; y con ella, el cóver hecho por Dino Spumoni. En medio de la pista de baile improvisada, dos chicos rubios bailaban tímidamente.

**Arnold:** -Gracias por venir, Helga.

**Helga:** -No hace falta, Cabeza de Balón, ya me lo agradeciste.

**Arnold:** -Está bien, es que… pensé que no vendrías.

**Helga:** -¿Y qué hubiera tenido eso de malo?

**Arnold:** -Helga, estoy por irme a San Lorenzo, no quería hacerlo sin despedirme. Además... Creí que estabas enojada por alguna razón y no me hubiese gustado que quedara todo así... tan… mal.

**Helga**: -Ajá…

**Arnold**: -¿Sabes? En estos últimos dos años, nos hemos llevado mucho mejor. Me agrada que sea así, me agrada mucho, en realidad...

**Helga:** -¡Cielos, Arnold! Es decir... A mí también me… agrada. Ya sabes, que seamos más cercanos. –Dejando relucir un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas-

**Arnold:** -Exacto... Pero todavía... No entiendo... ¿Por qué por momentos eres tan diferente?

**Helga:** -No sé a qué te refieres. –Sintiéndose evidentemente incómoda–

**Arnold:** -Vamos, Helga. Eres muy linda y amable cuando quieres, pero siempre hay algo que… No sé, te pone, distante...

**Helga:** -A veces uno cambia de humor. Eso es todo. –Sentenció, tratando de justificarse–

**Arnold**: -Sí, pero aún así –Mirándola con toda la atención del mundo – no entiendo... No entiendo qué pasó hace dos años... Cuando tú...

**Helga**: -Arnold. No quiero... No quiero hablar de eso, quiero decir, no hay nada de qué hablar...

**Arnold**: -¿Eso es cierto? ¿Puedes decirme entonces, que todo eso no fue nada? ¿No significó nada?

**Helga:** -Éramos niños, estábamos bajo mucha presión… ¡Ya pasó! No tienes que traerlo a colación.

**Arnold:** –Me alegro que hayas venido. –

**Helga**: –Me alegra que así te sientas. –

**Arnold:** -Es una hermosa canción, ¿No?

**Helga:** -Ciertamente, no está mal.

**Arnold**: -Como éste baile.

**Helga**: -Sí, cómo no...

**Arnold**: -Para mí, es perfecto. Helga, dime algo más. Y juro que no diré ni una palabra más sobre esto. Tú y yo... Estuvimos en éste lugar, ¿Verdad? Sé que no lo admitirás... Sé que, ¡Vaya! No sé qué decir... Pero si me dijeras algo... Yo... Yo creo que...

–Helga lo miraba con los ojos completamente desorbitados, y antes de responderle algo, o que la canción acabe... –

**Gerald:** -¡Arnold! ¡Oye Arnold, ven aquí! –Gerald lo empujó– ¡Lila está esperando, Viejo! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Baila con ella, Romeo! ¡Apuesto a que esperaste años por esto, o por este momento!, ¿Ehhh? –Dándole un codazo–

–Helga visiblemente cambió su expresión. Ella, y todo su semblante se tornaron de un tono entre blancuzco y rojo. Blanco, de sorpresa. Rojo, de odio y furia. Verde, de decepción. A continuación, sólo dijo–:

**Helga:** -Nos vemos luego, Arnold. La canción acabó. –Dio media vuelta, marchándose del lugar donde ahora estaban los dos chicos. Ciertamente, la canción no había finalizado. Más bien, estaba en su parte más dramática y movida.

_**La gente…  
Siempre hacen que quien ama, **_

_**Se sienta como un tonto.  
Pero sabías que te amaba.  
Pudimos mostrárselo a todos ellos.  
A través de eso, debimos haber visto el amor.  
Por eso adiós,  
Pero por favor no te lleves mi corazón.**_

_**Estás lejos…  
Cuando pude haber sido tu estrella,  
escuchaste a la gente  
que te hizo temer a todo y a mi corazón.  
Es extraño que estuviera lo suficientemente errada,  
como para creer que también me amabas.  
Apuesto que estuve besando un tonto.  
Debo haber estado besando un tonto...**_

**Arnold:** -¡Helga, espera! ¡Gerald! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

**Gerald:** -¿Quéee? Arnie, ¡Es Lila! ¿Recuerdas? Puedes bailar con Pataki cuando quieras, lo cual, por cierto es algo extraño. ¿Pero qué te pasa? A tí te gusta Lila... ¿O no?

A todo eso, se acercaba Lila…

**Lila:** -Arnold, ¿Estás bien? Luces extraño… Gerald me dijo que me buscabas para bailar conmigo…

**Arnold:** -Ehh, no Lila… Estoy bien… ¡bailemos! ¿Te parece?

–Arnold no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, o cómo disimular ante el momento incómodo. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, era bailar con Lila. Lo que sí quería, era escuchar a Helga. Lo que más quería, o quizás luego, era reclamarle a Gerald. Oh, sí. Vaya metiche. –

**Lila:** -¡Oh, eso sería muy divertido!

* * *

Helga se sintió muy incómoda con la inquisición de Arnold; con la desafortunada aparición de Gerald; y con la idiota de Lila aguardando una pieza de baile. Esa tonta se robó el final de la canción. ¡De **MI **canción! (Decía) ¡Cómo la odio! ¡Maldita campesina pelirroja!

Y sin embargo, volviendo a Arnold: ¿Cómo pudo osar decirme todo eso? ¿Cuándo el Cabeza de Balón se propasaba tanto con sus sutilezas? ¿A qué quería llegar? Si de todas maneras él se iría. Si de todas maneras no sabía cuándo volvería. Si de todas maneras, yo no le diría otra cosa más que "lo de siempre". Si de todas maneras, él siempre PREFERIRÁ A LILA. ¡Oh, Arnold, con esto he concluido en algo: No soy para ti, y nunca lo seré!

En general, todos se asombraron por la 'pareja' que bailaba la anterior canción. Se sabía que hacía tiempo se llevaban mejor, pero ¿Era para tanto? Y obviamente, al que más le extrañó fue a Gerald.

Arnold continuó bailando con Lila, un rato. Lo suficiente como para no ser descortés; lo suficiente como para que no pasara mucho tiempo desde aquel episodio inconcluso con Helga. Cuando por fin logró 'escapar' de la pelirroja, trató de encontrar a Helga, pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte, se había ido, aparentemente.  
Un poco más tarde, los invitados les dedicaron unas palabras de apoyo a Arnold y a sus allegados para el viaje.

La noche ya estaba terminando, y no había rastros de la chica: le preguntó a Phoebe, y ni ella sabía. Vio a Olga, y sin darle demasiados detalles, le explicó que él quería terminar de platicar algo con su hermana, pero que, por una cosa y por otra, no lo pudo hacer. Le rogó que al día siguiente, fueran (como todos) a despedirlos. Pero resaltó el hecho de **que fuera Helga**. Olga escuchó atentamente, dando a entender que ambas asistirían sin dudarlo.

* * *

La fiesta acabó, finalmente. Aunque había terminado hacía un largo rato. Una larga noche, mañana y mediodía le demandarían a Olga, convencer –O intentar convencer– a Helga de que acuda a la despedida. Ésta se negaba, una, y otra, y otra vez, por lo ocurrido en la fiesta (aunque sin decirlo, claro).

**Olga**: -Helga, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que rogarte? El chico se irá. Es tu amigo, y todos iremos a despedirlo.

**Helga: -**¿'Iremos'? ¡No asumas que yo iré!

**Olga: -**¿Por qué no quieres ir? Si tú viajaras, te gustaría que todos se despidan de ti, al menos. ¿No? Además, él mismo me pidió que TÚ fueras.

**Helga:** -¡¿Cuál es el punto?!

**Olga:** -Creo que le importa que vayas **y mucho**.

**Helga:** -Gracias Olga, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Además, como si me importara ese zopenco.

**Olga:** -Helga, estoy segura de que te importa. Los vi anoche, estaban tan bien... Digo, se veían tan… –Ante la mirada mortal de Helga, cambió la próxima palabra que iba a decir– "…bien juntos".

**Helga:** -Hasta que llegó "La-a-i-la…" –Helga se tapó la boca, con ambas manos, sorprendida ella misma, de haberlo admitido. –

**Olga:** -Ah, con que eso te molesta.

**Helga:** -No, y no es asunto tuyo. –Molestándose–

**Olga:** -Ve, despídete. Y sí, sí es asunto mío, querida hermanita. Te incluye a ti, por lo tanto, es importante para mí.

**Helga:** -¡Ni que fuera un asunto de Estado Nacional! ¡Por favor, Olga, sólo olvídalo! ¡Es una boba despedida! ¡No iré! Claramente no lo haré. ¡Y no hay NADA que puedas hacer para que vaya!

**Olga: -**Pero hay algo que tú sí puedes hacer, y eso es ir con el chico y hablar con él. Tal vez entiendas que lo de ayer fue un gran malentendido. –Helga comenzaba a dudar, mientras seguía de brazos cruzados, con la mirada hacia su costado. –

**Helga:** -No lo sé. Sería mucha molestia prepararme e ir hasta allí, solo por un cabeza de balón, tonto e insignificante y mentecato.

**Olga:** -Yo estaré allí a las cinco, y creo que deberías ir, y decirle lo que sientes. Entiendo que ayer los interrumpieron...

**Helga**: -¡Eres muy metiche Olga! Ya olvídalo. No iré. ¿Interrumpir qué? ¿Ese estúpido baile? ¡Agh! De todas formas, no quería bailar con él. –Ofuscándose aún más–

**Olga:** -Helga, no finjas conmigo. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Y si tanto lo quieres, debes ser sincera con él.

**Helga:** -¿"Tanto lo quieres"? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Qué sabes?!

**Olga:** -He estado observándote. He visto lo feliz que estabas en el restaurant. ¡Me he dado cuenta de que la coraza que te inventas, guarda algo tan bello y hermoso en su interior, que no debes temer mostrar! Helga, el amor es complicado sólo si tú crees que lo es.

**Helga:** -No es tan fácil. –Abriéndose en sinceridad–

**Olga:** -¡Claro que no lo es! Pero será más difícil aún, si no muestras tu interior. Espero verte hoy a la tarde, donde ya sabes.

**Helga:** -No lo sé… Yo… no creo que deba. No necesito eso. No lo sé. –Dudando–

**Olga:** -Yo armé las parejas en el Chez París.

**Helga:** -¿Ahh?

**Olga:** -De nada, hermanita. Piénsalo.

* * *

Helga estaba completamente perpleja. Su hermana perfecta. Su (hasta hace un tiempo) indiferente hermana Olga, sabía su más profundo secreto. Ella la estaba presionando para que fuera a despedirse de Arnold. Ella había estado observándola. Y muy bien.

–Rayos, Helga. ¿Tan tonta te has vuelto por estar junto a ese pelmazo un par de días? ¿Eres tan obvia? ¡¿Y si alguien más lo sabe?! ¡Juro que la mataré si alguien lo sabe! Pero… pensándolo, no tiene sentido ir a la "despedida-despedida". Después de todo, sé que él ha preferido, una vez más, a "La Señorita Perfección". Él eligió terminar mi canción, con ella… Lila se robó los pasos de mi blues, y Arnold se lo ha permitido.

Seré la estúpida más grande del mundo si acudo. Sin embargo… ¡Lo amo! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos contradictorios! ¡Oh, Arnold, si tan sólo fueras sólo para mí! ¡Qué no daría por estar a tu lado, en esos instantes finales tuyos en Hillwood! ¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si tan solo tuviera una respuesta. Creo que mejor me recostaré. ¡Sí! Debo pensar bien las cosas.

Veamos. ¿Ser o no ser? ¿Ir o no ir? ¿Comer pastrami o comer estofado? Mmm… ¡Sí! Ya sé lo que haré. Es lo mejor. ¡Es ahora o nunca, Helga!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**QUERIDOS LECTORES**: ¿HABRÁ DECIDIDO IR A DESPEDIRSE? ¿PODRÁ HELGA LLEGAR, O SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE? JIJIJI, LO SABRÁN EN EL PRÓXIMO. AHORA SÍ, PASARÉ A DISCULPARME, PORQUE HACE MÁS DE 20 DÍAS QUE NO ACTUALIZABA. HE ESTADO SIN EL MALDITO SERVICIO DE INTERNET; TUVE EXÁMENES, Y DEMÁS. (ADEMÁS, PARA INSPIRARME NECESITO PAZ Y SOLEDAD :3, CON MUCHO BULLICIO NO ME CONCENTRO U.U) ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO FUE EL QUE MÁS COMENTARIOS TUVO HASTA AHORA, Y ESO ¡ME ALEGRA MUCHO, MUCHO! TAMBIÉN, GRACIAS POR AGREGARME A FAVORITOS. AMO ESTA HISTORIA. LA TENÍA EN MENTE DESDE HACÍA MUCHO TIEMPO, Y AMO HACERLA. TENGO UNA OBSESIÓN NO RESUELTA CON EL CAPÍTULO "VALENTINES DAY" Y CON LA JUNGLA, QUE QUISE MEZCLAR. SEPAN QUE SI TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, ES ADEMÁS, POR QUERER EDITAR Y REDACTAR LO MEJOR POSIBLE CADA CHAPTER.

MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO, POR LEERME Y POR TODO. **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS EN 3, 2, 1….**

**PD 1**: Aunque me canse de editarlo prolijo y bien separado, al subirlo, queda todo "pegado" y sin espacios, ¿Alguien sabe por qué? ¡Gracias!

**PD 2**: La canción que bailan Arnold y Helga, es de George Michael, se llama "Kissing a Fool" y LA AMO. Es mi canción preferida. Se las recomiendo para ilustrar la escena :3

**PD 3**: Les recomiendo que lean **_mi otro fic de "Hey Arnold_**!" llamado **"MISTERIO DE OCTUBRE",** jijiji. Es sobre Halloween. =)

**letifiesta: **¡Muchas gracias como siempre! Sos mi más fiel seguidor/a. **¡Seguí leyendo! =)**

**xxxprincessakuraxxx: **Muchas gracias por comentar, oh sí. Ya no lo ignora, pero mejor no te anticipes. Helga tiene un humor muy cambiante, jeje.

**Pamys-Chan: **¡Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este cap. también!** ¡Seguí leyendo! =)**

**Briney: **¡Muchas gracias! Yo, súper contenta de que te guste.** ¡Seguí leyendo! =)**

**madisonlss1: **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta (y aún así no lo puedo creer) que seas lectora compulsiva de mis historias! :3 Jaja, y me alegra que la espera haya valido la pena. Aquí te va más, ¡Saludos! **¡Seguí leyendo! =)**

**Ciomiau: **Muchas gracias, acá está la continuación. **¡Seguí leyendo! =)**

**sweet-sol: **¡Muchas gracias! Aunque a veces me tarde un poco, siempre actualizaré y no abandonaría mis historias. Saludos**. ¡Seguí leyendo! =)**

**Helgarnold: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que mis historias sean bien recibidas :3 **¡Seguí leyendo! =)**

* * *

**¡Hasta la próxima! :)**

**MarHelga **


	13. Yo digo una plegaria por tí (Cap 12)

**Capítulo 12: "Yo digo una plegaria por tí"**

**Disclaimer**: Ésta serie no me pertenece, ella y todos los personajes son de Craig Bartlett. Sólo inventé ésta historia a partir de la serie creada por él.

* * *

**Última parte capítulo 11 ("Un pequeño blues con tu nombre") **

**Olga:** -Helga, no finjas conmigo. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Y si tanto lo quieres, debes ser sincera con él.

**Helga:** -¿"Tanto lo quieres"? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Qué sabes?!

**Olga:** -He estado observándote. He visto lo feliz que estabas en el restaurant. ¡Me he dado cuenta de que la coraza que te inventas, guarda algo tan bello y hermoso en su interior, que no debes temer mostrar! Helga, el amor es complicado sólo si tú crees que lo es.

**Helga:** -No es tan fácil. –Abriéndose en sinceridad–

**Olga:** -¡Claro que no lo es! Pero será más difícil aún, si no muestras tu interior. Espero verte mañana a la tarde, donde ya sabes.

Helga: -No lo sé… Yo… no creo que deba. No necesito eso. No lo sé. –Dudando–

**Olga:** -Yo armé las parejas en el Chez París.

**Helga:** -¿Ahh?

**Olga:** -De nada, hermanita. Piénsalo.

Helga estaba completamente perpleja. Su hermana perfecta. Su (hasta hace un tiempo) indiferente hermana Olga, sabía su más profundo secreto. Ella la estaba presionando para que fuera a despedirse de Arnold. Ella había estado observándola. Y muy bien.

–Rayos, Helga. ¿Tan tonta te has vuelto por estar junto a ese pelmazo un par de días? ¿Eres tan obvia? ¡¿Y si alguien más lo sabe?! ¡Juro que la mataré si alguien lo sabe! Pero… pensándolo, no tiene sentido ir a la "despedida-despedida". Después de todo, sé que él ha preferido, una vez más, a "La Señorita Perfección". Él eligió terminar mi canción, con ella… Lila se robó los pasos de mi blues, y Arnold se lo ha permitido.

Seré la estúpida más grande del mundo si acudo. Sin embargo… ¡Lo amo! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos contradictorios! ¡Oh, Arnold, si tan sólo fueras sólo para mí! ¡Qué no daría por estar a tu lado, en esos instantes finales tuyos en Hillwood! ¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si tan solo tuviera una respuesta. –

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "Yo digo una pequeña plegaria por tí"**

Helga recostada. Helga recostada, viendo una película. Helga vacía. Helga, tomando coraje y yendo a cierta casa de huéspedes donde se encontraría con un montón de –como ella los llama– "zopencos". Todos. En todo. Y él. Oh, sí. Ahí estaría Arnold.

Cuando el mundo se torna de un solo color, es difícil discernir con coherencia alguna. Y más, si el mundo se ha convertido en cierto matiz carmesí. ¿Era el mundo o era ella exteriormente? Definitivamente, la sola idea le provocaba palpitaciones y riesgo de desarrollar un ataque cardiaco.

Las calles resultan interminables a dos insignificantes pies, cuando hay tanto para decir. Las manecillas de los relojes prácticamente rozaban sus brazos, tal como la jeringa de una aguja, tal como una enfermedad misma; para la cual, el antídoto era apresurarse y ganarle la carrera al tiempo en contra.

¿Cómo hacerlo, cómo simplemente pensar en hacerlo? Es decir, ¿Ella tiraría toda su reputación, su tan tatuada forma de ser ante todos?

Las barajas de castillos de naipes cayendo uno a uno, hasta llegar a miles, en su mente, la hacían marear.

¿Y qué pasaría luego? Probablemente, cualquier pelmazo creería que habría un final cursi y asquerosamente meloso como en la más barata película. De esas, donde la chica se va, –o el chico– están en un aeropuerto, uno a punto de abordar, el otro, en la estación, a lo lejos; y en el último minuto deciden bajarse, correr estúpidamente e ir en busca de los previsibles brazos de su media naranja. El regocijo de un final cubierto de besos, miradas enternecidas y automáticamente, los créditos del filme. Bueno, Helga de eso, no estaba muy segura.

* * *

Ya eran más de las cinco, y el cielo comenzaba a entristecerse. Todos se habían despedido del chico rubio, de peculiar familia, y de extraña cabeza 'abalonada' que tanto apreciaban. Helga no llegaba. Arnold, asumía que ya era hora de irse.

"_Es cuestión, _

_De aprender a esperarte,_

_O **marcharme.**_

_Yo no sé, si sabrás,_

_Pero aquí estoy, _

_Muriendo de amor._

_En cada rincón,_

_Guardan dolor,_

_Los amantes…_

_Tanto fingir,_

_Tanto amarse…"_

Los chicos, huéspedes y Olga ya se habían despedido de Arnold, y ésta, le hizo saber que trató por todos los medios, que Helga acudiera, pero hasta el momento, sin éxito.

Casi a un minuto de emprender el viaje, Arnold y sus abuelos, más los huéspedes, escucharon algo que los detuvo. Los Abuelos, y el rubio, con una pierna ya adentro de auto se paralizaron:

**-¡Esperen! ¡Llegó Helga! Y aún no se despidió de Arnold y los demás. **–**Gritó, alertándolos, una más feliz Olga**–

Nada hacía parecer que cierta chica gruñona, llegaría de último momento. Sin embargo, una parte de Arnold siempre supo que, aunque sea, en el último minuto, Helga se presentaría.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Helga estaba parada a unos metros del auto, –en el que el chico viajaría– sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo actuar. Por unos segundos, parecía que estaban congelados, por lo cual, Arnold decidió ser quien se acercara. Se bajó del auto, caminando lentamente.  
Helga levantó la vista, y sin decir nada lo miró.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a despedirme, Helga.

-Yo, yo... Espero que te vaya bien... Y... Y puedas... (Entrecortándosele la voz) que puedas encontrar a tus padres. –El nerviosismo de Helga la dominaba y era mucho más fuerte que ella. –

_Que me gustas así,_

_Que me muero de amor, _

_Que no puedo pensar, _

_Si te acercas a mí…_

_Que me haces desear,_

_Que me olvido quién soy,_

_Que me tienes y soy tuya,_

_Que te sueño y te doy,_

_Toda mi vida…_

_Mi vida es tuya mi amor…_

_Adivina ya no puedo,_

_Esconder el miedo _

_De no estar contigo,_

_Te confieso todo,_

_Te entrego mis sueños,_

_No me dejes sola, por favor._

_Llévame a volar sin alas,_

_Llévame hasta el cielo de los corazones,_

_Bésame en el viaje,_

_Cantemos canciones de amor…_

-Yo, de verdad te agradezco Helga. Y ojalá tengas razón... Es... Es lo que más quiero.

-Lo sé...

-Lo de anoche...

-No tienes que explicarme nada... No aquí, y no delante de todos.

-Fue Gerald... Y yo...

-Es un tonto, y ya lo sabemos.

-Jeje, sí... Fue un error. Y lo lamento mucho. De verdad. Me hubiera encantado terminar ese baile contigo, y sé que te lo debo.

-Nada de eso…

-Oh, sí te lo debo.

-Niños, ya vamos yendo o me harán retractar de viajar junto al idiota de Kokoschka... –Decía un bromista Hyunh, Pootz le dio un codazo– ¡Aaauchh!

-¡Ahí voy! (Respondió Arnold)

-Ve, Arnold... Que tengas un buen viaje, yo... Quería decirte que... Que... ¡Cielos! ¡Que no puedo hablar con un Cabeza de balón como tú por tanto tiempo, sólo ve, y tráeme algo bueno, que no sea barato, ni ordinario cuando vuelvas! –Le dijo con el mayor remordimiento del mundo, mordiéndose los labios, y agachando la cabeza al saberse contemplada por todo el mundo a su alrededor–.

-Gracias Helga, te haré caso, y prometo traerte algo bonito.

-Más te vale, ¿eh?

Antes de alejarse por completo, el niño se inclinó hacia Helga, y le susurró, –Haciendo una especie de aclaración, rebalsada de obviedades y sutilezas, finas como un cristal, explícita como el azul del cielo– en forma rápida y dulce:

-Yo también **te quiero** Helga, y tenemos algo pendiente que no quiero postergar más. No me olvidaré de ti, y para que me creas, esto es necesario...

**Le dio un beso**, muy suave e inesperado –para todos–, y la abrazó.

Helga no articuló ni una palabra más. Sus vanos intentos de parecer ruda, la vencieron; de alguna manera, tuvo que ceder, correspondiendo al beso y abrazo.

Unos segundos luego, dobló sus brazos rodeando a Arnold con ellos, y se aferró a él con fuerza. Aunque resulte extraño, nunca antes le respondió así ante un abrazo, siempre fueron sorpresivos, unilaterales y seguidos de un clásico:

–"¡Aléjate de mí, zopenco!" o "¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!".

Esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, las amenazas negras de las nubes, no dieron tregua. Esta vez, las gotas tenues hicieron sentir su sed de venganza, mutando en espesas. Esta vez, era en ocasión de despedida. Esta vez, incluyó un "Yo también… Helga" y un beso. Oh, qué beso. Esta vez sería ella quien verá cómo se alejaba su amor hasta el vehículo, hacia un destino que no la invitaba a participar.

Arnold lentamente la soltó, miró y se alejó de ella, con una gran sonrisa de **"Volveré, esto recién empieza…"**

-¡Adiós Arnold! ¡Adiós Sr. Shortman! –Todos coreaban al unísono, deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor. –

Helga se volvió sobre los pasos de Arnold, justo antes de que vuelva a entrar al auto. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, y le dijo:

–Te amo, Arnold. Nunca lo olvides. Siempre lo he hecho, y el que te vayas no lo cambiará. Lamento haber sido una tonta todo este tiempo…

–Yo también, Helga. Pero ahora debo irme. Y mi viaje no será tan largo. –Alejándose, mientras la saludaba con la mano–

* * *

Lo más extraño, era que nadie se sorprendió demasiado ante la escena que acababan de ver. Ciertamente, para Helga, esto es lo que durante toda su vida había soñado. ¡Arnold la besó delante de todos! Eso realmente, era genial. Le dijo que la quería. ¡Wow! –Que alguien me pellizque porque, no puede ser real–

–Oh, sí que lo es, Helga.

– ¿Cómo dices, Lila?

–Arnold te lo dijo. –Dijo Gerald–

–Arnold te lo dijo. –Dijo Rhonda–

–Arnold te lo dijo. –Dijo Big Bob–

–Oh, pero en verdad, ¿Sabes lo que te dijo? –Le insinuaron con malicia, todos–

–¿Qué quieren decir? Entendí perfectamente lo que dijo, ¡Fue maravilloso! Aunque pensándolo bien, debería haberlo grabado, qué tonta. –Respondió, con seguridad, Helga–

De repente, toda la clase, dirigida por el Sr. Simmons, velozmente apareció vestida con otros atuendos. Eran de tipo flamenco español, con enormes vestidos coloridos, –El maestro, disfrazado de torero– y comenzaron a cantar a los gritos:

–Él te dijo… –Todos cantaban enérgicamente–

"_**The moment I wake up,**_

_**Before I put on my makeup,**_

_**I Say a little prayer for you…**_

_**While combing my hair now,**_

_**And wondering what dress to **_

_**Wear now**_

_**I Say a little prayer for you…"**_

¡¿Qué?! ¡EN ESPAÑOL, POR FAVOR! –Gritaba Helga–

–"_**Desde el momento en que despierto, **_

_**Antes de que te pongas el maquillaje, **_

_**Rezo una pequeña oración por ti. **_

_**Mientras me peino, **_

_**Y me pregunto qué vestido te pondrás ahora, **_

_**Rezo una pequeña oración por ti…"**_

Los chicos continuaron entonando la canción, mientras danzaban alrededor de Helga, muy extraño todo. Demasiado. Una vez que la canción terminó, Helga gritó:

–¡Bien, basta! Si todo esto en realidad ocurrió, que alguien me pellizque. De lo contrario, creeré que mi comida estaba mala y alucino. ¡Ouch! ¡Phoebe! ¿Era necesario?

–Tú lo pediste, Helga.

Era raro. Phoebe estaba vestida como siempre. Todos parecían normales, y no había signos de haber ocurrido 'ningún musical' recientemente. Más bien, todo lucía desolado y gris.

–Oh, entonces sí sucedió. –Pensaba Helga–

Una parte suya, se colmó de felicidad. El 'musical' ridículo habría sido producto de su imaginación. –O eso esperaba–. Por otro lado, se sentía muy triste.

–Adiós, Arnold... –Susurró Helga, mordiéndose el labio, para que una incipiente, pero no por eso, menos perversa lágrima, no se escapara–

–¿Estás bien, Helga?

–Sí,… Estoy bien, Phoebe... Es sólo, este estúpido clima... Me dan alergias.

–Entiendo... ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo, cerca del muelle?

–Dalo por hecho, amiga.

* * *

Al llegar a la heladería, Phoebe ya tenía su mantecado.

–¿De qué lo quieres, niña?

–¿Qué sabores tiene?

–Sólo me quedan de "Sabor a fantasía, decepción y mentiras"; "La boda de mi mejor helado derretido"; "Ves demasiadas películas, con chocolate" "Una plegaria por las fresas" y "Fíjate la hora que es, idiota de vainilla"

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?! Un momento… ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Queridos lectores: ¿Cómo les va? ¡Espero que muy bien! Oh, esta historia tiene matices muy locos. Verán, este capítulo no iba a ser así, jiji. Ya entenderán por qué lo hice de esta manera. Mi hermana me iluminó para que cambie algunas cositas, que enriquecerán el Fic. Sí, es una genia. Supongo que, sentarme con el Word en mis ojos, en la soledad de la tarde me inspira para crear un capítulo 'demente'. Oh, sí. ¿Les pareció muy demente este episodio? ¿Muy "Helga"? ¡Bueno, esa era la idea! ¡Jajaja!_

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, no me canso de decirlo! ¡Je, es que aún no creo, no puedo creer que mi historia tenga más de 12 capítulos y más de 50 comentarios, y más de 10 followers! :3 :3 :3 ¡Felicidad total! Les adelanto, que dentro de poco, el fic se estructurará en partes bien definidas: Por un lado, los chicos, por otro la familia de Helga, y por otro, la de Arnold (luego, lo de la Selva) y en el medio, se entrecruzarán todos y todo. Este fic no termina, más bien, es un bebé aún, jiji. ¡Cariños a todos!_

_**PD 1**: La primera canción, es de Marcela Morelo, se llama "Los amantes"._

_La segunda, de "Sueña Conmigo", se llama "Contigo todo" (sí, no sólo veo "Hey Arnold!")_

_La última, es de la genia Aretha Franklin, "I say a Little prayer for you", en una clara alusión a "La Boda de mi mejor amigo" (¡Si amaré esa peli! :3)_

_Les doy los nombres y artistas, por si quieren escucharlos e ilustrar la historia._

_**PD 2**: Como me gusta hacerme propaganda, los invito nuevamente a leer mis otros Fics, "Misterio de Octubre"; "El Cumpleaños de Arnold" (One-shot)._

_**PD 3:** Les voy dando la primicia, que (soy una maldita ambiciosa, oh sí) tengo en mente un nuevo fic "largo" sobre la hermosa pareja de rubios, que empezaría siendo niños e iría hacia el futuro... (no daré más pistas U.U) :O y otro, un One-shot de Navidad: ¡Oh sí! Ya los elaboraré en mi cabecita, espero que queden lindos._

_¡Muchas gracias por todos su reviews: Pamys-Chan, Belld-chan, sweet-sol, letifiesta, madisonlss1 y Ciomiau! =)_

_MarHelga =)_


	14. Tristeza típicamente tallada (Cap 13)

**Capítulo 13: "Tristeza típicamente tallada"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ésta serie no me pertenece, ella y todos los personajes son de Craig Bartlett. Sólo inventé ésta**  
**historia a partir de la serie creada por él.**

* * *

**(N/A: HOY CUMPLO EXACTAMENTE 4 MESES EN FANFICTION! SÍ! DEBEN REGALARME ALGO! (NO, ES BROMA) :D SI SUPIERAN CUÁNTO ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR... LA OBSESIÓN QUE TENGO CON "HEY ARNOLD!", ME DECLARARÍAN "DEMENTE"... JAJAJA! EN FIN... COMO YA ERA HORA, LES DEJO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :3)**

* * *

Como una pintura teñida de gris, algodones espesos en sospecha de lo que serían nubes y, una humedad amenazante. La conjunción maléfica y perfecta para un día como en el que alguien se va, y muchos se despiden. Casi como una ley, cuando se abandona un lugar, el cielo y la tempestad deciden acompañar. Deciden que es mejor, espolvorear más tristeza y desazón al momento.

Los chicos arribaron a la casa de Arnold a las cinco de la tarde. El cielo completamente cubierto hacía creer que eran como las diez de la noche.  
Estaban todos, o casi todos... menos Helga.

-Oh Arnold, te he traído un exclusivo reloj-brújula, directamente de Suiza, es lo mejor. Ya sabes, para que siempre sepas la hora y dónde estás. Y, para que no olvides a Rhonda.

-¡Gracias Rhonda! ¡Es muy bello! ¡No podría olvidarte! Jeje

-Oh, eso es cierto, cómo alguien en su sano juicio a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, la chica más hermosa y con más clase de toda la ciudad... Jejeje. Ah! Y no te preocupes, no me costó nada, jejeje.

-Yo te traje un chocolate... Bueno… En realidad es medio chocolate, jeje.

-Gracias Harold, no era necesario.

-Bueno, en verdad... Es un cuarto de chocolate...

-Está bien, lo que vale es la intención.

-Es que, sólo es... El envoltorio...

-Viejo, te daré mi reproductor mp5, con una fina selección de las mejores y más modernas canciones. El viaje será largo, y con él tienes diversión asegurada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias amigo! -haciendo el clásico saludo-

-Arnold, te traje un sombrero, lo hice yo misma, es porque en esos lugares de Latinoamérica hace demasiado calor, y el sol pega muy fuerte.

-Gracias Lila, es perfecto y un gran gesto de tu parte.

-¡Oh, no fue nada!

Y así, le fueron dando cada uno un presente o algo que consideraron útil para el recorrido del chico. Asimismo, individualmente le desearon lo mejor, y lo saludaron.

-Bueno muchachos, ya vamos terminando con las despedidas, es hora de irnos.

(Arnold para sí: -Supongo que Helga no vendrá… Qué triste. Quería despedirme de ella… Ha de estar muy enojada por lo de anoche.)

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Phoebe y Helga habían acabado sus helados de sabores extraños. De repente, Helga, ahora en su casa, mientras sonaba una canción de blues, se vio sorprendida por el timbre.

-¡Yo abro! ¿Sí?

-Hola, Helga...

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya he vuelto, esto es para tí...

-¡Son rosas! ¿Para mí? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tan rápido?

-Son todas tuyas.

-Muchas gracias, me gustan mucho. –Dijo sonrojada–

-De nada, tú lo mereces.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son mis padres, quiero presentártelos.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Los encontraste? ¡Es excelente! ¡Me alegro tanto!

-Han pasado cinco minutos, Helga.

-¿En serio? ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero cómo...?

-Sí, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo pudiste en cinco...?

-Eso no importa. Hay algo que quiero decirte, es importante...

-¿Sí?

-Helga, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Aceptas?

-¡Arnold, sólo tenemos 12 años! ¿Bromeas? Eso sería ilegal...

-¿Y qué?

-¡¿Cómo que 'Y qué'?!

-¿Te casarías conmigo, o no?

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca creí, o... Bueno, siempre pensé que esto sucedería ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Acepto! ¡Claro que me casaré...!

* * *

-Pero sí que habrá baile...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Estaba soñando? ¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Fue tan real! ¿Me quedé dormida viendo una estúpida película? ¡No! ¡Debo ir a despedir a Arnold! ¡Maléficos delirios sobre los brazos de Morfeo! ¡Puede que aún no te hayas marchado, y yo aquí, babeando!

Helga bajó automáticamente las escaleras, a mil por hora. Los créditos de la película, apenas empezaban. Los últimos segundos para acabar con las cinco y veinticinco, morían.

¡Ha de ser tardísimo! ¡Rayos, centellas y demás palabrotas irreproducibles! ¡Cinco y veintiséis!

¡¿Miriam?! ¡¿Bob?! ¡¿Olga?! Si alguien me ve con esta cara, y ese alguien, es alguien que está por irse, más rápido se irá. Me lavaré la cara. Bien, ahora sí. ¡Vamos Helga! ¡Corre, vuela como un ave! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No abre! ¡Estúpida puerta! Está trabada, o cerrada con llave. ¿Dónde hay una inútil llave cuando se la necesita?

Si hubiera una competencia de filmaciones de Helga, en momentos de desgracia y desesperación, ésta se llevaría el primer premio. Prácticamente intentó derribarla, sin éxito.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo que salir de aquí, ¿Pero cómo? ¡Lo tengo! Trataré de salir por la puerta para mascotas, que hay en la cocina. Pensándolo bien, ni sé para qué la tenemos... Nunca tendremos mascotas. ¡Qué rayos!

¡Es muy pequeña! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Quedaré atrapada aquí, para siempre! –Calma, Helga– respira profundo, tú puedes. Tú puedes... Y... ¡Listo!

Helga contuvo la respiración, y logró zafarse de la mini puerta por la que sólo caben perros-gatos pequeños.

¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? ¡Ya son cinco y treinta y cinco! ¡Diablos!

Un instinto dirigió a la rubia a su habitación. Con muchísima suerte, algo de ingenio y puntería, quizás podría saltar a una rama de un árbol, lindante con su ventana, y descender lentamente por él. Así fue: abrió su ventana, se ató una soga a la cintura, y la lanzó a una rama. Varios y más intentos fallidos, hasta que, pudo ensartar una gruesa rama que la llevaría a la libertad. Un ligero error de cálculo, la mantuvo pendiendo de la soga durante algunos minutos. Su situación era preocupante.

¡No le tengo miedo a las alturas! ¡No le tengo miedo! ¡Debo llegar, y despedirme de Arnold! ¡Tú puedes, Helga! ¡Gerónimooooo! ¡Ouch! ¡Maldito árbol!

Helga quedó en una rama más baja, pero aún elevada.

-¡Señor! ¡Disculpe! ¿Podría ayudarme a bajar? ¡Iuju! ¿Alguien? ¿Por qué no hay nadie, cuando uno necesita ayuda? ¡Y mis padres! ¿Cómo fueron tan idiotas de cerrar con llave?

¡Oh Dios de las plegarias y oraciones! ¡Lamento haber sido tan mala, grosera y todo lo demás! ¡Juro que si vivo, cambiaré! ¡Ahora, te lo ruego, bájame de aquí!

La rama cedió ante el peso de la chica. Se quebró, dejando caer a Helga.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Esto dolió! Pero al menos, salí de casa. Como pueda, iré corriendo a lo de Arnold.

La rubia rengueaba, y sentía el tic tac del reloj en su espalda. Las seis de la tarde se aproximaban con perversión.

¡Ah! Ya no aguanto más. Bien, ya casi... Ya casi llego... –Al llegar–

¿Dónde están todos?

-¡Helga!

-Phoebe, ¿Ya se fueron?

-Eso me temo, Helga... Hace como diez minutos…

-¿Sólo diez minutos? ¡Rayos! Por poco, casi los alcanzo...

-Sí, ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? ¿Y en tu brazo? Tienes un terrible golpe...

-Es una larga historia... –Dijo con tristeza y resignación–

-Bueno, podemos tomar un helado, si quieres… y puedo escucharte. ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

-Un helado suena bien. Me quedé dormida, viendo una película. "La boda de mi mejor amigo". Delirando, más bien…

-¡Amo esa película! ¿Delirando?

-Sí, ¿Podemos irnos? Este lugar apesta a despedidas.

-Vamos.

* * *

Una vez en la heladería…

-Aquí está su mantecado, señorita.

-Gracias.

Y el helado que le sirvieron a Helga, era una extraña porción de crema helada, en forma de cabeza de balón, con bananas y otras frutas que conformaban el cabello de su amado. Una vívida escultura de su Arnold…

La incesante lluvia era algo atípico pero normal en verano. Pero ese día, llovió por lo que no llovió en miles.

-¿Qué tal está tu mantecado, Helga?

-Ahora, lejos de aquí.

-Yo me refería al helado, pero si quieres, te escucho…

-¡Oh! Sí, yo... No puedo disimularlo, ¿verdad?

-Estás triste...

-Y no debería...

-Anímate Helga, en dos días nos vamos de excursión, será maravilloso conocer otra cultura, otro idioma...

-Ajá, sí... –Con desinterés– incluso... ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! Incluso es cerca de...

-¿De San Lorenzo? Mmm, sí, pero no tanto...

Helga se sentía mejor. Mucho mejor. Estaba casi convencida de que iría prácticamente al mismo lugar que Arnold.

-Nos vemos mañana, Helga, empaca, ¿si?

-Nos vemos, Phoebs! Sí, empacaré algunas tonterías, ¡Lo de siempre! Pastrami, ¡Sí!

-¡Jaja, de acuerdo! ¡Adiós!

* * *

-¿Olga? ¿Qué haces aquí? No ibas a salir con John?

-¡Hermanita! No, no quise irme en un día tan triste y lluvioso como hoy, ni dejarte sola. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Ah, entiendo... He tenido mejores días, supongo...

-No quiero volver al tema, pero... ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirte?

-No logré llegar a tiempo. Me quedé dormida. Para colmo, Bob y Miriam no estaban y, adivina qué: ¡La puerta estaba cerrada con llave! Pero bueno, quizás todo ocurre por algo. Quizás el destino no quiso que llegue a tiempo...

-Ay, Helga, es muy triste... Te diré algo. Sé que matarás, lo sé. Pero no pude evitar... Ver tu armario...

-¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ERES UNA CHISMOSA OLGA!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No se lo he contado a nadie! Ni lo haría. Eso... Debes hacerlo tú, cariño.

-Ni en sueños.

-Helga, el amor es lo más bello y puro que hay. Y por lo que vi, lo quieres mucho, ¡Cielos! Es más que "mucho", ¡Lo AMAS! Merece saberlo, y creería que lo sabe.

-Tierra, trágame...

-Helga, cuando vuelva, tienes que decírselo.

-Se lo diré a su tiempo, si es que quiero. Y esta conversación, jamás, JAMÁS, ocurrió. ¿Entendiste?

-Helga ama a Arnold! Helga ama a Arnold! Jijiji.

-¡Te mataré! Aarrgh!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar imaginar lo hermosos que se verían juntos. Oh, Helga... ¡No puedo... creerlo! Por fin nos llevamos bien, ¡confías en mí! Tenemos secretos... Es tan... ¡Tan maravilloso! Aaaaahhh! Rompiendo ridículamente en llanto, como típicamente hace.

-¿Quién lo diría, eh? Gracias Hermana, agradezco mucho que ahora sea así... Pero hazme un favor, ¿si?

-Lo que sea, hermanita –aún llorando–

-Nada de esto tienen que saberlo ni Miriam, ni Bob, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Ah! Y algo más: deja de llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto, y ve con tu chico. Alguien merece estar contento hoy, ya que yo no puedo.

-¡Haré todo lo que me pidas, y más! –Dándole un gran beso en la frente, aunque a Helga aún no le agradan demasiado las muestras de afecto de esa índole–

* * *

_"Una rosa que vigila._  
_Un malherir en mis sueños._  
_Es castigo conocido,_  
_el desprecio del desvelo._  
_Mártir fiel, azotante,_  
_una caricia, en vez de estar,_  
_en cualquier parte._  
_Digno estímulo mutante,_  
_perder la razón,_  
_antes que dejarte._  
_Sigilo aventurero,_  
_nubes negras_  
_rondan esta tarde._  
_Manifiesto que intuía,_  
_la inspiración que el destino,_  
_se llevó en un instante..."_

-¡Oh, Arnold! Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo... ¡Si tan solo me hubiera sincerado antes contigo! Sólo me queda firmar estas palabras, porque de tí, ya no me queda nada. Soy tan cobarde...

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres, parásito?!

¡Me las pagarás! ¡A mí nadie me estafa! ¡Haré que te metan en prisión, de una

patada en el trasero cuando te encuentren, pedazo de basura, bueno para nada,

ya verás! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Ya verás! ¡Nunca dejo que nada quede así!

Big Bob Pataki seguramente había logrado despertar a media cuadra con sus gritos, mientras hablaba por teléfono esa mañana. El cielo, hasta hacía pocas horas, empantanado de tristeza, dejaba vislumbrar un tímido sol saliente, que prometía resplandecer de a poco, durante toda la jornada.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasó? –Balbuceaba una todavía adormilada Miriam–

-Es ese traidor de Vermicelli.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu socio? ¿Qué pasó Bob?

-Me ha arruinado, y me las pagará.

-¿Qué hizo?

-¡Estábamos a punto de cerrar un contrato con una importante empresa multinacional, y antes de hacerlo robó todos nuestros contactos y les ha vendido por sumas millonarias! Es un gusano, ya verá.

-Oh... -Atinó a decir Miriam mientras preparaba torpemente el café matutino, y mezclaba frutas en la licuadora-

-¡Papi, eso es terrible! ¡Lo lamento tanto!

-Sí, Olga. Y lo peor, es que este desgraciado me quitó la cartera de clientes más importantes. ¡Oh, ese traidor! Ahora debe estar viajando, para huir de mí, y del FBI, que llamaré de inmediato.

-¡Qué mal!

-¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre Bob?! ¡Son las 6 de la mañana, por todos los cielos!

-Tu padre no tiene un buen día, Helga.

-¡Ho- la! ¡Mi dolor de cabeza dice lo mismo! Rayos, qué manera de despertar.

-A papá lo estafaron, hermanita.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y quién fue? ¿El mafioso de Nick Vermicelli? ¡Por favor! Todo el mundo sabía que el sujeto era un rufián de aquellos.

-Dime, papi, ¿y dónde iban a ofertar esos localizadores, y a quiénes?

-Si alguien más quiere gritar, estaré en mi habitación. –Dijo Helga, reirándose a toda marcha–

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores. ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Como se darán cuenta, todo lo del capítulo anterior, había sido producto de un sueño que tuvo Helga. Originalmente, iba a pasar algo parecido a ese capítulo; pero decicí cambiarlo –e incluirlo, de todas formas, aunque sea en modo de 'alucinación' porque me gustaba mucho– puesto que si lo dejaba así, se quitaría emoción a la historia, innesariamente, antes de tiempo. Les comento que el fic tendrá al menos 25 capítulos, dependiendo de cómo encare lo que sigue, así que si creían que ya terminaba, no. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Por leerme, antes que nada! Sé que muchos leen y no comentan, pero aún así, les agradezco. A los que comentan, obvio, les super, mega, archi agradezco por leer, y tomarse la molestia de dedicarme unas palabras.

PD 1: Amo la peli "La boda de mi mejor amigo" (Aclaro, dicho sea de paso, que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella).

PD 2: EL poema de Helga, es de mi autoría.

PD 3: Perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, es que primero, debía darle fin a otro de mis fics. Además, estaba escribiendo uno nuevo (que ya publiqué) y otro más. Sí, soy súper ambiciosa, y creo que no me va a alcanzar la vida terrestre para concluir, escribir y publicar cada idea loca que se me pasa por la cabeza, sobre este hermoso par de rubios.

PD 4: Como amo hacerme publicidad, les recomiendo que lean mis otros fics: "Misterio de Octubre" (de 4 capítulos, ya terminado por completo) y "Una Navidad de Cristal" (de -hasta ahora 2 capítulos- más o menos tendrá 10 en total)

* * *

Muchas gracias, especialmente a: _letifiesta, Belld-chan, sweet-sol, Gelygirl, madisonlss1, Pamys-Chan**, **Ciomiau. _

_MarHelga! _


	15. Unidos, ¿Jamás serán vencidos? (Cap 14)

**Mi corazón se fue a la Jungla contigo - Capítulo 14 -**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. La serie y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Última parte capítulo 13: **

-¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre Bob?! ¡Son las 6 de la mañana, por todos los cielos!

-Tu padre no tiene un buen día, Helga.

-¡¿Ho- la?! ¡Mi dolor de cabeza dice lo mismo! Rayos, qué manera de despertar.

-A papá lo estafaron, hermanita. –Dijo Olga-

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y quién fue? ¿El mafioso de Nick Vermicelli? ¡Por favor! Todo el mundo sabía que el sujeto era un rufián de aquellos.

-Dime, papi, ¿Y dónde iban a ofertar esos localizadores, y a quiénes?

-Si alguien más quiere gritar, estaré en mi habitación. –Dijo Helga, retirándose a toda marcha–

* * *

**Capítulo 14: "Unidos, ¿Jamás serán vencidos?"**

Aunque la mañana comenzó inestable, el día se calmó. Niños de entre doce y trece años de edad, se abocaban a empacar sus maletas para dar rienda suelta al viaje que coronaría el fin de un ciclo, y el principio de una nueva era.

**Bob**: -Debíamos ir a Miami y a Centroamérica.

**Olga**: -¡Oh, suena maravilloso, papi!

**Bob**: -See, lo sería si no me hubieran estafado, Olga.

**Olga**: -¡Tengo una brillante idea, papi! ¡Te encantará!

**Bob**: -¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál es la idea?

**Olga**: -Podríamos irnos todos a Miami, ganarle de mano a tu socio, y cerrar el trato con los clientes.

**Bob**: -Oh, no lo sé Olga... ¡Es arriesgado, ese gusano ya se debe haber cubierto de mí por todos lados, qué rata!

**Olga**: -¡Vamos papi! ¿Cuándo te has rendido antes? ¡Piénsalo al menos! Podríamos ir en familia, y pasar unas mini vacaciones, mientras arreglas esos asuntos, ¿Síiiii? –Con cara de niña consentida–

**Bob**: -Mmmm... Tendría que hacer unas pequeñas averiguaciones, hija... Pero tal vez sea una buena idea. Espera. ¿Y qué hay de Miriam y la niña?

**Olga**: -Papá, la idea es "en familia", todos debemos ir.

**Bob**: -Cielos, no sé qué tan bueno resultará eso.

* * *

-Bueno, no sé qué ocurrirá, y francamente, creo que nada demasiado emocionante en este tonto viaje sin mi hermoso Arnold. Pero pensaré todo el tiempo en tí, mi ángel... ¡Oh, mi amor! ¿Dónde está el fino rostro que aparece de visita en mis sueños todos los días? ¿Me olvidarás? Creo que si lo hicieras, podría golpearte, ¡Jum! Aunque no, ¡Porque te amo! –Una vez más, Helga tenía esos monólogos y momentos de recitar retóricamente a un receptor ausente–

**Bob**: -¡Helga! ¡Alístate! ¡Nos iremos a Miami!

**Helga**: -¡¿Quéeeeeee?! ¡Pero si mañana me voy con la clase!

**Bob**: -Ya no, niña. Necesitamos ir todos juntos a intentar salvar lo que queda del "Imperio Pataki".

Es eso, o... ¡Cielos! Terminar viviendo en la casa de huéspedes o pensión de tu amiguito... ¿Cómo es? ¿Ernesto?

**Miriam**: -¿Alfred...?

**Helga**: -Arnold, y no, no terminaremos viviendo en esa ratonera. ¿A dónde iremos?

**Bob**: -Camino a Miami.

**Helga**: Pero papá, me perderé el viaje… hemos estado trabajando muy duro para ello y….

**Bob**: Helga, esto es serio. ¡Perderemos todo! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Todo! ¡Vermicelli pasará a ser Bob Pataki si no lo detenemos a tiempo!

**Helga**: -¡Salven a los Pataki!

**Bob**: -Ese es el espíritu que buscaba, Olga.

**Helga**: Soy Helga, papá... ¡Asgh!

* * *

Más tarde, la rubia hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amiga.

**Phoebe**: -¡Pero Helga! ¿Cómo es que no irás con nosotros? Te perderás la excursión.

**Helga**: -Bueno, Phoebe, son cosas que pasan. Haciéndolo corto, el Gran Bob quiere que sea su "guía espiritual", oh sí. Además, podrías pasar largo rato con otras personas... Quizás, con cierto chico, de camisa roja... ja, ja, ja.

**Phoebe**: -¡¿Qué?! No puedo reemplazarte Helga –Dijo Phoebe sonrojada, agradeciendo por dentro, que su mejor amiga no pudiera notarlo– ¿'Guía espiritual'? ¿De qué hablas?

**Helga**: -Oh, gracias Phoebs, tienes razón: ¡Soy irremplazable! Je, je, je. No lo sé, ese tipo que era su sucio socio lo estafó, y ahora tenemos que ir como idiotas desesperados a recuperar los clientes de Bob, ¡rayos! ¿Puedes creerlo?

**Phoebe**: -Oh, eso suena terrible, Helga...

**Helga**: -¡Mmm, no tanto! Habrá playas… Piscinas, comida, helado, PASTRAMI! Y bueno, algo de acción. Helga G. Pataki atrapará a un delincuente.

**Phoebe**: -Te extrañaré amiga.

**Helga**: -Gracias, yo igual amiga. Además... Todo pierde un poco de sentido sin... Sin...

**Phoebe**: -¿Helado?

**Helga**: -¡Sí! ¡Precisamente! Sin mantecado.

**Phoebe**: -¡Cuídate mucho amiga! Te quiero.

**Helga**: -¡Igual a ti, muñeca! ¡Adiós! ¿Irás a despedirme?

**Phoebe**: -¿Cuándo te vas?

**Helga**: -En tres horas.

**Phoebe**: -¡Ouch! ¡Qué pronto! No creo que pueda, amiga. Tengo dentista, y luego Esgrima. ¡Lo siento mucho Helga! De veras quisiera despedirme de ti… –dijo lamentándose–

**Helga**: -¡No hay problema, Phoebs! Sólo prométeme una cosa: que te portarás bien, –como Helga G. Pataki lo hace–

**Phoebe**: -¡Ay Helga, no bromees! –Riendo ambas–

* * *

**Bob**: -¡Bien, gente! El bus saldrá a las 19 horas. Llegaremos aproximadamente a medianoche.

**Miriam**: -Eso es maravilloso, Bob. –Dijo la poco entusiasta mujer de Bob Pataki, yéndose hacia la cocina–

**Bob**: -¡Sí, Miriam! -Suena el teléfono- ¡Santos cielos, debo atender esa llamada! ¡Sostén esto! ¡O ponlo junto a mis maletas! –Dijo Bob, dándole un paquete pequeño–

**Miriam: **-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Sí, te oí.

Miriam no se percató de que lo que le entregó Bob era dinero. Y menos, el necesario para sobrevivir en el viaje.  
Así, salieron en camino a tomar el autobús de larga distancia que los trasladaría al paradisíaco destino, pero... ¡Sin un centavo! Gracias a Miriam y su torpeza.

La Familia Pataki emprendió su viaje rumbo a centroamérica. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Tanto Arnold, como los chicos y Helga iban camino hacia prácticamente el mismo lugar.

**Bob**: -Muy bien, gente, debemos arribar al autobús.

**Olga:** -Oh, ¡Genial papi!

**Miriam**: -Sí... –Con desinterés y cansancio–

* * *

El autobús era poco cómodo en realidad. Iban bastante apretados, hacía mucho calor; Helga sentada junto a Olga, y Bob con Miriam.

**Helga**: -Bueno hermana, aquí es donde nacen mis auriculares, hasta pronto y en Miami hablamos, ¿Si?

**Olga**: -¡Oh, los jovencitos y la música, está bien hermanita! No te molestaré en absoluto...

**Helga**: -¡Genial!

**Olga:** -Pero...

**Helga**: -¿Qué quieres ahora, Olga?

**Olga:** -No, nada… Sólo quería saber si estabas bien... Digo... Tú sabes... No pudiste irte con tu clase, ni despedirte de...

**Helga**: -Olga, Olga, Olga... Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta la idea de ir a Miami; aún siendo con el Gran Bob y Miriam, ¿No?

**Olga**: -¡Oh Helga! ¡Me encanta que le veas el lado positivo a las cosas!

**Helga**: Además, hubiera tenido que viajar con zopencos, ¿Eh?

**Olga**: -¡Qué mala! Pero supongo que Arnold no es un zopenco, ¿No? ¡Je, je, je!

**Helga**: -¡Olga! ¡No aquí!

**Olga**: -¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No sucederá otra vez! Pero apuesto a que estás pensando en él...

**Helga:** -¡Dios! – Decía mientras se ponía los auriculares para escuchar unas cien veces -como mínimo- los acordes de "Kissing a Fool". Esa canción prácticamente la transportaba a dos días atrás, cuando bailaba con Arnold en la Fiesta–

* * *

El viaje transcurrió lento y aburrido. Miriam pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dormida; Bob protestando contra su ex- socio, y Olga mandándose mensajes con John. Antes de llegar a destino, aproximadamente a mitad del trayecto el conductor dio una mala noticia para los pasajeros:

-Atención pasajeros, lamento comunicarles que hemos sufrido un grave desperfecto técnico, y deberán abandonar el autobús en la siguiente ruta. Sentimos el malestar y problemas ocasionados.

-¡¿Quéeee?!

-¡¿Cómo puede ser?!

-¡Hemos pagado por este servicio, no es justo! ¡Devuelvan el dinero!

Y así, comenzaron a gritar la mayoría de los pasajeros con destino a Miami, incluidos los Pataki. Principalmente, Bob, quien tomó del cuello de la camisa a uno de los conductores en busca de una respuesta y solución, en vano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Decía Miriam con desconcierto–

-¡Papá! ¡Déjalo! –Coreaban Olga y Helga–

Todos tuvieron que descender del vehículo con sus equipajes a cuestas, jurando demandar a la empresa por no cumplir con el servicio y abandonar a sus clientes.

**Bob:** -Miriam, ¿dónde está el mapa que nos dieron en el autobús?

**Miriam**: -¿Mapa? ¿Había un mapa?

**Bob:** -¡Sí! Mujer, ¡Santo Dios! ¡Nos dieron un mapa junto a todas esas porquerías ni bien subimos ayer!

**Miriam**: -¡Oh, el mapa! ¡Ese mapa! Cielos Bob, creo que está en mi cartera... Veamos... Por aquí... No. No lo tengo.

**Helga**: -¡Genial, Mamá! –Con sarcasmo–

**Miriam**: -Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy desperté con él en mis manos y estaba cubierto de café, ¡cielos! No sé cómo fue que eso pudo haber ocurrido...

Olga estaba asustada.

**Bob:** -¡Oh, rayos! ¡Nos han embrujado! ¡¿Qué maldición es esta?!

**Miriam:** -¡Tranquilo, Bob, tranquila Helga! Seguramente encontramos a algún amable paisano de este lugar, o podemos irnos donde vayan los otros... –dándose vuelta para observar a su alrededor, donde no había nadie–... ¿Pasajeros…?  
**  
Helga**: -¡Genial mamá! ¡Ya se han ido! ¡Estamos varados, no sabemos ni dónde y tú echaste a perder el mapa!

**Olga**: -¡Familia, tranquilos! ¡Debemos permanecer unidos, recuérdenlo! ¡Todos juntos podemos superar esto! –Dicho de manera entusiasta–

**Bob**_:_ -Todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si hubiera venido solo. No debí traer a Miriam y a la niña.

**Helga:** -¡Soy Helga, papá! H-E-L-G-A! ¡Además, lo dices como si YO hubiera provocado este desastre! ¡Siempre culpándome de todo! Fue Miriam, ¿entiendes?

**Olga**: -¡Helga, no seas tan dura con mamá!

**Bob:** -¡Como sea, debí venir solo!

Empezó una discusión muy fuerte entre Bob, Miriam y Olga cuando...

**Helga: **-¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Con suerte llegaré sola a Hillwood! Adiós, suerte en su naufragio, ¡tontos!

* * *

Helga se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que los demás terminaran de pelear y se percataran de su huida.

**Bob:** -¡Bien! ¡Basta! ¡Sigamos camino, en este viaje del demonio!

**Olga:** -¡¿Dónde está Helga?!

**Miriam:** -Hace tan solo un momento, estaba aquí...

**Olga:** -¡Oh, no! ¡Se ha escapado!

**Bob**: -¡Genial! Otro problema más, ¡oh Dios!

Olga empezó a correr tratando de alcanzar a Helga, pero tropezó varias veces y la perdió de vista.

* * *

La Familia Pataki decidió "hacer señas" en la ruta, para con suerte, conseguir un aventón de algún bondadoso conductor, en miras a hallar a la menor de ellos. Primero, la ruta parecía desierta. No pasaron en mucho rato, ni un auto, camión, ¡O siquiera bicicleta! Olga estaba tan desesperada, que ¡Hasta hubiera deseado un monopatín! Cuando ya se habían casi resignado, vieron que venían algunos autos, a lo que Miriam advirtió: -¡Miren! ¡Vienen autos!

**Bob:** -¡¿Qué esperas, mujer?! ¡Hazle seña!

Miriam torpemente tardó demasiado en hacer lo que Bob indicó, provocando en este y Olga, gran fastidio.

**Bob**: -¡Muy bien, suficiente! ¡Tomemos un taxi! ¡Miriam, pásame el dinero!

**Miriam:** -¿Qué dinero, Bob?

**Bob**: -¡El dinero, Miriam! ¿Cómo que "Qué dinero?" ¡Te lo di antes de que saliéramos de casa!

**Miriam:** -¿En serio? ¡Oh cielos! ¡No sabía que era dinero, Bob! Pensé que era una bolsa, tal vez con un periódico, o algo así...

**Bob:** -¡Noooooo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Este viaje del demonio! ¡¿Acaso eres tonta?! ¡Era el dinero que saqué del banco, para sobrevivir aquí! ¡Oh no!

**Olga:** -¡Papi, debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Helga! ¡El dinero no importa! Sigamos buscando transporte.

Y así, pasó otro buen rato. Sin mencionar, la innumerable cantidad de vehículos que seguían de largo ante las desesperadas señas de los Pataki.  
Finalmente, apareció una pequeña camioneta, a la que Olga llamó con sus señas y esta frenó.

La conducía un hombre de edad, estaba bastante sucia y descuidada.

**Olga:** -Hola señor, ¿cómo está? Nos preguntamos si usted nos podría ayudar...

**Conductor:** -Sí, niña, ¿qué les ha pasado?

**Olga:** -Verá, muchas cosas. Íbamos destino a Miami, y el autobús nos dejó a medio camino, discutimos, y mi hermana menor se escapó, debemos encontrarla... –decía al borde de las lágrimas y con gran preocupación–

**Conductor:** -¡Muy bien, muy bien, suban! Este pueblo es muy pequeño, no ha de estar muy lejos.

**Olga:** -¡Genial! ¡Muchísimas gracias señor! ¡En serio! ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Vengan!

**Conductor:** -Pero, como verán, aquí adelante no cabemos todos, tendrán que ir en la parte trasera, y solo uno aquí adelante...

**Olga:** -De acuerdo, no habrá problema...

**Conductor**: -Sí, sólo que allí atrás... No estarán solos... Verás, soy transportista de... Gallinas...

**Olga:** -Oh, ya veo, –Decía mientras abría la compuerta–

**Miriam:** -Oh, creo que iré adelante, así pueda ubicar a Helga...

**Bob y Olga:** -¡No!

**Bob:** -Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy...

**Olga:**- En ese caso, iré adelante para poder rastrear a Helga...

**Miriam:** -¡De acuerdo!

* * *

Helga estaba comenzando a tener frío. Había corrido como nunca en su vida, se sentía sola y perdida. Se sentó, en medio de la nada. Justo se hacía de noche. Tomó su relicario...

-Oh, Arnold... Me preguntó cómo estarás en este momento. Me pregunto si te acuerdas de mí... Me pregunto por qué habré sido tan estúpida de haber decidido venir con el imbécil de Bob y la inútil de Miriam... Apuesto a que ni se enteraron de que huí. Oh Arnold, eres lo único bueno en mi vida.

Pagaría por estar a tu lado en este preciso instante. Pagaría por volver a estar contigo en el Chez París. Pagaría por ver tus ojos. Sólo me queda tu imagen, junto a mis cristalinas lágrimas que se desmayan sobre tí... Sin darse cuenta, cerró sus ojos, olvidándose del mundo por un segundo.

* * *

Pese a lo incómodo y a la oscuridad que ya había, al hábil conductor no le tomó más de diez minutos encontrar a Helga...

**Conductor:** -Conozco este camino, como la palma de mi mano, así que no se preocupen... Oigan, ¿no es esa la niña? –Dijo señalando a la distancia–

**Olga**: -¡Sí! ¡Ella es! ¡Deténgase aquí!

–Bajándose del vehículo, alegre y torpe, mientras llora de emoción, gritando–

-¡Helga! ¡Aquí estás! ¡¿Jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto, entendiste?! ¡Jamás!

**Helga**: -Oh, viniste por mí. Apuesto a que fuiste la única que se dio cuenta, ¿no?

**Olga:** -¡Bromeas! ¡Todos estábamos preocupados por tí!

**Miriam:** -Helga, lo sentimos, lo siento, he arruinado el viaje y no es tu culpa... Sube al auto, ¿Sí?

**Olga**: -¡Vamos, hermanita!

**Helga**: -Está bien, pero ¿Me puedes llevar a Hillwood?

**Olga**: -No sé, Helga... Tenemos que ayudar a Papá, ¿Recuerdas? Es muy importante... Prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para que éste viaje sea lo menos espantoso posible...

**Helga**: -O por lo menos, mejor de lo que es, ¿No?

**Olga:** -Lo juro.

**Conductor:** -¡Bueno, suban todos! Los llevaré lo más cerca posible del lugar a dónde iban.

**Helga:** -Genial, oleré a gallina.

**Olga:** -Peor es oler a la nada misma, ja, ja, ja.

**Helga**: -Supongo que tienes razón... –Dijo arqueando la ceja–

* * *

La noche se tornó más fría aún. Los Pataki yacían aprisionados y dormidos junto a las aves, en la parte posterior de la pequeña camioneta.

Los primeros rayos de sol tímidamente se filtraban en el interior del rodado. Helga comenzó a desperezarse entre bostezos, cansancio y sensación de: "¿Dónde rayos era que estábamos? ¡Ah, sí, cierto! En la nada misma. Genial". Más genial aún, es que algunas gallinas le dejaron sobre su vestido, un regalito indeseable... Sí...

**Conductor:** -¡Muy bien, pasajeros! ¡Despierten, dormilones! ¡Aquí los dejo! Sólo hasta aquí los puedo aventar... Me alejaría demasiado sino...

**Bob: **-¿Dónde estamos?

**Miriam:** -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

**Olga:** -Ya es hora de bajarnos, mami.

**Conductor**: -Estamos como a 10 o 20 kilómetros de Miami, más o menos.

**Olga:** -¡Maravilloso, señor!

**Bob:** -¡Gracias, no puedo creerlo!

**Miriam: **-¡Fantástico!

**Helga:** -Sí, genial, pero ¿Cómo se supone que haremos ese trayecto? ¡Oh, ya sé, nos saldrán alas! ¡O quizás Bob puede cargarnos en su gran espalda!

**Conductor:** -No se preocupen, les daré $100 dólares, para que puedan comer algo, por aquí hay un puesto de comidas o bar...

**Olga:** -¡Oh, eso es muy generoso de su parte!

**Miriam**: -¡Muchas gracias!

**Bob:** -¡Muchas gracias, Señor!

* * *

Los Pataki fueron en busca de algo para comer. La paz y serenidad hasta ahora no manifestada por ellos había llegado. A veces, o en la mayoría de los casos, "el ritual de la comida" lograba limar asperezas y calmar los ánimos familiares.

**Bob:** -Camarero, tráigame otra chuleta de cerdo, por favor.

**Helga:** -Ciertamente, aunque luce –y huele– como taberna barata, tengo mucha hambre.

**Olga:** -Éste plato está delicioso, ¿Alguien quiere un poco?

**Camarero:** -Aquí tiene, Señor.

**Bob:** -¡Gracias! Ah, y por cierto, ¿Por dónde o cuál camino deberíamos tomar para llegar a Miami?

**Camarero**: -¡Ja, ja, ja! –Comenzó a reír abiertamente, dejando Bob muy serio–

**Bob**: -¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?

**Camarero**: -Es que... Ja, ja, ja... Para llegar a Miami, lo que deben tomar es un avión, como mínimo, Señor.

**Bob**: -¿De qué rayos hablas? Estamos como a 10 o 20 kilómetros, ¡Nada más!

**Camarero**: -¡No Señor, usted está muy equivocado!

La Familia Pataki tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, y, habían dejado de comer al escuchar la 'muy buena' noticia...

Camarero: -Quien le dijo eso, o le mintió: o no tenía idea de dónde estamos. Realmente, estamos en Prieston, más exactamente, cerca de la Selva...

**Bob:**- ¡Oh, Cielos! ¡Este sujeto nos alejó más aún!

**Helga:**- ¡¿Qué?!

**Miriam:** -¡Qué interesante situación!

**Olga:** -Oh, Dios mío. ¡No puedo creerlo!

**Camarero:** -¿En serio no lo sabían? A dos kilómetros de aquí, ya es prácticamente Selva...

**Helga:** -¿Usted…? ¿Usted dijo 'selva'...? –No podía creerlo, ¿Estaban en la selva? ¡Era algo demente! Aunque no más demente que el hecho de que un extraño los alejó más del destino al que iban, y los llevó a... ¡¿Arnold?! ¡No hubiera salido tan bien ni que le hubiera pagado para que nos lleve ahí! ¡Cielos! –

**Bob:** -Oh, Dios mío...

**Miriam:** -¿Y cómo haremos para sobrevivir e irnos de aquí, si no tenemos nada de dinero?

–Todos giraron a ver a Miriam, con una expresión, mezcla entre sorpresa, preocupación y acusación. –

**Camarero:** -Bueno, no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda en el bar. Tendría que hablarlo con mi jefe...

**Bob:-** ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

**Camarero:** -Que podrían ayudar aquí, por unos días… Ya saben. Lavando, atendiendo mesas, etcétera.

**Bob:** -¿Seré un simple 'camarero'? Qué bajo has caído, Bob Pataki... –Dijo como para él mismo–

El camarero lo miraba con un dejo de indignación y desdén.

–Eso quiere decir... Que estoy cerca de mi amado... ¡Oh Dios de las circunstancias y vicisitudes, eres maravilloso!... –Se decía Helga–

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Cómo sobrevivirán los Pataki? ¿Será que el destino unió a Helga cerca de donde Arnold se encuentra? ¿O sólo son ilusiones de ella? ¡Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo...! ¡Ansío ver sus reviews! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son mi combustible para seguir posteando, escribiendo e inventando cosas. :3

* * *

** **ACLARACIÓN 1**: Como no sé si 'San Lorenzo' existe realmente (Creo que sí), y en su defecto, no sé dónde queda, y tampoco conozco completamente la geografía de américa del norte - central, voy a inventar los nombres de algunas ciudades así es más fácil. Hay otras que nombraré que sí existen... Las invento para poder crear escenarios donde todos finalmente estén cerca y haya posteriores encuentros.

* * *

**** ACLARACIÓN 2:** Al tratarse de una historia compleja, en la que incluyo la jungla, el amor y todo lo que ya conocemos, a partir de ahora voy a estructurar los capítulos de la siguiente manera: En los primeros, –como éste– veremos cómo sigue la vida de Helga, sus padres y las de los chicos de la clase; luego, qué pasa con Arnold, sus abuelos y los huéspedes; para finalmente... chan, chan, chan... je, je,je, pero no les voy a adelantar el desenlace U.U ! Quizás, una vez encaminadas las historias, como espero que queden, las iré intercalando.

* * *

Lo hago así, hasta entonces, porque sería muy complicado de leer y comprender, de otra manera. Sí les adelanto que serán 25 capítulos. Eso, hasta el momento no cambia. Trataré de actualizar más seguido (?) Trataré.

Espero, con mucha impaciencia, sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Les recomiendo, si así lo desean, visiten mi fic "**Una Navidad de Cris**tal", pequeña historia de menos de 10 capítulos, sobre esta hermosa época, con los rubios siendo adolescentes. También, "**Misterio de Octubre**", ya finalizada. Gracias por leer =)

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Belld-chan, madisonlss1, letifiesta, sweet-sol y Natty, por sus reviews!**

**MarHelga. =)**


	16. El sexto grado viaja a México (Cap 15)

**CAPÍTULO 15: "EL 6º GRADO VIAJA A MÉXICO"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

La emoción a punto límite. El griterío infernal. Ese típico insomnio de la noche anterior a partir. La expectativa encendida, exaltación inevitable.  
Quince niños, junto a su maestro y al Director de la Escuela, estaban por arribar hacia México. Para ellos, era la primera vez que visitaban un país latinoamericano, y ante todo, otra cultura muy interesante y atractiva como lo era ese lugar.

Los chicos, junto a Simmons (Y Wartz, que se auto-invitó) decidieron que lo mejor sería viajar en un crucero. No sería de 'lujo' propiamente dicho, como a los que estaba acostumbrada una chica del status de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd; pero, era un crucero. En cuestión de dinero, era mucho menos costoso que ir en avión.

Sr. Simmons: -Chicos, quiero decirles algo muy importante. Sepan que ustedes son muy 'especiales' para mí, estoy seguro que lo pasaremos formidablemente en este paseo, pero también deben cooperar entre todos y obedecer, para que todo salga bien, ¿De acuerdo?

Chicos: -¡Gracias señor Simmons! –Dijeron a coro– ¡De acuerdo!

Sr. Simmons: -Así me gusta. Bueno, ¡Adiós Hillwood! ¡Todos a bordo, marinos! –Gritó el entusiasta maestro–

* * *

-¡Mamá, me avergüenzas!

-¡Oh, Harold! Mi pequeño bebé, te vas muy lejos de aquí, ¿Tú te imaginas cuánto te extrañaré?

-iMamá!

-¡Ven mi niño, dale un abrazo fuerte a tu mami!

-Oh... –Asfixiando al chico– ¡Mamá! ¡No me dejas respirar...!

* * *

-¿Tienes todo, hijo?

-Sí, papá.

-¿Tienes la bolsa de papel, la caja de primeros auxilios...?

-Sí, todo. ¡Nos vemos padre! ¡Te extrañaré!

-¡Yo también! -Alejándose mientras su padre lo mira. ¡Paaaff!-

-¡Eugene!

-¡Estoy bien! –Levantándose del piso, luego de tropezar–

* * *

-Princesa, que tengas un buen viaje.

-Lo mismo digo, hijita.

-Gracias Papi, gracias Mami. Aunque este crucero definitivamente no 'da' con mi nivel, intentaré pasarlo lo mejor posible...

-Y yo me encargaré personalmente de eso, mi amor.

-¿Quién es ese jóven, Rhonda?

-Oh, Papi. No tiene importancia… –Respondió molesta–

-Tadeo Curly Gammelthorpe. Su futuro yerno, Señor –A Rhonda se le agrandaban cada vez más los ojos– Curly le estrechaba la mano al papá de la chica.

-¡Por favor! No seas ridículo –me estás avergonzando, gusano– (Dijo entre dientes)

-Me aseguraré de que la Srta. Lloyd pase una agradable excursión, Señores. Con permiso.

Curly se comportó fina, civilizada y amablemente con los padres de la chica, para impresionarlos aún más, (positivamente)

-Qué chico tan simpático –Atinó a decir la madre de Rhonda–

-¿'Simpático', Mamá? Bueno… Superando ese 'desagradable' momento, creo que debo irme, los extrañaré, ¡Chao! ¡Abrazo de grupo! Y 'posaron' de la forma en que simbolizan un abrazo.

* * *

-Lorenzo, no olvidas tu laptop, teléfono celular, GPS, y todo lo otro, ¿No?

-No, mamá. Está todo aquí.

-¿Tienes tu itinerario para cada día?

-Sí.

-¿Faltará algo? ¿Estás completamente seguro?

-Tengo todo, nos vemos mamá.

-Llámame a las 15:18, ¿sí?

-¿A qué hora sales del organizador lúdico?

-A las 15:13. Esperaré 5 minutos y tu llamada.

-De acuerdo.

-Qué niño tan extraño. Dos años aquí, y sigue actuando como robot –Lanzó Stinky–

-Yo creo que hace un uso muy interesante de todas las herramientas tecnológicas que existen.

-Mmm, Mmm, Mmm... –Hacía Gerald, en señal de desaprobación–

Sr. Simmons: -Bueno niños, ¿falta alguien, además de Arnold?

-Hel... Ahgh... Hel... Ahgh... ¡Helga! –Gritó Brainy–

Sr. Simmons: -¡Tienes razón! ¿Alguien sabe por qué no ha llegado, o si vendrá?

Phoebe: -Señor Simmons, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Sr. Simmons: -Sí, Phoebe. Dime.

Phoebe: - Helga no ha podido venir porque en este momento está acompañando a su familia a Miami, por razones de negocios de su padre.

Sr. Simmons: -Oh, ya veo... Qué lástima... Ojalá hubiera venido...

Phoebe: -Sí... La extrañaré mucho.

Sr. Simmons: -También yo.

¡Bueno niños! ¡Ya es hora! No hay más tiempo para las despedidas. ¡Hay que zarpar!

Todos saludaban a lo lejos a sus familiares. Serían los quince días más espectaculares de sus vidas. O al menos, eso creían...

* * *

¡Brm...! –Eugene sosteniendo su bolsa de papel– en cuanto el crucero comenzó a moverse, el chico 'de la mala suerte' según todos se mareó y requirió de la ayuda de su amiga de papel.

-¡Harold, por favor! Acabamos de llegar, ¿Y ya arrasas con toda la comida?

-¡Tengo hambre, Rhonda!

-El viaje dura varias horas, déjanos algo a los demás, ¿Si?

-¿Acaso tú ocuparás el lugar de Helga, ya que ella no ha venido?

-Jamás. Nunca seguiría los pasos de alguien con tan poco sentido de la elegancia.

-Entonces, déjame en paz.

-Vulgar.

Lila: -Qué maravillosa vista, ¿No crees, Stinky?

Stinky: -Sí que lo creo, Señorita Lila. Es un hermoso atardecer.

Lila: -Me pregunto si Arnold estará bien...

Stinky: -Probablemente. Debe estar en camino a la selva, ¿No?

Lila:- ¿Y qué hay de Helga? Qué triste que no haya podido venir...

Phoebe: -Está camino a Miami, tenían que resolver unos negocios de su padre...

Lila: -Oh, entiendo. De todas maneras, se la extrañará...

Nadine: -¿Quieres ver mi colección de insectos, Rhonda?

Rhonda:- Ya lo tengo a Curly.

* * *

Una vez calmada la excitación inicial, los chicos acomodaron sus pertenencias en las instalaciones del barco. El lugar, era hermoso. Las chicas compartían la habitación principal, (de modo que, Rhonda; Sheena; Nadine; Phoebe; Lila estaban en una); y, los chicos ocuparon otra más grande. (Sid; Stinky; Harold; Lorenzo; Park; Peapod; Eugene; Brainy; Gerald y Curly).

El atardecer parecía pintado a mano. Escasas nubes rodeaban la próximamente lejana ciudad de Hillwood. Era casi un hecho, que estaban a punto de servir la cena.

-¡Qué maravilloso crucero! Y la vista, es fenomenal. –Dijo Lila–

-Ciertamente, Lila. Sólo espero que la cena consista en caviar o en alguna ostra. Sencillamente, eso me está volviendo loca.

Quizás normalmente, Phoebe no lo creía, pero en momentos así, un comentario ácido, típico de Helga, era necesario.

-¡Se ve delicioso! –Babeaba Harold–

-¡Sí! –Lo siguió Sid–

-¿Podrían, quizás, mostrar un poco de modales? ¿Un poco, siquiera?

-Chicos, cálmense. Disfrutemos de una exquisita cena.

Los chicos, Wartz y Simmons, saboreaban unas ricas croquetas de pollo con arroz y barbacoa, junto a un recién exprimido jugo tropical colmado de hielo. Nada parecía ser mejor.

-¡Esto es vida! Tengo una reposera, un jugo con barquillo; es una noche fresca y estoy en el mar... ¡Sí! –Decía Harold–

-No estamos en el mar, en realidad, el crucero está en él...

-Cuando digas algo inteligente, avísame, Stinky... –Replicó Sid–

-¿Qué? –Dijo sin entender, el aludido–

-¿Ya nos traen el postre? ¡Genial! ¡Esto es genial! –Continuaba Harold–

Un espumoso soufflé de chocolate, con crocantes y crema de limón, venía en camino en unas lujosas bandejas llevadas por unos camareros muy 'elegantes', tal como Rhonda hubiera soñado.

-¡Gracias! ¡Ñam, ñam, ñam! Luce delicioso.

-A veces creo... No. Espera, SIEMPRE creo que lo único que te importa es la comida. –Le lanzó la pelinegra–

-¿Y qué? No hay nada ilegal en ello, ¿O sí?

-Ay, Dios...

En las inmediaciones de donde se encontraban los chicos, el servicio de limpieza realizaba tareas de mantenimiento. Esos productos de brillo y encerado eran moneda corriente en el barco; con tal de que éste quedara perfecto. La glotonería de Harold y su ceguera consecuente, lo impulsaron a ir por otra ración de soufflé. Quizás, ser una persona más atenta, le hubiera ayudado a evitar el próximo y resonado incidente que se avecinaba. Como pista de patinaje en pleno invierno, el chico más amigo de los dulces, resbaló sin piedad por el suelo del barco; acabando con el resto de soufflé de su vaso, en los impecables zapatos de Rhonda.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mis zapatos nuevos! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Esto es inaceptable!

-Lo... Lo siento, Rhonda... No quise hacerlo, fue un accidente.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Por favor! ¡Si no vivieras por y para la comida, no me hubieras arruinado los zapatos!

-¡Y si tú no vivieras para la moda en exclusivo, no le darías tanta importancia a esto!

-¡Te odio, Harold! ¡Nunca lo olvides!

Dicho lo último, Rhonda se retiró enojadísima al baño, con la ilusión de arreglarlos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Rhonda? ¿Por qué tanto griterío?

-Harold derramó soufflé de chocolate sobre mis nuevos zapatos, exclusivos de Francia. Eso pasa. Es un completo idiota.

-¿No has pensando, que quizás fue un accidente?

-¡Claro que no lo fue! ¡A él sólo le interesa comer como bestia! ¡No le importan los demás! –Siguió protestando–

Un llanto proveniente de algún cercano lugar se escuchaba. Parecía ser de una chica. Sollozos, y más lamentos. Curly avanzó, en busca de la dueña de tal tristeza, para tratar de averiguar de quién se trataba. Una jóven, sentada en el suelo con sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, cubriendo su rostro, lloraba. Casi en la oscuridad y todo, logró percibir que era Rhonda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Rhonda levantó la vista, con una mirada de humillación total.

-¿Parece que estoy bien?

-No realmente.

-Bien.

-Si quieres, puedo hacerte compañía.

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-No te creo. ¿Qué pasó?

-Harold... Arruinó mi flamante par de zapatos.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Pues, sólo míralos...

-Bueno. Quítatelos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás con ellos? ¡No quiero botarlos!

-No los botaré, los arreglaré. Sígueme.

-No pienses que iré junto a un maniático como tú.

-¿Recuerdas aquélla vez, cuando te ayudé a limpiar el visón de tu madre?

-¿Recuerdas que aquélla vez, me obligaste a fingir un noviazgo?

-La mejor semana de mi vida, primor. Bien, no me gusta verte así, ¿Me dejarás ayudarte?

-¿Qué me pedirás a cambio?

-Por esta vez, nada, Rhonda.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí.

Curly fue hasta su habitación y tomó un bolso. Tenía consigo ahora, un equipo de limpieza muy sofisticado, un cepillo y una especie de aspiradora con líquidos quitamanchas.

-Déjamelos, y mañana en la mañana estarán como nuevos.

Aún con cierta desconfianza, algo le dijo a Rhonda que sus zapatos estarían relucientes.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía estar en paz. Las aves cantaban, el rocío matinal era algo realmente agradable y Wartz estaba de buen humor... Con un sombrero mexicano, camisa colorida y zapatos como para bailar salsa, el Director era casi como un artista latino en toda su extensión.

* * *

-¿Hola? ¿Mamá? Sí, aquí estoy. Todo está en orden. ¿Qué? ¿Que si la comida era buena? Sí, era bastante agradable. En este momento, estamos a 55 km al norte; con un viento sudeste de 3,4 km por hora, con una visibilidad del 70%. Sí, lo sé. Tengo aquí el GPS conmigo. Te llamo luego, adiós.

-¿Cómo es que consigues señal en un lugar como éste?

-Es que mi teléfono es inteligente, de alto alcance, Sid.

-Wow.

-Carambolas –Agregó Stinky–

-Cielos, extraño a Helga...

-Lo siento, Phoebe.

-Gracias, Lila, espero que lo de su familia se haya solucionado...

-Ojalá...

Si Phoebe supiera por los percances que su amiga estaba atravesando...

Rhonda, feliz de la vida, con sus zapatos limpios, agradeció a Dios que la 'comadreja Curly' los había dejado mejor que antes.

El chico de más mala suerte y más entusiasta de la clase –contradictoriamente– se despertó con la mayor de las alegrías positiva e imposiblemente posibles. Vio a su alrededor, el paisaje era maravilloso. Por más buena 'vibra' que trataba de incorporar en cada cosa que hacía, algo debía salir mal, como siempre.

Embelesado, apoyado sobre el barandal del barco, comenzó a observar el mar… A dejarse llevar por la belleza de las olas; por la poesía de los secretos que éste atesoraba. Un leve, pero cada vez más furioso mareo lo absorbió. Eugene, se sintió sin control sobre sus movimientos, cuerpo o cabeza. Con cautela, alejándose de la 'zona de riesgo' causante de su malestar repentino, frenó. Colocando sus manos sobre su cintura, buscando recomponerse, halló algo de paz y sensación de mejoría.

La Señorita Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd halagaba la natural elegancia de sus calzados –recientemente aseados– por todo el crucero. Eugene estaba casi seguro de que su momentáneo y poco feliz mareo, era cosa del pasado. Sin embargo, al girar para ir donde su habitación, éste retornó sin aviso. Nuevamente Rhonda, el blanco de las desgracias a bordo; el símbolo de la mala suerte sin ser Eugene propiamente, se encontraba cubierta de lo que ella denominaría como 'Una tragedia'. El chico del cabello colorado había vomitado su desayuno en los inmaculados zapatos franceses de su compañera.

Quizás un sentimiento de culpa, de remordimiento o vergüenza, logró en Harold Bergman la noble intención –exitosa– de, ante todo, sacrificar parte de su mesada; también, de no ingerir lo que con ella había adquirido. El rostro desfigurado por la ira insoslayable de la chica más elegante de su clase, dirigida hacia él, lo había estado atormentando toda la noche. Así, el 'Niño rosa' como lo llamaba Helga durante la infancia, decidió ir a la barra de dulces del crucero, en busca del chocolate más fino que hubiera. Para paliar la 'amargura' que provocó en Rhonda tal situación –el primer desastre en sus zapatos–, había que regalarle algo rebosante de azúcar, preferentemente, concluyó Harold.

El chocolate más 'elegante' era muy caro. Pero nada mal lucía, el que le seguía en calidad. Es más, pasaba por 'fino' también. Tampoco era necesario, según el chico, quedarse sin víveres por el resto del viaje para contentar a Rhonda y a su orgullo herido; o para minimizar el sentimiento de culpa que lo atosigaba. Estaba bien un gesto, un gesto como ése.

Sin advertir la nueva 'catástrofe' que se estaba desarrollando, el 'chico rosa' se levantó de su cama junto al chocolate envuelto en el 'mejor papel de regalo' que tenían en la barra de la embarcación. Los gritos de Rhonda, su rostro de sagaz congelamiento e indignación, estaban a punto de colapsar.

-Rhonda, yo… te traje esto… –Dijo algo apenado y sonrojado, Harold–

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! ¿Te parece un momento adecuado? ¡Dios mío! Que nadie me vea así, estoy hecha un asco. ¡Por Dios, Eugene!

-Lo siento, Rhonda, no quise hacerlo… sólo salió y yo…

-Ni pienses que perderé un segundo en escucharte. Esto es asqueroso y horrible. ¡Debo bañarme! O ¡Arrojarme al mar!

-Cálmate, Rhonda, te ayudaremos a quitarlo –Sugirió Sheena–

Casualmente, Sid, también venía en 'ofrenda especial a Wellington-Lloyd'. Se había sentido tan triste por cómo estaba Rhonda la noche anterior, que el chico de la voz graciosa y nariz particular, creyó atinado prestarle a la pelinegra algo con 'estilo'. Traía en sus manos una bolsa con un par de botas blancas, de cocodrilo idénticas a las que él siempre usa. Sólo que, éste era, 'su par de repuesto, por si acaso'. Nadie lo sabía, pero Sid también era un chico que en cierta forma apreciaba la moda y elegancia, en su modo de hacerlo. No tuvo oportunidad de entregarle sus botas, ya que la chica salió raudamente del lugar, camino al baño de mujeres, escoltada por Sheena, Phoebe, Lila y Nadine, -éstas visiblemente preocupadas por todos los disgustos que en tan pocas horas, habían asechado a la chica-

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi amorcito? –Interrogó Curly–

-Yo… vomité en sus zapatos… –respondió muy triste Eugene–

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Debe estar muy mal… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Por qué preguntas, Curly? Todos sabemos que ella no quiere saber nada de ti –Añadió Harold–

-¡Ella sabe que me importa! –Refutó Curly–

-Un momento, ¿Ustedes están peleando por Rhonda? –Se interesó Sid–

-¡¿Peleando?! ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas semejante idea? –Abarajó Harold–

-Ah, no… me pareció. Bueno, los dejo, que se diviertan… –Astutamente prosiguió Sid–

-Bueno, deja que yo me ocupe de Rhonda, ¿Sí? Tú no le agradas, ¿recuerdas? Si mal no lo creo, ayer fuiste el culpable de que pasara dos horas llorando.

-¡¿Lloraba?! –Se asombró Harold–

-Sí, ella lloraba. Así que… ¿puedes esfumarte? Iré a ver cómo está…

-Oye, oye, oye… yo le quería pedir disculpas, sé que estuve mal y no quise hacerla sufrir.

-Si quieres, puedo decírselo yo mismo –sugirió Curly–

-Eh… está bien.

-Bien. –Curly sonrió socarronamente– Para sus adentros pensaba no decirle ni una palabra a Rhonda sobre el arrepentimiento de Harold.

* * *

Harold, no le creyó a Curly eso de que "Se lo diré yo…" por lo que, decidió él mismo ir y disculparse. Todos creían que él era algo estúpido, pues, eso no era así. Al igual que los demás, poseía gran inteligencia y era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta cuando alguien de la actitud aterradora de Curly, estaba mintiendo.

Al llegar a la 'zona de los lamentos', las chicas consolaban a Rhonda. La idea de que ella ahora odiaba más a Eugene que a él le daba gran ventaja, según sus cálculos.

-¡Y miren! Hasta los malvaviscos del desayuno han quedado como adornos en mis zapatos. Nunca vi algo más desagradable.

-Vamos, Rhonda... No es tan malo... Velo por el lado positivo... Tienes adornos... En tus... Zapatos. –Lila trató de buscarle el sentido humor a la situación, sin éxito, ante la mirada furiosa de su amiga. Decidió llamarse a silencio–

-Oye, Rhonda... ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué quieres Harold?

-Yo... Quería disculparme por lo de ayer.

-Bien, lo de ayer ya está olvidado. Ahora tengo un nuevo problema. Aunque odie reconocerlo, Curly... Me ayudó. Así que mis zapatos estaban perfectos, hasta que Eugene me ensució de nuevo.

-Lo siento... No sabía... Bueno. Te traje esto, para disculparme.

-Eh... Gracias. No debiste. –Dijo con bastante indiferencia–

-Sí, bueno... Yo... Espero que me perdones.

-Sí, ya lo olvidé. Asunto superado. –Dijo entrando nuevamente al baño- Rhonda, sin demostrarlo estaba en verdad, sorprendida– por una vez, Harold pensó en alguien más que en sí mismo, y era en ella. Al parecer, Sid le había 'ganado de mano a Harold' y le había dado sus botas a Rhonda, en señal de compensación. Las puso en una bolsa, así que la chica no sabía qué había dentro.

* * *

¿En qué momento, o cómo ocurrió que Sid, Harold y Curly sentían debilidad por la 'Princesa', a la misma vez? Bueno, ciertamente, como diría Gerald: 'El romance es complicado".

Luego de los diversos lapsos de tensión, la paz invadió el viaje. Las chicas bromeaban entre sí, los incidentes habían sido olvidados y disfrutaban de una dosis de improvisado karaoke en altamar.

-Qué bueno hubiera sido viajar con Arnold. ¡Vaya! Lo extraño...

-Sí, Gerald. Te entiendo, me siento igual respecto a Helga...

-Qué curioso, ¿No? Tu mejor amiga y el mío, no vinieron...

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón...

–Phoebe quedó algo pensativa–

-Entonces... ¿Tú le diste un par de botas a Rhonda?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es una simple... Pregunta, nada más.

-Bien.

-Bien. No... Espera. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Tiene que haber algún motivo en especial?

-No, pero...

-Ahí tienes... Como siempre dice Helga, 'es un país libre'.

-Bueno, sí... Pero...

-Harold... Si no te conociera, diría que estás celoso de lo de las botas, y que te gusta Rhonda.

-¿Gustarme Rhonda? ¡Por favor!

-Tienes razón, a tí te gusta Patty.

-Patty... Eh, sí.

-Bien, adiós, Harold...

-¡No, espera! No me gusta Patty, bueno, sí...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que... Que me gusta Rhonda. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, eh?

-No, en absoluto.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué les diste tus estúpidas botas de piel de cocodrilo, entonces?

-Sólo fue un gesto y yo...

-¡Te gusta Rhonda, Sid!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Haré que lo admitas!

-¡Estás loco!

Harold intentó golpear a Sid, empujándolo. Sus torpes intentos de provocarlo sólo hacían que se vean ridículos. Stinky, viendo la escena, actuó.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡¿Están dementes?!

-¡Me las pagarás, Sid!

-¡Deténganse ahora, tontos! -Gritaba Stinky

-¿Y tú quién eres, Helga G. Pataki, acaso?

-¡No, pero ojalá ella estuviera aquí para separar a este par de idiotas!

Una vez que logró detener la pseudo riña...

-Bueno, ¿Por qué peleaban?

-Por nada. –Dijeron ambos–

-Por favor. ¿Sid? –Preguntó Stinky–

-A Harold le gusta Rhonda. –Respondió Sid–

-A Sid le gusta Rhonda. –Continuó Harold–

-¿Por qué no lo admiten ambos? –Les dijo Stinky–

–Ninguno respondió–

¡Vamos! El primer paso es admitir la verdad... –Tampoco dijeron nada, pero se miraban con odio, como si en medio segundo se estuvieran por agarrar a golpes nuevamente–

-Chicos, vamos... Veámoslo así: Ustedes dos son amigos, siempre lo fuimos. ¿Rhonda les daría una oportunidad?

-Bueno, yo creo que... –Dijo Harold–

-Eh... –Pensó Sid–

-¿Lo ven? Vamos, somos amigos. Cuando éramos más chicos dijimos que siempre seríamos amigos, y que nada y menos una niña nos iba a separar... ¿Lo recuerdan?

-Sí, tienes razón... Y Harold agregó: "JAMÁS una estúpida niña". –Comentó Sid–

-¡Exacto!

Hechas las paces, dejado atrás el asunto, Stinky recapacitó:

-Es decir, Curly es el admirador número uno de Rhonda y ya ven cómo lo trata...  
-Sí, es verdad... Además, creo que me daría miedo ser la competencia de ese chico. –Opinó Sid–

-Y que lo digas... Es un demente...

-Sí. –Adhirieron los demás y rieron–

* * *

Casi al atardecer, el niño con más mala suerte del sexto grado, deambulaba por las instalaciones del barco. Se volvió a sentir mareado, por lo que en su desesperación, trató de ingresar cualquier habitación, la primera que encontrara –para ser más exactos. – Estaba muy triste por lo sucedido anteriormente con Rhonda y el daño que él causó con su malestar estomacal en la chica.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, niño?! ¡Este lugar es de acceso restringido! ¡Sólo personal de tripulación y nadie más!

-Oh... Yo... ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Esta es la cabina del Capitán! ¡¿No ves?!

-Ah... Lo siento. No me siento bien, estoy... Algo mareado...

–El Capitán lo miró con una ceja levantada. El chico lucía notablemente triste–

-Bien... En ese caso, quédate aquí sentado, hasta que se te pase. Pero no toques nada.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias, Señor.

Eugene se quedó sonriente, en silencio. Tenía una sonrisa algo espeluznante de felicidad.  
En un movimiento involuntario, como consecuencia de un estornudo, jaló una palanca que había en la parte de control.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho, niño?! ¡Atención!

¡Abandonen el barco, ahora! ¡Tripulación! ¡Salvavidas y botes de emergencia! ¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo! –Una alarma muy fuerte comenzó a sonar, avisando de lo que parecía ser una desagradable noticia–

Si ese día, ya había varias personas que odiaban a Eugene, en esta ocasión, ya tenía toda una embarcación en su contra. Las anteriores veces, frente a las quejas de sus compañeros, el Señor Simmons pudo controlar de alguna manera, la intensidad de éstas. Más, ahora, la furia era generalizada.

-¡Propongo que abandonemos a su suerte a Eugene! ¡Sólo logró que pasen cosas malas! –Gritó Harold–

-¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo podríamos hacerle algo así? –Razonó Gerald–

-¡No puedo creer que este viaje trágico ahora nos convirtió en náufragos! ¡Esto es de terror! -–e quejó Rhonda–

-Yo seré tu Tarzán, mi amor. –Le dijo Curly–

-No, gracias. Prefiero trepar árboles yo sola.

-Esto es algo totalmente inaudito. –Decía con tranquilidad Peapod–

-Me pregunto qué ideas sugeriría Arnold en un momento así... –Dijo Lila–

-Probablemente hubiera estado de acuerdo en que cooperemos entre todos... –Aseguró Gerald–

-Sí, tienes razón –Coincidieron Phoebe y Simmons–

Así que, el Sexto grado iba en una especie de bote salvavidas, junto a su profesor y director en medio de la nada. Aparentemente, el barco tan lindo e irrompible -a priori- había tenido algún que otro desperfecto técnico, con lo que, la palanca que jaló sin querer Eugene, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Como náufragos en medio de la nada; sin llegar a México, y más bien alejándose quién sabe a dónde, seguían en el mar...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Bueno, queridos lectores. ¿Cómo andan? Espero que muy bien. He aquí el capítulo 15 de la historia. Créame: Es el más largo de todos los que subí hasta ahora: cerca de 4.200 palabras, y el que MÁS me costó escribir. No sé, estaba atravesando un bloqueo mental, además, tiene razón mi hermana: Cuando no se trata de 'Arnold&Helga', se me complica la emoción y la creatividad. Según ella, quedó bien… ¿Ustedes qué me dicen? ¡Por favor, díganme qué les pareció! :=(

Lo acabo de terminar de escribir… es la primera vez que me pasa que 'sobre la hora' termino un chapter… a los demás los tenía escritos en borrador desde agosto, y los había elaborado en 15 días –por la emoción, me fluyeron rápidamente– Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo se tratará exclusivamente sobre Arnold y su familia; los 9 siguientes, ya incluirán ACCIÓN y JUNGLA, oh sí.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por el apoyo y por leerme. Estoy algo melancólica porque uno de mis fics favoritos ha terminado… Sí. De la GENIAL "**KILLACAD**" –Asumo que la conocen y adoran como yo. Si no la conocen, léanla, no se arrepentirán :3 –

* * *

En fin… Los espero, dentro de poco, porque trataré de actualizar cada 7 ó 10 días… Saludos, y agradezco reviews en 3, 2, 1….

**sweet-sol****: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Por favor, no dejes de leerla, lo mejor está por venir. Gracias por la aclaración, trataré de no describir mucho dónde están, así no pongo incoherencias. Como verás, los Pataki ya se 'perdieron', y la clase va por el mismo camino… Así que, luego justificaré sin dar muchos detalles cómo se encuentran. ¡Ups! Hablé de más. Jaja, Gracias por leerme, ¡Saludos! =)**

**Natty: Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te ha gustado, y ¡Nada mejor que tener una nueva lectora!. Por favor, seguí leyendo, ¡Saludos! =)**

**letifiesta****: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Saludos! =)**

**Orkidea16****: ¡Muchas gracias! Una nueva lectora, ¡WII! Jaja, me alegra mucho saber que te ha enganchado la historia… Seguila leyendo, lo mejor está por venir… =)**

**E infinitas gracias a todos los que leen y no comentan, o me agregan a ffs, follows. Etc…**

**MarHelga =)**


	17. Carretera de la vida (Cap 16)

***** CAPÍTULO 16: 'Carretera de la vida'**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Ése día lluvioso y triste, elegido para partir. Las amarras soltadas tras doce años de permanecer allí sin respuesta alguna. Un casi adolescente Arnold, junto a sus abuelos y vecinos, iban camino hacia lo que ellos mismos no denominaban como 'aventura', sino como búsqueda.

Las calles eran cristalinas, retratos de la lluvia endemoniada, intentando culpar al calor abrumador generalizado, de los últimos días. Probablemente en su mente, estuvo alojado el recuerdo de Helga, que no llegó. La viva imagen suya, de cómo habría sido verla y despedirse; hablar y disculparse; extrañar a sus amigos, mientras se alejaba.

Los bromistas acompañantes se infundían en vacilaciones innecesarias y discusiones con el Abuelo; mientras que Arnold, parecía estar en otro lugar, muy lejos.

-¿Y qué se supone que comeremos? ¡El viaje es muy largo! —Se quejaba Kokoschka—

-¿Ya tienes hambre, Kokoschka rata? ¡Acabamos de arribar! —Dijo Ernie—

-Sí, pero es aburrido...

-¡Entonces te hubieras quedado! ¡Nadie te invitó! —Gritó el Abuelo—

-¡El Coronel, sí! —Dijo Gertrie—

-Oh, por Dios. ¿Arnold, tú lo invitaste? —Protestaron Phil y Ernie—

-¿Qué? Eh, sí... Es decir, el Señor Kokoschka me pidió que lo lleváramos...

-Supongo que habrás creído que iríamos en un yate o algo así, ¿No? Bueno, ahora tendrás que soportarlo, Kokoschka. Será un largo viaje.

-No sé de qué hablan, sólo quiero ayudar a Arnold a encontrar a sus padres.

-Sí, seguramente el día en que tú hagas algo desinteresadamente lloverán rocas y el cielo se tornará color verde. Cómo no. —espetó Ernie—

-¡Señores! ¡Por favor, basta! No discutan más. Si queremos llevarnos bien en el viaje, sólo cooperen, ¿Sí? —Dijo Arnold—

-Tiene razón. Hagan como yo, y cállense, idiotas.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Hyunh? ¿Acaso eres guía turista certificada? —Retrucó Pootz—

Arnold les dedicó una mirada de reproche. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras la Abuela cantaba, disfrazada de porrista.

* * *

La noche se aproximó, sin más recaudos. El viaje, su enorme distancia y el estar todo el tiempo sentado, no era algo fácil. El ir junto a otras tres personas en la parte trasera del auto, tampoco lo hacía muy placentero.

Arnold se encontraba hacia la izquierda, con su codo apoyado en una pierna, mientras su mano sujetaba su rostro. Las fugaces olas de lluvia intrépida, pincelaban las calles. Una tristeza inusitada, hacía de la música de fondo que había en el auto, su ánimo decayera. Mil pensamientos vacacionaban dentro de él. El miedo de ir a un lugar desconocido; donde sus padres eran tan bien recibidos.

¡El solo saber que allí habían estado ellos! Era algo muy loco y emocionante a la vez. Todo viaje es incómodo, y en cierta forma, estresante. Y más, si se trataba de saber con seguridad, qué había pasado con tus padres, luego de largos once años. Su corazón se sentía extraño. En una mezcla de despiadado vacío, temor y excitación. En una mezcla de remixados e incomprensibles sentimientos que ni él se había dado cuenta de que tenía. Una tristeza inconclusa, que formaba parte de una novedad. Sin pasar mucho tiempo más, el chico se quedó dormido. Las sombras de un día agotador habían acabado con su energía.

Algunas horas después, ahora con Hyunh al volante, su Abuelo, Gertrie, Kokoschka y él en la parte de atrás, el rubio entreabrió sus verdes ojos.

-¡Buen día, dormilón!

-Buen día, Abuelo... ¡Vaya! No puedo creer que me quedé dormido por tanto tiempo...

-Estabas cansado, no te quisimos despertar...

-Gracias. ¿Cómo están todos?

-Buen día, Arnold. —Dijo Oskar— Estamos bien, pero si Hyunh sigue conduciendo a ese paso, no llegaremos hasta el año que viene.

-Yo conduzco porque tú casi nos matas, al quedarte dormido y babeando frente al volante.

-Cállate, eso no es cierto. Además, es culpa de Ernie. Él no me quiso servir una taza de café. Es un tacaño.

-Bien podías servírtela tú mismo, vago. —Se defendió Ernie—

-¡Gente! Por favor, no empecemos. Es muy temprano, no discutan, por Dios santo. O juro que los obligaré a bajar, y los dejaré a la deriva en medio de la nada. Así que, no sean idiotas. —Se quejó Phil—

-Tiene razón el anciano —Dijo Hyunh—

-¡¿A quién llamas 'anciano'?!

-A nadie, tranquilo. ¿Qué les parece si paramos un rato y desayunamos algo?

-Suena bien, hagámoslo. —Respondió Arnold—

* * *

Dos kilómetros más tarde, se detuvieron en busca de una gasolinera, la que tenía un patio de comidas al paso. Lentamente, Phil, Gertrie, Oskar, Ernie, Hyunh y Arnold se acomodaron en una mesa al aire libre. Una jovencita se acercó a tomar la orden.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Alex. ¿Qué puedo servirles?

-Buen día. —Respondieron todos mientras leían las cartas—

-Yo quiero un licuado bien grande y tocino. —Dijo Oskar—

-Lo siento, las damas primero, Señor. —Lo corrigió Alex—

-Sí, tonto maleducado. Deja que la Abuela ordene. -lo reprendió Ernie-

-Perdón, ji, ji. —Dijo Oskar—

-No sé cómo hace Susie para soportarte. Eres un idiota. —Masculló Hyunh—

-Ya basta los dos. —Dijo Phil—. Pookie, ¿Qué gustas?

-¡Quiero una invitación al Baile Real! —Gritó emocionada ante la incomprensión de la muchacha—

-Eh, je, je. Sólo servimos lo que está en la carta, Señora.

-Bien, entonces tráeme unos hot cakes, una malteada y extra miel, por favor.

-A la orden. ¿Caballeros?

-Lo mismo que la anciana —soltó Oskar— lo mismo que la Abuela, quise decir —prosiguió ante la mirada de reojo de Phil—

-Yo quiero tocino, pan y jugo de naranja. —Dijo Pootz—

-Mmm... Algo de avena, y un café, por favor. -Ordenó Hyunh-

-Pediré lo mismo que ella. ¿Y tú, Arnold? —Preguntó el Abuelo—

-Eh... Sí. Unos hot cakes suenan bien.

-Genial, en un rato estará todo listo. —Aseguró la jóven camarera—

Arnold notó que la chica lo miraba de modo extraño, como si lo mirara demasiado. Se sintió algo avergonzado. La chica lucía como de unos tres años mayor que él. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, y era alta. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar.

-Espero que cuando comas, estés lleno y feliz, no fastidies tanto, Kokoschka.

-Dalo por hecho, Abuelo.

-No me digas 'Abuelo'. ¡No soy tu Abuelo!

-Está bien, Abuelo.

-¡Argh!

-Interesante señorita, ¿No cree mi Coronel?

-¿Qué, Abuela?

-Sí, ella te mira extraño... No es fea, al contrario... Pero nunca será como Eleonor, ¿Cierto?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es 'Eleonor?

-Tú lo sabes, pero sí. Coincido contigo, no es para tí...

-No sé de qué hablas...

-La Camarera luce interesada por tí, Arnold...

-¡Señor Pootz! -se sonrojó Arnold-

-¡Oh, vamos! No debes ser modesto, pequeño. Todas las chicas deben morir por tí, ¿No?

-No exactamente.

-Pues, claro que sí. Yo no la culparía, eres bien parecido... —Siguió Hyunh—

-Arnold es un jovencito muy apuesto. Igual que su padre a su edad. Y claro, igual a mí. De algún lado debieron heredarlo, obviamente. —Dijo Phil—

-Y de mí, guapo.

-Por supuesto, Pookie. Eres un terroncito de azúcar.

-Gracias, mantecado. Tú también.

-¿'Mantecado'? ¡Vata apodos tienen estos dos! —Opinó Ernie—

Arnold reía.

-Yo también creo que eres atractivo... ¿Cómo te llamas? —Lanzó sorpresivamente la jóven, quien cargaba la bandeja con las órdenes listas—

-Arnold... Mi nombre es Arnold. —Dijo algo apenado— gracias.

-Oh, de nada. Soy Alex. ¡Creo que ya lo había dicho —Dijo riendo— ¡Qué tonta soy! Bueno, acá están sus órdenes ya listas. Arnold se había sonrojado. No hubo ningún comentario más en toda la mesa, mientras ella distribuía los pedidos.

-Bien, cualquier cosa, sólo llámenme. Tú también, Arnold. —Guiñando un ojo—

Ya alejada la chica, todos arremetieron contra el rubio, al mismo tiempo que devoraban sus desayunos.

-¡Vaya galán, Arnold!

-Eres todo un Romeo, ja, ja, ja.

-Dejen de molestar a mi nieto. Arnold querido, ¿Viste qué hermosa chica?

-¡Abuelo! -reaccionó sonrojado- no me gustan ese tipo de burlas.

-Arnold, nadie se burla de tí. Más bien, te condecoramos. Una bella jovencita muestra interés en tí. ¿No te emociona?

-Sí, pero no es necesario que se comporten así.

-¿O es que tu corazón ya tiene dueña? —Interrogó Ernie—

-No. —Respondió el chico—

-Sí, ¡Su corazón tiene dueña y se llama Alex! —Mofándose, lanzó Oskar—

-Claro que no. El Coronel ya tiene a Eleonor. —Aseguró Gertrie—

-¡¿Quién rayos es Eleanor?! —Preguntó Ernie—

-Ya sabes, es la chica esa de...

-¡Ya basta todos! Me avergüenzan. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Además, ella es claramente mayor que yo.

-Arnold, qué aburrido eres, hermano. —Dijo Oskar—

-Coman y ya. No tenemos todo el día, ¿Sí? —Razonó Phil—

Finalmente, dejaron de burlarse de Arnold y comieron en paz.

El Señor Hyunh le hizo señas a la chica, para pedirle una soda.

-¡Enseguida! —Respondió ella—

Unos segundos más tarde, la chica regresó con el vaso.

-Aquí está, sírvase. —dijo— pero, para llegar a Hyunh, debía estirarse por sobre Arnold, situación en la que, en un mal movimiento, acabó derramándola sobre él por completo—

-¡Oh no! ¡Qué torpe soy! —Se exaltó— ¡Lo siento, Arnold! Lo siento mucho... —Mientras por la sorpresa, él sólo atinó a ponerse de pie, para reaccionar de alguna manera—

Gran cantidad de agua caía en forma de cascada, por sus ropas, hasta el piso. Toda su camisa y pantalón, estaban empapados.

-Está bien, fue un accidente... No hay problema —Dijo con poca seguridad—

-Te lo compensaré, acompáñame. —Dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos los comensales, y, en general del bar en su totalidad—

-¿Vienes? —Retomó—

-Eh, sí...

La chica lo llevó a una puerta lateral que había en el lugar, por el que, luego de atravesar la cocina, llegaron a una especie de armario donde los empleados guardaban sus cosas. Tomó una toalla, y se acercó a Arnold.

-Permíteme secarte. —Dijo, más cerca de él—

-Gr... Gracias, yo puedo solo. —Arnold estaba nervioso—

-Está bien, fue mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer... —Dijo, muy muy cerca de él— Y dime, Arnold... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Él se secaba como podía, con la toalla.

-Estoy camino a San Lorenzo...

-Ah, lindo lugar. Aunque no lo conozco... —A Arnold se le cayó la toalla, y ambos se agacharon para alzarla, ella la tomó primero. Al pararse, quedaron frente a frente, más cerca—

Mirándose fijamente, la chica se puso nerviosa.

-Será mejor que te preste algo de ropa seca. ¿Te parece? Pero cuidado, no debes decir nada. Supongo que será nuestro 'pequeño secretito'.

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿De dónde la sacarás?

-Sé de dónde. Tú no digas nada.

-Está bien...

La chica se acercó más. Lo miraba de manera directa y hasta podría decirse, coquetamente...

-Mira, Alex... Yo...

-¿Sí, Arnold?

-Yo... Tengo 12 años y...

-Oh, ¿Y por qué me dices eso?

Repentinamente, entró al lugar un jóven, bastante alto, castaño y de ojos azules. Se aproximó a la chica y le dio un beso. Murmuró algo sobre una película que se estrenaba y ella asintió, aceptando su invitación. Luego, se retiró.

-¿Me decías, Arnold?

-Eh, yo... No, nada...

-Él era Mark, mi novio. Trabajamos aquí medio tiempo para costearnos la universidad.

-Ah, parece un buen chico... —Pudo responder—

-Sí... Te traje hasta aquí para que sacáramos de su locker una camisa o algo. Quédatela, él no lo notará.

-No, no podría. Muchas gracias, Alex...

-No, insisto. Fue mi torpeza la que hizo que te empaparas. Le compraré otra camisa, no te preocupes.

-No, por favor.

-Por favor, insisto.

-Está bien, espero que tu novio no se enoje.

-No lo hará, quédate tranquilo.

-Eso espero...

Le dio la camisa, y él fue al baño a ponérsela. Era algo bastante grande para Arnold, pero aún así, era preferible a estar empapado. Volvió a los casilleros.

-Así que San Lorenzo, ¿Eh?

-Sí... Es un lugar... Interesante.

-Ah, y ¿Van de vacaciones, o algo así?

-No exactamente... Más bien, es una búsqueda...

-Debe ser algo importante, porque luces preocupado...

-Sí, así es... Verás... Estamos buscando... A mis padres. Ellos vinieron ahí hace once años y nunca regresaron. Fue difícil... —Dijo algo triste—

-Oh, cuánto lo lamento, Arnold. Ojalá logres saber algo de ellos. —La chica parecía realmente acongojada—

-Sí... Gracias. Me encantaría saber algo de ellos, verlos... Ojalá... Ojalá pueda.

-Sí, sólo debes tener fe. Estoy segura de que algo bueno sucederá.

-Ojalá tengas razón...

-¿Sabes? No estaba... ¿Cómo decirlo? No estaba coqueteando contigo. Eso sería algo muy inapropiado. Primero, porque es bastante evidente que soy mayor que tú. Tengo dieciséis años. Segundo, porque estoy de novia, y más aún ¡Mi novio trabaja aquí! Ja, ja —dijo riendo— sólo trataba de animarte, porque desde que entraste a este lugar lucías muy triste, y no sé... Me conmovió. Ahora entiendo por qué.

-Oh, no... Nada de eso, es decir, yo también me di cuenta de que... —Dijo más aliviado—

-Sí... Pero bueno. Supongo que al menos, te habrás distraído un rato, ¿No?

-Sí, ja, ja... Fue divertido. Bueno, Alex, muchas gracias por animarme, y por notarlo... Espero que no te metas en problemas por lo de la camisa.

-Nada de eso, no te preocupes.

-Está bien. Debo irme, ya deben estar impacientes los demás... Gracias por todo.

-De nada, chico. Mucha suerte con lo de tus padres. Ojalá los encuentres.

-Muchas gracias.

Y Arnold volvió con los suyos, a terminar su -frío- desayuno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Conseguiste su número, al menos, Romeo?

-No, Señor Hyunh. Conocí a su novio, y me prestó una camisa. Tiene 16 años.

-Oh, qué atenta. Un momento, ¿'novio' dijiste? Lo lamento, Arnold.

-Nunca dije que me gustara, además, soy menor que ella y... ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-¡Claro! Hablemos de Esparta. —Sugirió la Abuela—

-¿Qué tiene Esparta, Vieja loca? Estamos en el Siglo XXI, ¿Puedes olvidar esas locuras?

-Oiga, Abuelo. ¿Va a comerse eso? —Se interesó Oskar—

-¡Claro que sí, Kokoschka oportunista!

-Oh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. No tienes por qué ponerte así.

-Y no soy tu abuelo.

-Como digas, ji, ji.

Arnold terminó su desayuno y salió a tomar algo de aire. El ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco denso.

Apoyado sobre un barandal, cercano al puente, observaba la inmensidad.

-¿Todo en orden, pequeño?

-Sí, Abuelo... Pensaba, nada más.

-Oye, no quisimos molestarte. Sólo eran bromas... Aunque ya hartaron con el tema.

-Está todo bien, no hay problema...

-Me alegra oír eso... Sin embargo, debes reconocer que la jovencita era muy linda.

-Lo es, pero...

-¿Acaso hay algo que yo no sepa, pequeño Arnold? —dijo pícaramente—

-No, no hay nada nuevo...

-¿Estás seguro? Has estado muy pensativo durante todo el camino, y aunque creo que en parte se trata sobre tus padres, sé que hay algo más en esa cabecita tuya...

-Es que... ¿Cómo reaccionarías? O ¿Qué harías si descubres que algo o alguien que no sabías, en realidad ha sido otra persona, todo este tiempo? ¿Qué harías?

-Bueno, es que yo no sé si aquella persona sobre la que descubriste algo, es... A ver. Yo no sé si lo que ahora sabes es bueno o malo. ¿Cómo es?

-Es complicado. No sé qué sentir sobre eso. Estoy... Confundido. Es algo como que... Me desconcierta. Es como si hubiese estado ciego todo este tiempo. Me siento como un idiota... No lo sé.

-Vaya... Es más difícil de lo que creí. Arnold, sólo puedo darte un consejo. Para ahora, y que servirá para toda tu vida: Siempre debes escuchar a tu corazón, aclarar tu mente. ¿Entiendes? No hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas. Estoy seguro de que todo el asunto de tus padres ha puesto tu mundo al revés, ¿No?

-Sí... Tienes razón.

-¿Es alguien que...Yo conozco, tal vez?

-Puede ser...

-¿Es esa niña pelirroja?

-No... Nunca ha sido ella... —Dijo Arnold suspirando—

-Oh, es... ¿Tu admiradora, la de Industrias Futuro?

-Ammm...

-¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿Acaso planean dejarnos aquí? Porque si es así, pido que dejemos a Oskar, en primer término —Interrumpió Ernie, iniciando una de esas interminables discusiones sin sentido—

* * *

Nuevamente en el Packard de Phil, emprendían una nueva jornada del viaje. No era un viaje muy largo, pero al ser en auto, parecía ser mucho más extenso...

Arnold miraba por la ventanilla, otra vez pensativo. Decidió olvidar un poco sus debates filosóficos sobre los 'descubrimientos' recientes, y en vez de seguir con eso, tomó el diario de su padre, junto a otras pertenencias de éste.

Pasó lentamente sus hojas, las leyó como re-estudiándolas, hasta que un dibujo muy colorido, en una hoja suelta, captó su atención. Una especie de montaña; cielo azulado gris y siluetas pseudo-maléficas en derredor. Tenía algunas palabras escritas en un idioma desconocido para él, y otras que decían: " 'Leyenda Esmeralda de los Ojos Verdes'. —En la hoja, a continuación se leía— "Quien fuera elegido como la salvación consagrada de cualquier mal devenido en estas Tierras, cesará en su poder milagroso en aquel día en el que abandone la niñez; donde deberá enfrentarse a males mayores'. "Dícese de la maldición del décimo tercer aniversario de su natalicio."

¡Vaya! La gente de los Ojos Verdes tenía leyendas, maldiciones y cosas similares. Era un nuevo mundo, inimaginable para alguien como Arnold, quien siempre tuvo una vida pacífica en la ciudad. O que sus padres habían vivido en San Lorenzo, no tenía punto de comparación con la suya. Continuó observando las escrituras de Miles, sus fotos... Se quedó imaginando cómo sería estar frente a ellos, cómo lucirían, siempre y cuando claro, los pudiera hallar.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

**Queridos lectores: ¿Cómo andan? Espero que muy bien. Como prometí, actualicé a los 8 días del anterior episodio. Ojalá les guste, y sobre todo, ¡ME LO HAGAN SABER! ¡Tengo hambre de Reviews, y necesito saciarla! Me pone muy triste que no me digan qué les pareció. Si no, creo que terminaré haciendo de esta historia un "HelgaxBrainy" ¿Qué les parece? O_O T.T **

**En fin, como saben este fic tendrá 24 capítulos; así que… quedan ocho :'( **

**¡Muchas gracias a Belld-chan; ****madisonlss1**; **sweet-sol; y Guest por sus reviews! **

**Me voy, no sin antes recomendarles que lean y comenten mi otro fic, "Una Navidad de Cristal", especialmente cursi, romántico, emotivo y navideño. A ese le quedan tres capítulos más. **

**Háganme feliz y díganme qué les parece este episodio; acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc. Me voy, ahora sí a estudiar O_O (Y a pensar algo hermoso para el concurso de FanFics de "Hey Arnold!"… )**

**Saludos,**

**MarHelga.**


	18. Paralelismos del destino (Cap 17)

****CAPÍTULO 17 - **

**'Paralelismos del destino'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Sí, todo 'estará bien'. Más que bien. Esa es una oración que la gente común suele auto-repetirse hasta el convencimiento devenido en hartazgo, para menguar los efectos de un potencial ataque de pánico, en situaciones similares.

Desde escenas de jóvenes agarrándose la cabeza en señal de inseguridad y desastre; hasta otros que demostraban tal magnitud de desesperación, que permanecían inmóviles.  
Sí, nada fácil es admitir que te has quedado en medio de la nada, en un bote salvavidas junto a tus compañeros de clase.

El Director Wartz, ahora auto-denominado 'Capitán del bote', entonaba canciones de desahucie y tristeza.

_**"Puedo oír tu voz,  
diciendo el adiós,  
destruyendo toda la ilusión...  
Ya no quiero hablar,  
ni quiero pensar,  
ni siquiera puedo imaginar...  
Que al fin te irás,  
de mi lugar.  
Si hay alguien más,  
no puedo ni pensar que...  
Ya nada queda,  
de este amor,  
las calles desiertas,  
sin luz, sin sol,  
se fue el calor,  
de amarte,  
ya nada queda de  
nuestro amor..."**_

-¡Señor Wartz! —Interrumpió Simmons—

-Sigo siendo 'Director Wartz', para usted, Simmons. Incluso, en medio de la nada.

-Discúlpeme, Director Wartz. Pero, ¿Cree usted adecuado en un momento de estas características, darnos ánimo con un canción así?

-¿Quién dijo que yo intentaba 'dar ánimo? —Simmons le lanzó una mirada de indignación—

-Será mejor que racionalicemos las pocas provisiones que tenemos, chicos... —Continuó el maestro—

-¿Qué caso tiene, si moriremos en medio de la nada? —Espetó Stinky—

-Stinky, nadie morirá. ¿Alguien me pasa la bolsa de las provisiones, Por favor?

-Tome Señor Simmons —Dijo Eugene—

Obviamente, si lo hubieran pensado con más cuidado y detenimiento, alguien en su sano juicio hubiera dejado a Eugene amordazado, en algún lugar muy lejos de ellos. Probablemente, a Helga se le ocurriría algo así, seguida por Harold. Pero no; Helga no estaba aquí, y los aparatos de Lorenzo; los zapatos de Rhonda; la cabina del Capitán y todas esas cuestiones; ya habían sido invadidas por la 'fortuna' del chico pelirrojo optimista. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

-¡Oh, no!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con '¡Oh no!', Eugene? ¿Tiraste todas las provisiones? —Dijo Rhonda—

-Lo siento... Yo no...

-¡Es suficiente, lo mataré! ¡No lo dudaré ni un segundo más! —Gritó Harold—

-¡Jovencito, detente en este mismo momento! —Ordenó Wartz, quien fue ignorado por el chico—

Harold se abalanzó sobre Eugene, empujándolo a un extremo del bote −también a Phoebe− y asustando a las chicas allí presentes. Lila puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, visiblemente sorprendida por este episodio.

-¡Harold! ¡Detente! ¡Deja en paz a Eugene! ¡Fue un accidente! —Gritó el maestro—

-¡Jamás! ¡Este idiota ha arruinado todo! ¡Todo! ¡Como la vez que quedamos atrapados en el árbol; o en la montaña rusa! ¡Es un torpe!

-¡Harold! —Gritó ahora, Rhonda, cambiando su actitud inicial—

El robusto chico forcejó con Eugene, cayendo al agua y dejando al pelirrojo al borde de caer —Milagrosamente, no cayó—

-¡Ah, auxilio! ¡Mami! —Gritaba Harold—

Entre Wartz, Simmons, Stinky, Sid, Gerald, Lorenzo y Curly, lograron introducirlo al bote nuevamente. Eugene se escondía detrás de Lila, Sheena y Phoebe.

-¿Podemos cooperar entre todos? ¡Chicos, por favor! ¡Estamos en una situación muy difícil!

-¡Sí! ¡Y nada de esto habría ocurrido de no ser por Eugene! —Bufó Harold—

-¡Sí, pero esta no es la mejor vía para solucionar los problemas! No podemos llorar sobre el jugo derramado, ya ocurrió, y ahora, debemos pensar cómo salir adelante.

-Tiene razón, Simmons —Asintió Wartz—

-Sí, Profesor. —Coincidieron todos—

-Ahora, discúlpate con Eugene, Harold.

-Cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos, Harold dijo:

-Lo siento, Eugene.

-Está bien, Harold.

-Eugene, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Preguntó Simmons—

-Sí, profesor.

-¿Podrías...? De ahora en más, ¿no tocar ni hacer nada? ¿Por favor?

Extrañamente Simmons se referiría así a un alumno suyo. Él siempre creía que todos eran 'especiales' y únicos como tales; pero, sin exagerar, cuanto menos, podría decirse que todos los últimos acontecimientos lo estaban superando.

* * *

**.-.**

Un rato más tarde, Rhonda creyó recordar algo.

-Tengo hambre... —Dijo Stinky—

-¡Yo también! ¡Dios! ¡Cómo quisiera una hamburguesa doble de tomate; pepinillos y extra queso!

-¡Cierra la boca, tonto! ¡Me harás babear! —Dijo Gerald, en una salida muy parecida a cualquiera de Helga—

-Suenas como Helga. —Acotó Sid—

-Helg... Ghh... Ghhh... Helga... −Suspiró Brainy−

-¡Muero de hambre, rayos! —Dijo Curly—

-El hambre y su sensación parecen una epidemia... −Concluyó Lila−

-Así es, es lo que se llama 'Psicosis o síndrome colectivo', donde alguien manifiesta sentir algo, e inmediatamente todos los demás se 'adhieren' a esa sensación. —Detalló una muy experta Phoebe—

-No sé tú, pero tengo hambre. —Dijo Gerald—

-Yo también, Gerald. —Aclaró la oriental, mientras él enarcaba una ceja. —

-¡Chicos! —Clamó Rhonda— Creo que tengo algo que nos puede ayudar a todos. ¡Una caja enorme de chocolates!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial!

-¡Genial, Rhonda! ¿Cómo es que la conseguiste? —Preguntó Lila—

-Bueno, es algo que me dieron... — ¡Dame, dame! ¡Yo quiero! -Babeaba Stinky—

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Vamos a racionalizar, como dijo el Profesor Simmons! —Sugirió la pelinegra—

Una vez que todos tuvieron algo de chocolate, y sus energías se sentían algo recobradas, alguien insistió:

-¿Y cómo es que tienes estos chocolates, Rhonda?

-Bueno... Todo se lo deben a Harold. —Dijo mirándolo. Él se ruborizó ligeramente—

-¿Y por qué? —Se interesó Gerald—

-Es que... Él me los dio, cuando todavía estábamos en el crucero.

-¡Sí! —Interrumpió Harold— Es que yo... Quería que... Me los cuide porque... Los quería reservar para cuando llegáramos a México. Sí. Así fue. —Dijo tratando de sonar convincente—

-Ah... —Dijo Stinky mirando a Sid—

Curly estaba que echaba humo de los celos por la 'mención de Rhonda', ya que luego de ella, todos ovacionaron a Harold inmediatamente después de que la chica pronunciara: 'Todo se lo deben a Harold...'

Un fuerte golpe se sintió en los extremos del bote. Nuevamente, el destino estaba ejerciendo su poder.

-¡Ah! —Gritaron todos— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

A causa del fuerte impacto, varios fueron desplazados del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¡Chocamos con algo!

-¡Oh no!

-¡Esto es el Titanic! —Aseguró Stinky—

* * *

**.-.**

Para su suerte, estaban a dos metros de la orilla. Para su escasa suerte, habían colisionado con un aglomerado de rocas. Y sí, para su increíble suerte, el bote estaba pinchado y hacía agua...

-¡Debemos bajarnos inmediatamente de aquí!

-¡¿Adónde?! ¿A la nada? —Dijo Sheena—

-¡Estamos a dos o tres metros de la orilla! ¡Vamos! —Gritó Wartz—

-¡Bien, andando!

-¿Te cargo, hermosura? —Sugirió Curly—

-Normalmente no lo aceptaría, pero sabiendo cómo te esforzaste por mí, en el crucero, diré que sí.

-Una dama no debe temer decir que sí, Rhonda.

-Sólo cárgame, y ya, Curly.

-A tus órdenes, belleza mía.

Algunos 'caballeros' cargaron a las chicas, para que éstas no se mojaran.  
Felizmente, pisando tierra, donde rayos fuera que se encontraran, la mayoría respiró con tranquilidad. Después de todo, aunque aún perdidos, es mil veces preferible estar sobre tierra firme, que navegando como náufragos ebrios en altamar. Iniciaron así, una larga caminata, debatiendo para qué lado avanzar, y hacia cuál no.

Lorenzo se sentía vacío, ansioso e histérico: le faltaba algo.

-¿Todo en orden, amigo? —Le preguntó Gerald—

-Es que... Ni siquiera sé qué hora es y yo...

-Son como... Las tres y veinticinco. —Dijo mirando su reloj—

-Sí, pero yo esperaba un llamado de mi padre; luego el de mi madre y el del terapeuta familiar y...

-¿Para qué necesitas un 'terapeuta familiar' en medio de un viaje?

-Es que yo...

-Relájate, amigo. Al menos, ya no nos ahogaremos. —Dijo mientras golpeaba levemente su hombro en muestras de apoyo—Lorenzo lo miró con incredulidad—

¿Te podemos acompañar, Lorenzo? —Dijo Nadine en nombre de Sheena y suyo—

-Eh... Sí, supongo...

-Excelente. Seremos tus compañeras de camino.

* * *

**.-.**

-¡Odio los insectos, odio las hierbas; odio las hormigas y toda esta estúpida vegetación! ¡Me pica todo! Por cierto, Curly, ya puedes bajarme. Hace como diez minutos que ya no pisamos agua.

-Pero hay barro, y una dulzura como tú, no debe ensuciarse.

-Ya cállate y bájame.

-¿Soy yo, o escuché: '¡Cállate y bésame!'?

-¡Bájame!

* * *

**.-.**

Nadine y Sheena, fieles a su estilo natura y ecológico, intentaban que Lorenzo se 'adaptare' a la situación actual que vivían. Además del paraíso tecnológico al que él estaba tan acostumbrado, había un hermoso mundo allí afuera, que se perdía día tras día. Le hablaron sobre el Sol; su incidencia en la piel; insectos: ¡Todo tipo! Le advirtieron sobre plantas venenosas e incluso, sobre animales salvajes habitantes de lugares selváticos... Sí. 'Selváticos', porque a decir verdad, ese lugar lucía como una real Selva...

Las guías turísticas, Sheena y Nadine, incorporaron a Rhonda −Además de Lorenzo− a su recorrido ilustrado. Aunque, ciertamente, con mayor desinterés, la chica elegante se acopló finalmente a las explicaciones y admitió valorar un poco más a la naturaleza. Se sentía un uno por ciento más cómoda en ella, y hacía alardes de su nueva condición de −casi− ambientalista...

Mientras tanto, mapa mediante; brújula y elementos similares; Wartz y Simmons discutían por dónde ir. El maestro y Eugene entonaban canciones alegres, al tiempo que éste último danzaba entre los árboles, en una especie de coreografía de película -musical híper predecible.

Gerald y Phoebe, dados su conocimientos y responsabilidad, fueron asignados como quienes buscarían frutos silvestres para comer. Ese paso fue muy placentero para ambos, ya que tenían mucho en común y podían conversar amenamente. La única regla —universal— era no alejarse del resto.

-Extraño a Helga...

-Yo a Arnold.

-También yo. Oye, ¿No extrañas ni un poquitito a Helga?

-Bueno, es que ella nunca es muy buena conmigo...

-¡Gerald!

-Está bien, sólo un poco. Pero sólo porque ella es la única que pone en su lugar a los demás, cuando corresponde... -Sí, es verdad... —Dijo con algo de nostalgia—

-Bueno, sí, ciertamente, varios parece que enloquecieron por un momento, Gerald. Pero calma, sé que saldremos de aquí.

-Ojalá, Phoebe, ojalá. Tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé por qué. Y no me está gustando nada...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo la sensación de que algo malo nos sucederá.

-Ya nos ocurrieron bastantes cosas...

-Sí, tal vez yo también esté enloqueciendo...

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-¿Cuál?

-¡Ven! —Dijo susurrándole a Gerald—

* * *

**.-.**

Si existe una escena que nadie racional imagina, y que sería imposible describir, es esta:

Un bar al paso, de esos que se ubican a pocos kilómetros de la nada; a la vuelta del fin del mundo; cruzando un poco la realidad. Sí, allí, como de costumbre, los viajantes que en busca de 'algo' para sus estómagos arribaban, tendrían una particular forma de empezar su día.

Repletos de gente, como nunca, el bar 'Lifeness road', albergaba empleados −temporalmente− nuevos. Haciendo énfasis en el 'temporalmente'. No sea cosa de que alguien ose pensar, que él ha caído a 'lo más bajo' −según sus propias palabras− que se podía caer.

Bob Pataki, de ceño fruncido; delantal amarillo; pañuelo en la cabeza a tono, atado casi al cuello, estaba en ese bar... No comiendo, sino... Atendiendo mesas.

Un fuerte sonido (lo que hacía presumir, eran cubiertos desparramados por doquier) proveniente de la cocina, eran coreados por una voz conocida, al ritmo clásico de un: "Genial, mamá, tiraste todo, DE NUEVO. Esto lo descontarán de mi paga, sí".

Tal como parece, los Pataki, devenidos en la familia con menos suerte del lugar −donde quiera que estuvieran− en el que trabajaban 'temporalmente', como solía repetirse Bob.

-¡Una orden de tocino y jugo de naranja para la mesa 4, Bob! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Apúrate! ¿Quiéres que nos despidan? ¡Cáspita!

-Eso intento, jovencita. Y no me hables en ese tono.

-Papá, de no ser por Olga y yo, ni siquiera conseguíamos este empleo 'temporal' —Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire—

-Está bien, está bien...

-Me hubieras dejado ir a la excursión y no la estaría pasando tan mal. —Protestó, cruzándose de brazos—

-Sí, sí, como sea, Olga...

-Soy Helga, papá... ¡Ash!

-Bien, aquí está su orden, señorita. Una rica porción de arroz al verdeo, y gaseosa de limón. —Dijo Miriam—

-Eh... Pero yo pedí un sándwich de pavo... Miriam.

-¡Oh! No, debo haberme confundido, ya le regreso su pedido... Más bien, se lo traigo. ¡Oh no, el chico de la mesa 7 ya se comió la mitad del emparedado! —Decía Miriam tapándose el rostro con sus manos—

-¡Genial! En cinco minutos nos echan de aquí. —Bufó Helga—

-Calma, hermanita... Todo saldrá bien.

-Cállate, Olga. Nada puede ser peor que esto. Digo, ¡Cielos! Mira nada más: Bob discutiendo por estupideces con los clientes; Miriam echándolo a perder todo; es un desastre. ¡Aceptémoslo! No lograremos sacar ni cien dólares para la gasolina.

-Debes mantener la fe en que todo se arreglará, Helga. Ya verás.

-Trato de verle el lado bueno, Olga. De veras, pero ¡Todo es un maldito agujero negro! —Dijo yéndose con velocidad—

-¡Uy, lo siento!

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!... ¡Tú! -Trató de insultar a otro camarero, por haberle arrojado encima (sin querer) jugo de naranja, pero eso solo le valdría más puntos en contra como empleada-

Helga, harta, se escondió detrás de los botes de basura en la parte posterior de la cocina. Sacó su relicario y comenzó con sus típicos monólogos.

-¡Oh, Arnold, mi amor! ¿Dónde y cómo estarás? En los senderos de mi corazón, por siempre habitas, recordándome que debo salir de aquí. ¿Cómo te encontrarás? ¿Ya sabrás algo de tus queridos, pero perdidos padres? ¿Te habrás metido en la selva? Con animales salvajes y todo tipo de peligro, cualquier cosa podría ocurrirte... Eso me mata, no saber de tí. Pero descuida, mi ángel... Siempre estás conmigo; siempre estaré con tu hermosa cabeza de balón, porque... Mi corazón, Arnold, se fue a la jungla contigo. Te amo, te amo. ¡Te amo! —Concluyó aferrando a su pecho la imagen del rubio—

-Normalmente, sé que aparecería Brainy, pero no. Él no está aquí. Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo estarán esos zopencos? Mmm. ¿Phoebe me extrañará? Apuesto a que el Cabello de espagueti le llena la cabeza de cuánto NO me extraña; que Harold, Stinky y Sid hicieron tonterías y que Rhonda se horrorizó por alguna idiotez... Sin embargo... Ojalá estén bien también... —Pensó—

* * *

**.-.**

-¡Abuelo! ¡Déjame conducir a mí! ¡Por favor!

-¡No! ¡Kokoshka, necio! ¡No te dejaré tocar este volante jamás!

-¿Por qué? —Dijo Oskar en tono de reproche—

-Porque lo ensuciarías.

-¡Si me lavé las manos, Abuelo!

-¡Que no me digas 'Abuelo'!

Arnold sólo rodaba los ojos, fastidiado.

La abuela, cantaba junto con Hyunh, Ernie y Oskar 'Oh Sussanah'. Phil también rodaba los ojos, malhumorado por Kokoshka.

-Ernie, pásame el mapa, ¿Quieres? No sé si tengo que doblar en la siguiente, o llegar hasta el puente de...

-No lo tengo, Abuelo.

-¿Cómo que 'no lo tienes'?

-No, estaba aquí hace un rato, pero…

-¡¿No tienes el mapa?!

-No, lo siento.

-¡Búsquenlo ya! —Ordenó Phil— ¡O los dejo en medio de la nada, donde iremos, si no aparece!

-Calma, abuelo, estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos. —Dijo Arnold—

-¡Aquí está, Tex! —Gritó la abuela, haciendo que todos recobren la calma—

-¡A ver...! —Dijo Phil, tomándolo— ¡Esto no, Pukie! ¡Es sólo una receta de pudín de limón! ¡Oh, Dios! -Dijo frenando, y llevándose las manos a la cara- ¡Encima ya me está dando hambre!

-¡Genial, vayamos por algo de comer! —Gritó Oskar—

-¡Calla, Kokoschka, no me dejas pensar!

-De hecho, creo que sería buena idea que comiéramos algo, Abuelo. Así, quizás podríamos preguntarle a alguien qué camino debemos seguir...

-Bien pensado, Arnold. Próxima parada, el primer bar que encuentre. O gasolinera. Lo que sea.

-Genial. —Respondió tranquilamente el chico—

* * *

**.-.**

El sol, no quería dar tregua allí donde aproximadamente quince chicos, su profesor y director, caminaban sin rumbo certero.

La señorita Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, en lo que ella llamaría un 'desesperado intento de amar la naturaleza, bajo la presión de los 'ecologistas' Nadine, Lorenzo y Sheena; se trepó —como pudo— a un árbol, para alcanzar un par de naranjas. Era algo totalmente insólito: Rhonda, despeinada; sudando y quemando su bella piel frente a los despiadados rayos del sol. Sin una buena crema que los repela, con factor de protección solar alto. Una locura.

Un mal movimiento, la hizo resbalar del tronco; cayendo sin remedio sobre un mini charco de agua (sucia). Pero eso no era todo: Uno de sus tacos, se había roto.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto es terrible! −Gritó para sí− ¡Mis zapatos, qué desastre! ¡Lo mojado, se secará; pero mi tacón no se arreglará! ¡Diablos! —Maldijo—

Un momento... ¿Qué era que había en esa bolsa…? Creo recordar que Sid dijo algo sobre... No. No dijo nada. Pero tal vez me dio dinero... ¡Sí! Y con él, quizás pueda comprarme un par nuevo... ¡Muajajaja! -Rió feliz- Espera, Rhonda, —Pensó— ¡En medio de la nada, no hay centros comerciales!

Decidida, y ofuscada, abrió la bolsa. Un par de botas blancas, de piel de escarabajo, la esperaban. Era pequeñas, bastante, para ser de hombre, por lo que pensó: ¿Sid tiene pies pequeños? ¡Bah! ¡Qué rayos, me las probaré! Y sí, le quedaron perfectas. Rhonda, alegre de nuevo. Se deshizo en elogios a Sid por el gesto que tuvo con ella. Algunas miradas lascivas, se ocultaban entre las hojas de los árboles; más precisamente, Harold y Curly...

-¡Así que, ya quedó atrás todo lo que hice por tí, ¿eh?!

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede, Curly?! ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¡No es sofisticado!

-¡Ja! Por un par de estúpidas botas te olvidas de lo que hice por tí.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no me olvido. Eres un maleducado e irrespetuoso. —Dijo yéndose a toda marcha—

-¡Tú sabes por qué lo hago! —Rhonda se detuvo en seco, ahora más enojada—

-¡No, la verdad que no sé por qué haces todas esas tonterías! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!

-¡Esto no ha terminado, Rhonda! -Le gritó Curly, alcanzándola, le tomó un brazo y la llevó con él, dos metros más lejos-

-¡Suéltame en este instante, comadreja! —Gruñó—

Curly la soltó, mirándola por un segundo. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada llena de odio. En un movimiento casi 'felino', él se abalanzó sobre Rhonda y la besó, dejándola en shock, sin tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Le gritó. Dio media vuelta y se fue, casi corriendo. Rhonda no estaba 'asqueada' ni mucho menos, sólo algo sorprendida-

-¡Vaya escena le montó Curly! —Dijo Stinky—

-¿A quién? —Preguntó Harold—

-A Rhonda, Harold.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**.-.**

-Escondámonos aquí, Phoebe.

-Buena idea.

Gerald y Phoebe, mientras buscaban frutos, comenzaron a oír a varios hombres platicar entre sí. Como no hablaban muy fuerte, algunas pequeñas frases lograron entender. Repetían algo así como 'Encontrar el paquete; llegar hasta un lugar'. Todo parecía bastante raro.

-¿Y si nos vamos, Gerald? No es correcto que estemos aquí, oyendo conversaciones privadas...

-Espera, ya nos vamos, Phoebe.

-Bien...

-Sólo hagamos silencio. —Dicho lo cual, Gerald percibió que las voces ya no se oían, por lo tanto, los hombres se habrían ido—

-Ahora sí, vámonos...

-Qué bien, estar así, escondida, me asustaba un poco.

-Sí... ¿Qué son estas? —Dijo señalando la tierra—

-¡Parecen monedas!

-¿Monedas? ¿Tú crees, Phoebe?

-Sí, por el tipo de metal... Pero nunca vi unas así, en mi vida. Están escritas en otro idioma. —Dijo con las monedas en sus manos—

-Es cierto —Replicó Gerald una vez que él también alzó una— Y esos... ¡Parecen armamentos!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Armamentos?

-Sí, algún tipo de sable o algo así.

-¡Cuidado, Gerald! —Dijo indicándole una laguna de barro delante de sí—

-¡Ups! ¡Casi la piso! ¡Gracias, Phoebs!

-No hay de qué.

-Mira... Hasta dejaron sus huellas por aquí...

-Son cientas...

-¡Vamos a seguirlos!

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Gerald, podría ser peligroso! ¡Nos perderemos!

-No, si después seguimos esas mismas huellas...

-Me voy a arrepentir.

-Estás conmigo, nena. Te protegeré. Phoebe, esos tipos traman algo, ¿No sería bueno, descubrir qué es?

-Bien.

Así, en una típica aventura 'Arnold-Gerald' —sin Arnold—, Phoebe acompañó al chico a averiguar datos sobre esos 'misteriosos hombres'. Siguieron las huellas, lo más que el barro fresco les permitió. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que las huellas eran ya poco visibles. Un par de metros más, y las voces se empezaron a oír nuevamente.

Lo que más preocupaba a Phoebe -Además del potencial peligro- no era sólo el estar en un lugar desconocido, casi sola; sino, era el haberse separado de la clase, desobedeciendo al Señor Simmons y al Director Wartz, que con gran claridad habían dicho: "La única regla es NO alejarse del grupo". Eso, la mortificaba. ¿Y si se perdían?

-¿Escuchas eso, Phoebe?

-Sí, Gerald —Dijeron ambos, casi susurrando—

-¡Oh, no, ahí vienen hacia acá! ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Detrás de ese árbol! —Le indicó Phoebe—

Una vez ocultos, pudieron ver mejor —Y por primera vez, a los hombres— Lucían algo desalineados, tenían armas consigo y -quizás por el miedo de ambos- parecían malvados.

Una mosca rondaba cerca del cabello de Gerald, que luego, se posó en su nariz, dándole cierta picazón. Acto seguido, el chico no pudo evitar estornudar, a causa del anterior cosquilleo que le produjo el insecto.

-¡Gerald! —Le reprochó en susurro, Phoebe—

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo...

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! Gritó unos de los hombres, en dirección al escondite de los chicos- Ellos, espiaron, asomándose levemente, y vieron que se les acercaba un hombre con una navaja en la mano, con velocidad.

-¡Ahhhh! —Gritaron Gerald y Phoebe—

* * *

**.-.**

-¿Aquí te parece bien?

-Es lo único que hay en el radio de dos kilómetros. No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo —Dijo Hyunh, ahora al volante—

-Bien, bajen todos. —Ordenó Ernie—

-¿'Lifeness road'? ¡Vaya nombre para ponerle a un bar!

-¡Es un bar al paso, en medio de la nada, Kokoshka! ¿Qué nombre quieres que le pongan, 'Las Vegas'? —Bufó el Abuelo—

-Calma, no discutan más. -Sugirió Arnold-

Descendieron del Packard, ingresando al bar. Prácticamente, todas las mesas estaban llenas. Tomaron la que daba a una de las ventanas.

-Buen día, soy Bob. ¿Qué se les ofrece? —Dijo Pataki, en un intento de sonrisa forzada, que lucía algo aterradora—

-¡¿Big Bob Pataki?!

-¡¿Anciano?! ¡¿Tú aquí?!

-¡¿Y TÚ, aquí?!

-Sí, bueno. Qué suerte tengo —Dijo Bob con sarcasmo— ¿Qué van a ordenar?

-¿Señor Pataki?

-¡Ah! Tú debes ser Alfred, el amiguito de Olga...

-De Helga, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es que...?

-Es una larga historia. ¿Qué pedirán? —Dijo con fastidio—

-¿A tí? ¡Nada, Pataki! Apuesto que escupirás nuestra comida.

-¡Sólo tu plato, viejo!

-¡Repite 'viejo' si tienes agallas, tonto!

-¡Abuelo! -dijeron a coro Arnold y Oskar-

-¡Oh, no! ¡Papi, discutiendo con otro cliente! —Dijo Olga, contemplando el escándalo—

-¡¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?! —Preguntó Helga, saliendo de la cocina— Se acercó hasta la mesa 'de la discordia' y dejó derramar el vaso de soda que cargaba en su mano, provocando un estallido de vidrios que captó la atención de todo el bar; silenciando la discusión de Bob y los Shortman.

-¡¿Arnold?!

-¡¿Helga?!

* * *

**.-.**

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien.**_

_**Bueno, antes que nada, debo hacer un anuncio**_-aclaración_**, que debí haber hecho hace tiempo. En la mayoría de la historia, y de mis otros fics, mi hermana me da GENIALES ideas que yo plasmo aquí. Por ejemplo, el capítulo 15, que se trataba sobre lo que les pasaba a la clase (que tanto les gustó :3) fueron todas ideas de ella. Es una genia, tiene mucha creatividad, y siempre le digo que con sus grandiosas ideas, podría hacer hermosos fanfics, pero dice que por el momento, prefiere no hacerlos.**_

_**En fin, eso quería aclarar, y que no crean que 'todo' sale de mi cabeza. Su 'nombre' virtual es Manema. Somos 'MarHelga y Manema', aunque ella no tiene cuenta. En fin.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre los leo, siempre me encanta verlos y saber que les gusta la historia! Asimismo, agradezco infinitamente que me agreguen a favoritos y follow :3**_

_**¡Ya vamos por el capítulo 17! ¡Wow! Cumplí otro mes más en fanfiction, (5 meses) :D y este fic cumplirá pasado mañana, 5 meses también :') Es todo un orgullo para mí, y una emoción muy grande. Paso horas pensando qué inventar, cómo seguir… y me encanta hacerlo.**_

_**Nunca duden en dejarme sus opiniones, que con gusto las recibiré y responderé. ¡POR FAVOR; DEJEN REVIEW!**_

_**.-.**_

_**Para referirme al capítulo 17 puntualmente, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡¿Vieron que ya hay más suspenso?! **_

**¿Phoebe y Gerald serán atacados?**

**¿Qué pasará con Arnold y Helga, que se ven después de mil capítulos? Jaja :O**

**¡¿Extrañaban a Helga?! **

**¡¿Rhonda golpeará a Curly?! **

**¿Simmons castigará a Gerald y Phoebe por haberse alejado? :O**

**¡DEJEN REVIEW CON SU OPINIÓN! **

_**Prometo no defraudarlos, jojojo :3**_

_**Siete u ocho capítulos más, y el fic termina…=( **_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar, nunca duden en hacerlo. =)**_

_**PD: ¡POR FAVOR; DEJEN REVIEW! (Insisto, jaja)**_

_**PD: Los invito a que visiten mis otros fics: "Una Navidad de Cristal" ; "Misterio de Octubre" y "El Cumpleaños de Arnold" :D**_

_**PD: La canción, es "Ya nada queda" de Kudai.**_

* * *

_**.-.**_

_***Respuesta a reviews:**_

**sweet-sol:¡**Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado =) lo de los inquilinos en la selva es simplemente brillante y muy divertido, jaja no podía no mandarlos a hacer locuras allí xD

Sí, traté de hacer eso de la maldición basándome en algo de los misterios y leyendas de los ojos verdes… :O Me alegra que te guste como escribo, :D y sí, ya terminé mi fic para el concurso O_O al fin jaja. ¡Saludos y espero que te guste este! :D

**Orkidea16:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado =) Síiiiiiii, eso era lo más sobresaliente del capítulo anterior :D jijiji, a mí me gusta que el proceso de enamoramiento de Arnold sea paulatino, nada apresurado ni de un día para el otro… paciencia, ya caerá en las redes de Helga, jijiji. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este

: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado =) Síiiiiiiiii, ¡Qué felicidad, otro lector/a más en mi fic! :D Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar, siempre es lindo saber que cada vez tengo más visitas y lectores asiduos :D Espero que este cap también te guste, y sí, yo al principio de la historia aclaré que este fic tendrá "Todo lo que queremos ver de Arnold y Helga, con la Selva y sus padres", así que creo que no te decepcionaré :D ¡Saludos!

madisonlss1: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :D Me alegra saber que te gustó el anterior. Sí, qué halagos, awwwwwwwww :3 muchas gracias! :D ¡Prometo no decepcionar a nadie, será con mucha acción y romance! ¡Lo juro! :D Saludos y no dudes en dejar tu opinión siempre :D

**Ayelen**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¿Sos una nueva lectora? ¡Qué bueno! :D Espero que este cap también te guste. No dudes en dejarme tu opinión. ¡Saludos!

* * *

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

MARHELGA.-


	19. Incesantes emociones (Cap 18)

**Capítulo 18: "Incesantes emociones"**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**.-.**

Situarse a sí mismo en medio de una zona cuasi selvática, junto a tu compañera de clase; espiando a unos tipos bastante raros, no resulta tarea sencilla. Mucho menos, si se tiene en cuenta, que a raíz de un estúpido insecto que se atrevió a posarse en tu nariz, estornudaste logrando que aquéllos advirtieran tu presencia. ¿Dónde queda la fina barrera entre el miedo—pánico—terror, y el optimismo de auto—convencerse con que 'todo estará bien'? Unas cuantas ramas, hojas y lo que pudiera haber en la tierra, jamás podría lograr hacerles sombra a lo que los tipos llevaban en sus manos, en dirección hacia ti.

Sí, Phoebe y Gerald, habían quedado como rehenes de su propia curiosidad; como presas fáciles del maleficio de no obedecer a sus superiores cuando éstos –explícitamente— dijeron que no era correcto alejarse. Ahí, es cuando comienzas a maldecir tu mal juicio; ahí, es donde finges una inconsciente redención de todos tus pecados y juras solemne, pero mentalmente, (en caso de sobrevivir) ser la futura representación de Dios en la Tierra.

Unos seis o más hombres, desalineados, algo sudados y robustos, avanzaban hacia el arbusto donde los jóvenes se ocultaban, con una navaja en sus manos.

Gritos a la defensiva mediantes, se detuvieron a quince centímetros de ellos.

¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Salgan ahora mismo!

¡Corre Phoebe, corre! –Exclamó Gerald con la mayor fuerza en su voz, que pudo—

¡¿A dónde van?! ¡Vuelvan aquí!

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Señor Simmons, Señor Wartz! ¡Chicos! ¡Auxilio! –Corrían al compás que gritaban ambos chicos—

— ¡Señor Simmons! ¡Señor Simmons!

Mientras tanto, a algunos metros (muchos, a decir verdad) los eludidos profesor y director respectivamente, se sorprendieron y preocuparon.

¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde están?! – Preguntó Simmons—

¡Griten más, así los encontramos! –Ordenó Wartz—

¡Auxilio! –Siguieron éstos—

¡Gerald, Phoebe! ¡Los estamos buscando! ¡Resistan! –Gritó una angustiada Sheena, junto a Lila y Nadine—

El Director Wartz, al escuchar semejante hecatombe, entró en pánico, posándose sobre los delgados brazos del profesor Simmons, quien –sorprendido— sólo atinó a sostenerlo.

¡Director Wartz! ¡Contrólese! ¡Debemos ayudar a los chicos, algo malo les ocurre!

¡Perdón, Señor Simmons! ¡Entré en pánico! ¡Tiene razón, vamos! –Dijo bajándose, algo avergonzado por haber reaccionado de esa manera—

Wartz y Simmons corrieron velozmente, al igual que el resto de los chicos de la clase, que alertados por los gritos de desesperación de dos de sus amigos, inmediatamente salieron en su búsqueda.

En tanto, Phoebe y Gerald, continuaban con su 'maratón' de huida, pero en el camino, por la gran velocidad y las ramas—troncos de árboles en la tierra húmeda, resbalaron en un acto casi sincronizado.

¡Auch! –Se quejó de dolor Phoebe—

¡Phoebe! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Dijo Gerald—

—Sí, eso creo… —Respondió mirando su pie— ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien, pero debemos seguir, prácticamente están sobre nosotros.

—Sí, en un minuto nos alcanzan, ¡Vamos! –Gritó intentando ponerse de pie. Gerald le tendió su mano, y se pararon juntos—

Precisamente, en ese momento, Wartz, Simmons y varios de los chicos los encontraron.

¡Chicos! ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Están bien?!

—Nos alejamos un poco y… —Dijo algo apenada, Phoebe—

¡Y vimos a unos hombres muy extraños, que al vernos, nos quisieron atacar! –Exclamó visiblemente alterado y temeroso—

A continuación, los extraños y desconocidos hombres de la Selva, los alcanzaron a todos. Lucían agitados y con una no muy feliz expresión. Simmons y Wartz, se asustaron al tenerlos frente a frente. Honestamente, el aspecto de estos era muy poco amigable.

¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡No se atrevan a acercarse a mis alumnos! –Gritó Simmons, algo tembloroso—

¿Nosotros? ¿Qué creen? No venimos a hacerles daño. Somos cazadores. –Dijo uno de ellos—

¡¿Cazadores?! –Preguntó Wartz—

¿Cazadores? Pero, ¡¿Por qué querían atacarnos?! –Exclamó Gerald—

¡¿Atacarlos?! ¡Somos cazadores! ¡No atacamos a humanos!

¡¿Ah, sí, y por qué la navaja?! –Ahora hablo Phoebe—

—Ja, ja, ja. Niña, sentimos unos sonidos extraños, no sabíamos de dónde venían. Pensamos que podría ser algún animal o algo… Y tenemos más armas, obviamente. Las navajas nos sirven para cortar la maleza, o frutos, nada más.

—Mmm… —Dijo Gerald—

—En realidad, somos cazadores de 'tesoros', también. –Aclaró otro de los hombres—

¡¿En serio?! –Dijo con sarcasmo, Gerald—

—Calma, Gerald… Ya estamos a salvo. –Le dijo Phoebe, intentando calmarlo—

—Bien, ¿No nos creen? Vengan. Les mostraremos nuestra cabaña. Está por allá, cruzando esa laguna. –Explicó otro de los hombres, haciendo a un lado una arboleda ligera—

—Señor Simmons, ¿Usted les cree? – Preguntó Nadine—

—No sé, mis alumnos se asustaron bastante, ¿sabe? Nosotros también. Realmente creímos que estaban en peligro –Le dirigió al que primero habló, en tono de reproche—

—Me disculpo si fue así, Señor. Pero ha de saber que este no es un lugar cualquiera. Estamos cerca de la Selva de San Lorenzo.

¡¿De San Lorenzo?! –Se sobresaltó Gerald— ¡¿Pero, cómo?! ¡Íbamos a México!

¿Ah, sí? Bueno, tal vez tomaron el bus equivocado. Permítanme presentarme. Soy Raúl Gómez Ruiz, cazador. Ellos son Marcos, Rafael, Fernando y Francisco.

Raúl, era un hombre bastante alto y delgado, con nariz levemente 'aplastada'; vestía camisa celeste, de mangas cortas y pantalón beige. Además, llevaba un sombrero vaquero.

—Hola chicos… —Esbozaron los demás hombres—

—Hola… —Respondieron tímidamente los niños—

—Yo soy el Director de la Escuela, Wartz. Y él, es el profesor Simmons. –Aclaró—

—Mucho gusto. Y cuéntennos, —Dijo luego de dejar atrás el susto inicial de los jóvenes— ¿Qué los traen por aquí? ¿No dijeron que iban a México?

—Es nuestro viaje de egresados, estamos por empezar la secundaria. –Acotó Lila—

—Ah…

—Vinimos en un crucero… pero… —Agregó Sheena—

—El crucero se averió, sin demasiadas justificaciones o ayuda por parte de la empresa de viajes, y quedamos varados en medio de la nada.

—Bueno, en realidad, fue culpa de un compañero nuestro… —Recordó Gerald, aún afectado por esa situación— Eugene bajó la mirada—

—Oh… Qué mal… —dijo Raúl—

—Sí, y luego tuvimos un pequeño bote salvavidas… pero… bueno, gracias a él, llegamos aquí. Lo tuvimos que dejar, porque chocamos con unas especies de rocas o piedras que lo rompieron… —Rememoró Nadine—

—Sí, y henos aquí. –Balbuceó Gerald—

¡Cielos, chicos! ¡Qué mala suerte! Es como si alguien los hubiera embrujado, o algo así…

—Sí, pensándolo bien, apesta… —Lanzó Gerald— Encima de todo eso, llegamos aquí y casi nos 'atacan' con una navaja.

—Gerald… —Lo reprendió Phoebe—

¡Habrán sido cazadores, pero no pueden culparnos por pensar que venían contra nosotros!

—Lo lamento, chico… no quisimos asustarlos… Sólo que la Selva no es como la ciudad a la que deben estar acostumbrados… Es más, por decirlo, cruda.

Los chicos abrieron sus ojos enormemente.

—Deben de tener mucho cuidado aquí… Algo malo podría sucederles.

¡¿Hay osos o animales salvajes?! –Gritó asustado Eugene—

—No aquí, pero más adentrada, sí… —Simmons y Lila tragaron saliva, con nerviosismo—

¿Y cómo es eso de que son 'cazadores de tesoros'? – Interrogó Eugene—

—Bueno, es sencillo. Buscamos cosas valiosas. Cosas 'místicas'. ¿Ven este mapa? –Dijo Raúl, sacando uno—

— ¿Valiosas? ¿Algo así, como piedras preciosas?

—Algo así, podría decirse.

* * *

.—.

— ¡Wow! –Dijo emocionada Sheena y Eugene—

— ¿Han oído hablar de 'El corazón'? –Pregunta uno de los hombres—

—No, nunca hemos escuchado nada así. ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Simmons, con curiosidad— Stinky y Curly se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Digamos, que ese es un gran tesoro. Ya les explicamos, si quieren, obviamente…

—Ah, seguro… —Respondió éste, sin comprender demasiado—

— ¿Y ustedes ya empiezan la secundaria? Qué bueno, ya no son más niños…

—Sí, ahora somos hombres. –Acotó secamente, Gerald—

—Y señoritas. –Agregó Lila—

.-.

* * *

—Genial. –Dijo Raúl— ¿Son todos?

—Sí, somos quince… —Aclaró Wartz—

— ¡Un momento…! –Gritó con preocupación Simmons— ¡¿Dónde están el resto de niños?! ¡¿Rhonda; Sid; Harold y Lorenzo…?!

— ¡Es cierto! ¡¿Dónde habrá de estar mi amorcito, Rhonda Wellington—Lloyd?! –Espetó Curly—

—Stinky, tú siempre estás con ellos –Dijo refiriéndose a Harold y Sid— ¡¿Sabes algo de ellos?! –Interrogo con desesperación, Simmons—

—No, Señor Simmons, no sé qué pudo pasar con ellos… Pero lo que sí puedo decirles, es que últimamente andaban algo distanciados entre ellos…

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sheena—

—Tuvieron algunos altercados…

* * *

.-.

En el momento en que Phoebe y Gerald comenzaron a gritar, Rhonda se encontraba alejada del resto de la clase –Por el incidente con Curly—; en tanto, Harold y Sid, hacían lo que más les gusta: Desobedecer la premisa de "No alejarse de la clase". Cuando estallaron los pedidos de auxilio de sus compañeros, estos cuatro –que estaban relativamente cerca unos de otros— comenzaron a correr desesperadamente, en la misma dirección. Más no llegaron donde Gerald y Phoebe, sino que se alejaron aún más.

Sin estar perdidos, se sentían como tales.

* * *

.—.

Una vez más, la señorita Rhonda Wellington—Lloyd era víctima de la adversidad manifiesta y las vicisitudes inimaginables. Sí, su propia incapacidad de adaptarse a nuevas situaciones donde el lujo y la comodidad, no reinan.

—¡Odio este estúpido lugar; detesto con la furia de mi ser tener barro en mis botas; maldigo a los insectos y, por sobre todo, odio esta jungla! ¡Odio a los animales que hay aquí!

— ¿Qué animales hay aquí? Hasta el momento, no hemos vimos ninguno. —Comentó Sid— Rhonda sólo rodó los ojos. Juraba que alguien como Sid jamás entendería cómo ella se sentía, porque sencillamente, no era de su estirpe.

—Puede haber cualquier cosa. –Sentenció—

— ¡Rhonda, deja de protestar así! ¡Harás que los animales salvajes nos huelan, nos encuentren y finalmente, nos devoren! —Dijo Sid, desmoronándose ante la idea—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿'Animales salvajes'? ¡Oh, gracias, Sid! ¡No había pensado en eso...! ¡Hasta ahora! ¡Ahhhh...!—Comenzó a gritar como loca— ¡No quiero morir en medio de la nada, comida por animales salvajes! ¡Auxilio! —Chillaba, cubriendo con sus manos y brazos, su rostro—

— ¡Ahh! ¡Rhonda tiene razón! —Gritó Harold. Lorenzo y Sid lo observaron, enarcando sus cejas—

¡Nos comerán los leones y hienas! ¡Tal vez cocodrilos! ¡Ahhh...! ¡Mami, auxilio! ¡Ven por mí! ¡Mami...!

— ¡No seas tan llorón, Harold! —Le reprochó Rhonda—

— ¡Pero si tú empezaste con los lloriqueos! —Le retrucó— Iniciaron una densa discusión sin sentido, en la que Lorenzo sólo optó por permanecer en silencio.

— ¡Cállense! ¡No me dejan pensar! —Los cortó en seco—

Harold, Rhonda y Sid, se sorprendieron ante el tono de voz elevado del chico.

— ¡¿Acaso no tienes miedo también, Lorenzo?! —Interrogó Sid—

— ¡¿Que si 'tengo miedo'?! ¡Pues, claro que lo tengo! ¡Tanto como ustedes, quizás! Siempre lo he tenido. Desde que dejamos la ciudad; desde que el crucero se averió; desde que subimos al bote salvavidas y hasta que éste se pinchó y acabamos aquí. ¡Sí tengo miedo! —Prosiguió elevando el tono— ¡Y probablemente, me siga acompañando aún en todo lo que nos toque vivir! Pero si nos la pasamos en altercados por estupideces; disgustándonos todo el tiempo, no llegaremos a nada. Debemos cooperar... Entre todos. ¡Somos un grupo! —Exclamó— No sé... —Dijo pasando su mano por la nuca— Eso es lo que nos aconsejaría el Señor Simmons...

—Concluyó, ahora más calmado—

—Suenas como Arnold... —Espetó Harold—

—Sí, puede ser... Tal vez, el estar tanto tiempo con ustedes; sin la tecnología y conociendo algo más a la naturaleza, veo las cosas de modo diferente... —Trató de explicar—

— ¿Pero, sabes qué? —Dijo Rhonda— Estás en lo correcto. Debemos cooperar entre nosotros. —Aseveró—

De pronto, un sonido cercano a ellos, se comenzó a escuchar. Sonaba como hojas o algún tipo de vegetación (arbustos) revolviéndose... Como su hubiese alguien o algo en estos.

Los chicos, deciden aproximarse al lugar de donde provenía ese extraño ruido (no había viento como para justificarlo). Sid retrocedió, por miedo; pero al darse cuenta de que Rhonda se encontraba expectante a que alguno de los caballeros tomara coraje y develara el 'misterio', avanzó hacia los arbustos. Tomó una pequeña rama del suelo y la arrojó hacia allí, ante la silenciosa y atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Como nada ocurrió, con otra rama, abre las hojas (o las corre un poco) para ver qué había allí. Por fin, logra observar de qué se trataba el sonido.

Sid se asustó tanto, que, dejando atrás toda galantería, saltó abruptamente en los brazos de Harold, cual bebé.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué miedo, Dios mío! —Gritaba horrorizado—

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué viste?! —Preguntó la pelinegra—

— ¿Un monstruo?

— ¿Un cocodrilo? —Dijeron Harold y Lorenzo, respectivamente—

— ¡No, peor aún! —Todos se miraron desconcertados—

Ante la 'parálisis' provocada por el miedo, de Harold y Sid (quienes seguían uno sobre los brazos del otro), Lorenzo y Rhonda, decidieron 'tomar el toro por las astas', y avanzar, sin tantas vueltas.

— ¡Iuch! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —Dice ella—

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Es horrible! —Exclamó Sid—

— ¡Creo que es un ave! —Grita Lorenzo, mientras observa al animal oculto—

Sid descendió de los brazos de Harold, y se acercó lenta y cautelosamente.

— ¡Ven, Harold! —Le dijo indicándole a éste, que se había quedado más atrás— Harold va hasta donde están todos, y espeta:

—Ah, es una tonta ave. Lo supe todo el tiempo. —Dijo con indiferencia e impostando seguridad en su voz—

—Sí, qué bueno que lo dices amigo, porque yo nunca tuve miedo... Je, je. —Aclaró Sid— Lorenzo y Rhonda, atinaron a dirigirles una mirada de sarcasmo.

Lorenzo, ahora, acerca su cabeza hacia el ave, para verla con mayor detenimiento. El animal, que se siente observado, aletea velozmente y se posa en su camisa, a la vez que se prende en uno de sus botones.

— ¡Hey, tú! ¡Ave atrevida! —Exclamó el chico, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás—

¡Suelta mi camisa, ahora!

¡Suelta mi botón de oro!

— ¿Botón de oro? –Pensó Rhonda—

— ¡¿Botón de oro?! —Exclamaron Harold y Sid al unísono—

—Exacto, él es un chico de 'clase'. —Dijo Rhonda con arrogancia y aires de grandeza. —Estos se miraron ofuscados e indignados—

El ave de la camisa de Lorenzo, tomó vuelo con fuerza, arrancando el botón del chico.

— ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡Regresa con mi botón! —Gritaba Lorenzo mientras corría persiguiendo al ave—

El animal estaba por posarse en la copa de un árbol, pero oyó unos extraños sonidos, también provenientes de un árbol. Los chicos se percatan de lo mismo que el ave, asustándose. Las ramas más delgadas se movían, en una especie de sacudón, todos se atemorizaron más aún.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿¡Quién está ahí?! ¡¿Será un oso gigante?! —Gritó Sid—

— ¡No seas idiota, Sid! ¿Cómo un oso podría estar en un árbol tan endeble? —Reflexionó Harold—

De pronto, una sombra comenzó a aparecer.

— ¡¿Brainy?!

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Nos asustaste, tonto! —Exclamó Harold—

—Ghh, ghh, ghh... Me... Perdí.

— ¡Ashhhhhhhhhh! —Dijeron en tono de fastidio—

—Bueno, al menos nos estamos tan solos... —Agregó Lorenzo—

—Sí, tienes razón en eso, Lorenzo. Hablando de estar juntos, ¿Dónde está Curly? Aunque no me agrade mucho, ¿Qué pasó? Estaba con nosotros un rato antes de los gritos. —Preguntó Harold—

—La última vez que lo vi, estaba junto a Rhonda. ¿Sabes algo? —Dijo Lorenzo, refiriéndose a la chica—

—No, ¿Yo? ¿Con... Cu... Curly? No, no sé nada de él... —Respondió tartamudeando, bastante nerviosa— Es imposible, es que... Alguien como yo...y alguien tan así, y... No se vería bien, y... —Rhonda se puso tan histérica, que decía incoherencias—

— ¿Me llamaban? —Pregunta Curly, que sale de la 'nada'.

.—.

* * *

— ¡¿Arnold?!

— ¡¿Helga?!

— ¡Eleanor! —Gritó la Abuela, sacándolos de su asombro inicial a los rubios—

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntaron a la vez—

—Yo... Trabajo aquí, Arnoldo. —Dijo entre sorprendida, maravillada e impostando rudeza—

— ¿En serio? —Replicó más que sorprendido— Pero, ¿Cómo...?

—Ya, ordena, ¿Quieres? Si no, bien puede atenderlos Bob... —Amenazó—

—No, no, está bien...

—Bien. No me hagas perder mi tiempo. No tengo todo el día.

— ¡Vaya, Arnold! —Lanzó Oskar— ¡En cada bar tú ya conoces a una chica! ¡Cualquiera diría que eres todo un galán! Ja, ja, ja.

— ¡Señor Kokoshka! —Lo reprendió el rubio, ruborizado. Helga lo notó.—

—Tú debes ser la amiguita de la única ceja de mi nieto, ¿No? ¡Él siempre habla de tí! —Comentó Phil—

— ¿Ah, sí? Me pregunto qué barbaridades hablará de mí, este Cabeza de Balón. Bien, me quedaría a platicar con ustedes sobre el origen del universo y la teoría de la relatividad, pero verán: no tengo todo el día, y hay muchas mesas que atender.

—Mejor te encargas de esto, Olga. —Gruñó Bob—

—Soy Helga, Papá. Y sí, puedo encargarme perfectamente. Es obvio que tú no. —Lo desafió—

— ¿Qué es ese tono que escucho, jovencita?

—Nada, Bob, olvídalo...

— ¿Olga...? —Insistió molesto—

— ¡Papá, basta! ¡Soy Helga! —Le gritó, captando la atención de la mayoría de los comensales—

—Ya deja en paz a la jovencita, Pataki. Intenta hacer su trabajo y tú se lo impides.

— ¡Ash! ¡Tú, anciano, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe! ¡Yo decido cómo hablar con mi hija Olga!

— ¡Se llama Helga! —Gritó Phil— Arnold y Helga rodaban los ojos, mientras Ernie y Hyunh observaban la escena con desconcierto.

— ¡¿Alguien ordenó crema de nueces, licuado de banana y sándwiches?! —Se acercó Miriam a la mesa de los Shortmans, con varias bandejas—

—No, señora... Pero ya que nos lo ofrece... —Se aventuró a decir Oskar—

— ¡Cierra el pico, Kokoschka! ¡Aún no ordenamos, y esta comida no es para nosotros! —Lo reprendió Phil—

Miriam se tambaleó levemente, derramando sobre varios de ellos, los licuados y la crema.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Perdóneme, Señor! ¡Yo no quise...! —Le decía a Phil— Oskar aprovechó 'la catástrofe', para deslizar su dedo índice sobre la camisa de Phil, cubierta de licuado, relamiéndose.

— ¡Es una lástima que se haya desperdiciado así, está delicioso! Ji, ji, ji...

— ¡Oskar, cochino! ¡Deja de tomarte el licuado de mi camisa! ¡Y quita ese sucio dedo de mi ropa!

—Lo siento, Abuelo.

— ¡Que no me digas abuelo! ¡No soy tu abuelo! —Respondió Phil, visiblemente enojado—

Helga estaba a punto de colapsar.

— ¡Ay! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?! ¡Mira esto! ¡Ensuciaste a clientes, y con una orden equivocada! ¡Eres un desastre!

— ¡No le hables así a tu madre, Olga! —La reprendió Bob— Arnold miraba hacia todos lados, sin saber qué hacer—

— ¡Deja de llamarme 'Olga', por el amor del Divino Señor! ¡Soy 'Helga', papá!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Interrumpió Olga—

— ¿Profesora Olga? —Preguntó el rubio—

— ¡Oh, Arnold querido! —Exclamó Olga, cambiando totalmente su tono de voz— ¡Me hace tan feliz verte aquí, y yo...— Helga le lanzó una mirada mortal, bajo la seña de 'corte de cabeza', en una especie de advertencia—amenaza—

— ¡Me alegra verte! —Concluyó Olga—

—A mí también... —Atinó a decir el chico—

La escena de Helga, acababa de comenzar. La enorme humillación; el derrame nefasto de su madre; la incapacidad 'social' de Bob; la sorpresa de encontrar en esa 'pocilga' a su amado... Todo le jugaba en contra. Ella 'estalló'.

.-.

**Unos hombres, de anteojos oscuros y sombreros, yacían sentados en una mesa aledaña a la de los escándalos, oyendo todo el griterío. Lucían algo desalineados y llevaban en sus brazos unas muñequeras con tachas o, lo que parecían ser botones que titilaban unas pequeñas luces.**

**.-.**

— ¡Deja a tu hija en paz, Pataki! ¡Y más vale que pagues la tintorería por mi camisa manchada! —Dijo Phil—

— ¡Oye, anciano, Miriam fue la que les tiró eso, no yo!

— ¡Pero tú pagarás, gran imbécil! —Retrucó Phil—

— ¡Papá! —Corearon Olga y Helga—

— ¡Abuelo, ya basta! ¡Déjense de discusiones! —Gritó Arnold—

— ¿Sabes, Bob? Todo esto, esto que ves aquí: Es tu grandísima culpa. ¡Tú nos arrastraste tras ese rufián de Vermicelli; tú nos trajiste en autobús; tú no fuiste responsable por nosotros y por tí es que estamos aquí: en medio de la nada, sin un maldito centavo o teléfono; y a punto de ser despedidos del único lugar donde tenemos la posibilidad de 'hacernos' un dinero y salir de ese absurdo agujero negro! ¡Pero no! ¡No, señor! ¡Tú quieres que nos despidan! ¡Y tú también, Miriam!

¡Son unos inútiles! Déjenme sola.

— ¡Pero, Helga...! —Intentó detenerla Miriam, sin éxito—

—Sola... ¡Déjenme sola! —Respondió con fuerza, pero más pausada— Todos los de la mesa, la miraban en silencio. Ni siquiera Bob supo qué decir. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, porque sabía que Helga tenía razón: Él había fracasado, y si algo odiaba Bob Pataki, era el fracaso.

—Helga... —Le dijo Arnold—

— ¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón! —Le gritó esta—

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? —Preguntó sin comprender—

— ¡No lo sé! Simplemente eso eres. —Respondió retirándose—

—Oigan, ¿Cuál es el problema de esta jovencita? —Preguntó Ernie—

—No lo sé... —Respondió Arnold—

.—.

* * *

— ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Mi corazón se fue a la Jungla contigo, y ahora, que volviste a mí; que siento mis latidos de nuevo; lo primero que hice fue insultar esa sabia, extraña, pero hermosa cabecita de balón tuya! ¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?! —Se auto—reprochó—

.—.

* * *

—Déjame ayudarte... —Acotó Helga, que había retornado a la mesa de Arnold. Olga estaba limpiando todo el desastre—

— ¿En serio...? Bueno, gracias. —Le dijo Arnold con cierta timidez—

Ella trajo un paño húmedo y juntó el licuado de la mesa, con cuidado.

Le limpió la manga de su camisa a Arnold, cuando Oskar no pudo desaprovechar la ocasión para agregar una de sus típicas salidas innecesarias y descolocadas. Su camisa era parecida a las que siempre usa, a cuadros, pero ligeramente holgada. Nadie, ni el mismísimo Arnold, habían notado que uno de los botones de esta, no coincidía con el resto. Tenía otro color y forma… en aspecto similar a los 'botones' de las muñequeras de esos hombres del bar…

— ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Cómo me gustaría haber sido como tú; cuando fui joven! Todas las chicas a tu alrededor; bellas señoritas en los bares... —Arnold se sonrojó— ¿O ya te olvidaste de esa otra camarera, cómo se llamaba...? ¿Alex? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Era Alex, Romeo!

— ¡Cállate, Oskar, idiota! ¡Estás molestando a mi nieto! —Gritó Phil—

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo! —Arnold miró de reojo a Oskar—

— ¿Sabes qué, Arnoldo? Creo que puedes terminar de limpiarte tú solo. Estoy en mi descanso. Pediré que otro camarero los atienda. —Espetó entregándole la franela al rubio, secamente— Helga se fue raudamente.

— ¡Señor Kokoschka, le agradecería que no siga burlándose de mí! —Le lanzó el chico, evidentemente molesto—

—No te preocupes, Arnold... Yo no tengo problema en encargarme de esta mesa —Sugirió Olga, en tono pacificador—

—Gracias, pero preferiría que veas si Helga se encuentra bien...

— ¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Está bien, gracias. Le pediré a Mike que los atienda, es el mejor mesero aquí.

—Genial, gracias.

* * *

.—.

El chico rubio, pudo observar —cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo en el 'clan' Pataki— durante todo el día a Helga. La tormenta que se desató al poco rato de sentarse a comer algo allí, no era propicia para continuar en una carretera. Llovió durante horas y horas. Truenos, relámpagos y amagues de corte de energía mediantes.

A medida que la tormenta se engrandecía, la furia de Helga se apaciguaba. Una extraña combinación que se equilibraba en una balanza de la ironía y tempestad.

—Oye, muñeca. ¿Me darás tu número telefónico, antes de que nos abandones, o qué? —Uno de los meseros, se le acercó a Helga, haciéndose el galán. Ella sólo levantó la vista y lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Y tú, a quién le ganaste, zopenco? ¿Quién te auspicia?

—Helga... ¿Pataki, eras?

—Soy. Y ahora, muévete, tengo mesas por limpiar.

—No te irás de este pueblo sin que sea tu novio.

—Y tú no te quedarás sin conocer a la gran Betsy y a los cinco vengadores, cretino.

— ¿A quién y a los cinco qué?

—No querrás saber.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Mis puños. Ahora, ¡Muévete!

Escena, que obvio, no pasó desapercibida para Arnold, que ahora, lucía un importante ceño fruncido. Incluso, aunque ni él supiera bien por qué. ¿Quién ser creía, ese idiota de cabello castaño y ojos café, para hablarle así a Helga?

Ya casi era de noche, y no había absolutamente más nada que hacer, sentados en esa taberna. Crucigramas; naipes; juegos de mesa... Ni las noticias —en el pequeño televisor del bar— eran entretenidas. Sólo restaba esperar pacientemente, a que acabe el diluvio.

.—.

* * *

—Así que, ¿Cazadores, eh?

—Sí, Stinky... Lo son. —Respondió Phoebe—

— ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a nuestro campamento?

— ¿Hay algo de comer? —Retrucó Iggy—

—Algo podríamos tener... Lucen hambrientos... —Dijo Raúl—

— ¡No comemos hace 24 horas! —Contestó Stinky—

— ¡Bien! ¡Adelante! —Indicándoles el camino hacia sus tiendas— Pueden hacernos compañía y comer algo.

— ¡Genial! —Gritaron emocionados todos—

—Muchas gracias, Señor Raúl... —Dijo Simmons—

—Por nada, profesor. En lo que podamos ayudar, estaremos a su servicio.

—Gracias. —Agregó Wartz—

* * *

.—.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

—En marcha, señor.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Eso creemos. Hay que esperar que todo salga como lo planeamos.

—Mantenme al tanto.

—Como usted diga.

* * *

.—.

Ya avanzada la noche, la taberna tenía menos actividad. Al parecer, los dueños del lugar disponían de mini habitaciones donde algunos empleados pernoctaban. Ese era el —momentáneo— caso de los Pataki, quienes dormían en una pequeña habitación, todos juntos. Hasta ahora, sólo habían pasado una noche allí.

—Bueno, me disculpo nuevamente por todos los aconteceres de hoy. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. —Le dijo Helga a su jefe—

—Está bien, Helga. Es común en los nuevos empleados. No podemos darnos 'el gusto' de despedir a cualquiera, si falla, ya que como verás, esto es más chico que un pueblo.

—Sí, lo sé. Impediré que mi mamá haga más desastre.

—De acuerdo. Que no ocurra de nuevo.

—Sí. Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana.

La rubia iba camino a su habitación, cuando vio por la ventana el Packard del Abuelo de Arnold, y allí dentro, a los abuelos; Hyunh; Kokoschka y Ernie, durmiendo. Pero su amado no estaba con aquéllos…

Arnold seguía sentado en la misma mesa en la que habían permanecido durante toda la jornada.

— ¿No vas a dormir, Arnold?

—No lo sé... No tengo sueño, Helga...

—No te vendría mal, descansar un poco.

—Estoy... Bah, estamos esperando que pare la lluvia...

—Ah, entiendo. Ahora pareciera que ya no es tan fuerte...

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, pero no estaría bien que despiertes a tu familia, Arnold...

—Sí, tienes razón...

—Sí, bueno... Buenas noches.

—Oye, Helga... —Dijo logrando que ésta voltee—

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía, por un rato?

—Eh... Yo...

—Si es que no estás muy cansada, claro...

—Yo... —Balbuceó con nerviosismo— Yo puedo acompañarte, supongo.

—Genial, gracias.

—Pero no aquí. Me gustaría salir de este ambiente. ¿Te importaría si caminamos un poco?

— ¿Afuera? Por mí, está bien... Si es que ya no llueve tanto.

—Bueno, caminar bajo la lluvia no está mal, después de todo... Si es tenue. —Acotó suavemente—

—Bueno, ¿Vamos?

—Andando...

.—.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.-.**

* * *

Bueno, ¿Cómo están, lectores? Espero que muy bien. Otro capítulo más, en el que el 99% de la trama fue idea de mi hermana… Sí, por momentos tengo 'bloqueos' mentales (O más bien, usé mis ideas para el de Navidad… Shh, shh.)

Espero que les haya gustado, (este sí que es el más largo hasta ahora) como se ve, ya hay más acción… Y ni se imaginan lo que vendrá… Así que, estén atentos. Adelanto que serán extensos.

El nuevo personaje, "Raúl" está basado en unos bocetos (los únicos que se divulgaron) de "The Jungle Movie", por eso lo describí físicamente.

Sobre la extensión del fic, ya no sé qué decirles. Siempre pensé que serían 25-26 capítulos, pero no lo puedo asegurar… Depende de cómo lleve la historia.

Mañana actualizo "Una Navidad de Cristal" (No dejen de leerlo, please) así que, nos leemos.

**Pregunta**: ¿Quieren que haga un fic para San Valentín? Mmm… lo estoy pensando, mucho… Tengo que inspirarme.

En fin, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR! ¡Y también, muchas gracias a los que tienen en favoritos y alertas a mi historia!

* * *

**PD: ¡NO DUDEN EN DEJAR REVIEW!**

.-.

* * *

**** Respuesta a reviews:**

**letifiesta**: ¡Muchas gracias, seguí leyendo! ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

**DanniMoon:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! No hay problema, siempre podés ponerte al día con la historia y comentarme luego :D Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este también te agrade. ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

**Guest**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

**sweet-sol1**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Nos alegra que te haya gustado, y ambas te mandamos saludos :') agradeciendo tu elogio. ¡Sí! Finalmente se vuelven a ver… ¡Habrá que esperar al próximo, para ver qué pasa entre ellos! :3 ¡Saludos, nos leemos! =)

* * *

**Belld-chan**: ¡Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado. Jaja, lograste influenciarme, y en este momento no sé cuántos capítulos más haré… :O (Suspenso) ¡Pero 70 me parece mucho! Jajaja! (En este capítulo también menciono algunas comidas, jajaja) ;) ¡Nos leemos, saludos! =)

* * *

**Madisonlss**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también. ¡Sí, el reencuentro es lo más esperaba y me gustó escribir! :3 :3 Me muero de amor con este par de rubios.

Jaja, lo de la disputa por el corazón de Rhonda es creación enteramente de mi pequeña sister, jaja, me encantó ese giro, y es verdad: En la serie, muestran en un episodio _("La habitación de Arnold",_ creo) que Sid tiene una foto de Rhonda en el piso; en _"El jadeante Ed"_ se quedan juntos en la cueva; en otro, _("Operación contra Ruth)_, Rhonda le dice a Harold: "Vamos, Harold, sé que te gusto", llevándoselo por la fuerza al bote del túnel del amor, y, en otro,("_La historia del huevo")_ él le dice: "Recuerdas cuando nosotros, en el túnel del amor nos…" y ella le tapa la boca, desesperadamente (como dejando entrever, que algo había pasado entre ellos) y bueno, el amor de Curly hacia ella está explícito en varios episodios.

En fin, muchas gracias por valorar nuestro fic, y por comentarlo. Siempre serás bienvenida aquí. ¡Vamos por más meses en fanfiction, yeah! :D ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

**Ayeln:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D Feliz de que te guste y siendo nueva, ya seas 'adicta' a mis historias :') ¡Qué halago! :D Te mandamos saludos, este equipo de dementes fans de "Hey Arnold!". Ojalá siempre tengamos ideas y hagamos miles de fics, jajaja. ¡Saludos! :D

* * *

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

MarHelga.


	20. Un largo camino a la oscura perdición

**** CAPÍTULO 19: "Un largo camino a la oscura perdición"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: La foto de portada de mi perfil y de este fanfic, fue hecha enteramente por mi hermana, "Manema". (Véanla y opinen también) =)**

* * *

.—.

Dos jóvenes rubios, algo cansados por la extensa jornada vivida, y acompañados por el fino deleite de la lluvia; caminaban a paso lento. Pequeños charcos en grietas desgastadas, rebotaban en un show de gotas frenéticas, que de a poco se alborotaban y, luego, parecían calmarse.

El silencio era un secuaz del momento, un vigía. Un partícipe necesario de la —hasta ahora— no conversación.

— ¿Helga...?

— ¿Sí, Arnold?

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Digo... ¿Por qué no estás con la clase, en la excursión?

—Qué bueno que preguntaras finalmente, Cabeza de Balón. Por un momento creí que verme en una taberna de lo peor, para tí era "algo de todos los días".

—No quise preguntarte hoy, estabas algo...

— ¿Alterada? Sí, bueno... Tengo mis varias razones...

—Lo lamento...

—Sí, vamos al grano... Bob fue estafado por su estúpido socio; nos dirigíamos a Miami, para impedir que siga vendiendo a los mejores clientes de él.

— ¿Y luego...? Lo siento por tu padre...

—Era una cosa muy predecible y obvia de esperar, chico listo... Mi padre no lo quiso ver. Bien, pues... Miriam es muy torpe: Perdió el mapa; olvidó traer dinero... ¡Ah! —Exclamó, captando la atención total de Arnold— ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡El autobús en el que viajábamos se rompió y nos dejó en medio de la nada! —_Concluyó, agitando los brazos y manos, en señal de fastidio—_

— ¡Uy, Dios! ¡Qué terrible, Helga! —_Le dijo apenado—_

—Y tú no sabes lo peor de todo: ¡Tuvimos que subirnos al primer camión que pasó, en un aventón!

—_Arnold fruncía el ceño, imaginando tal situación, en su mente—_

— ¡El tipo del aventón era un transportista de aves, Arnold! ¡De aves! _—Exclamó nuevamente, con los ojos casi desorbitados—_

— ¿Fue tan terrible?

—La verdad, el sujeto de las gallinas... Creo que hasta eso es mejor que esto... —_Esbozó la rubia, mirando hacia el suelo—_

—No tenía idea... Cuánto lamento que te perdieras el viaje...

—Bueno, me perdí 'ese' viaje; y en recompensa, me gané otro: ¡Este desastre! Bien, ya me harté de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo te está yendo a tí, Cabeza de Balón?

—Por el momento, bien... Excepto por las discusiones sin sentido entre el Sr. Kokoschka, y mi abuelo.

—Créeme, eso no es nada, comparándolo con las de Bob, amigo...

—Aún nos falta bastante hasta llegar a San Lorenzo...

—Ajá... Ojalá no te ocurra lo que a mí...

— ¿Helga...?

— ¿Eh? —Volteó ésta a verlo, ya que le había logrado ganar unos pequeños pasos—

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirte de mí?

* * *

.-.

— ¡¿Qué rayos, diablos, y centellas haces aquí, Curly?! —_Gruñó Rhonda—_

— ¡Ah, hola amorcito! ¡Vine para saber si estabas bien! ¿Sabes? Tú me preocupas.

—A mí también, ¡TÚ me preocupas! ¡Me exasperas!_ —Le gritó—_ Lorenzo, Harold y Sid no comprendían demasiado el porqué de tal histeria.

—Todos por allá los están buscando, muchachos...

— ¿Y por qué viniste solo? ¿Qué, no ves que estamos casi perdidos, Curly?

—Lo sé, lo sé, Harold... Por eso, marqué todo el camino de regreso...

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y, cómo?

—Tallé con esta navaja, en cada árbol, las siglas "R&C"... Así sabré volver...

— ¡Es increíble que esto sea cierto! —_Se reprochaba Rhonda_—

— ¡Oye, Lorenzo! ¿Y qué se supone que es esto? No luce como un ave, precisamente... _—Opinó Sid—_

— ¿Qué es eso? —_Preguntó Curly—_

—Es 'La novia' de Lorenzo, ja, ja, ja.

— ¿En serio? —_Rió divertido el chico de anteojos—_

— ¡No! Es un ave. —_Aseguró Lorenzo—_

—Es un 'Dodo'.

— ¡¿Un 'qué'?! —_Replicaron todos—_

—Un dodo, chicos...

— ¿Qué rayos es un 'dodo', Curly? Explícate, ¿Quieres?

—Bien... Todo comienza así: hacia el siglo XVII, o cerca del año 1.600, estos animales se extinguieron a causa de los seres humanos. Ellos, habitaban en una isla desierta, y...

— ¡O sea...! ¿Que estamos ante un ser extinto, único e irrepetible? ¡Es mío, me haré rico, ja, ja, ja, ja! —_Afirmó Harold—_

— ¡Cállate, Harold! ¡El animal no es de ninguno de nosotros!

—Sin embargo, Rhonda, parece muy feliz, sobre el hombro de Lorenzo... —_Sentenció Sid—_

— ¡Parece un pato; y a la vez, una gallina! Es gorda, pero no pequeña... Tiene alas, pero se posa como un loro. ¡¿Qué rayos es?!

—Un ave extinta, Harold. Cuya denominación responde a un nombre peyorativo, que les asignaron mientras existieron.

—Curly...

— ¿Sí, Lorenzo?

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Desde que cancelaron mi show favorito, sólo veo documentales...

— ¡Vaya! —_Exclamaron todos asombrados—_

—Bueno, ¿Y qué más sabes sobre el ave, eh? —_Lo desafió Sid—_

—Pesa como diez kilos...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿'Diez kilos'?! ¡Es demencial!

—Sí, Harold... Pero lo más extraño aún, es verla aquí, con nosotros...

— ¿Por qué será? —_Dijo Curly—_

— ¿Ya podemos irnos, por favor? Me está dando miedo este lugar...

—Sí, mi reina...

—No me digas "Reina", Curly... —espetó hastiada— ¡Llévanos con el resto de la clase, ahora mismo! —_Ordenó ésta—_

—Ah, sobre la clase... Hay algo que deberían saber...

— ¿Qué, están bien? —_Esbozó Lorenzo—_

—Sí, ellos están muy bien; pero les pasó algo sorprendente: casi matan a Gerald y a Phoebs...

— ¡¿"Matan"?! ¡¿Quiénes?! –_Preguntaron—_

—Sí, algo así… Hubo una confusión, creíamos que eran agresivos y que los intentaban atacar, pero resultó que simplemente eran cazadores. –_Dijo Curly—_

— ¿Cazadores?

—Sí, Lorenzo, cazadores. Phoebe y Gerald se habían alejado sin permiso, mientras buscaban frutas. Aparentemente, oyeron unas voces extrañas y decidieron "espiar" para saber de qué se trataba. Al ser descubiertos en su escondite, los hombres…

— ¿'Los'?

—Sí, eran como cinco o seis sujetos.

— ¡¿Y qué pasó?!

—Resultaron ser amigables. Ahora, ellos iban hacia el campamento de los tipos, sólo que, una vez que los encuentren a ustedes.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí, este lugar es muy tenebroso sin los demás! –_Se horrorizó Sid—_

* * *

_.—._

Aún lloviznaba tenuemente, mientras Arnold y Helga emprendían su breve paseo nocturno. Alguien, los seguía, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Quizás, eran varias personas quienes los observaban.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Arnold?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

—Un sonido… algo como "Ghh… Ghh…"

—No…

— ¡Presta atención!

—Helga, ¿Me estás desviando el tema?

— ¡Claro que no! _–Negó molesta— _Ya, en serio… ¡¿No lo oyes?! ¡Oh, Dios mío, juraría que Brainy está detrás de mí!

—Puf… ¿Brainy? _–Rodó los ojos—_ Ahora, ¿Responderás lo que te pregunté, por favor, Helga?

— ¿Qué quieres decirme, Arnold? – _Preguntó Helga—_

—Que esperaba verte el día que me fui, y no apareciste. –_Helga cambió su expresión, a una de más seriedad—_

—Quizás no quería ir, y ya. –_Él la miró con tristeza—_

—Escucha, Helga… Sé que estuvo mal lo que ocurrió esa noche en el baile.

—No tiene importancia. –_Sentenció fríamente—_

—Sí la tiene. Yo no quería abandonarte… Gerald se metió… —_Helga esquivaba sus ojos_— De veras quería terminar esa canción… y no te volví a ver hasta hoy…

—Bueno, era un estúpido baile, nada más. Así que, problema resuelto, Cabeza de Balón. –_Acotó continuando la marcha—_

—Bien, me alegra que haya quedado en claro que no te quise dejar así. No fue 'caballeroso' de mi parte.

—Culpa al idiota de Gerald, entiendo. Ya está.

—Pero no es eso lo que te molesta… ¿Verdad? –_Helga tragó saliva con dificultad—_

— ¿Qué…?

—Helga, ¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado?

— ¿'Complicado'? ¿Qué es lo complicado?

* * *

.—.

_***** FLASHBACK:**_

Las tenues luces de la noche iluminaban en semi rayos de cristal, al Chez París.

Un suave jazz, estilo blues y un toque de inconfundibles baladas tornaron la jornada en algo diferente al objetivo de la fiesta. Es que, claro estaba, que al ser para Arnold, tenía que incluir la música favorita de él; y era precisamente éste tipo.

La melodía de "Kissing a Fool" daba sus primeros tonos; y con ella, el cóver hecho por Dino Spumoni. En medio de la pista de baile improvisada, dos chicos rubios bailaban tímidamente.

**Arnold:** —Gracias por venir, Helga.

**Helga:** —No hace falta, Cabeza de Balón, ya me lo agradeciste.

**Arnold:** —Está bien, es que… pensé que no vendrías.

**Helga:** — ¿Y qué hubiera tenido eso de malo?

**Arnold:** —Helga, estoy por irme a San Lorenzo, no quería hacerlo sin despedirme. Además... Creí que estabas enojada por alguna razón y no me hubiese gustado que quedara todo así... tan… mal.

**Helga**: —Ajá…

**Arnold**: — ¿Sabes? En estos últimos dos años, nos hemos llevado mucho mejor. Me agrada que sea así, me agrada mucho, en realidad...

**Helga:** — ¡Cielos, Arnold! Es decir... A mí también me… agrada. Ya sabes, que seamos más cercanos. –Dejando relucir un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas—

**Arnold:** —Exacto... Pero todavía... No entiendo... ¿Por qué por momentos eres tan diferente?

**Helga:** —No sé a qué te refieres. –Sintiéndose evidentemente incómoda–

**Arnold:** —Vamos, Helga. Eres muy linda y amable cuando quieres, pero siempre hay algo que… No sé, te pone, distante...

**Helga:** —A veces uno cambia de humor. Eso es todo. –Sentenció, tratando de justificarse–

**Arnold**: —Sí, pero aun así –Mirándola con toda la atención del mundo – no entiendo... No entiendo qué pasó hace dos años... Cuando tú...

**Helga**: —Arnold. No quiero... No quiero hablar de eso, quiero decir, no hay nada de qué hablar...

**Arnold**: — ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Puedes decirme entonces, que todo eso no fue nada? ¿No significó nada?

**Helga:** —Éramos niños, estábamos bajo mucha presión… ¡Ya pasó! No tienes que traerlo a colación.

**Arnold:** –Me alegro que hayas venido. –

**Helga**: –Me alegra que así te sientas. –

**Arnold:** —Es una hermosa canción, ¿No?

**Helga:** —Ciertamente, no está mal.

**Arnold**: —Como éste baile.

**Helga**: —Sí, cómo no...

**Arnold**: —Para mí, es perfecto. Helga, dime algo más. Y juro que no diré ni una palabra más sobre esto. Tú y yo... Estuvimos en éste lugar, ¿Verdad? Sé que no lo admitirás... Sé que, ¡Vaya! No sé qué decir... Pero si me dijeras algo... Yo... Yo creo que...

–Helga lo miraba con los ojos completamente desorbitados, y antes de responderle algo, o que la canción acabe... –

**Gerald:** — ¡Arnold! ¡Oye Arnold, ven aquí! –Gerald lo empujó– ¡Lila está esperando, Viejo! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Baila con ella, Romeo! ¡Apuesto a que esperaste años por esto, o por este momento!, ¿Ehhh? –Dándole un codazo–

–Helga visiblemente cambió su expresión. Ella, y todo su semblante se tornaron de un tono entre blancuzco y rojo. Blanco, de sorpresa. Rojo, de odio y furia. Verde, de decepción. A continuación, sólo dijo–:

**Helga:** —Nos vemos luego, Arnold. La canción acabó. –Dio media vuelta, marchándose del lugar donde ahora estaban los dos chicos. Ciertamente, la canción no había finalizado. Más bien, estaba en su parte más dramática y movida.

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

.—.

—**Sé que tú eres Cecile, vamos…**

— ¿Quién rayos es "Cecile"?

— ¡Tú, Helga! ¡Lo sé!

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Helga, ¿Por qué no lo admites?

— ¡¿Admitir qué, Cabeza de Balón?! –_Volteó, con sus ojos cristalinos, y una mirada llena de furia_— ¡Déjame en paz, no sé de qué hablas!

—Tú eres… _—Interrumpe la frase, al ver que ella decide raudamente girar y volver hacia el bar—_

_Unos cuantos metros más –en silencio— y prácticamente llegaban al bar._

— ¿No vas a dirigirme la palabra en el resto de camino?

—No. –_Espetó la rubia—_

—No entiendo, Helga.

—Yo tampoco, Arnold… —_Replicó viéndolo de reojo—_

Helga continuó caminando velozmente, con el ceño fruncido, molesta. Si existía alguna posibilidad remota de que el 'paseo' fuese placentero por el hecho de ir junto a su amado, eso ahora era algo completamente inimaginable.

Una vez próxima a la puerta de entrada del restaurant, Helga ingresó, empujando con fuerza las puertas vaivén, sin esperar a que el rubio la alcance. Allí, estaba ese camarero 'denso', que la pretendía. Su nombre era Nick. Un chico de ojos y cabello oscuros, delgado, más bien alto. Nunca como Arnold. Éste, barría y terminaba de acomodar algunos trastos del bar.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, belleza? ¿Estás de mal humor?

—No me hables, tonto.

—Bien, no te hablaré, pero al menos, ¿podrías ayudarme a barrer?

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—Es casi medianoche.

—Qué floja eres.

— ¡Dame eso! –_Exclamó quitándole la escoba—_

— ¡Oye, esa era mi escoba!

—Bien lo dijiste, "era". Ahora es mía. Búscate una y ya.

—Está bien, está bien…

Arnold ya estaba ahí, viendo toda la escena "impostada" por aquel chico, sólo para pasar un rato junto a Helga. Era evidente que no había nada para limpiar. Y era más que evidente que ella "decidió colaborar" para poder ignorarlo, con más justificativos.

—Y dime, Helga… ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? Sabes muy bien, que antes de irte, te enamorarás de mí… Si es que ya no lo estás…

— ¡¿En serio…?! –_Preguntó ella con sorna_— Mira tú, nada más… ¿Por qué habría de gustarme un zopenco de tu estilo, eh?

—Porque soy irresistible. _–Aseguró mientras fingía danzar con la escoba—_

—Mira, Nick… Eres un bobo. Sigue barriendo o te dejaré solo así te diviertes más con la mugre del piso.

—No hay suciedad, ya limpié todo, todo, cielito...

_Arnold fruncía el ceño. ¡¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo?! ¡Claramente, le pidió "ayuda" para insinuársele!_

— ¡Oh, qué aplicado eres! Entonces, déjame decirte que acabas de quedar oficialmente solo. No necesitas de mi ayuda, embustero. Buenas noches, con permiso. –_Dijo, arrojándole su escoba al chico_—

Comenzó a irse hacia las habitaciones interiores del bar, pero antes, dio una fugaz mirada, sólo para ver si Arnold estaba allí. Él la miró, como queriéndole decir algo, pero Helga volteó rápidamente, impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –_Preguntó Nick—_

—No, gracias… —_Masculló Arnold—_

—De acuerdo.

—Oye…

— ¿Sí?

—No hagas enojar a Helga…

— ¿Enojar? Ella siempre está molesta, chico…

— Sí, pero…

—Más bien, desde que volvieron está más molesta. ¿Qué le dijiste para que se ponga así?

—Tal vez está molesta porque tú la molestas… —_Afirmó el rubio_—

— ¿Yo? Yo sólo coqueteo con ella. Es difícil, ¿sabes?

—…

—Y, ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes?

—De la escuela. –_Espetó con sequedad_— Buenas noches. –_Continuó, retirándose hacia el Packard—_

—Buenas noches…

* * *

.—.

Antes de que anocheciera, el Sr. Simmons; Wartz; y los cazadores hallaron a los extraviados Rhonda—Sid—Harold—Lorenzo— Curly y Brainy. Al parecer, con el conocimiento que Raúl y sus hombres tenían de la selva y gracias a las marcas en los árboles de Curly, fue relativamente fácil la búsqueda. Además, Brainy y aquel, los llevaron a donde estaba el resto de la clase, encontrándose a medio camino, todos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No vuelvan a darme semejante disgusto! –_Gritó Simmons, enojado y conmovido a la vez—_

— ¡Sr. Simmons! ¡Lo lamentamos mucho! (No sabe cuánto) –_Pensó Rhonda—_ ¡Prometo que no volveremos a alejarnos así!

— ¿Por qué se alejaron tanto? –_Preguntó el maestro—_

Curly comenzó a ver socarronamente a Rhonda, haciendo que ella agrandara sus ojos al máximo nivel, recordando el beso…

—Bueno, somos quince, faltaban cinco: Rhonda, Harold, Sid, Lorenzo y Curly… _—Cuenta Simmons— _Ya estamos todos.

—Jovencitos, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes cinco… — _Dijo Wartz_—

—Señor Wartz… En realidad, son seis… Brainy tampoco estaba con nosotros… Él también había desaparecido… —_Aclaró Lila, al tiempo que Brainy se asomaba a través de un árbol, oculto. El chico, se alegró de que Lila notara su ausencia. Se miraron por un momento, sonriéndose—_

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No me di cuenta de que Brainy tampoco estaba con nosotros!_ –Se reprochó Simmons— _Un momento. Brainy, ¡¿Tú también?!

—Ghh… ghh… ghhh… Lo… siento. –_Dijo Brainy—_

—Sí, tiene razón, Srta. Sawyer… Esto no se quedará así. ¡Tendremos que ponerles una correa, o algo! –_Exclamó Wartz—_

— ¡Director Wartz! –_Lo reprendió Simmons—_

—Bien, bien… era una broma. Pero usted sabe que estoy en lo correcto. Señor Gammelthorpe, no me extraña que se haya escapado, viniendo de usted. –_Dijo, mirando de reojo a Curly—_

—Gracias, Señor. –_Respondió descaradamente—_

— ¡Harold, Sid! ¡Al fin los veo! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! –_Exclamó Stinky, visiblemente emocionado_— ¡Me alegro tanto de que estén bien!

—Sí, sí, cómo no… —_Responden los aludidos, quienes ignoran el 'abrazo' que su amigo iba a ofrecerles. Stinky, se ofusca_—

—Cielito, Rhonda… ¿Has visto que nos encontraron gracias a los rastros que inteligentemente he dejado?

— ¿Quieres decir, esas innecesarias marcas talladas, con nuestras iniciales? ¡Oh, gracias Curly, eres un genio! ¡Muchas gracias por hacerme la protagonista de un rumor absoluta y completamente falso! _–Dijo con sarcasmo_— ¡Ahora, hasta estos hombres – que no sé ni quién rayos son— me miran, te miran y sonríen, es patético!

—Querrás decir, adorable… Considerando que tú y yo nos…

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Harold y Sid, estaban muy ocupados, observando dicha escena.

—Lorenzo, ¿Qué es eso que cargas en tu hombro? ¿Qué animal es? _–Interrogaron Simmons y Gerald—_

—Es un "dodo".

— ¡¿Un qué?! –_Dice Iggy—_

—Un dodo, es un ave que está extinta hace miles de años.

— ¡Vaya! –_Se sorprenden Nadine, Sheena y Lila—_

—Es llamada "_**Raphus cucullatus**_", más bien conocida como "dodo" o "fronte". Es una especie extinta de ave columbiforme de la familia _**Raphidae**_. Era un ave no voladora endémica de las islas Mauricio, situadas en el océano Índico. –_Aseveró Phoebe. Todos enarcaron sus cejas, sin comprender demasiado— _Estaban relacionadas con las palomas que habían dejado de volar para volverse terrestres.

La extinción del dodo a finales del siglo XVII, [ lo ha convertido en el arquetipo de especie extinta por causa de seres humanos. Existe una mitología, donde se cree que un dodo, fue el ave de Eva, la primera mujer…

— ¿Cómo haces para saber esas cosas, Phoebe? –_Preguntó Sid—_

—Veo muchos documentales y leo libros, Sid…

—Es decir, ¿Que no vuela? –_Dijo Harold, con curiosidad—_

—Exacto, Harold. Cuando antes se posó sobre la copa del árbol, no "voló" precisamente. Hizo unos aleteos extraños… —_Afirmó Lorenzo_—

—Es impresionante, Lorenzo. Qué afortunado eres.

—Gracias, Sheena. No sé por qué, le gusta estar en mi hombro…

— ¡Chicos! ¡Señor Simmons y Wartz! Veo que ya encontraron al resto de los niños… —_Dijo Raúl, algo agitado por correr hacia ellos—_

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? –_Preguntó Rhonda, al ver que tras ese hombre, se acercaban otros más—_

—Son los cazadores, Rhonda. –_Respondió Curly_— Son Raúl, Fernando, Rafael, Marcos y Francisco—

—Mucho gusto, chicos. Ustedes deben ser los que perdieron al oír los gritos, ¿No es así?

—Sí… —_Respondieron levemente arrepentidos por haberse alejado—_

—Bueno, deben saber que la Selva no es "cualquier cosa". Si se hubieran adentrado más, sabrá Dios lo que les pudo haber ocurrido…

— ¿En serio? ¡Ay, qué miedo! –_Chilló Sid, desmoronándose de miedo—_

—Sí, por eso no pueden volver a separarse de los adultos… Todos tienen que permanecer unidos.

—Así será, Sr. Raúl… —_Afirmó Simmons—_

—Entonces, ¿Ahora la clase está completa, verdad?

—Ahora somos quince, Sr. Rafael, pero en total, somos diecisiete… —_Aclaró Sheena—_

— ¿Cómo es eso, Sr. Simmons?

—Hay dos alumnos que no pudieron acompañarnos, por desgracia…

— ¡Oh, qué triste por ellos! ¿Por qué? –_Dijo Fernando—_

—Una es Helga, quien no pudo venir por tener que ir a Miami con su familia, por cuestiones de negocios. Y el otro chico, es Arnold… quien fue a San Lorenzo, en busca de sus padres… Es una historia muy larga y emotiva, pero sintetizándola, él no los ve desde que tenía un año de edad… —_Concluyó el maestro—_

—Qué triste historia… Ojalá logre encontrarlos… No estamos muy lejos… Aunque allí, sí que es peligroso… _—Los chicos se miraron con preocupación—_

—Pero él no iba a la Selva…_ —Afirmó Lila—_

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse… —Sentenció Raúl, brindándoles una renovada tranquilidad— ¿Les gustaría comer con nosotros? Tenemos un campamento lleno de comida, incluso podrían descansar allí… ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡Suena genial! –Gritaron todos—

— ¡Sí, comida! ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Al fin, gracias Señor! –Exclamó Harold mirando al Cielo—

—Ja, ja… sígannos, les encantará. –Indicó Raúl, avanzando—

Comenzaron a recorrer unos cuantos metros, kilómetros o lo que fuese, porque ya no tenían idea cuánto habrían caminado. El hambre y el cansancio, casi no les permitía continuar. El calor, era agobiante.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…— Dijo Eugene como para sí— Su rostro se tornó de una apagada expresión, y un casi constante ceño fruncido, como si estuviera muy pensativo, debatiendo algo…

—Eugene, ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callado durante el camino…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Eh, no, nada… estoy bien, Sheena. Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

—Por nada, Eugene…

¿Ves, Nadine? Te dije que no le pasaba nada…

—Discúlpame por preocuparme, pero no suele ser tan callado y parco…

Como se diría, "con la lengua afuera" y muertos de calor, la clase, Simmons y Wartz, arribaron al campamento de los cazadores.

Todo hacía creer que las tiendas serían precarias, o descuidadas, pero se equivocaron. El campamento en general, lucía genial. Los hombres, tenían cualquier cantidad de armamentos, equipos, computarizadas y elementos sofisticados… pero todo eso, en una compuerta que los chicos y profesor—director no vieron.

A simple vista, había una especie de comedor bastante cómodo, con algunas tiendas para acampar y camas. El lugar invitaba a comer y dormir, claramente.

* * *

.—.

—Oye, Marcos…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú crees que esa ave sea la "extinta"?

—No lo sé, tendríamos que investigar mejor… ¿Por?

—Pues, si lo fuera, deberíamos "verla"… ¿Entiendes?

—Tú te refieres a… ¿Robarla?

—No es del niño, ¿O sí?

—No sé, no, no lo es… pero…

— ¡Piénsalo, nos haríamos ricos! Conseguiríamos eso que tanto queremos, y no estaríamos con este fiasco, nunca más…

—Tengo que pensarlo, Francisco…

* * *

.—.

Cerca de la medianoche, todos ya habían podido comer algo junto a los cazadores y ya disfrutaban de un merecido relax y sueño. El cansancio y stress acumulado por todo lo vivido, los había dejado exhaustos. Las carpas de los sujetos, resultaron geniales para la desdicha recurrente que les tocó atravesar.

Quizás, culpando a un exceso en la ingesta de jugos y líquidos, Eugene debió levantarse para ir al baño. Levemente atontado y somnoliento, se incorporó, en busca del sanitario, (un pequeño pero cómodo, baño químico.) Por la oscuridad y su estado, chocó contra algunos muebles o cosas, sin hacer demasiado ruido, afortunadamente. Avanzó, pero una vez más, se estrelló contra una pared. Con su cabeza doliendo, avanzó todavía más, encontrando una especie de compartimiento secreto del cual no les habían hablado los hombres.

Allí dentro, se hallaban muchos mapas, planos, más armas, y demás. La pseudo investigación del pelirrojo se vio interrumpida al oír unas voces demasiado cerca suyo. Su desesperación iba in crescendo.

Los hombres, se acercaban hacia donde él se encontraba… Eugene comenzó a correr, cerrando esa compuerta antes, hasta que ingresó al baño. Finalizada su "misión" de deshacerse de la exagerada cantidad de jugo bebida y, de ocultarse, se dirigió hasta su bolsa de dormir/cama, e intentó conciliar el sueño, en vano. Él insistía, en sus pensamientos, sobre que algo malo ocurriría…

* * *

.—.

El amanecer, su fresco aire; el cielo completamente despejado y la calma de la desolación típica de las mañanas, se presentó. Arnold, quien no había logrado dormir bien, desayunaba con sus familiares y huéspedes en el bar "al paso", por última vez.

Atrás parecían haber quedado aquéllas rencillas entre Bob Pataki y Phil, quienes, aparentemente se desafiaron a un "mortal partido de naipes" en el descanso del primero, quedando a mano ambos, con sus diferencias. Al menos, por un tiempo.

— ¿Qué te sirvo, anciano?

—Considerando que ayer casi te gano, tendrías que dirigirte hacia mi persona con más solemnidad, Pataki… _—Bob rodó los ojos, al "estilo Helga"—_

—Bien, ya dime… Y no te olvides, que te dejé ganar.

—Un café y unas buenas raciones de tocino, por favor. Y no me "dejaste ganar". Acéptalo, estamos en una "tregua".

—Bien, bien. ¿Los demás?

_Una vez que todos ordenaron, Arnold se unió a la mesa… Por su cara, no lucía como alguien que estuviera de "buenas"._

—Arnold, por fin apareces. ¿Te sientes bien, hijo?

—Sí, Abuelo… Es sólo que no dormí muy bien que digamos…

—Ah… Bueno, comiendo algo te alegrarás. –_Le dijo Phil, guiñando un ojo. Él, sólo suspiró—_

— ¿Ya están atendidos? –_Preguntó Nick—_

—Sí, muchacho. Gracias. –_Afirmó Ernie—_

—Sí, así que puedes irte… —_Esbozó Arnold, ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos sus comensales—_

— ¿Tú…? Pensé que ya te habías ido…

—Pues no, ahora me estoy por ir.

—Ah, de acuerdo. _–Acotó el chico, retirándose—_

—A Eleonor le es indiferente, Tex…

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién es "Eleonor", abuela?

— ¡Pukie, es muy temprano para tus locuras! _–Dijo Phil—_

Además de la apacible calma que se percibía en todo el lugar, en la cocina, o entre los mismos Pataki, todo resultaba tranquilo. Olga, como siempre, alegre, atendiendo las mesas; Bob, notablemente más moderado, y Miriam, probando suerte en el área de la cocina. Sí, tal vez lo de ella no era la atención al público…

Quien aún no había dado señales de vida, era Helga. Evidentemente, se habría quedado dormida, o algo así.

Arnold acabó su comida, con indiferencia y un exacerbado sabor amargo en sus ideas. Lo de la noche anterior había salido pésimamente mal. En su interior, estaba casi seguro de que la chica rubia con la que discutió, no le dirigiría la palabra por lo que restaba de mañana. Incluso, tal vez ni se despediría de él, al igual que cuando emprendió el viaje. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Helga se esmeraba en evadirlo? ¿Por qué se ocultaba, qué tenía de malo, que una vez en la vida, hablaran de ciertas cosas importantes, donde ambos estaban involucrados?

—Bueno, Arnold…Ya pagamos la cuenta, iremos al baño una vez más – (tú ya sabes por qué) este café, y lo de ayer, no tardará en hacerme imposible el conducir, y lo sabemos… —_Aseveró_— Y luego, nos vamos…

—Está bien, Abuelo… —_Espetó, suspirando luego—_

Una de las puertas laterales de la cocina se abrió. Helga, con su delantal y una extraña expresión en su rostro, observaba a la gente en el restorán, como si buscara algo o alguien. Divisó la mesa que generalmente ocuparon los Shortmans durante el día anterior, y frunció el ceño. — ¡Demonios, ya se deben haber ido!—_Maldijo internamente. — _

—Gracias Olga, ojalá nos veamos pronto…

—De nada, Arnold, que tengas toda la suerte.

—Igualmente, ¿Cuándo se van?

—Pronto, estamos juntando dinero para rentar un auto y tener algo de comer…

—Ajá… Espero que les vaya bien…

—Ojalá que sí. ¡Nos vemos!

—Salúdame a Helga…

—De acuerdo, lo haré… —_Dijo ésta, abrazándolo_— Cuando ya se separaban para que él se fuera, Helga miraba todo, desde unos metros más lejos. Se mordía el labio, debatiéndose si debería o no, saludarlo. A fin de cuentas, él no le había hecho nada malo; a fin de cuentas, sólo sucedió que el chico había atado cabos sueltos, y a ella le aterraba hablar de eso.

— ¡Arnold, espera! _–Gritó, ganando la mirada de varias personas, al verlo cruzar la puerta. Arnold volteó, sorprendido. —_

— ¿Helga? Pensé que no te despedirías… O que aún dormías…

— ¡No! Bueno, sí _–Dijo nerviosamente_— Estaba dormida, me desperté tarde…

—Ah… Igual, no me iba a quedar sin despedirme…

—Creí que estabas enojada conmigo… _—Pronunció viendo al suelo—_

—Yo… no.

— ¿No? Todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enojada conmigo, y que por eso no te despediste aquélla vez, y que ésta sería igual…

— ¡No, yo…! No estaba enojada aquélla vez. ¡Estaba por ir, pero…!

— ¿Pero…?

—No me creerías lo que me pasó ese día, si te cuento…

—Está bien, Helga… No sé qué hice para que te enojaras, pero te pido disculpas.

— ¡No, Arnold! No eres tú quien debe disculparse… Sé que no me creerías… Pero yo iba a ir. _–Afirmó apenada_— Sé lo importante que es para ti este viaje, y… —Dijo poniéndose más nerviosa aún— Espero de todo corazón… que… que los encuentres… —_Finalizó la frase, con sus ojos algo vidriosos, tomando ligeramente las manos de él, pero retirándolas instantáneamente, al darse cuenta que éste la miraba—_

—Muchas gracias, Helga…

—Perdón por haberte gritado anoche, no quise hacerlo… Tuve un mal día…

—Entiendo perfectamente; perdón por insistir con eso sobre…

—No, yo…

—Estuve mal, así que te pido disculpas. Ojalá que logren llegar a destino y lo de tu padre salga bien…

—No, Arnold… yo… quiero… quiero decirte sobre anoche, que… —_Dijo tartamudeando, junto a la atenta mirada de Arnold…— _

— ¡Bip, bip! — ¡Arnold! ¡Ya vamos, pequeño! _–Gritó Hyunh, desde el Packard, tocando bocina—_

—Lo siento, Helga, debo irme…

—Es… Está bien, Arnold… Muchísima suerte.

—Gracias, lo mismo para ustedes. –Esbozó, al tiempo que se aproximó a ella, para fundirse en un gran –pero veloz— abrazo. Helga se sentía morir.

—Adiós Arnold…

—No es un "adiós", es un "hasta pronto"… —Y atravesó la puerta, ingresando al auto—

Helga tenía un nudo en la garganta. Envolvía su mano, estrujando uno de los extremos del delantal, para ahogar su tristeza. Una mano se posó en su hombro derecho. Olga, quien había visto todo, la miró con tristeza y su labio inclinado, dándole apoyo. La menor, giró sobre sí, en un acto sorpresivo, al abrazar a su hermana mayor. Quién hubiera dicho, que la suerte estuvo de su lado, antes, por no despedirse de Arnold. Aun sabiendo que lo volvería a ver, fue muy difícil para ella.

* * *

.—.

— ¡Sí! ¡No más en ese bar, atascados por la tormenta! –Exclamó Kokoschka—

— ¡A Esparta!

— ¡Vamos a San Lorenzo, Pukie! ¡Ay, Dios! –Esbozó el abuelo, hastiado— ¿Y tú, Arnold? ¿Te despediste de tu amiguita de la única ceja?

—Sí, Abuelo… Hoy estaba… de mejor humor.

—Enhorabuena. Su padre también.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, redimimos nuestras diferencias en un partido de naipes, ayer…

—Ah… grandioso.

—Sí, pero entre nosotros –Dijo susurrando— ¡Lo dejé ganar! ¡Je, je, je!

—Abuelo…

—El sujeto es un tramposo.

—Como tú digas, Abuelo…

* * *

.—.

El sol, comenzaba a 'pegar' fuerte. El cálido mediodía, era tan maléfico, que hasta sería capaz de aniquilar lagartijas e iguanas. A varios kilómetros más tarde, el Packard del Abuelo, hacía sonidos extraños y cada vez marchaba más y más despacio.

—Oye, Arnold… ¿Estás emocionado, verdad? Digo, por la idea de saber algo sobre tus padres, después de tanto tiempo…

— ¡Sí, Señor Hyunh! ¡Más que emocionado! Siempre soñé con este momento –Dijo con sus ojos brillosos— con saber algo sobre ellos, sea bueno o no… Aunque tengo toda la esperanza de hallarlos…

— ¡Por supuesto, Arnold! No debes perder la fe, ¿recuerdas a mi hija, Mai?

— ¡Claro!

—Bueno, ella, su regreso, en esa Navidad… Fue un milagro. Y los milagros, existen, pequeño.

— ¡Así es, Kimba! ¡Y nosotros te apoyamos completamente en esta misión!

—Gracias Abuela, Gracias Sr. Hyunh…

— ¡Y cuando los encontremos, dominaremos Esparta! –Agregó Pukie—

—Como digas, Abuela… —Acotó el rubio, sonriendo—

—Oye, Abuelo… Este auto es más viejo que la estatua de la Libertad, dudo que esté funcionando correctamente.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi bebé, Oskar, gusano! Está mejor que tú, incluso siendo más viejo. ¡Y no soy tu abuelo!

—Está hartándome, pareciera que en cualquier momento dejará de andar.

— ¡Deja de quejarte, nadie te obligó a venir, Kokoschka, vago! _–Sentenció Ernie—_

— ¡¿Quieren dejar de discutir?!_ –Exclamó Arnold—_

En medio del griterío, el auto hizo un rarísimo sonido y frenó abruptamente.

—Oh, oh…

— ¿Qué pasa, abuelo? ¿Qué quieres decir con "Oh, oh…"?

—Creo que nos hemos quedado sin gasolina…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Susie tenía razón, debí haberme quedado! ¡Ahora moriré junto a un hombre calvo y petiso; a un anciano necio y su esposa delirante; un extranjero malhumorado y un niño!

— ¡Cállate, bueno para nada! ¡Ven aquí y repite eso, tonto! _–Gritó Ernie—_

— ¡Basta todos! _–Gritó más fuerte Arnold—_

—Supongo que debemos pedirle a alguien que pase por aquí…

— ¿Y tú crees que nos darán gasolina, así como así…? _–Espetó Oskar—_

—Sí, Kokoschka, porque aún quedan personas decentes y buenas, no como tú. _–Éste rodó los ojos, ofendido—_

— ¡Ahí viene una camioneta! _–Gritó Ernie, emocionado—_

— ¡Por aquí!

— ¡Hey! ¡Señor! _– Exclamaban todos—_

Una camioneta frenó, y un hombre que iba en el asiento de acompañante delantero, asomó la cabeza…

— ¡¿Sí?!

—Hola, buen hombre… Mire, nos hemos quedado sin gasolina y…

— ¡No hay problema!

— ¿Ah, no? _–Repreguntó Phil—_

—No, vengan, los llevaremos hasta la próxima gasolinera y los regresamos. Les daríamos de la nuestra, pero nos queda poca también…

— ¡Ah, genial! ¡Muchas gracias! _–Exclamaron todos los Shortman y huéspedes—_

Iban subiendo uno a uno al camión, cuando, de repente, Arnold sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que lo obligó a llevar su mano hacia ésta. Se sentía, también, levemente mareado. Tuvo que asegurarse de tomar bien fuerte uno de los barrotes del rodado, para poder subir a la parte posterior (Era una camioneta con caja). Al poner uno de sus pies en ella, escuchó voces, como si fueran "telepáticas", que le susurraban:

—"_**ARNOLD… ARNOLD… NO VAYAS CON ELLOS… NO VAYAS… NO SUBAS…"**_

Aun sintiéndose extraño, y pese a la insistencia de las desconocidas y "mentales" voces, se metió de lleno en el rodado, al igual que sus abuelos, Hyunh, Ernie y Oskar.

—"_**NO VAYAS… BÁJATE AHORA…" **_Y el dolor de cabeza, incrementaba. Arnold fruncía el ceño, de molestia por la jaqueca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Arnold?

—Sí… Sólo que…me duele un poco la cabeza…

—Ah… Descuida, se te pasará. De seguro, ha de ser por el calor…

—Sí… —_Respondió dubitativamente—_ Seguramente es eso…

* * *

.—.

_Mientras tanto, en el bar…_

Olga consoló a Helga, por la partida de Arnold. El clima de tranquilidad, se mantenía. Miriam, al parecer, congenió muy bien con el personal de la cocina, a tal punto, que la consideraban una genial ayudante. Bob, siguió el consejo de sus hijas, y se esmeró en ser respetuoso y atento con los clientes.

* * *

_**Dos días después…**_

—Hey, hermosa… ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba anteayer aquí? ¿Por qué fue grosero conmigo?

— ¿Qué? No es de tu incumbencia, zopenco…

—Está bien, está bien. No saques al "Tigre Pataki".

—Un momento, ¿"Grosero"? ¿Cómo que "grosero"?

—Sí, fue algo "rudo" conmigo, pero bueno…

—No te importa. Y si fue grosero contigo, me alegro.

— ¡Ay, qué mala eres! _–Helga suspiró, harta, a la vez que recogía trastos de una mesa—_

—_Y hoy, en el resumen de primera tarde de "Denbridge News", lamentamos reportar una mala noticia. Una mujer, residente de la ciudad de Hillwood denunció la desaparición de cinco personas, incluido entre ellas, su esposo. Para más detalles, platicamos con ella, Susie Kokoschka._

— **¡¿Qué rayos?!**_ –Gritó Helga, al ver el noticiero del bar, junto a Olga—_

—_Señora, cuéntenos. ¿Cómo fue que desaparecieron, y quiénes son exactamente, las personas extraviadas?_

—_Bueno… yo… Es así: Yo vivo en una casa pensión, con mi esposo y otras personas. Los dueños son un matrimonio de gente mayor, que tienen un nieto a su cargo, Arnold… Ellos tres, más mi esposo y dos inquilinos más, partieron rumbo a la Selva de San Lorenzo, hace algunos días, pero se suponía que llegarían, y aún no he tenido noticias de ellos…_

—_Entonces, díganos los nombres de las personas perdidas…_

—_Oskar Kokoschka, mi esposo; Hyunh (no sé su nombre); Ernie Pootz; Phil, Gertrie y Arnold Shortman…_

— **¡¿Qué?!**_ –Exclamó Helga, dejando caer un vaso de soda que tenía en sus manos. Éste, se derramó por completo, colisionando en el piso, en una ruidosa explosión— _**¡No puede ser, Oh, no! ¡Dios mío! **_–Gritó, cayendo arrodillada al piso—_

* * *

_.—._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_.—._

_Hola, queridos lectores. ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien, y que les haya gustado este capítulo, (el más largo hasta ahora) de 5789 palabras: ¡WOW! (No me peguen O_O) es que la inspiración sobra, y hay que aprovecharla… ;)_

_Jo, jo, jo, más acción… ¡No saben lo que les espera! Ya dije que no aseguro cuántos capítulos tendrá. Mi hermana, insiste (como algunos de ustedes, en que deberían ser 30, mmm…) No sé. Quiero terminarlo en abril, porque ahí acaba mi "tiempo libre" y las vacaciones. ¡Maldita rutina! U.U En fin, no quiero aburrirlos más con mis cosas. Lo único que les pido, es su opinión acerca del capítulo. __**¿Les gustó? **_

_**¡¿Temen por los Shortman?! ¿Helga se habrá desmayado? ¿Qué más habrá visto Eugene? ¡¿Quiénes serán esas voces que le susurran a Arnold?! ¡Oh, Dios! Voy a enloquecer de emoción… :') ¡Muchas gracias por leerme, y más por comentar! ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz con sus comentarios! Nunca duden en opinar.**_

_**Anuncio**__: Como todos los últimos capítulos que vengo subiendo, este fue logrado a base de largos debates filosóficos-morales con mi hermana; largas noches y desvelos (mejor no cuento más…) y un gran dolor de columna-espalda por permanecer mucho tiempo sentada aquí… (Si me descubren despierta a esta hora, Adiós "MarHelga…")_

_Como sea, el otro anuncio, tiene que ver con que mañana es San Valentín. Yo soy Helga, amo a Arnold y espero que venga por mí con rosas y pastrami. Nah, broma. Mañana subo un fic sobre San Valentín. Estoy meditando cuál, porque tengo dos. Sí, DOS. Exploto de inventos ya… :O ¡Quiero lluvia, tormenta y derroche de reviews en ellos 3!_

* * *

.-.

****Respuesta a reviews**:

**Belld-chan**: ¡Hola, estimada! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Jaja, lamento despertar tus antojos de ricas comidas, yami, yami, yami… jaja :D

Bueno, muchas gracias por los halagos, ambas te agradecemos muchooo :$ Lo mismo pensamos de vos y el "25 Rosas" :D :D Nos encanta!

Sí, sí. Mañana doble regalo de San Valentín. Subiré dos fics :O :O El mayor desafío de mi corta trayectoria como escritora… ;) (Aunque, confesando, escribo poesía desde hace 7 años) :O Lo de la crema de nueces lo inventé yo xD ni siquiera sé si existirá, aunque probablemente sí, porque hay cada comida extraña… O_O jaja

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y no resulte MUY largo (siempre temo que sea muy largo :S) ¿60 capítulos? Es que… En Abril vuelvo a la Facultad, y se me complica subir y escribir :') Pero lo pensaé, muajaja.

Saludos, y nos leemos pronto, o moriré si no sé qué pasa con tu Arnold-Helga-Wolfgang. =)

* * *

**letifiesta**: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Saludos =)

* * *

**madisonlss1**: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo… Sí, es romántico, pero no del todo, lamentablemente =( La idea, es crear mayor suspenso y acción, me alegra más aún si lo estamos logrando :D

Te agradecemos los halagos, no hay nada más hermoso como escritor, saber y leer que lo que uno inventa, gusta tanto. Así que, no me canso de decirlo, gracias por leer y comentar siempre.

Buenísimo si decidís crear tu propio fic, ¡Bienvenida seas a FanFiction! Así que si lo hacés, avísame que con gusto seré espectadora de tus historias…

¡Saludos, nos leemos pronto! =)

* * *

**Ayelen**: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Tu deseo será concedido, porque si puedo, mañana posteo dos, (Sí, DOS) fics sobre San Valentín :O Jaja, nos leemos, saludos y mil gracias por comentar =)

* * *

**sweet-sol**: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Jaja, mejor así, amo los fics donde uno se imagina la serie, y si eso logré, muy feliz de que también lo sientas.

Te agradecemos los halagos, creeme, hacemos sesiones de debates morales con mi hermana discutiendo ideas; las anoto y luego las desarrollo O_O jaja, terminaré loca, lo sé xD Mmm, lástima que el momento romántico duró muy poco… =( Jaja, sería buena idea lo de las familias de ambos ancladas a burro =P je, je. Nos leemos pronto, espero que te guste este episodio. Saludos =)

* * *

**Vaaaleeria17**: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, siempre tendrá continuación, nunca abandonaría un fic, así que no te preocupes… Saludos =)

: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, jaja, eso se llama "jugar con el suspenso" y la desesperación para el siguiente capítulo xD jaja… ¡Ya veremos más acción, lo juro! Y romanticismo, obvio… Nos leemos, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos =)

* * *

**Orkidea16**: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sí, finalmente se encontraron, tras varios griteríos y escándalos xD Espero que este episodio también te agrade mucho, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos =)

* * *

.-.

***No me "maten" por subir un cap. de 6600 palabras O_O***

_**¡Nos leemos, gracias por comentar!**_

_**Hasta la próxima, MarHelga.**_


	21. ¿Y ahora? (Cap- 20)

**** CAPÍTULO 20: "¿Y ahora?"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****:**** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN****: La foto de portada de este fanfic, fue hecha enteramente por mi hermana, "Manema". (Véanla y opinen también) :)**

* * *

Con el convencimiento firme de que alguien tomó un pedazo de tela; trazó unas líneas enmarcando su rostro y fabricó un muñeco vudú, Helga no soportaba la realidad. Un viaje fallido; la partida de Arnold; un fallido viaje familiar; un trabajo temporal al 'paso'; y, por si fuera poco la segunda partida de su amado, en la televisión daban cuenta de su desaparición. ¿Cómo podía ser? Si apenas dos días antes estaban allí. ¿Qué hacía pensar que se encontraban 'perdidos'? ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Era demasiado.

* * *

.-.

Aquélla noche 'misteriosa', donde un grupo de jóvenes acampaba por primera vez junto a los hombres (cazadores), cierto pelirrojo propenso a los accidentes no detuvo su curiosidad sólo así como así.

Fiel a un instinto casi 'felino', Eugene Horowitz se dirigía "nuevamente al baño", ahora con la premeditada excusa de explorar ese lugar. En movimientos sigilosos, podría decirse, un tanto perfectos, se cuidó de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido y sortear los obstáculos del camino. Como por ejemplo, mochilas, bolsos, equipaje de sus compañeros; o bien, de no tumbar algún objeto que ponga en alerta a los adultos.

Unos pequeños pasos más en puntas de pie, y llegó a ese "compartimiento" cerca del baño. No tan cerca, en realidad. Con paredes finas y del exacto tono beige de las demás paredes, era obvio que esta era diferente. Tanto así, que podías acceder a una estrecha habitación detrás de ella.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron aún más, de sorpresa: Variadas computadoras portátiles; mapas; señalizadores; teléfonos y algún que otro cuaderno con "itinerarios" en una letra o idioma incomprensible para él. Lo que más captó su atención, fueron la cantidad de armamentos que allí guardaban, de alta calidad y verdaderamente modernos.

Sí, Eugene estaba ante lo que cualquiera diría que lucía como una especie de base militar, súper equipada. Estos tipos no se traían nada bueno entre manos. Un repentino escalofrío se apoderó de su cuello, al sentir unas pisadas de alguien, que evidentemente, estaba despierto. Optó por permanecer en silencio absoluto, rogando para que ninguno de los hombres tratara de entrar allí. Segundos más tarde, y sin "moros en la costa", aparentemente, salió de esa compuerta. Creyó que todo estaba saliendo bien, sin embargo, uno de los sujetos, (Rafael) lo vio dejando el lugar.

Tenía que pensar en algo lógico, pero rápido. Fingió estar adormilado y atontado, en busca de la puerta del baño.

— ¡Cielos! No veo nada sin mis gafas... —Esbozó.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no las traes?

—Es que estaba urgenciado... Usted entiende... Tanto jugo, ¿no? —Intentó bromear, ante la cara de "pocos amigos" del tipo.

—Mira tú...

—Sí, bueno... Iré por mis gafas... —Dijo, 'tanteando' torpemente cerca de sus compañeros, hasta, para su suerte, alcanzar los anteojos de Phoebe.

— ¡Listo! Ahora sí veo todo.

—Qué bueno, porque te indicaré cuál es el baño. Así, evitaremos "confusiones", niño. ¿Entendido? —Aclaró el hombre, poco feliz.

—Sí, sí, claro. Por supuesto... —Acotó Eugene, bastante asustado.

—Bien...

* * *

.-.

— ¡ARNOLD...! ARNOLD... NO VAYAS… CON… ELLOS… DEBES… EVITARLO… —Le susurraban las misteriosas voces.

El dolor de cabeza era mortal. Las voces, seguían dándole advertencias extrañas a Arnold, a las cuales, él no sabía si obedecer, o no.

— ¡No! ¡Alto! —Exclamó en un instante de inusitada lucidez, externa a él.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre, Arnold?! ¿Por qué gritas?

—Es que... Yo... Estoy muy mareado ahora para ir en un vehículo. ¿Por qué no, mejor, esperamos que se me pase?

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tan fuerte es?

—Sí, Abuelo... Por favor...

—Pero Arnold, eso nos demoraría aún más...

—Abuelo, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? —Preguntó, descendiendo de la camioneta.

—Sí, ¿Pero, dónde vas?

— ¿A solas? —Imploró el rubio.

—Bien... —Dijo Phil, alcanzándolo. Te escucho.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que escucho voces?

—Arnold, por favor. Me pasa todo el tiempo, muchacho. "¡No debiste permitir que alguien como Oskar viva en Sunset Arms, Phil!"; "Debiste ser más inteligente y no traerlo al viaje, aun siendo que Arnold lo invitó"... ¿Lo ves? Siempre tenemos una voz interna que nos dice cosas... Se llama "Conciencia". —Aseguró.

— ¡No, Abuelo! ¡Esto no es mi 'conciencia'! Son voces que desde algún lejano lugar me están advirtiendo de algo malo sobre estos sujetos.

— ¡Arnold! Por favor, ¡¿Acaso te hablas con fantasmas?!

—No sé qué son, pero debo confiar en mis instintos. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! —Aclaró con más fuerza en su voz.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo, Arnold?

— ¡Dijiste que siempre siguiera a mi corazón, que así sabría las respuestas de muchas cosas! —Gritó casi furioso.

— ¿Hablas de la jovencita de 'Industrias Futuro'?

— ¡No! —Exclamó enarcando una ceja, con cierta duda. —Mi punto es, que mi instinto, mi corazón, y unas "voces; sí, sé que suena ridículo, Abuelo; pero sé que 'estas voces' me dicen que no viajemos con ellos. —Aseguró.

—Está bien, Arnold. Comprendo, no iremos con esos tipos. Tienes razón, es decir, mira cómo nos observan...

—Bien.

— ¿Qué diremos?

—Diremos que "estoy algo mareado".

* * *

.-.

Era una noche sumamente espantosa, difícil, para él. Había encontrado instrumentos —aparentemente— ocultos, que lo perturbaban demasiado. ¿Cómo es que esos hombres, que parecían ser tan simpáticos y amigables, escondían un arsenal en el campamento? ¿Planeaban algo malo? ¿Acaso ellos, eran malos?

La inacción, sus posibles consecuencias. Un momento. ¿Y si les hacían algo malo a sus amigos y a él? Después de todo, ¿quiénes rayos eran esos sujetos?

Eugene solía ser un chico confiado; optimista; muy ingenuo. Pero esta vez, lo picó quizás, un tipo de insecto selvático de las 'malas vibras' o de la intuición fortuita.

— ¡Chicos! —Susurraba en tono alarmista. — ¡Chicos! Despierten —Imploró tocando a Gerald en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay, viejo? ¡Son las dos de la mañana!

—Tienes que despertar y escucharme, todos, ¡ahora!

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estamos muertos, Eugene, fue un día agobiante! ¿Qué ocurre? —Protestó Sid, ante la sugerencia del pelirrojo.

— ¡No saben lo que he visto! Es sobre los cazadores... —Advirtió al tiempo que Wartz y Simmons también entreabrían los ojos, pero caían en sus almohadas ante el poderoso sueño, nuevamente.

— ¿Qué viste? —Dijo Stinky, molesto.

—Ellos tienen un compartimiento secreto y...

—Oh, por favor, Eugene. Déjate de bromas. Es tarde... —Espetó Rhonda, ofuscada. —No creo cosa semejante, además, esto es un campamento. Ni que fuera una cueva, o algo así. Ya duérmete.

— ¡Pero Rhonda, chicos...! ¡Tienen que creerme!

—Hermano, es tarde, lo que sea que hayas visto, muéstranoslo en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero tienen que verlo ahora, Gerald...

—Pues ahora, todos quieren dormir y, francamente, también yo...

—Está bien, Gerald... Pero mañana en la mañana, lo verán. ¡Y me darán la razón!

—Sí, sí... Buenas noches... —Respondió el aludido, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Ya déjanos dormir y cállate, Eugene. —Prosiguió Harold.

El pelirrojo con poca credibilidad se resignó al desinterés profesado por sus compañeros, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, sin más.

¿Qué es peor? ¿Ver una 'supuesta base militar' y no saber para qué es? ¿Arriesgarse a lo que ello puede significar? O, ¿advertir sobre esa cuestión y no ganar ni un solo adepto entre los demás? No por nada, nadie le creía. No por nada, absolutamente nadie seguía un consejo o idea suya. Siempre acababa arruinando todo, involuntariamente, claro.

Estaba escrito. Sería una noche de desvelo, para Eugene Horowitz.

* * *

.-.

Luego de escuchar lo que informaron en el noticiero, Helga estaba pálida, desencajada.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No! ¡No! —Gritaba Helga, en su mente, en una mezcla infinita de pensamientos poco felices. — ¡No! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡¿Arnold ha desaparecido?! ¿De dónde sacan semejante información? Podría morirme si algo le ocurre. ¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón! ¿Dónde te metiste? —Su rostro se tensaba cada vez más y más, a medida que el noticiero brindaba detalles sobre la 'desaparición' de los Shortman.

—Helga, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó el mesero que la pretendía. ¿Te pasa algo? Luces preocupada...

—Dé... Déjame sola, Nick. En este momento, quiero estar sola... Masculló, con cierta tristeza bañada de enojo.

—Pero... ¡Helga! —La llamó éste, al ver que la rubia se dirigía hacia la salida del restaurant, bajo la mirada atenta de Olga. El chico, sin saber cómo proseguir, le dijo la ésta:

— ¿Debería...?

—Sí, apóyala... Yo te cubro, Nick... Helga necesita ánimos. Arnold es... su amigo, y es muy importante para ella. —Aclaró la mayor de las Pataki.

—Está bien, eso pensé...

—Sí...

—Gracias por preocuparte por ella, significa mucho para mí...

—Por nada, Olga... —Sonrió reconfortado, el chico.

Una vez afuera del bar, alcanzó a Helga, quien se encontraba con ambos brazos sobre una pared. Miraba a la nada, con una expresión de enorme inquietud, evidente.

— ¿Helga?

— ¿Qué quieres? No es un buen momento para que me vengas con toda tu...

—No, no... Descuida... Yo... Vine a hablar contigo... —Aclaró, sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? ¿No es otro de tus 'intentos' de conquistarme? Ya me aburres con eso...

— ¡Oye! Estoy aquí como tu amigo...

—No sabía que fuésemos amigos...

—Bueno, podría ser tu amigo…

—Bueno, ya que no me queda otra opción... —Dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

—Así está mucho mejor... Bien, ¿me dirás por qué estás así?

— ¿'Así', cómo?

—Tú sabes... Mal, preocupada... —Helga sólo desvió la mirada. ¿Es por lo de tu amigo, el rubio?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque en el breve tiempo que llevo conociéndote, sé cuando algo te pone mal... ¿crees que sea cierto lo de...?

—No lo sé... Espero que esté bien. Ojalá sea como una de esas tantas mentiras que dicen los tontos programas de televisión...

—Estará bien, Helga... Estoy seguro de que así será...

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Nick? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—Así es... No te preocupes. Seguramente se perdieron, o algo así. No creo que nada malo les haya sucedido. Estas zonas son muy tranquilas y, además, hasta hace dos días estaban en perfecto estado.

—Puede que tengas razón…

—Claro, Helga... No te preocupes, ¿sí? —Ella le dedicó una tenue sonrisa. Y dime, ¿son muy amigos, con este chico?

—Yo... Él... Eh, sí, es decir, somos... Amigos. Me preocupa que algo le haya ocurrido. —Respondió con nerviosismo, acompañado de un particular brillo en sus ojos. Arnold, era la luz de la chica, claramente.

—Ah... Bueno, conserva la calma... ¿Sabes? La he oído hablar a mi mamá, y creo que hoy les da su paga, con lo que ya podrían irse...

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Nos darán una paga, acaso? ¡No puedo creerlo! Quiero decir, con los desastres que causamos...

—Todos somos humanos, Helga... Es común cometer errores.

— ¿En serio? —Espetó con sarcasmo. Mira nada más... Bien, te lo diré así: Me quedé fuera del viaje por graduarme de la primaria; tuve un viaje de locos con os dementes de mis familiares; Bob echó todo a perder, junto a Miriam; tenemos que trabajar en una taberna y ni siquiera sé cuándo rayos pisaré Hillwood otra vez... ¿Crees que esos son 'simples errores'? ¡No! Pues, la gente puede cometer uno, dos, o a lo sumo, tres errores. ¡Pero no, los Pataki son una maldita rueda de hacer desastres, Nick! —Acabó el monólogo y las enumeraciones casi agitada.

— ¡Vaya! No tenía idea de todas las cosas que atravesaste, Helga.

—Y eso no acaba aquí. Sabrá Dios a dónde nos envía mi padre para buscar a 'su socio'. ¡Ja!. —Frenó su parlamento, un poco pensativa. ¡Encima, tú te llamas igual que ese sujeto!

— ¿Igual que quién?

— ¡Que el socio de Bob! Espero que no seas un familiar del tipo, o algo así. — Afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

—Todo estará bien, amiga. Y no, quédate tranquila. En mi familia, sólo yo me llamo así. Sobre lo que pasará… Tú sólo debes ver el lado bueno de las cosas...

—Suenas como el tonto de Arnoldo.

—Ese chico ha de ser muy especial...

—"Ni te imaginas..." —Pensó la rubia para sí. —Sí, claro... —Respondió fingiendo sarcasmo.

—Tengo una idea, que estoy seguro de que te gustará y ayudará a tu familia...

— ¿Qué idea? Dime que es volver a Hillwood, por favor...

—No; verás... Mi mamá, tiene varias camionetas, al igual que mi padre...

— ¿Y entonces...?

—Bueno, podría 'implorarle' que les preste una de ellas... Si de todos modos, no les dan uso aquí...

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿En serio harías eso por mí? —Nick creyó perderse en los azules ojos de Helga, por un instante... Pero la charla reciente con ella y los sentimientos de la jóven por ese chico peculiar, de 'Cabeza de Balón', eran algo obvios...

—Sí... Sí, Helga... Claro que te ayudaría... Eso, si mi madre me lo permite, claro...

— ¿Y cómo la devolveríamos?

—Bueno, en un mes tenemos que viajar cerca de Hillwood... Supongo que eso no será un problema...

— ¡Cielos, chico! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Es genial, podemos irnos a Hillwood cuanto antes... —Dijo fingiendo 'sus planes'. Oh, sí. Helga Pataki tenía un as bajo la manga...

* * *

.-.

Y ahí estaba. El chico de la mayor mala suerte del mundo, de cabello pelirrojo y algunas pecas, sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Ya amanecía tenuemente, los pájaros comenzaban a brindar sus típicos cánticos, junto al rocío desparramado e intrépido de frescura.

No bien vio que algunos de sus amigos se desperezaban de a poco, cambió su cara de frustración y temor, por una de alegría inesperada. Eugene sabía que sus compañeros le darían la razón y nunca más desconfiarían de su palabra. Era solamente, cuestión de demostrarlo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Levántense, chicos! ¡Ya es de día! ¡Vamos a ver!

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Eugene?

— ¿No lo recuerdas, Sid? —Dijo desafiándolo. ¡Iremos a ver qué hay detrás de aquélla compuerta! —Indicó a esta.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó sin comprender Stinky.

— ¡Ah! ¿Lo de anoche? —Dijo Gerald.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vengan, acompáñenme! —Los instó.

— ¡Qué molesto eres, Eugene! ¡Es muy temprano, déjame en paz, zopenco! —Refunfuñó Harold.

— ¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?! —Gritó Wartz, acercándose junto al Señor Simmons, desde el otro ambiente.

— ¡Ustedes dijeron que cuando fuera de día vendrían a ver lo que yo les decía! —Se defendió éste. ¡Vengan, vamos! —Insistió.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? —Preguntó uno de los cazadores, escoltado por los demás.

— ¡Eso deberían explicarnos ustedes! —Retrucó Eugene, ya en la puerta 'secreta', abriéndola en pose victoriosa, a la vez que la señalaba. El profesor Simmons y Wartz; los chicos, todos se asomaron.

—Jovencito, aquí no hay nada. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Pe...! ¡Pero...! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Aquí había una base militar, lo juro! ¿Qué pasó? —Gritó desesperado el pelirrojo.

— ¿Acaso había algo aquí, antes? —Preguntó amablemente Simmons, a los cazadores.

— ¿Aquí? Es imposible, siempre fue un cuarto vacío, sólo eso, señor Simmons... —Aclaró Rafael, mirando con sorna a Eugene. —Tal vez lo soñó... O quizá, estaba sin sus gafas anoche y creyó ver algo que no es... —Explicó, asegurando su postura.

— ¿Sus 'gafas'...? —Preguntó Simmons otra vez.

—Sí... Justo como las de... Ésa niña... —Dijo señalando a Phoebe, quien se mostró sorprendida por tal afirmación...

—Ah, deben ser las gafas de Eugene... Sí, él usa unas... —Acotó Lila por inercia.

—Mmm... No sé qué ocurre aquí, pero... Eugene, quiero que les pidas disculpas a ellos... —Aseveró Wartz.

— ¡¿Unas "disculpas"?! ¡No! ¡Juro que había armas! —Se defendió. ¿Por qué debo disculparme? —Continuó gritando ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, quienes permanecían callados.

—Eugene, los acusaste de tener una 'base militar...' ¿Qué crees?

— ¡Debieron sacarlas anoche! ¡No pudo desaparecer así como así! —Reafirmó.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas, chico? —Preguntó Rafael. —Simmons, vamos, ¿acaso cree que en medio de la noche sacamos o desmantelamos una 'base militar entera'? Para empezar, ¿por qué habríamos de tener una? Somos cazadores, no soldados o algo del estilo... —Afirmó restándole importancia -más aún- a Eugene.

¿Sí o no, chicos? —Repreguntó al resto de cazadores, que observaban la escena. Éstos, asintieron con cierta timidez, al tiempo que silbaban por lo bajo. Tenían una clara actitud de querer 'desligarse' de tal acusación.

—Eugene, tienen razón. Deberías pedirles disculpas a los señores. Estoy seguro de que todo esto fue sólo un gran malentendido... —Aclaró el profesor, logrando que Eugene perdiera toda posibilidad de que creyeran en él.

—Está bien... Yo... Lamentos haberlos acusado... —Dijo entre dientes. Raúl, aceptó falsamente las disculpas.

—Está bien, chico... Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez. ¿No? —Aseguró mientras le tocaba ligeramente el cabello, despeinándolo. Eugene frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué les parece si desayunamos unas deliciosas porciones de codorniz y pan con jalea?

— ¡¿'Codorniz'?! ¿Qué rayos es eso? —Gritaron horrorizados todos los chicos.

— ¡¿No hay algo que mi ave y yo podamos comer?! —Interrogó Lorenzo, visiblemente en desacuerdo con tal sugerencia.

—Está bien, está bien... ¿Qué tal unos buenos huevos?

— ¡Sí! —Adhirieron todos con felicidad.

— ¡Muero de hambre, Santo Dios! —Bufó Harold.

Eugene se había quedado solo en aquella habitación, decepcionado de que nadie confiara en sus palabras, y a la vez, confirmando más sus sospechas sobre esos sujetos. ¿En la noche lograron eliminar toda evidencia? ¿Cómo fue que él no se dio cuenta? ¿Se habría quedado dormido, en algún momento? ¿Qué ocultaban esos tipos?

Sólo se lamentaba... Una vez más, era "Eugene, el perdedor en quien nadie jamás confía..." Una mano se posó en su hombro. Inmediatamente volteó, sorprendido...

—Yo... Yo te creo, Eugene...

— ¿En serio?

—Sí…

* * *

.-.

Siempre después de la tormenta, se asoma un arcoíris, como antesala de pequeños rayitos de Sol. Una rubia y sus esperanzas renovadas, se enervaban de un fuerte sentimiento de positivismo.

— ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Esta vez mi corazón sí se fue a la jungla contigo! Te fuiste, estás perdido, pero tu corazón es mi brújula… Ojalá yo también pudiera… ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! ¡Lo tengo!

Olga ve a Helga, sonreír extrañamente. No entiende muy bien por qué, su hermana en la soledad, parece "danzar" en un tipo de ritual alocado y personalísimo.

—Helga… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—No, Olga, no hay tiempo que perder prepara tus cosas.

— ¿'Preparar mis cosas'? ¿Por qué, Helga?

—Me enteré que hoy nos pagarán por todo el trabajo que hicimos.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso, hermanita!

—Sí, sí, sí… Dejémonos de tonterías. Empaca, así nos largamos de aquí.

— ¿Y en qué nos vamos? ¿Papá ya lo sabe?

—Bob aún no lo sabe, e iremos en una camioneta. —Afirmó con prisa. —Iré a decirle a Bob.

— ¿Camioneta? ¿Qué camioneta?

— ¡La que nos dará la madre de Nick!

—Pero, ¿cómo?

— ¡Solo empaca! ¡Bob, Miriam, nos largamos de aquí! ¡Empaquen!

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué rayos dices, Olga? —Respondió Bob, con gran asombro. Miriam observó la escena, sorprendida.

—Verás, Bob. Soy una gran negociante. —Dijo con aires de grandeza.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nos pagarán. Ah, y tenemos medio de transporte. Así que, podemos ir tras Vermicelli, finalmente.

— ¡Genial, Olga!

—Soy Helga, papá… ¡Ay! —Bufó en señal de fastidio. Ah, y no te emociones tanto, que luego debemos devolverlo…

—Sí, sí, como sea. Lo que importa, es que ya no estaremos varados aquí.

—Sí. Valió la pena servir comida y fregar platos en este basurero.

— ¡Nos largamos de aquí! ¡Iu-ju! ¡Ya verás, italiano mafioso! ¡Me las pagarás! —Festejaba Bob.

Su esposa, lucía desorientada. Es que Miriam, se había acostumbrado a las labores del bar, a ayudar en la cocina y, particularmente, resultó ser muy hábil en la sección de tragos y bebidas caribeñas. Miró con nostalgia los utensilios y frascos que solía utilizar cada día, acercándose con determinación a una mesada. Dilema moral mediante, no lo dudó más. Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera observando lo que ella hacía, tomó una de las licuadoras y se la llevó en su bolso.

Efectivamente, Miriam quería conservar un "souvenir" de aquélla estadía.

Todos se dispusieron a empacar. Mientras, Helga revisa su equipaje. Más ideas rondan en su mente.

Cuidadosamente, saca unos mapas que tenía en una de sus maletas. Consiguió éstos, "tomándolos prestados" de Phoebe. Tales mapas, eran sobre geografía de América y Centroamérica. La rubia parecía perdida en ellos. Sus ojos, brillaban incandescentemente.

* * *

.-.

Mientras Arnold hablaba con Phil, los huéspedes seguían en la camioneta de los tipos del supuesto aventón, muy incomodos, mirándose con sonrisas de circunstancia.

Y… ¿De dónde vienen? No son de muchas palabras, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Oskar. Los tipos gruñeron.

—Oye, no han vuelto, ¿qué hacemos? —Platicaban los conductores entre ellos.

— ¡Ya sé! Podríamos usar a estos inútiles…

—Oigan, ¿no tienen algo de comer por aquí? —Repreguntó Oskar. Los sujetos se miraron entre sí, hastiados. El conductor sacó una soga. Antes de que aparezca Arnold, se la entrega a quien iba en el asiento del acompañante.

Arnold y su abuelo se dirigen hacia la camioneta, para hacerles saber que desistían de ir con ellos.

—Cambiamos de opinión, no iremos, disculpen la… ¿molestia…? –Dijo Phil viendo a huéspedes atados.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?! —Gritó Arnold, perplejo.

— ¡Mmm…! ¡Mmm….! ¡Mmmxilo! —Exclamaban a través de la cinta.

Ernie, Oskar y Hyunh, yacían maniatados, con cintas en sus bocas, retorciéndose, intentando zafarse.

—Sé que ellos nos desesperan, y aunque a veces me dan ganas de hacer algo así, nunca lo he hecho. —Bromeo Phil, por los nervios.

—Suban con nosotros, o nos los llevaremos a ellos. —Amenazaron los sujetos. Arnold tuvo que subir, temeroso, junto al abuelo. Las voces le susurraban nuevamente que no ingresara al vehículo. Ejercían sobre él una fuerza que le impedía subir. Él les respondió a las voces:

— ¡Debo ir, tengo que hacerlo por ellos! —El rubio, oye una voz gritándole:

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, porque nosotros estamos aquí! Eso no podía una alucinación. No estaba en su cabeza… Esa voz era de…

* * *

.-.

—Helga, ¿ya terminaste de empacar?

— ¡Listo, Miriam! —Respondió la aludida, guardando todo. A continuación, cerró la maleta con mapas y libros, abruptamente. Con una precisión y seguridad impecables...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.-.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien, que no estén odiándome por el retraso. Hace casi un mes que no actualizaba, pero tuve mil compromisos y cosas de estudio-salud que me impedían hacerlo. Me duele hace dos días un ojo, (temo que se me caiga) :O y estuve con fiebre muy alta. Excusa por la cual, suspendí mis jornadas de "estudio feroz" y me di una escapadita para complacerlos a ustedes :3**_

_**Este capítulo estaba casi terminado hace varios días, pero no lo podía editar en "paz" -.- así que, finalmente hoy pude.**_

_**Espero que les guste cómo va, trataré de actualizar más seguido, porque odio dejarlos con la intriga y en "ascuas" durante tanto tiempo.**__**Creería que habrá 10 capítulos más. "Creería". No estoy segura. **_

_**Habrán podido ver 'algunitas' revelaciones, y que la acción va avanzando poco a poco. Repito, no soy de las que fuerzan la historia ni hacen todo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Pueden acusarme de alargar las cosas, pero sé que al final, será mejor así.**_

_**Muchas gracias a TODOS los que leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y alertas. Los amo, con todo mi **_

_**Gracias: Belld-chan; letifiesta; Madisonlss1; Ayelen; sweet sol; Orkidea16; naoryyamanaka1 por sus hermosos reviews. AMO leerlos. ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS! WIII xD felicidad total. Les respondo por PM.**_

_**Las ideas de suspenso, acción e intriga de mi hermana, están presentes de principio a fin aquí. Ya les conté que hacemos extensas jornadas (bueno, no tanto) pero extensos debates sobre cómo continuar y qué ocurrirá. **_

_**No abandono mis fics, por favor no piensen algo así. Puedo desaparecer, como esta vez, por 20-30 días, pero más no. La conciencia no me lo permite U.U**_

_**PD: Si AMAN a Helga y Arnold como nosotras, no duden en visitar mis otros fics en esta cuenta. "Una Navidad de Cristal"; "Misceláneas de algún día"; "El Cumpleaños de Arnold" y "Misterio de Octubre" (este último, no tuvo tanta atención, =( ojalá lo leyeran, está muy bueno y lo hicimos conjuntamente también, con mucho esmero)**_

_**Nos leemos, deseamos que les haya gustado este episodio.**_

_**Saludos de las dos dementes de HA :3**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Manema y MarHelga.**_


	22. San Lorenzo: Un nuevo comienzo

**** ****Capítulo 21****: "San Lorenzo, un nuevo comienzo"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

—

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: La foto de portada de este fanfic, fue hecha enteramente por mi hermana, "Manema". (Véanla y opinen también) :)**

* * *

—

Había en una verdad no oficializada, un anuncio trascendental. El agrupamiento ocasional de palabras, que enlazadas, conformaban esa oración, insinuaban algo más que importante. Había, detrás de aceptar esa conclusión, una afirmación de lo innegable; algo impensado en cierto momento e inexplicable en la actualidad.

Arnold, el tan joven Arnold, puso sus pies sobre una tierra casi desconocida para él. Aunque no lo recordara; a pesar de ser alguien muy importante para esa ciudad, y no estar consciente de tal situación, lo era. Y evidentemente, la ocasión significaba la primera vez que sentía en su totalidad un nuevo aire, un gran descubrimiento: La Selva de San Lorenzo, tierra y aposento de sus padres. Misterio aún no resuelto del desenlace sobre la vida de ellos.

Sí, Arnold llegó a San Lorenzo. Empero, estaba viviendo uno de los minutos más atemorizantes de su corta vida. ¿Un intento de secuestro, acaso? No cuadraba en su mente cómo podía estar sucediendo tal cosa. ¿Voces que lo alentaban a huir? ¿Sería un mensaje Divino, tal vez? ¿Un emisario salvador?

Cuando finalmente, luego de un breve pero arduo debate interno, Arnold estaba a punto de subirse a la camioneta, una voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —Ordenó una voz masculina.— No será necesario que subas allí, chico. ¡No será necesario porque estamos nosotros! —Arnold volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

Un hombre de mediana estatura y gran sombrero, no vaciló al pronunciar:

—¡A ver si te atreves ahora! ¡Adelante! —Volvió a tomar la palabra aquél hombre.

—¡Arranca! ¡Arranca de una buena vez! —Gritó uno de los ocupantes de la camioneta.

—¡¿Quiénes te mandaron?! ¡Fue él!, ¿no es así? ¡Responde! —Al tiempo que él y varios miembros de la policía a caballo, se aproximaban hacia el vehículo, arrinconándolo. ¡¿Quién te mandó?! ¡¿Fue él?!

—¡Tal vez sí, tal vez no! ¡¿Quién sabe?! —Respondió con sorna uno de los tipos, a la vez que elevaba sus cejas.

—¡Te las verás conmigo, inútil! —Retrucó, aún más molesto, el hombre del sombrero.

Todo fue tan repentino, que Arnold juraría no haber visto cuándo o de dónde surgieron los oficiales.

—¡Suéltenlos! —Ordenó el hombre, cada vez más enfurecido.

—¡Arnold, baja! —Dijo Phil.

—¡Olvídalo! —Gritó el conductor a otro de los sujetos. Los policías se acercaban peligrosamente al auto, cuando los huéspedes lograron zafarse de las sogas con las que estaban maniatados.

—¡Auxilio! ¡No quiero morir aquí! ¡Quiero volver a la casa del viejo! ¡Susieeeeee...! —Exclamó Oskar, con desesperación.

—¡Kimba, huye! ¡El Coronel nos espera! —Gritó Pukie.

Uno de los hombres de la camioneta, descendió en un frustrado intento de recapturar a los huéspedes o bien, de tomarlos como rehén, iniciando así una persecución feroz entre policías y él, quien finalmente logró escapar. El conductor, por su parte, aprovechando la distracción generalizada, a raíz del escape de un cómplice; emprendió la marcha. Un Arnold muy rápido en reflejos y alerta a la situación, pudo advertirles a tiempo a los policías, evitando que aquél concretara su objetivo.

—¡Oigan! ¡Éste se escapa! ¡Atrápenlo! —Espetó.

—¡Tras él! —Gritaron los oficiales, deteniéndolo unos segundos más tarde.

Forcejeos mediantes, el sujeto fue apresado; mientras que el otro, logró darse a la fuga.

Prácticamente escapándose, uno de los tipos, es atrapado gracias a la advertencia que Arnold le hizo a Eduardo. Enfurecido, éste toma por el cuello de la camisa al sujeto.

Sus ojos lucían enrojecidos vivamente; llevaba en sí una impotencia indescriptible. Zamarreando al tipo, le gritó.

—¡¿Ellos te mandaron?! ¡Responde, imbécil! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Para qué?! —Aumentando la fuerza en sus movimientos. Arnold se tensó, al igual que su familia y Oskar, Hyunh y Ernie.— ¡¿Para qué?! —Insistió Eduardo.— Cálmate, amigo. Nosotros podemos con esta sabandija. —Lo tranquilizaron algunos guardias.

—Yo... Eh... Claro que fui traído hacia ayer... —El sujeto vacilaba, respondiendo tenuemente a las preguntas de Eduardo, mediante incoherencias.— Tal vez sí me mandaron, tal vez no... —Eduardo quiso irse de manos con el tipo, pero los policías terminaron de esposarlo, evitando todo intento de escape.— Calma, Eduardo, ya tenemos esto bajo control...

—Gracias, Ernesto... —Afirmó, tratando de serenarse un poco.

—Yo sólo soy un ayudante... —Espetó el sujeto, aún vacilante.

—Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. Leeré tus derechos. —Dijo con sequedad un policía.

—Exijo un abogado. —Aseveró el detenido.

—Señor, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado... De verdad. Permítame presentarme, soy... —Dijo extendiéndole su mano.

—Mucho gusto, muchacho. No fue nada, descuida.

—¿Eres tú, Eduardo? –Preguntó el abuelo.

—Phil... —Asintió sonriente el aludido.

—¿Eduardo? —Interrogó el rubio. ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Cómo...? ¡¿Tú eres el famoso Eduardo?! ¡El amigo de mis padres!

—Hola, Arnold... Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en una situación tan desafortunada. Tú debes ser el pequeño de Miles y Stella...

Arnold quedó en shock al oír los nombres de sus padres.

—Sí... —Musitó, estupefacto.

—¿Eduardo? Yo creía que eras el Rey de Escocia...

—¡Puki! —La reprendió Phil.

—Gertrie. Me da mucho gusto verla nuevamente. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Esperando la llamada del Palacio Real, mi teniente.

—Oh... Genial.

—Arnold, lamento todo esto que acabas de presenciar... —El rubio lo miraba sorprendido.— Yo... Estos tipos... Mira, son peligrosos, ¿sí? Muy peligrosos. Y querían hacerles daño.

—¿'Arnold'? ¿Cómo es que usted conoce mi nombre? ¿Quién es usted, Señor?

—Él es alguien muy cercano a tus padres, hombre pequeño... —Susurró Phil.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Usted es...? ¿Eduardo? ¿El amigo de mis padres?

—El mismo, pequeño. He oído tanto sobre tí... Incluso, estuve en tu nacimiento... Bueno, cuando naciste había un volcán en erupción, que con tu llanto, se apaciguó. Es una larga historia y...

—La conozco, Señor. Es un gusto finalmente verlo en persona.

—¿En serio? Es una hermosa historia... El gusto es mío, verte otra vez, luego de doce años...

—Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿por qué harían eso, los hombres...? ¿Quiénes son exactamente?

—Son vándalos que se dedican a los negocios sucios de por aquí... Deben mantenerse alejados de ellos...

—Entonces... ¿Hay más tipos como estos? ¿O ahora estamos "a salvo"? —Razonó Phil.

—No puedo asegurar que no hay más porquerías de la calaña de esos dos, pero... Teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos huyó, yo no estaría tan tranquilo...

—Pero... ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué algo así? —Interrogó angustiado.

—No lo sé, chico... Pero créeme, si quieres estar en paz, debes cuidarte. Deben cuidarse entre todos...

—Esto es escalofriante. Es de terror... —Afirmó con espanto en su voz, el Sr. Hyunh.— Es una pesadilla... Acabamos de llegar, ¿y nos intentan secuestrar?

—Parece una película de terror... —Dijo como para sí, Ernie.

—Agradezco estar vivo y poder volver a la casa del viejo.

—¡¿A quién llamas "viejo", Kokoschka?!

—A nadie, Abuelo. Ji, ji...

—¡Que no soy tu abuelo!

—Cálmense. —Ordenó Arnold.— Entonces... ¿Tú eres Eduardo, el amigo de mis padres? Él parecía no terminar de comprender lo que eso significaba. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que realmente había llegado al lugar donde fueron por última vez sus padres, sin que se sepa nada de ellos hasta la fecha.

—Así es, Arnold. No puedo creer lo grande que estás. Ya eres todo un hombrecito, eh... —Dijo, muy emocionado, al tiempo que se aproximó a Arnold para darle un abrazo.

—Sí... Gracias, Señor...

—Llámame Eduardo, por favor. —Respondió este, mientras la policía se llevaba al tipo.— Y díganme, ¿qué los trae a la extraña e insegura tierra de San Lorenzo?

—¿No es obvio? —Espetó Oskar, recibiendo como respuesta, la mirada de desaprobación de Phil.

—Vinimos a buscar datos sobre mis padres... —Afirmó Arnold, con cierta ilusión y una mirada esperanzadora en sus ojos.

—Ah...

—He encontrado el diario que pertenecía a mi padre, hace tres años, y desde entonces, quise buscar información que hubiera sobre ellos... —Eduardo lo escuchaba atentamente.— ¿Usted...? ¿No supo de ellos...? ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Algo...? —Pronunció el rubio, tragando saliva con dificultad. Cualquier respuesta podría salir de la boca de Eduardo, y también, podría ésta ser tajantemente negativa a su anhelo.

—No, Arnold... Ellos... Nunca... No se ha encontrado su avión... —El chico bajó la cabeza, con mucha tristeza.— Pero podemos visitar la oficina central de datos de las Personas. Ellos podrían darnos una explicación más certeza o algún otro dato que la policía no tiene...

—Eso sería de gran ayuda, Señor Eduardo...

—Sí... Pero antes de eso, creo que deberían descansar un poco...

—¡Sí! Excelente idea. Tanta acción me dio hambre... —Aclaró Oskar.

—Sí, —Continuó Ernie—. Deberíamos descansar de tantas emociones juntas... ¿No creen?

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si los hospedo en el hotel principal? Los dueños son amigos míos, estoy seguro de los recibirán con gusto.

—Genial, Eduardo, gracias. —Respondió Phil. Arnold, por su lado, no se sentía del todo 'tranquilo'. Porque si bien Eduardo era amigo de sus padres, con lo sucedido...

Eduardo estaba completamente convencido que con un acontecimiento como el reciente, debía proteger al joven Arnold y a su familia. Con tipos como esos, sueltos, corrían peligro de sufrir cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? —Les preguntó luego de un rato, en el que él intercambió un par de palabras con algunos policías.

—No... Nosotros... No sabemos qué hacer... Quiero decir, no nos pasó nada, por suerte, pero... —Explicó Arnold.

—No te preocupes, es comprensible... No todos los días amordazan a tu familia e intentan obligarte a subir a un auto...

—Sí... —Dijo con una voz más débil de lo que esperaba.

—Oigan, ¿qué les parece si por hoy los hospedo por aquí, con policías?

—¿Con policías? ¿Y cómo es eso? —Preguntó Ernie.

—¡Eso es fácil! ¡Estás ante una! ¡Quedas arrestado, Pootz!

—¡Pukie, ya cállate! —Exclamó Phil.

—Irían a un hotel, el más grande y cercano a mi casa, custodiado por policías.

—¿Policías? ¿Es para tanto? —Preguntó Oskar.

—Claro que sí. Estos tipos no bromean cuando hacen cosas así, por lo que... —Aseguró uno de los guardias.

—Sí, será mejor que se hospeden allí y permanezcan con vigilancia. Haré todo lo posible para dar con el sujeto que huyó.

—Gracias, Eduardo, estoy seguro de que tienes razón en lo que dices. Pareces conocerlos muy bien... —Acotó Phil.

—Así es, lamentablemente... Bien, ¿los acompaño?

—Seguro. Por supuesto. —Dijo con nerviosismo evidente, Hyunh, ensimismado en sus temores.

—Sólo podemos quedarnos en el hotel, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Arnold.

—Es lo mejor que pueden hacer, chico...

—Está bien...

Arnold sentía que todo estaba ocurriendo en forma muy rápida. El arribo a San Lorenzo; los escasos recuerdos sobre sus padres, que se paseaban como nubes vagas en un otoño imaginario y, el momento traumático reciente. ¿Podría confiar en Eduardo? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Y si en realidad él les oculta algo? Para el rubio no era fácil confiar en alguien que recién conocía, después de haber vivido una situación de esa envergadura.

.

.

Un rato más tarde, Eduardo, Arnold, los huéspedes y abuelos llegaron al hotel. Lucía como una especie de posada, bastante agradable, y moderna, pese a todo. Eduardo, se encargó de la registración de aquéllos y en dejar expresamente aclarado a los guardias cómo debían vigilar. Es que él conocía a casi todos en San Lorenzo, y, al parecer con los años, se hizo muy amigo de la policía. Arnold no hacía más que preguntarse por qué, si él se dedicaba a lo mismo que sus padres.

Un sentimiento de desazón y aires de amargura, lo invadieron. Mantos de desconfianza, posándose sobre él. ¿Eduardo sabría algo más acerca de sus padres, que no le dijo?

El trayecto al hotel, fue ligero y ameno. Phil y Eduardo se la pasaron recordando anécdotas sobre Miles y Stella; sus viajes; aventuras, a la vez que éste último le mostraba los lugares que estos siempre frecuentaban. La naturalidad con la que ambos hablaban de sus padres —y por momentos, también participaba Gertie— sólo hacía que sus deseos de haberlos conocido aumenten a un nivel superlativo. ¡Qué alegría, qué glorioso sería poder saber qué es lo que ocurrió con ellos, por Dios y todos los Santos!

Esta tierra es especial. Este es el lugar donde mis padres han vivido e incluso, donde nací. Lo único que le pido a Dios es un Milagro. Uno que me permita verlos; saber de ellos, perderme en el sonido de sus voces y la calidez de sus ojos. ¿Qué no daría, por un abrazo suyo? Esos eran los pensamientos de Arnold, durante todo el camino. Sólo un Milagro pedía, sólo eso...

—¿Este es el hotel? ¡Qué lujoso!

—Sí. Y muy económico. Sólo serán cinco dólares per cápita por noche.

—¡¿Nada más?! ¡Genial! —Festejó Oskar.

—Nada más y nada menos. —Replicó un sonriente Eduardo.

—¿Este es el regimiento armado, acaso?

—No, son los guardias que vigilarán y velarán por su seguridad.

—¡¿Tantos?! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Han de ser delincuentes muy peligrosos si nos custodian así! ¡Vamos a morir! —Desesperó Hyunh.— ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! —Gritó con la voz entrecortada, tomándose mechones de cabello y elevando las manos a su cabeza.

—¡Señor Hyunh, calma! —Imploró Arnold—. Nada malo nos ocurrirá. ¿No es así, Eduardo?

—Si permanecen aquí, nada malo les va a pasar...

—¿Pero qué nos podría pasar? —Replicó el asiático.

—Bueno... Es que... —Comenzó Eduardo, sobándose la nuca.— Es complicado.

—¿Podrías aclarárnoslo, por favor? —Pidió Ernie, desconcertado.

—La Sombra está detrás de nosotros. Estoy casi seguro. –Afirmó.

—¡¿"La Sombra"?! ¿Quién es ese? —Interrogó Ernie.

—¿Un ladrón? —Preguntó Oskar.

—¡Eso eres tú, Oskar! —Respondió con suspicacia, Phil, recibiendo una mirada soez por devolución.

—No. La Sombra es... –Comenzó a responder Eduardo.

—La Sombra es el peligro más grande de San Lorenzo. —Aseveró Arnold, muy serio.— Es quien intenta robar el corazón de los "Ojos Verdes" y apoderarse de todo aquí, definitivamente. —Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Arnold, ¿tú sabías de esto? ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? —Preguntó Ernie, con Hyunh, que asintió.— ¿Quiénes son los Ojos Verdes?

—Yo también lo sabía, pero no les dije nada porque son unos chismosos. —Aclaró Phil.

—Es algo que descubrí leyendo el diario de mi padre, y no sabía si correspondía o no, contarlo... Los Ojos Verdes son una tribu, de la ciudad de San Lorenzo.

—Ah... Pero, ese tipo "La Sombra", ¿es un tipo peligroso? –Dijo Oskar.

—Y mucho. Él solo quiere poseer todo. Para ello, busca sin descanso, "el corazón". –Afirmó con preocupación, Eduardo.

—¿Y eso es...? —Repreguntó Hyunh.

—Es lo esencial para la vida de la gente de San Lorenzo, y, para este sujeto, llamado "La Sombra", es su máxima fuente de poder.

—Entonces, teniendo el "corazón", ¿él dominaría todo el lugar?

—Exacto, Ernie.

—La Sombra ha venido en busca de venganza, para robar definitivamente el corazón e instaurar su régimen de autoritarismo y subsumir a todos en ello**. **–Aclaró Eduardo. De alguna forma, debemos impedirlo… Yo creo que… podríamos.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Eduardo? –Resopló Phil.

—Es que quisiera impedir que él lleve a cabo sus planes… Sería… Devastador para los Ojos Verdes. Yo estoy seguro de que él sabe perfectamente qué pasó con Miles y Stella…

El rostro de Arnold empalideció.

—¡¿Entonces qué esperamos?! ¡A idear un plan! ¡Hay que atrapar a ese tipo! –Exclamó Phil, con agitación.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! –Lo detuvo al instante Eduardo—. No podemos hacer eso, así como así. No tienen idea a qué peligro nos estaríamos enfrentando al intentar cosa semejante.

—¿En serio? –Preguntaron casi todos a la vez.

—Por supuesto, no hay que exponerse ante alguien como él. Deben quedarse aquí. Ahora, debo irme, pero antes, veamos lo de las habitaciones.

—Bien, aquí nos quedaremos. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que yo regrese, Phil.

—Bien. De todas formas, no creo que regresen por nosotros. —Dijo el abuelo.

—Y aunque regresen, la anciana es ex policía, algo se le ocurrirá, ja. —Afirmó Oskar, negando con la cabeza.

—¡No le metas más ideas, Kokoshka!

—Lo siento...

—Bien, los acompañaré hasta sus habitaciones. Una será para Arnold y Pukie, y otra, para Ernie, Oskar, Hyunh y Phil.

—¡¿Tengo que compartir la habitación con estos tres?! —Se indignó el abuelo.

—Bueno, eso pueden decidirlo entre ustedes...

Su teléfono comienza a sonar, y Eduardo recibe la llamada. Frunciendo el ceño varias veces, asintió a lo que su intercomunicador parecía decirle. Sacó de su bolsillo una libreta azul, donde anotó lo que se creían, eran datos que le pasaron por teléfono. Al parecer, el tipo detenido, había decidido hablar con la policía. Él no les mencionó nada de esto a Arnold, o a los demás. Rápidamente, finalizó la charla y se dirigió a la puerta, acomodando sus pertenencias.

—¡Espera, Eduardo! –Exclamó Arnold. ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Y si alguien viene por nosotros? –Preguntó Hyunh, levemente alterado.

Eduardo frenó, pero no respondió.

—Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, pueden pedirles a los guardias. Ellos son gente confiable, son amigos míos. Tranquilos, cuidarán muy bien de ustedes. –Aseveró calmadamente.

—Está bien, muchas gracias por todo, Eduardo. –Expresó Phil, comprendiendo las obligaciones y ocupaciones a las que este tendría que dedicarse.

-¡Eduardo, me da gusto verte de nuevo! –Dijo Gertie, a la vez que se le abalanzó en sus brazos, abrazándolo largamente.

-Me da gusto también… Verte de nuevo… -Afirmó, algo vacilante.

—Cielos, todo esto está sucediendo tan rápido, que juraría que estoy mareado. Es decir, yo vine aquí en busca de información sobre mis padres; registros; notas, lo que fuera y ahora, ¿La Sombra nos acecha?

Eduardo no acotó nada más, hizo una mirada como de negación, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente, le dio una pequeña palmada a Arnold en la espalda y se marchó.

—¡Vamos tras él! –Sugirió Ernie. ¡Él debe saber por qué ese tipo, "la Sombra" nos persigue! ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

—¡Sí, Pootz, vámonos! –Afirmó Hyunh, asustado aún, siguiéndolo.

Arnold, Phil y Oskar, vieron con atención, sin comprender si efectivamente estos serían capaces de irse, como decían.

—Detente, señores. Tengo expresas órdenes de no dejar salir a nadie de aquí. Es muy peligroso y por precaución, deben esperar a que Eduardo regrese.

Ernie y Hyunh se encontraron "atrapados" dentro de ese hotel. Sus planes se habían frustrado.

.

.

La calma de la tarde había invadido el clima general. Una jornada levemente más fresca que la anterior, ciertas actividades recreativas y la aparente simpatía de los "guías", terminó por mejorar los ánimos. Pero no el de todos los visitantes de ese extraño lugar selvático.

No. Eugene tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar como para dejarse llevar por meriendas suculentas y leyendas místicas de la zona.

—Ya que me crees, debes ayudarme a idear un plan para desenmascarar a estos tipos. Hay que espiarlos permanentemente; ver qué hacen y estar tras sus pasos. ¿Qué me dices?

—Mmhm… Creo que… podríamos.

—Gracias. No pensé que alguien me creería. Ya sabes, ojos de alcón, ¿eh? Debemos estar atentos.

—Cuenta conmigo.

—Después de almorzar, nos guiarán para conocer la Jungla. Es el momento perfecto para analizar sus comportamientos.

—Es cierto…

—Bien.

.

.

Unas dos horas más tarde, y tal como Eugene había adelantado, la caminata hacia la jungla, era todo un hecho. Nadine y Rhonda discutían permanentemente, por la excesiva cantidad de insectos que la rubia atesoraba entre sus bolsos, con los que la pelinegra se sentía evidentemente incómoda. Lila, obviamente, las acompañaba. Stinky, Harold y Sid, se mantenían en sus conocidas posturas de bromear y tomarse todo a la ligera. Curly parecía asediar a Rhonda, bajo las lascivas miradas –disimuladas— de Sid y Harold. Phoebe, como siempre, se dedicaba a investigar especímenes particulares y de enseñárselos a Gerald; quien normalmente se veía muy atraído a las leyendas o mitos que los cazadores relataban, en añoranza de ser él quien las narrara eventualmente, como testigo—oyente de las mismas.

Park, Peapod e Iggy, caminaban amenamente, con seguridad, conversando sobre algún evento en cuya ocasión Peapod había experimentado cierto tipo de consternación.

Los hombres, iban junto a Wartz, Simmons, Sheena y Lorenzo, quien trataba de eludir las jugarretas de Harold y compañía. Y otros dos, que estaban centrados en la misión de 'poner al descubierto' las verdaderas intenciones de los bonachones guías. Demasiado buenos para ser real.

De repente, Fernando, estaba por estornudar; situación por la cual, se vio obligado a sacar un pañuelo descartable de su bolsillo. Eugene, que estaba atento a cada pequeño detalle o movimiento de los tipos, reaccionó.

—¡Miren! ¡Tiene algo en su bolsillo! –A la vez que lo señalaba acusadoramente. ¡Va a sacar un arma!

Todos, inmediatamente voltearon a ver el griterío y a quién se refería el pelirrojo con su alharaca. El hombre, ahora, tenía un trozo de papel descartable en su mano, que al verse sorprendido por los gritos de Eugene, solo pudo atinar a levantar la mano, junto al pañuelo.

—¡¿Un arma?! –Se espantó Sid.

—¡¿Qué?! –Preguntaron todos.

—¿Acaso quieres que veamos cómo se suena la nariz? ¡Eso es asqueroso, Eugene! –Espetó Rhonda, con impaciencia.

—¡Sí!, ¿qué tiene de malo sonarse la nariz, viejo? ¿Es un crimen? –Razonó Gerald.

—Ah, son mis alergias… —Aclaró Fernando, algo vacilante.

—Creo que puede deberse a la alta humedad que hay en esta zona… —Afirmó Lorenzo, prácticamente en un rol inusual, más típico de alguien como Phoebe.

El ave del hombro de Lorenzo, comenzó a gritar y aletear, levantando más polvo, ocasionando que las alergias de Fernando, incrementen en una crisis de estornudos y picazón.

—Ah, sí… Debe ser por eso, tienes razón, Lorenzo… —Aseguró Fernando, ahora, con una mirada y tono de voz molesto.

Recibiendo una mirada hostil de su jefe, Raúl, Fernando cambió su expresión a una más alegre. Se levanta, luego de permanecer inclinado a raíz de sus constantes estornudos, y se aleja, dedicándole desdén y vistas de reojo al chico de la mala suerte.

.

.

—Debemos hacer algo con ese niño, Raúl…

—No te preocupes, nadie le cree y no tiene refuerzos…

A continuación, oyen un sonido…

—Ghh… ghh… ghh… —y Raúl dice:

—¡Oye, chico! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ghh… Eh… Ghh… Ghh… Algo. –Espetó con la respiración acelerada el chico de las gafas y el cabello puntiagudo. Raúl pareció calmarse, para no auto—delatarse en su accionar.

—Ah… Es peligroso que te alejes del resto, ¿sabes? Aún estando a pocos metros… Después de todo, esto es una Selva y cualquier cosa podría pasar… —Le dijo apaciblemente.

—Ghh… —Respirando—. De acuerdo…

Brainy volvió hacia atrás, asustado, buscando a sus demás compañeros.

.

.

—Yo no me quedaré con que no podemos salir de aquí, Abuelo. –Aseguró Ernie.

—Podríamos llamar a la Corte Real, ¿qué dices agente?

—Puki, ¡vieja loca!, ¡nadie llamará a la Nobleza! Y Pootz, debemos quedarnos aquí, es lo más seguro…

—Arnold, ¿tú confías plenamente en este tipo, Eduardo? ¡¿Cómo sabes que no es ayudante de "La Sombra"?! –Interrogó Hyunh.

—Sé que es extraño todo esto, gente. Pero Eduardo era el mejor amigo de mi hijo Miles, y estamos aquí para averiguar algo de ellos… Por favor, ayuden a Arnold a lograrlo.

—Eso tratamos, Abuelo… Pero no estamos seguros de que quedarnos aquí sea lo mejor. –Asintieron todos.

Los huéspedes y Phil, se quedaron un rato discutiendo. Oskar logró desviar la conversación a la –ahora— nueva preocupación sobré qué iban a cenar.

—Podemos hacer una "misión", agente nueve. ¿Qué me dices? –Le susurró la Abuela a Arnold.

—Abuela, eso es demasiado peligroso, ¿no crees?

—Juntos no sería ningún peligro… —Insinuó guiñando un ojo.

Los huéspedes parecieron resignarse y esperar a que Eduardo volviese. Un poco de televisión –la local, de San Lorenzo, y en idiomas que en su mayoría, no comprendían, algo de comida y más tranquilidad, acabaron por calmar los ánimos. La noche, estaba llegando.

La insistencia de Gertie en "escapar" para buscar información, estaba retumbando en la mente del rubio. Él decidió consultar la propuesta de la abuela, con Phil.

—Abuelo, ¿tienes un momento?

—Claro, hombre pequeño. Dime.

—Bueno…. –sobándose la nuca—. La cosa es así… La abuela me sugirió que averiguáramos por nuestros propios medios, investigando sobre La Sombra; para desenmascararlo en sus planes… Ayudaríamos a los Ojos Verdes y les devolveríamos el favor de haber auxiliado a mis padres tantas veces… Y… Tal vez… sólo tal vez… podríamos saber acerca de ellos… —Dijo quebrándosele su voz.

—Mmhm… Arnold, de ninguna manera. Son demasiados sustos por un día. Además, la Abuela está loca y tú lo sabes.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Esta es la oportunidad para de una buena vez por todas saber lo que realmente pasó!

—No de esta forma y no en este momento, Arnold. –Aseveró.

—¡No podemos dejar desamparados a los Ojos Verdes!

—¡Arnold, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra! ¡No es bueno que La Sombra sepa que estás aquí, y todo el tema de tus padres! Tú eres un familiar directo y eso te traería problemas. Que haya aparecido un viejo rival de ellos no significa que él tenga información sobre lo que les sucedió. Son coincidencias.

—¡Pero Abuelo…!

—¡Pero nada, Arnold! Es mi decisión final y tendrás que respetarla. Mañana en la mañana iremos al Registro de personas y buscaremos información, cuando venga Eduardo y sea seguro salir. Para eso estamos aquí.

—Está bien…

.

.

_Un momento más tarde…_

—Abuela, ¿no puedes hacer algo?

—¿Te convenció mi oferta, Capitán?

—Eso creo… —Respondió vacilante.

—Entonces podemos conversar… Pero debes saber que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ya lo oíste al viejo.

—¿Qué? Pero si tú eras la de la idea…

—Sí, pero ya lo escuchaste…

Arnold bajó la cabeza, decepcionado. La ansiedad de saber acerca de Miles y Stella lo carcomía. Ni bien terminó de comer, se dispuso a irse a dormir. Sorpresivamente, la Abuela lo llamó.

—¡Pss! ¡Arnold!

—¿Abuela?

—¡Ven aquí! –Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Tengo algo que puede servirte de ayuda…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Gertie le entregó una pequeña libreta añeja, color azul marino. Ella contenía muchas anotaciones y hojas sueltas.

—¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó el rubio, examinando el cuaderno.

—Ya lo verás, Kimba…

El rubio no necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta de que había en esto, miles de escrituras donde se leía "Miles" y "Stella" y datos personales de ellos. Asimismo, varias direcciones y planos, donde se podía apreciar seguimientos y rastreos que Eduardo había hecho sobre algunas personas y, algunas leyendas sobre los Ojos Verdes.

Arnold siente su respiración más acelerada, al unir las piezas de ese cuaderno. Eduardo, durante todos estos años, con seguridad debe haber sabido qué pasó con sus padres.

—Muy bien, Abuela. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Te lo diré en la mañana.

* * *

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores.**

**Espero que estén bien. Muchas gracias por la espera, sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y todo el amor que le dan a esta historia.**

**Perdón por la insufrible demora. Este capítulo me llevó años de escritura. No es muy largo, ni nada. Es que no encuentro el momento preciso para sentarme y redactar, es todo. Mi hermana lo ideó casi enteramente. A veces, me pongo "en blanco" y me siento inútil. **

**Me frustra pensar que no me fluyen buenas ideas –a veces— y que no quedo conforme con mis ideas, ja, supongo que a muchos les ocurre. Ya había editado este capítulo y lo estaba por subir, pero tuve otra "qué discusión" con mi hermana acerca de algunas cosas y editada va, editada viene, quedó así, de 5126 palabras. Las co-autoras a veces discuten (sobre el fic, y no se ponen de acuerdo).**

**Quedan, según mis cálculos, 9 capítulos más, porque quiero que sean 30. Notarán que el fic se desarrolló muy lentamente al inicio, y sería absurdo ahora, darle un giro de 360°, forzado, para que quepa en 25 capítulos.**

**Les prometo, juro y súper juro, que NO voy a dejar "tirado" el fic. Les aviso, por las dudas, que las actualizaciones puede que sean cada 15 ó 20 días, porque volví a las clases, tristemente.**

**Cuando este fic concluya, publicaré otro, que ya fui preparando hace meses, —creo— muy interesante.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, les respondo a TODOS por PM :) GRACIAS: orkidea16, Belld-chan, letifiesta, sweet sol, madisonlss1, Ayelén G, Miri y compañía.**

**Me despido, sin abrumarlos más, a la espera de sus pareceres, y anhelando que les haya gustado.**

* * *

*** ****RECOMENDACIONES****. Mini sección, que incluyo a raíz de una campaña para promocionar buenos fics, que sugirió nada más y nada menos que KillaCAD, a quien adoro y con sus fics me hace convulsionar de emoción.**

**Antes que "escritora de fanfics", soy LECTORA. Y como tal, amo, adoro, convulsiono de emoción, leyendo varias historias que andan por aquí. Quiero, si me permiten, recomendarles algunas.**

*** "****25 Rosas****", por Belld—chan. Quiero creer que no hay nadie que no conozca el 'boom' de 25Rosas, ¡Dios! Amo este fic, y a su escritora, es adictiva al 100%. Es muy original. Leerán el primer capi y querrán MIL. Por favor, háganme caso.**

*** "****La chica de mis sueños****", por Sweet sol. Una historia muy interesante, que me encanta, me gusta mucho, porque abarca varias etapas de la vida de nuestros rubios favoritos, pero en una forma muy, muy realista y en la que muero por ver qué pasará, al igual que ustedes, cuando la vean. :3**

*******Amor Correspondido****", por SandraStrickland. Este fic, me encanta. Te deja con una intriga de aquéllas en cada episodio. Está muy bien desarrollado, con un argumento es poco decir, con un '¡argumentazo!', perfectamente escrito y con una originalidad única. Altamente recomendable, me hizo adicta, créanme ;)**

*** "****Prefacio y epílogo****", por Genesareth. Una historia atrapante, muy bien escrita, donde hay partes divertidas, de romance, suspenso –ya verán por qué— y que promete muuuuuucho. Visítenla, es original y se pone emocionante, véanla **

*** "****Durante tanto tiempo****", por Miss Cerezo. Me encanta este fic, porque está muy bien desarrollado temporalmente, con buen argumento, perfectamente escrito y –aunque me faltan leer varios capítulos—, amé lo que vi hasta ahora. Dense una visita **

*** "****Observador/es****", por Myriamj. Fic sumamente atrapante, muy original y perfectamente escrito. Te hace reflexionar mucho, y es muy realista, fiel a la serie. Es divertido y muy emotivo. Tiene muchas historias más, no duden en visitarlas. ;)**

*** ****Namida Koe:**** Es una nueva escritora en FF, tiene más de 9 historias de H&A, y es muy buena, la sigo sólo en dos de sus fics –por falta de tiempo, sólo por eso— y me gusta mucho, mucho. Escribe hermosamente. No duden en visitarla. **

*** ****Ana Shortman, "El inicio del cambio****". Un fic muy bien escrito, con un argumento prometedor, y muy realista, fiel a la base de personajes y serie, que sin dudas, será muy lindo de leer. **

*** "****One shot Mensajes" y "Legalmente suya****", por Britney24. Dos historias perfectamente escritas, atrapantes, frescas y originales. Les van a gustar, estoy segura. **

**Bueno, es todo por ahora, sino, se hace muy extenso el capítulo. Vean en mi cuenta, "mis historias favoritas" y "autores favoritos", allí hay muchos fics hermosos. **

**Hasta la próxima, luego me cuentan.**

**MarHelga.**


	23. Escapando

**Capítulo 22****: "Escapando"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: La foto de portada de este fanfic, fue hecha enteramente por mi hermana, "Manema". (Véanla y opinen también) :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pukie le entregó a Arnold la libreta que logró 'sustraerle' a Eduardo, en uno de esos movimientos —podría decirse—, 'felinos'. Él yacía recostado.  
Al parecer, en ese viejo cuaderno había algunos planos y mapas variados, con anotaciones rápidas a lápiz y demás indicaciones. Arnold comenzó a pensar que Eduardo sabía muchas cosas más de las que exteriorizaba, y eso, lo inquietaba.  
Él se levantó de la cama dando un gran brinco, al ver que su abuela se estaba yendo de la habitación. La detuvo.

—¡Abuela, espera! —exclamó.  
Ella le cubrió la boca, obligándolo a subsumirse en el más profundo de los silencios.

—En la mañana sabrás cuál es el plan. —aclaró la anciana.

Arnold mira hacia los costados, resignándose a la orden que le propinó Gertie, dejando que esta se fuera. Caminó en dirección a su cama, con la libreta aun en sus manos. Ya sentado, la abrió, en busca de algún dato útil. Al voltear las páginas, oyó que Phil iba pasando cerca de la puerta haciendo lo usual: discutía con los huéspedes por una nimiedad. En un acto reflejo precautorio, el rubio decidió guardar el cuaderno debajo de su cama. Mil pensamientos lo invadieron, a la vez que suspiraba fastidiado, largamente.  
Producto de su cansancio, quizás del calor también, dejó caer sus párpados invocando al sueño. De esa manera, tal vez podría descansar un poco y olvidar momentáneamente la realidad que lo asfixiaba.  
Ya más calmado, sintió esas voces que susurraron su nombre en otras oportunidades...

—_¡Arnold...! ¡Arnold...!_ —susurros muy suaves.— _¡Arnold...!_ Generalmente, sonaban como voces masculinas, que clamaban por su nombre, queriendo captar su atención en una forma —para él— poco convencional. Los susurros continuaron, pero la voz se modificó paulatinamente. Él reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

—_Arnold... ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡Cabeza de balón, rayos! _—le exclamaba una voz femenina.  
En su sueño, logra visualizar borrosamente a Helga, y unos instantes más tarde, a Cecile. Estas adquirieron unas especies de dobles idénticos, que entre sí, se fusionaban con Helga, en lo que resultó ser un sueño muy extraño... Donde la Helga principal y las Cecile, le sonreían, nombrándolo. Recordó en esas imágenes, todo lo vivido junto a ella: Las compras para el Chez París, el día del subterráneo; la lluvia; aquel descubrimiento del zapato de Cecile—Helga; el baile; la canción interrumpida... La despedida frustrada y el reencuentro en el bar al paso.  
Arnold, aun semidormido, susurró:

—¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora...?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Un claxon resuena en la ruta.

—¡Oh, demonios! ¡Muévete hombre, deja libre el camino! —gritaba, fuera de sí, Bob Pataki.—Papi, ¿no deberías ser más amable con los otros conductores?

—¡No puedo, Olga! Tenemos que ganarle de mano a Vermicelli, ahora que sabemos que está en otro lugar.

—¡Bob, estoy algo mareada, vas muy rápido! —afirmó Miriam visiblemente exasperada y con cierta jaqueca. Una vez más, había estado tomando varios vasos de más...

—¡Ya cállate, Miriam! Sabes que es por el bien de todos los Pataki.  
Helga lucía indiferente a toda la situación. Perteneciendo a su familia, este tipo de momento era moneda corriente. Ella permanecía concentrada en sus planos, viéndolos fijamente. Lo único que logró hacerla salir de su 'trance', fue un bache en el asfalto, que hizo saltar a todos los ocupantes del auto. Allí fue cuando tomó conciencia de las discusiones familiares del presente. Las hojas y maletas que llevaba sobre sus piernas, se le cayeron en el piso del auto. Helga juntó todo rápidamente, para evitar que alguien los viera con más detalle, guardando las cosas recelosamente debajo de su asiento. Nadie podía arruinarle sus planes. Nadie.

—¡¿Quieren dejar de discutir por un segundo?! Y Papá, más vale que vayas más despacio, o todos moriremos. —gruño hastiada.— además, no llegarás esta misma noche. Tú no resistirás despierto tantas horas seguidas frente al volante, ¡sólo nos pones en riesgo a todos, grandísimo necio! —exclamó finalmente.— Deberíamos para en algún lugar, y mañana, en la mañana saldríamos lo más temprano posible... —lanzó más tranquila.  
Bob empezó a deliberar entre dudoso y molesto, las sugerencias de su hija menor, ante la atenta mirada de unas muy sorprendidas Miriam y Olga.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan... —espetó. Bob frenó en una cafetería, en la que al ver los precios, hizo que sobrevenga una serie de quejas por parte de este. Miriam, por su parte, aun se siente mareada —sin disimulo alguno— y la alegre Olga, bueno, ella se encarga de llenar la impronta del eterno positivismo en derredor de todo lo malo, como suele hacer, simplemente...  
No obstante, Helga conoce a su hermana.

Olga podía ser un destello de Sol, más brillante que el mismísimo Sol, pero aun así, Helga se daba cuenta con facilidad si había alguna recóndita razón que entristeciera a su hermana. Aunque Olga se esforzara por verle el lado positivo al peor de los oscurantismos, si una cosa la preocupaba o deprimía, sus reflexiones de "ánimos para todos", resultaban un burdo intento por auto—convencerse de que todo estaba bien, y todo, "no estaba tan bien"...

—Olga... —se le acercó—, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Helga... Nada, estoy bien... —dijo esta negando con la cabeza.

—Olga... Te conozco, algo te pasa. Luces... Melancólica... —concluyó Helga.

—Bien... Es que extraño mucho a John, ¿sabes? —aseveró Olga.

—Descuida... —comenzó apoyando su mano sobre la rubia mayor—, muy pronto lo verás, hermana... —dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias, hermanita... Tú también, Helga... Pronto verás a Arnold. —se atrevió a decirle con complicidad, Olga—. Ya verás que lo encontrarán. Dicho lo cual, ambas se abrazaron, como casi nunca lo hicieron antes, mucho menos en público, con ternura.

Bob interrumpió el momento las rubias Pataki, llamándolas para cenar algo. Él continúa quejándose de absolutamente todo: del no poder creer estar en ese lugar por su socio; por no saber qué rayos estaría haciendo éste con su cartera de clientes y las posibles estafas que habría ya logrado. Helga, sólo rodó lo ojos, con uno de sus ya innatos "¡Ash!".

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Y bien, ¿qué descubriste?

—Ghgh... Nada.

—Descuida, Brainy, —dijo aun esperanzado—, ya lo haremos. Estoy seguro que sí... Pero, ¡¿cómo, cómo?! —exclamó el pelirrojo.  
Gerald, quien caminaba cerca de ellos, se asomó con curiosidad...

—Oigan, ¿qué tanto andan hablando ustedes dos? —interrogó enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué traman? —continuó, asombrado.

—Ghgh... Algo... —carraspeó Brainy. Phoebe, unida a la inquisición de Gerald, ahora habló.

—¿"Algo" qué?

—No lo sé, Phoebe, —sonrió el moreno divertido—, pero estos definitivamente traman algo. Se traen algo entre manos...  
Rhonda, ahora, pregunta:

—¿Quién se trae entre manos, qué?  
Curly le respondió airoso y rápido.

—Tal vez tu corazón, querida...

—¡Lo único que tendrás, serán mis puños! —espetó Harold, uniéndose a la "escena". Todos lo ven azorados.

—¡Rhonda! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí y con ellos...! —agregó ahora, Sid.  
En tanto, Stinky interviene también.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Finalmente, se acoplan Lila, Peapod y Nadine, a quienes Phoebe intenta explicarles que, al parecer, Eugene y Brian, "traman algo", según las palabras exactas de Gerald. Todos giraron a mirar al particular dúo.

—Ah... Nosotros no tramamos nada, ¿verdad, Brainy? —aclaró Eugene, con nerviosismo, dándole un codazo a su cómplice de anteojos.

—Ghghgh... Cierto. —asiente, finalmente Brainy ante la mirada de desaprobación y duda de la mayoría.

—¡Sí, cómo no! —dijo Gerald—. Si ustedes no traman nada, yo soy Pop Daddy... —aseveró con indignación—. Aunque... Pensándolo bien —comenzó, cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más arrogante—, no hay tanta diferencia entre él y yo, ¿eh? —concluyó fingiendo limpiar sus dedos en la camisa.

—Por un segundo, sonaste como Helga, Gerald... —lanzó con melancolía Phoebe.

—¡¿Pataki?! —exclamó dudoso, Gerald.

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Eugene? Escupe. O le diremos a Simmons y a Wartz. —amenazó una novedosa Rhonda. Los demás, en apoyo a tal moción, de alguna manera, quieren 'acorralarlos' para que confiesen sus planes. Tanto Eugene, como Brainy, comenzaron a sudar con gran nerviosismo, por la situación.

—¡Estamos convencidos de que Raúl y los demás traman algo! —lanza Eugene—. ¡Ellos son los que "traman algo", dense cuenta! La guarida secreta tiene que significar algo, chicos. Sólo piénsenlo un poco...  
La clase cambió su expresión de pseudo sorpresa, a una de completo hartazgo.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —dijo Rhonda—. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a dudar de ellos, Eugene? ¡No ocultan nada! Deberías ver menos novelas.

—¿Ah, sí? Ya verán que ustedes se equivocan. Los desenmascararemos, sólo esperen. Nosotros seguiremos hasta el final. —aseguró el pelirrojo, más seguro que nunca en toda su vida.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿De verdad quieren seguir con esta locura? —comentó Gerald, asombrado por la gran determinación que los dos chicos tenían.  
Brainy y Eugene se miraron entre sí, y asintieron en silencio, pero con firmeza.

—Creo que si van a continuar con esto, deberíamos seguirlos, para que no corran ningún peligro o se metan en problemas...

—Además, demostrarles que se equivocan. —prosiguió Rhonda.

Toda la clase continuó discutiendo acerca de las "teorías conspirativas" de Eugene y Brainy, contra los cazadores. Para la mayoría, resultaban nada más que un par de tonterías; puesto que los hombres a todas luces parecían ser muy correctos y personas de bien. No unos enfermos psicópatas atrapa-niños, como ellos postulaban.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Confiscarles el campamento, acaso? ¡¿"Manos en alto"?! —se indignó Rhonda.

—¡Sí, pero tú no puedes asegurarnos que ellos no...! —gritaban otros.

—¡Chicos, guarden calma, por favor! —sugirieron Phoebe y Gerald como los pacifistas del grupo—. Aunque los cazadores parezcan buenos, creo que deberíamos comprobar la tesis de los chicos... ¿No creen? Así, alguien tendría la razón y alguien... Bueno, no. —afirmó el moreno.

Todos asintieron, aunque de mala gana fuese, con tal de cada uno demostrar su punto de vista. Rhonda decidió avanzar en la caminata, a la vez que unos maravillados Curly, Sid y Harold la observan con atención. ¿Era la Selva un lugar propicio para el romance? Aparentemente sí. La admirada pelinegra, evidenciando la actitud de sus tres pretendientes, rodó los ojos, en señal de fastidio. Siguió con su camino. Un no muy alejado Stinky, vio con preocupación la 'escenita' de los chicos. La tensión se palpaba en el aire, y, quién más que Nadine, como mejor amiga de Rhonda para preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo. La aludida, en un asertivo cambio de actitud, le restó importancia al asunto, sin dejar lugar a más plática sobre el tema.  
—Rhonda, por si no lo has notado, sé lo que sucede desde hace bastante tiempo... —le dijo la rubia de cabello rizado. Rhonda frenó en seco.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En cuanto a la familia que adora viajar sin descanso en busca de un mafioso movedizo, todos ya estaban llevando sus maletas al hotel. Descargando equipaje del auto —prestado por la dueña del antiguo bar donde trabajaron—, intentaban hacer un pequeño receso al recorrido nocturno. Sin embargo, Helga no buscó la suya. Ella la dejó en el rodado, sabiendo muy bien cómo proseguir con su detallado y mental itinerario.

.

Siendo muy temprano en la mañana, Arnold y los huéspedes se disponían a desayunar. El abuelo charlaba con los inquilinos sobre el clima extraño de esa región; quizás también, claro, sobre Miles y Stella. El rubio, por su parte se encontraba allí, pero algo ausente. Como no podía ser de otra manera, todos lo notaron extraño e indiferente a su entorno. Arnold se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba, pero sobre todo, con mucha confusión en sus ideas. Había pasado una noche terrible, en la que prácticamente no logró conciliar el sueño, así que, lucía somnoliento. Tal era así, que cuando se vistió, se puso la camisa abierta que acostumbraba a usar, encima de la playera. No lo notó al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta, optó por dejarla así: se veía bien.

Los encargados del hotel, bajo órdenes de Eduardo, se ocuparon de atender muy bien a la familia. En la mesa del desayuno, no faltaba nada. Por lo bajo, parecía como si éstos murmurasen en una especie de admiración oculta pero incontenible hacia el chico. Arnold levantó la mirada, para ver ahora a Pukie.

—Oye, Arnold... ¿Amaneciste triste porque el viejo no te deja ir a buscar a tus padres? —lanzó Oskar imprudentemente. Él no respondió.

El ambiente se percibía algo tenso y silencioso, por los sucesos del día anterior y por la permanente "custodia policial". Para su suerte, Arnold coincidió su mirada con la de su amigable abuela, quien, como es habitual, le guiñó el ojo en complicidad. Tácitamente se entendía que hablarían luego sobre el plan a seguir. En ese preciso momento, Eduardo llegó al hotel para ver como se encontraban todos, luego del interrogatorio que había tenido con el único criminal que habían atrapado. Así fue, que les comentó que Susie había reportado la desaparición de ellos en todos los noticieros junto a John, —el novio de Olga— quien reportaba la desaparición de la clase, ya que el barco nunca llegó a destino. No así, la desaparición de los Patakis, porque Olga había hablado previamente con él, aclarándole la situación actual de estos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿estarán bien? –se preocupó Arnold, visiblemente afectado por la noticia—. Deberíamos decirle a Susie que nosotros estamos bien y ayudar a los chicos… ¡Dios! ¿Les habrá pasado algo malo? ¡No, Dios…! —decía tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

— Sí, Susie debe estar muy mal sin mí… —aseveró Oskar.

—Pobres niños… —dijo Ernie—. ¿No tendríamos que hacer algo?

—¡De ninguna manera! –dijo con firmeza Eduardo.— Es peligroso para ustedes y para nosotros. La Sombra te ha estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, Arnold. Probablemente, esté esperando que nos expongamos ante él para accionar y atraparnos. Es por eso, que no podemos salir de aquí por ahora.

—¡Pero son mis amigos! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados así, Eduardo! ¡Por favor, entiéndeme! Tengo que irme de aquí. –suplicó el chico.

—Arnold, Eduardo tiene razón. Tú debes quedarte con nosotros, vinimos aquí para averiguar sobre tus padres y eso haremos…

—¡Es que no lo entiendo, Abuelo! –gritó captando la atención de todos—. ¿Por qué…? –quiso continuar la frase, pero se quedó en blanco, ofuscado.

—Arnold, en media hora me estoy yendo de San Lorenzo para reunirme con gente conocida en México o cercanías de allí, para buscar a tus amigos y los profesores. Yo, te doy mi palabra de honor que pondré todo de mí para hallarlos. –juró el hombre, muy seria y sinceramente. El chico sólo asintió, en una mezcla de agradecimiento y tristeza.

Se levantó de su silla y se retiró de la mesa, para ir a la habitación. Phil fue tras él, las novedades que Eduardo comentó lograron entristecerlo más de lo que ya se sentía.  
Al abrir la puerta, él se hallaba en la cama sentado, viendo el suelo con melancolía e incomprensión.

—¿Te sientes bien, Arnold? —le preguntó el anciano.

—Sí, Abuelo... Es sólo que estoy algo cansado, dormí muy poco.  
Y ahora, estoy preocupado por mis amigos y el Señor Simmons.

—Sí, yo también... —el chico no se había percatado de que Phil le había llevado comida.

—Sé que quieres hacer todo por mi bien... —dijo sorpresivamente Arnold.

—Sí, siempre, hombre pequeño... —respondió este, alejándose—. Cuando estés listo, puedes unirte al resto, estaremos abajo. Nosotros hemos venido con un objetivo y es saber sobre ellos, Arnold. No bajemos los brazos ahora. —finalizó guiñando un ojo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

—Sí... —balbuceó el rubio—. Se quedó en silencio, mirando al vacío y prosiguió, alzando la cabeza...

—¡Pero tengo que encontrarlos! Sacó la libreta de abajo de su cama, viendo cómo todo se oscurece a su alrededor, rápidamente.

¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Abuelo?! ¡¿Abuela?!

Repentinamente y de la nada, en la oscuridad aparecieron varios pares de chispas de color verde, que le susurraron:  
"_Arnold..."._  
Parecían tener forma ovalada, con ojos muy brillantes, de tal forman que casi lograron dejarlo ciego. El fondo negro se hizo verde chillón y él gritó:

—¡Dios, mis ojos! ¡Ahhhhh!.  
Agitado, muy transpirado, y con la respiración entrecortada, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Todos desde abajo, exclamaron su nombre, preocupados por los gritos de Arnold. Corriendo, llegaron a su cuarto. Velozmente, pudo esconder la libreta en uno de sus bolsillos.

Cuando los huéspedes abrieron la puerta, el cuaderno ya no era visible.

—¡Arnold! ¿Te encuentras bien? —exclamaron.

—Sí... Sólo... Me caí de la cama... —lanzó, como pudo.

—¿Te caíste? —dudaron.

—Sí... —dijo simulando reír.

—Por un momento creímos que te había pasado algo grave... Nos asustamos...

—No, no, todo está más que bien. —insistió, ya de pie.

—Pero debes gritar sólo en una emergencia... —reprochó Oskar.

—Entonces, Oskar, a ti siempre te ocurren 'emergencias'... —razonó Hyunh.

—¡Oye! —dijo Kokoschka molesto.

—A ver si entendí... ¿Gritaste como si fuera el mismísimo fin del mundo, y "sólo te caíste" de la cama? —interrogó Phil.

—Sí, pero... Es que es muy alta... —justificó Arnold...

—Sí, te entiendo... —dijeron incrédulos los huéspedes—. Bien, ten más cuidado, Arnold... —concluyeron yéndose.

—Sí, sí, descuiden. Lo tendré. Gracia por la preocupación... Jejeje. Adiós... —saludó muy incómodo mientras continuaban viéndolo de forma rara.  
Sólo quedó Pukie en el lugar, y él.

—¿En serio estás bien, "número doce"? —preguntó ella.

—¿No era "nueve", Abuela?

—Es que has crecido, es decir, ascendido. —dijo sonriente—. Pronto serás "trece".

—Oh, sí, genial... —Arnold había olvidado por completo que se acercaba su cumpleaños.

La abuela se acercó más a él y le susurró algunas cosas. Arnold abría cada vez más grandes sus ojos, gesticulaba monosilábico, asintiendo todo.

—Interesante... —espetó finalmente él—. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? ¿Estás segura? ¿Y los guardias?

—Ellos estarán con ojos de halcón, Arnold. Pero eso puede solucionarse… —dijo ella, pícaramente, rodando los ojos con inocencia.

—Abuela… —dijo Arnold en tono de reproche.

—No te preocupes, trece.

—Doce.

—Cierto. –asiente la anciana.— Yo… me encargaré de ellos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Como nunca.

—Sabes que por esto podrías… volver a prisión, ¿no?

—¡Jamás me atraparon! Ni lo harán. –aclaró.

¿Eso es todo, Abuela?

—Sí, Kimba.

—Bien. ¿A qué hora?

—A las once. Ah, y ¿Kimba?

—¿Sí, Abuela?

—Feliz Cumpleaños.

—Muchas gracias, pero todavía no es...

—Lo sé, Kimba... Lo sé. —dijo confundiéndolo más aún.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya de noche total, en el hotel donde se alojan los Pataki, todos duermen. Helga compartía su cama con Olga, bastante incómoda, por cierto. Helga rodó a Olga, quien dormía prácticamente abrazándola. Permaneció quieta unos minutos, para asegurarse de que su hermana mayor estuviese profundamente dormida. Espiando por un solo ojo, comprueba que Olga estaba en el 'séptimo sueño'. Desde allí puede escuchar a Bob roncando en la habitación contigua. Lentamente, se alejó de Olga, sentándose en la cama. En movimientos sigilosos, se incorporó.

En puntas de pie, Helga camina hacia la salida del cuarto. Tropezó, con lo que parecía ser una licuadora regada en el piso. "Miriam", pensó. El dolor en su pie fue tal...  
"¡Rayos!" —se le escapó, tapándose ella misma la boca. Sintió que Bob se sobresaltó y maldijo por lo bajo por su percance. Escondida, por las dudas, al oír paz en la sala, logró evadir al sereno y escurrirse.

.

.

.

Aparentemente, Gertie tenía un As bajo la manga, en un gesto que podía creerse 'cordial', había algo más. Algo mucho más que sólo té.

—Buenas noches, guardias. –la miraron asombrados.— Linda noche, ¿eh?

—Buenas noches, Señora.

—Sé que no puedo salir de aquí, pero eso no me impide ser educada. ¿Puedo ofrecerles una infusión? Los hombres la vieron con rareza.

—Sí… Eso creo. –afirmó uno de ellos.

—Genial. Es de hierbas y manzanilla, con un toque de canela. –les indicó la amable ancianita.

—Bien, eso es todo.

—Gracias, Señora. A esta hora, no viene mal una bebida caliente.

—Oh, claro que no… —dijo con suavidad, riendo por dentro.

.

Las tazas, tenían una alta dosis de somníferos, —pastillas para dormir— que Pukie le había robado a Hyunh, que en las noches tormentosas solía tomarlas para conciliar el sueño.

Los hombres, al cabo de cinco minutos, cayeron rendidos al piso, profundamente dormidos. El plan iba de maravillas: todos durmiendo y los guardias reducidos, la abuela era brillante.

.

.

Arnold, en el paso a paso de sus planes, también tuvo un pequeño accidente. Tropezó al salir de su cuarto con comida de Oskar y equipaje de este.  
Él vio que su abuelo entreabrió los ojos, pero siguió durmiendo. Con cautela, quitó la libreta y algunas cosas más. Recordó, que Pukie le había dado además, un manojo de llaves que hábilmente logró robarle a Eduardo. Arnold dudó si probarla en la cerradura de la puerta, o no... ¡Agh! —abrió la puerta y dando un portazo estruendoso por el susto, huyó.  
Phil, ahora sí se despertó, sobresaltado por los extraños sonidos.

—¿Eh? ¿Hedy Lamar? ¿Eres tú? —dijo atontado—. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Galletita, despierta! —le gritó a la abuela. Todos se despertaron también, y ahí fue cuando reaccionó.

—¿Dónde está Arnold? —los inquilinos se miraron entre sí, sin saber nada. Phil salió corriendo, rumbo a la habitación del rubio.

—¡Arnold! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! —algo le decía que su nieto no estaría allí.

.

.

.

* * *

Helga entró a la camioneta, para buscar sus mapas, planos, algo de equipaje que ya tenía seleccionado y otras pertenencias. Pero al escuchar ruidos, se asustó y salió. Cerró el automóvil dando un gran portazo, que por la cercanía con la ventana de la habitación de Bob y Miriam, despertó a este. Helga comenzó a correr como nunca lo hizo en su vida, en dirección sur.

.

.

.

.

Arnold hizo caso omiso a un guardia que trató de detenerlo. En el camino, se cayó parte de su libreta, un par de hojas que ahora, revoloteaban en la noche, en el aire...

—¡Ahh... Ahh... Ahhh! —suspiraba Helga, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en las rodillas, recobrando el aliento. Se volvió en sí y continuó la huida.

—¡Fuuuuh! —exclamaba debido a su fatiga cada vez mayor, Arnold. Si volvía por las hojas, corría el riesgo de ser atrapado.

Helga seguía corriendo, corriendo y corriendo. Lo hizo hasta cuando ya no pudo.

Arnold se sentía morir, las piernas ya no le estaban ayudando en absoluto. Pensó que en cualquier momento caería rendido, en la tierra. Pero sus impulsos le ordenaron no abandonar la marcha.

Helga se alejó lo suficiente, y más. Si pretendiera regresar sin un mapa, no sabía cómo.

La familia Pataki, alertada por Bob, supo de la desaparición de Helga. La desesperación no se hizo esperar.

—¡Helga, regresa! ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre a esta niña, hacernos esto, Miriam?! —gritó Bob, atemorizado.

.

.

.

—Pukie, ¿tú sabías algo de esto?

—Tal vez... —dijo sin titubeos, la anciana.  
—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —exclamó Phil con desesperación.

A la vez, buscando cada uno a su hija y nieto, respectivamente, encontraron en el camino, parte de los planos de Helga, y hojas sueltas de la libreta de Arnold junto a unos mapas. Segundos más tarde, el abuelo halló una pequeña nota de Arnold, donde le pedía disculpas a él y a todos, en la que explicaba por qué se marchó. Él no pudo irse así como así.

_**"¡¿Cómo es posible?!"**_ —gritaron sin saberlo, al unísono Bob y Phil, en diferentes lugares.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Queridos lectores. Mis enormes, gigantescas disculpas por el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar este fic._

_Fueron tres meses en los que: Empecé las clases; tuve exámenes; terminé __**"Una Navidad de Cristal"**__ (¡Aleluya!); seguí con exámenes; estuve sin internet y fundamentalmente, esta historia se hizo muy difícil de escribir. Somos dos autoras, básicamente desde el capítulo 14 en adelante… entonces son muchas ideas y no tengo tiempo de anotarlas todas y sentarme a desarrollarlas como se debe. Eso, sin contar que uno mismo se olvida de ciertos detalles de la trama que requieren una relectura general. Escribo mediante el celular, SIEMPRE. Los seis fics que tengo, pasaron por mi QWERTY antes. Los edito en Word, nada más. Me cuesta mucho concentrarme en la pc –tema aparte— así que podrán imaginarse lo que implica redactar desde el teléfono. Pero una cosa es segura: la paz que tengo en el teléfono, vale oro. _

_Cuidamos mucho que no haya inconsistencias en el argumento, por eso, no solo es escribirlo; es coordinarlo, discutir, planear a futuro los (ahora) restantes SIETE capítulos, y algo más aclaramos: Habrá quedado "abandonado" tres meses el fic, pero __**nunca quedará sin terminar.**__ Ambas estudiamos, y a eso se deben los retrasos. No hay un día en el que no piense en mis "hijos", como los llamo yo (Fanfics). A veces creo que estoy seriamente enferma por el Fandom, jajaja. En la medida de lo posible no nos atrasaremos así nunca más. Lo mejor está por llegar. Vamos a sorprenderlos y a lograr que se coman las uñas, literalmente. _

_Muchas gracias a todos, y a cada uno de los que pasan a leerla (7000 visitas, ¡IUJU!); a los 24 y 21 Favoritos y Followers, a quienes les responderé por MP._

_Los amamos, gracias por seguir esta historia por casi 11 meses._

_**Manema y MarHelga.**  
__  
_


End file.
